Never Knew
by AphroditeLove
Summary: [YMxR] [YBxM] Sidealong yaoi story with the Battle City Plotline. Strange how Ryou Bakura is never seen in Battle City. Strange how often Marik has the chance to pop into visitors rooms. When they meet, how will fate change for them? [COMPLETED]
1. Encounters

Marik x Ryou fic. Based as a side-story along the plot of the Battle City blimp. Basically, after Ryou's been attacked by Slifer's assault from Yami Bakura's duel with Yami Yugi, Marik finds the unconcious, weak Ryou in his room and takes a liking to him that even Marik doesn't understand. But what he doesn't know is exactly how this impulsive reaction is going to result...especially if Ryou doesn't know his own feelings for this Egyptian Darkness that could be either his savior or his tormentor, and especially if Yami Bakura finds out about it.

Two pairings in here! Thiefshipping: Malik x Yami Bakura and Deathshipping: Marik x Ryou. Lime, and possible lemons in here. Just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Not me, anyways. XD

And yes, this is a gift-fic to AmethystRoze!! (hugs)

* * *

* * *

Never Knew

Chapter One: Encounters

Abyss.

Such a perfect word to describe the world that Ryou felt consumed in. Masses of clouded purple and navy black fog glossoming in thick clumps encircled him, blurrying his gaze, sucking out his soul in slow, graceful grasps, until he felt as lifeless as he was miserable.

He wasn't actually depressed, but that's what the Shadow Realm did to you. It fed upon your living happiness, your incentives, your imagination, your will to live. Your motive for survival. And while Ryou was determined and strong at heart, without the prescence of his yami he was more vulnerable to surrender to the emptyness.

Yami Bakura, having to manage to transfer yet another piece of his soul into another oh-so-convient object, had left Ryou alone, knowing Ryou could fend for himself, so that he could spend the endless nights that would be in the Shadow Realm, had not he managed to find a way to occupy himself with more interesting matters. Ryou had softly asked him where he was going, but the darkness merely gave him a conniving smirk, and Ryou sighed. Instead of caring for his own, the Egyptian tomb thief was caring for some other hikari. Malik, most likely.

And now Ryou was all alone, his soul slowly ebbing away to the darkness.

He didn't _love _Yami Bakura. He tried to befriend him, tried to make at least civil truce, but at the very most he wished Bakura could be with him right now, among the Shadows. It was certainly less depressing. But Ryou, though a naive little hikari, was also intelligent and quick to learn that he couldn't expect much of what he could hope from Yami Bakura, so deep inside his heart, he half-heartedly wasn't even surprised.

But still....the darkness.....oh how weak he felt...

Suddenly, a weak light was pulsing in the corner...he turned his sight towards it, squinting at the slowly evolving source of illumination. Gently reaching out towards it, he felt a swishing speed of wind fly past him...before...

He opened his eyes.

Where was he? He wasn't in the Shadow Realm any more? Then..where was..

He blinked open his eyes, and was met with a haunting gaze of deep, narrowed lavender ones. Gasping slightly, he jumped and scrambled back, the sudden shock numbing his common sense. A sharp pain stabbed his upper left arm; looking down, he saw a fresh new spew of blood was slowly spreading from the bandages. Oh...maybe that's why he felt so weak...how ironic. Blood loss in the Shadow Realm.

"Don't do that," said a harsh voice. Ryou blinked and looked up, and immediately supressed a swallow. A man was standing in front of him...a teen, it looked more like, but the finely tuned muscles and deeply tanned skin seemed to prove otherwise. Sandy, angular bangs that ended in sharp spikes danced in front of his enchanting, narrow lavender eyes. The rest of his sandy hair shot up in uncontrollable spikes. And on his forehead, glimmered the Eye of Ra.

Another Darkness.

Ryou couldn't help but supress a tired shudder. Oh no, not another yami....probably another one on his quest for world-domination...and in his room, no less!

"Don't do what?" he asked quietly, hoping with all his heart his fear did not edge into his voice/ He had to bite his lip nervously when he noticed that this new Darkness had narrowed his eyes even smaller to a far more impatient look.

"Stay still," the Darkness admonished harshly, reaching out towards him. Immediately Ryou shrank away from him, backing into the wall. The Darkness gave out a growl of frustration as he grabbed the snow-haired hikari's forearm roughly, causing Ryou to wince. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering what the Darkness was going to do.

"Look at me, Ryou," the Darkness said, commanding and cool. Swallowing slightly, Ryou looked up and bit his lip again when he hesitantly gazed into the depths of the yami's lavender eyes. The Darkness gave him one tired and cynical look before casting his lavender orbs to examine Ryou's arm. For some odd reason, Ryou's heart began to beat rather rapidly, and his throat seemed to tighten. Breathing was rather difficult.

"Who are you?" asked Ryou, bewildered.

By this time, the mysterious newcomer had already discarded Ryou's bandages, and Ryou, upon examining the wound himself, noticed that his cut had healed very effectively. He supposed sudden movement from a possibly long time motionless might've suddenly caused the blood to pour again, but other than that, it wasn't bad. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't serious.

The Darkness looked up, a haunting smirk upon his lips. He brought Ryou's hand to his lips, and, though his eyes never left Ryou's, gently brushed his lips against Ryou's hand. Mouth slightly agape, Ryou watched as the Darkness began to softly kiss up his arm, until he had reached the area of the slightly bleeding wound, and promptly a pink, lush tongue was snaking its way across the wound, licking up the blood. Ryou silently gasped, his gaze narrowing, his eyes clouding with slight fear. How similar this Darkness was to Bakura scared him so far.

"Yami Marik," smirked the Darkness, his lips playing a small smirk across his face.

"Yami --- Malik?" echoed Ryou. "You're...Malik's yami...then.."

"How observant," laughed the Egyptian Darkness, one darkly tanned hand gently clapsing onto Ryou's cheek. Alarmed by the sudden touch, Ryou tried to twist away, but Marik still held a firm grip on his left forearm. Marik's hand slipped to Ryou's neck and held it firmly, causing the snow-haired hikari to freeze up and whimper slightly.

"That's better," smiled Marik. Ryou bit his lip.

The Egyptian Darkness slowly began to wrap fresh new bandages around Ryou's wound, tightly sealing the cut. The fabric felt comforting and snug against Ryou's skin, and ironically, so did Marik's fingers.

So many questions bombarded Ryou's mind, it was rather difficult to keep a clear focus of what was going on as Marik began to lean in, his hand once again upon Ryou's cheek. Finally blinking back into reality, Ryou jerked away, staring in shock at Marik's face.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Marik raised a fair brow, clearly sizing him up.

"Such an inquistive little host, aren't you?" asked Marik, cocking his head to the side, revealing a dark, smooth tanned throat. Though slightly covered by the exquisite gold choker, Ryou couldn't help but stare, mesmerized, at the throat exposed. What a pretty throat...

He instantly shook his head, clearing his thoughts. What was he thinking?!

"Were you the one who brought me from the Shadows?" Ryou asked, trying to get his mind onto something else.

Marik nodded.

"Why?" asked Ryou, his eyes wide in wonder. "Why? I know you're...evil..."

Marik laughed, his low voice dancing melidously in Ryou's ear, though each note was tinged with a clear octave of evil.

"You _are _observant!" he laughed, his grip on Ryou's arm tightening. Ryou couldn't back up more than he already had...though he longed to leap off the bed and run.

"Why?" he repeated again.

"Why?" echoed the Egyptian Darkness. "Well..."

He leaned in closer, his lavender gaze searching through Ryou's chocolate brown orbs. Marik's hand upon Ryou's cheek slowly slithered itself underneath Ryou's chin, so that he was now holding Ryou's chin within his palm. He ran his thumb lightly across Ryou's bottom lip, allowing the hikari a sharp gasp of wariness.

"Well," said the Darkness again. "You're beautiful..."

Blinking, his heart racing, Ryou tried to twist away once again, but failed. Marik held a firm grip upon Ryou's chin and titled it upward, so that Ryou's lips were exposed to him. Marik was so close now that his breath swept across Ryou's lips, sending Ryou shivers down his spine.

"And..." the Darkness smirked. "I always get what I want..." and without further warning, he sufficiently closed the inch between their lips and clasped his lips onto Ryou's own, his needy tongue demanding entrance. Surprised and caught off-gaurd, Ryou's mouth was instantly eased open, his tongue being massaged and thrashed by Marik's, before his throat tightened again, denying breath, this time because Marik had managed to play his tongue pratically down Ryou's throat.

Chest tightening as a desperate cry for air, Ryou tried to use his free hand to shove Marik back, but it was futile. Marik was, as all yamis were, simply far too strong for Ryou to fight off. It was vague to Ryou when he noticed that Marik had no longer gripped his chin and instead, slithered it down to Ryou's throat, carressing it in rough circles, lacking more breath for the hikari to breath. His head was thick and foggy, unclear. But ...despite the shock and the wonder and the fear and bewilderment, Ryou couldn't help but notice....how _good _it all felt.

Finally, after Marik had felt Ryou sink into the wall, he gradually released his hold on Ryou's lips, and regarded the hikari with an amused look, as Ryou tried to regain breath.

"What...!" he gasped. "What...?"

Marik laughed, this time truly in halarity, throwing his head back. He slithered both hands upon Ryou's cheeks, trapping him, and gazed into Ryou's eyes.

"Did you like that, Ryou?" he asked, smirking.

"Like...what?" panted Ryou, eyes wide. His heart raced again as he made a vague note that the Darkness was inching towards him again, ready to conquer his lips again.

"Do you want to feel it again, my beautiful Ryou?" asked Marik, the smirk never leaving his lips. Ryou opened his mouth, but silent, incoherent words merely wilted from his open lips. Smirking again, Marik leaned in and claimed Ryou's lips again, this time met with a struggle and Ryou tried his best to fight Marik off. Annoyed, Marik clambered onto the bed, swinging one leg across Ryou's waist. Soon he managed to force Ryou onto his back, his lips still in lip lock, never releasing once, and managed to pin the struggling hikari down by his arms.

Yet Ryou thrashed his head from side to side, still trying to break the kiss, but in some desperate attempt to free himself, he began wiggling, trying to throw Marik off, but Marik was too heavy that when Ryou's hips bucked slightly beneath the Darkness, it was far too late for Ryou to realize his mistake.

Finally releasing the kiss, Marik leaned his palms on Ryou's wrists, making sure the hikari was securely pinned down. He laughed again and gently drew a finger down Ryou's cheek.

"Oh, don't worry, Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" repeated Ryou incredulously. "What do you call this?"

"Have I hurt you?" asked Marik pointedly. Ryou's lips fell into a pondering gap as he realized that technically Marik hadn't hurt him yet...in any case, Marik had actually _helped _him, bringing him back from the Shadow Realm, re-bandaged his wounds...

Then why was Marik on top of him?

"Oh, Ryou," laughed Marik again, reading his mind. "Oh no, Ryou. I never knew such a innocent host could think so dirty."

"Dirty?" repeated Ryou blankly, utterly confused. "What?"

Marik leaned down again, his lips brushing past Ryou's ear.

"I'm not going to do...._that,_" he said softly. "But is this the thanks I get? For bringing you back from the Shadow Realm, for taking care of you?" Smirking again, Marik slipped off Ryou's waist, gently pulling the covers over Ryou's figure.

"You owe me," Marik said, still smirking.

"Owe...you?" repeated Ryou, feeling horribly dumb.

Marik smiled. "Oh yes, Ryou. You don't think bringing you back from the Shadows gives no payment?"

Ryou knitted his eyebrows together, worriedly biting his lip. Laughing again, Marik shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest.

"All I ask of you, right now, Ryou," he smirked, though his tone was that of a biting, commanding, threatening one, "is that you stay here. Do not leave this room, do you understand?"

"Where am I?" asked Ryou.

"Sitll on the Battle City Blimp," replied Marik off-handedly. "But I do not want you to leave your room. Do you understand? Make no noise, make no calls. Do NOT make your presence known, are we clear?"

Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but Marik's hand had suddenly appeared at the base of the hikari's neck, his thumb pressing harshly into Ryou's throat, tightening his air passageway warningly. Whimpering, Ryou nodded, and the grip was released.

"Very good," said Marik, that haunting smile still upon his lips. "Now...have a good night's sleep, Ryou."

"Where are you going?" asked Ryou, his eyelids feeling unusually heavy.

A voice from the intercom echoed into the room.

"The next duel shall begin in five minutes: Malik Ishtar versus Mai Valentine!"

"Oh..." said Ryou softly. Well, at least he'd be alone for now. Confusion still plagued his mind, conflicting with many random emotions. He supposed he should've be thankful to Marik for saving him from the Shadows, but how could someone thank a Darkness? A yami? A evil? Especially when they had just crushed their lips with yours? It made Ryou slightly nervous and sick at the same time to think about what incentives Marik had for him to be alive, if he wanted Ryou to act unconcious and invisible. But...he supposed he should oblige...after all..Marik did bring him back...

....sleep. Sleep was a good answer for now.

"Sleep, Ryou Bakura," said Marik from the doorway. Before the door slid shut, the dark shadow said, "And remember....not a sound."

Shaking slightly, Ryou wearily nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, talk about straight-forwardness....Marik pratically does Ryou the first day he meets him! But no...he's not going to like, you know...(shifty eyes) ...Ryou or something. Right now he's sort of just letting himself go, because he's unsure of what he's feeling. It's like what I think his muderous impulse is. He feels anger, hatred and vengenace, and doesn't know how to deal with it, so he simply does whatever that feels as though it relieves it, and that's to kill. So I guess if he's feeling captured to Ryou, it seems only in his natural incentive to let it go, regardless of if it's good or not. So yeah.

Read and Review, please, people! This is my first ever published yaoi fic, so please be very gentle and please give me some reviews!

-AphroditeLove


	2. Fears

Not as much lime here, but lime in the next chapter. This chapter is not meant for lust, this one is more made for the suspense that will follow later.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! I'm quite happy! Yes! Another Marik x Ryou fan! Yayness!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO. Wish I owned Marik or Ryou though (winks)

* * *

Chapter Two: Fear

Ryou blearily awoke, his eyes heavy and his body stiff. The sky outside was dark and cloudy, and in the chamber in which he slept, there seemed to be a mournful air about it. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

_What happened?_ he asked himself groggily. Sitting upwards, he raised a hand to his forehead, controlllng the dull throbbing that had began as he sat up. Sinking realization comprehended him as he remembered the incidents of the night before.

_Oh no..._

He remembered. Yami Marik had brought him back from the Shadow Realm, and now he had to stay in this room. Why though? Why couldn't he leave?

Ryou shuddered as he remembered how Yami Marik had clambered on top of him the night before. He couldn't trust what Yami Marik promised. Maybe it was best if Ryou snuck out... and maybe talked to Yami Yugi...telling him that he was okay...

But before such a thought could pass into an action, the door of his chamber slid open, and the dark shadow with spikey hair entered, his tall, firm figure towering over Ryou as he stopped near his bed. Ryou instantly edged away, biting his lip, casting his eyes downward.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Yami Marik irritatedly. Ryou froze as he felt a strong, tanned hand grip his chin, guiding his face towards Yami Marik's. He swallowed as he was forced to look deep into those dark lavender eyes, now cold and unforgiving, that they seemed to be smooth pieces of amethysts than lavender.

"Um...nothing..." Ryou said.

A small, conniving smirk spread across Marik's lips as he dropped his hand from Ryou's face."Had a good night's sleep, Ryou?" asked Marik, in a mocking voice.

Ryou shrank into his bed, pullling up the covers as though he hoped that the sheets could be used as some sort of Darkness protection.

"Um...yes, thank you," he said. He swallowed again, unsure of exactly how dangerous this Darkness was. Considering what Malik was like himself, Ryou couldn't imagine how exactly this person could be more evil.

Marik stepped closer.

"Aw, how sweet. You look afraid," he said, laughing. "You should be."

"I should?" said Ryou. "Why?" That seemed like such a dumb question. _Instincts_, _Ryou_, _instincts_! he thought to himself.

Marik merely smiled.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Ryou. I won't hurt you."

Tch. Of course, Ryou didn't believe him. That was what Bakura said when he first met _him._

"Um...can I... go out, now?" But even before he managed to get the entire sentence out, he knew what the answer was.

Marik frowned. "Are you trying to disobey my orders, Ryou?"

Ryou hastily shook his head, his fingers gripping tight on the bedsheets.

"But...why, though?" he asked softly. "Why must I stay here?"

Marik was looking rather dangerous at the question. Ryou winced, closing his eyes, waiting for a possible blow. However, none came, but when Yami Marik spoke, his voice was hard and cold.

"Do you need to question my orders, Ryou?"

"Why don't you want anyone to know that I'm alive?" prodded Ryou, though he knew that if asked further, it'd be an instant death wish.

Marik gave him a piercing stare and immediately Ryou shut his mouth. Marik smiled.

"That's better, Ryou. I have my purposes for you. I didn't resurrect you from the Shadows for nothing."

Ryou swallowed again. He frowned worriedly as he began to notice that Yami Marik's lips were twitching.

"What?"

"Hmn?" Marik regarded him a mildly confused look, raising a finger to his chin, as though pondering something. Ryou tried his best to ignore the fact that Marik's amethyst eyes were slowly analyzing and travelling over his figure as he opened his mouth.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryou.

Marik's smile broadened. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" repeated Ryou, eyes wide with comprehension and fear. "No offence...but...that's sort of ...hard to believe."

"Aren't you as intelligent as you are inquisitive?" laughed Marik again, this time his laughter floating airly in the air, striking each note of pure malice with a clear pitch. "Well...if you _must _know, my little thief..."

Ryou frowned, biting his lip again. That was the first time anyone had fully regarded him as to be Bakura's host. Even Yami Yugi hardly mentioned Ryou's darker half out loud.

At this point, a flash of gold caught Ryou's eyes, and immediately his face began to form into a rather interesting study of horrified and mortified expression. Marik chuckled, and Ryou was suddenly aware of the sadistic pleasure tinging each breath that escaped.

"What happened...to Mai?" whispered Ryou slowly, wondering if he really wanted to know. Amusement. Ryou was sure of it now. The Darkness next to him was just like Bakura, taking in amusement and pleasure of destruction and pain. The emotion that escaped Marik's lips were not those of cold, sardonic humor, but of pure _amusement._

"Do you never stop talking?" chuckled Marik. His fingers were twirling the Millennium Rod pointedly, casually, smoothly. Ryou was mesmerized by horror at the swirling Egyptian Eye upon it, staring at it, unblinking, in dull terror.

"You...killed her..." Eyes widening, Ryou tried to back away, but his mind was not corresponding with his body. Instead, he merely shifted the bedsheets as he tried to slide away, his eyes still wide with fear. His heart raced a few more beats when Marik gave him a sadistic smile, his half-lidded gaze now sharpening with intriguing delight, though when he spoke, his face was mocking disappointment.

"No...no. I didn't kill her. Though I had suggested such an option, she stubbornly took the...more despairing fate."

Marik soon lost that mock disappointment and the pure malevolent merriment instantly appeared across his lips in a wide grin, as he seemed to be remembering the events of Mai's fate.

"She was supposed to die..." he smiled wistfully. "But, no, your friend Jonouchi...insisted on trying to save her. Had it not been for your idiot friend the Pharaoh, both of them would've been killed by Ra's attack."

"Yugi!" gasped Ryou. "You...Yugi's...?!"

"No, sadly, the Pharoahis perfectly safe," smiled Marik, happily aware of Ryou's terrified expression. "I could've finished him off right then, but no, I have better things in store for him."

"So...Mai's..."

"...in the Shadow Realm," finished Marik, arching his head back in laughter.

Ryou somehow managed to get on his feet; he was fuzzily backing away, step by step. Marik merely regarded him an interested look, as though he was a mere experiment that awaited study. Breathing was hard for Ryou. Heart thumping, he took another step back.

"You killed...Mai..." he whispered, head throbbing. Even Bakura, Bakura, who was known for his necrophilic and sadistic glory, had never murdered anyone. Oh, how he longed to run away, to run into someone's arms, anyone's, even Bakura's, just as long as he was as far away as possible from this murderer.

"Now, now," said Marik; the Eye upon his forhead suddenly flashed bright, blinding the hikari, and Ryou, who had managed to reach towards the glass vase on the bed next to him as a possible weapon of protection, cried out and dropped the vase, which shattered upon the ground. Immediately, golden ripples ran themselves over his figure, freezing him, immobilizing him.

Ryou whimpered as Marik approached him, Rod in hand. Ryou was dumbly aware that the Darkness was slowly unsheathing the weapon hidden inside...a dumb horror struck him when he realized that he was staring at a sharp, pointly blade. He gave out a far more higher whimper of fear when Marik gently placed it near his cheek, so that he was staring at his own reflection. Ryou was actually somewhat glad that the spell was keeping him upright; he didn't think he had enough strength to keep himself up at that point.

Smiling satisfyingly, Marik suddenly slipped the dagger back into the Rod, pocketing it behind him. He gently slipped his finger underneath Ryou's chin, staring deep into his wide orbs, that were now pulsing tears of fear.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, thief host," smirked Marik. "I'm not going to hurt you. Mai was simply an obstacle that needed to be removed. Such a fate won't be in store for you." Laughing again, Marik released the spell, and Ryou could not control what he did next. His legs had seemingly turned to jelly, and could no longer support him. He fell back, somewhat aware that darkness was clouding his eyes temporarily.

Shaking his head to himself, Marik smiled at the unconcious Ryou. He easily picked up the unconcious form, and gently laid Ryou on the bed. Ryou stirred, complaining incoherently at the touch, and when Marik finally settled him down on the sheets, the hikari opened his eyes and squeaked when he saw Marik regarding him.

"Aw, how sweet," laughed Marik at Ryou's now shaking form, stroaking the ivory hair that fanned out on the bed. Shaking his head again, Marik gently lifted him up against the headboard, kneeling down to inspect Ryou's wide, pleading orbs. "You've been a good host haven't you? Stayed here, with no intention to leave? Wonderful." Ryou's breathing seemed slightly laboured.

"Whose duel is it now?" he asked, barely a whisper, hoping with all his might that a duel would be present soon, so he could get away from the Egyptian Darkness.

Marik smirked even wider. "I do believe it's Kaba's. But with whom, I'm not quite sure."

Ryou stared at Marik with pleading eyes.

"Why do you do this?" he whispered sadly. "Why do you kill and banish people?"

Marik looked out the window, a contemplating smirk on his face.

"Well, perhaps one day I'll tell you, Ryou," laughed Marik. He continued staring out the window. "Yes...Kaiba has his duel now...another holder of the Egyptian God card. Though I know of the powers of Obelisk, I must also know his tatics." He turned to Ryou, and placed a fast, chaste kiss upon his lips. When he broke away, a pink flush had appeared across the bridge of Ryou's nose. Marik laughed again, kissing Ryou's lips again, and began to head towards the door.

"Sorry to part so quickly, my dear Ryou," apologized Marik, mocking a bow. "But...there are some things that are more important than your presence. Many things."

Ryou's heart sank miserably. He didn't need another Yami to tell him that he was worthless.

"Why?" he asked again, more to himself than to Marik. "Why do I have to stay here, like a prisoner?"

What could've been emotionally powerful to somone else's guilt, was merely another heedless complaint to Marik. He shrugged, that insane smirk still upon his lips.

"You owe me," he said simply. "Is it really so much to ask, Ryou Bakura, for bringing you back from the Shadows, just to make yourself unknown? You don't need to know my intentions for you. An angel such as yourself should not have to muddle your mind to fathom how a demon thinks." His smirk broadened. "I shall return soon, Ryou. Soon. And if you're good, perhaps you can ask one question in which I may answer truthfully."

Ryou exhaled, fear still in his heart.

"You want the Egyptian God Cards, don't you?" asked Ryou. "That's why you have to go watch Kaiba's duel..."

Marik nodded. "Well, then, you would understand why my presence is so needed. Good night, Ryou, but I shall return."

He left, his cloak swishing behind him, and the door shut tight.

Ryou immediately thought of going to Yami Yugi, but realizing that another duel was occurring, he knew he couldn't get to Yami Yugi without Marik seeing him. But at least...maybe he could actually watch the duel, see what's going on, what he'd missed...

Looking around, he spied a laptop on a nearby desk. Of course, he had also noticed the broken glass next to it, and upon impulse, decided to clean it up. He needed to get his mind off Marik anyways.

After he finished cleaning up, he settled himself in front of the laptop. The KC logo appeared flourishly for a few seconds before a cool, female voice said, "Kaiba Corporation Blimp Computer Network. Good day, Guest." Ryou knitted his eyebrows together, biting his lip. Well...KC Computer Network. That meant...that all the computers were linked. And considering Kaiba's affinity for technology, Ryou had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps the security system was also linked...that is, it was a small chance, but a chance none of the less. Maybe then...he could get a camera working...and maybe he could watch the duel from inside his room..

Without further ado, he began typing.

* * *

Sorry not much lime in here, but I had to get some of the plot out of the way. THERE WILL BE MORE TO THIS! I can't have lime and lemon happening in every chapter, but I swear, there is more to it, and the middle and the ending will be...emotional! And there's also going to be a good sequel to this! I have this all planned out! Just please be patient!! 

Thank you for the reviews so far! (hugs) (dances excitedly) I know this is going to work! I know this is goig to work! And I'm glad I didn't make Marik all OCC, but he sounded so much like Bakura that it got me mad! And yes, I was trying to hint the relationship Ryou had with Bakura...currently stating, he and Bakura are not the greatest of friends, but he would most certainly rather be with Bakura than with Marik now. But...will that change as the story progresses? XD

Yeah, I think Ryou's a pretty smart guy. He's obviously determined, and he's a good duelist, or so many people say, so I'm naturally guessing that if he works hard enough, he can almost be as smart as Kaiba. Well, not AS smart, but decently up there. So I'm naturally guessing Ryou knows a little bit about computers...you have no idea how many people my age know already how to reprogram and hack into system files. And Ryou's 17.

Read and reviews please!


	3. Prejudice

Yay, another chapter, because the first few chapters are so boring and fruitless I have to get them out of the way. Soon there's going to be some more plot, and Ryou's going to have to discover what he's feeling...but who will come back to tear it away, hmn?

yeah, there's more to this. There's also going to be a sequel to this too, and it takes place in Ancient Egypt! Yayness!!

Bleh, updated because you guys so wanted me to. But I have work and school, so...please don't expect as fast updates in the future. I have so many other stories to work on and I have to bring up my grades and I think i might be banned from the computer...

so yay, more lime!

Who wants a Phantom of the Opera / Yu-Gi-Oh slight AU story with Yaoi? XD I have a great idea for it, but you guys will have to wait if you want to read that one too.

* * *

Chapter Three

The duel ended quickly.

Ryou had managed to hack into the system files, making sure he didn't accidently set off the ones in the private rooms, and watched the duel with eager anticipation. Who had ever knew that Isis Ishtar was Malik's older sister?

But as soon as the duel ended, Ryou's heart sank. Now Marik was going to come back, his only accquaintance that knew he was alive. How much longer did he have to remain prisoner? Though he knew it had only been a day since he had seen Yami Marik, he felt...a bit more...at ease, with the Egyptian Darkness, rather than with Bakura. He had taken quite a few months getting used to Bakura, actually, what with the blackouts and the verbal abuse. But still...a murderer...a cold-blooded, point-blank, murderer.

Far too fast, the chamber room door slid open. Ryou bit his lip, trying to supress his shoulders from shaking.

Yami Marik seemed far more pleased than when he banished Mai. Ryou frowned. Why was that so? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Marik _was _in a very good mood. He had walked right up to Ryou, who had his back determinedly faced to the Egyptian Darkness. In one swift movement, Marik had shifted all of Ryou's hair onto one shoulder, and was nuzzling the back of Ryou's neck. Ryou squeaked, jumping, and tried to twist away, but Marik had grabbed both his wrists from behind and pinned them by his side. Ryou jumped again as he felt Marik's tongue lick his neck, biting back a whimper. He felt Marik smile into his neck.

"Good day, Ryou," Marik smirked. "Missed me?"

"Missed you?" Ryou stammered, heart thumping in his chest."Er..."

"I missed you," snickered Marik seductively, teasing, kissing Ryou's neck. Ryou gulped, his breathing becoming once again laboured.

Marik had released his grips and Ryou's wrist, but now had slithered them around Ryou's torso, carressing Ryou's chest and abdominals in massaging, firm circles.

"Come..." murmured Marik into Ryou's neck.

Ryou bit his lip again, quite aware that now it was bleeding. "Come...where?"

He felt Marik close his eyes and smirked. In one swift movement, he had Ryou on his feet, his palms on Ryou's hips, guiding them in a swaying, sensual dance. Marik chuckled over Ryou's shoulder. "I'm feeling rather pleased tonight...I wish that you can celebrate with me."

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ryou, his head racing, trying to find a way to subtly cease the swaying of his hips, but the nuzzling Yami Marik was doing into his neck was distracting him.

Marik chuckled, his breath sweeping across Ryou's throat, tickling him slightly. Gently, Marik kissed his neck again, now his own hip swaying in tune with Ryou's. "Well...let's just say...you're not the only Light that's been sent to the Shadow Realm."

Ryou was barely aware of exactly how much blood had appeared in his mouth from biting his lip too much. Gasping, he elbowed Yami Marik, breaking the close embrace, and whirled around.

"You...sent Malik to the Shadow Realm?" he whispered, eyes widening in horror and anger. Marik merely gave him a casual look, and swiftly managed to capture Ryou against the desk, one arm on each side, so that Ryou was trapped. Those dark amethyst eyes were now glinting with some sort of mischevious malevolence that Ryou was beginning to fear. He wanted to turn away, to close his eyes, but Yami Marik's face was so close that his bronze, narrow nose was now nuzzling against Ryou's porcelain one. Ryou's breath was caught in his throat again. Everytime those lavender eyes gazed upon him, Ryou felt immobilized, unable to move, captivated.

"Well," smiled Marik, his half-lidded gaze a amused once again, "just think of it...as...a burden being lifted." He smirked, and grapsed Ryou's chin with his hand, and promptly planted a kiss on the corner of Ryou's lips. Whimpering, Ryou released a silent gasp, and no sooner than his lips had parted, Marik seized the chance and thrusted his tongue between the gap between, and slowly trailed his tongue across the hikari's.

He thrusted his chest into Ryou's, forcing the smaller teen back, as the duelling of tongues commenced. Wrapping his arms around Ryou's torso, Marik drew them together, feeling Ryou's limp frame against his, as he gently nipped at the hikari's bottom lip. A small whimper escaped from Ryou's lips again, but this time, Marik had decided to drag his tongue across the bottom lip, licking up the blood that Ryou had created from biting too hard. He smiled, smirking to himself, as he began to run his hands up and down Ryou's spine.

Slowly, Marik broke apart, staring into Ryou's terrified eyes. He shook his head, still smirking to himself, and slithered his hands to Ryou's. Gripping them in his own, he pulled the rather bleary Ryou away from the desk and towards him, one arm wrapped protectively around his torso, and the other hand holding onto Ryou's firmly.

He led Ryou into a smooth, slow dance, every one in a while, kissing his sweet, honeyed lips.Ryou didn't do much to stop him. His head was obviously thick with dim, vague thoughts, that prevented him from doing anymore than just obliging to Marik's will.

"Why did you do it?" whispered Ryou sadly, his eyes gazing off to the side. "Why did you hurt Malik?"

Marik rolled his eyes, turning Ryou swiftly around, before swirling the hikari back into his arms. "Admit it, Ryou. If you had the chance, would _you _have sent Bakura to the Shadow Realm?"

"But...Malik..." Ryou looked down, trying to wiggle out of Marik's grasp, but he was just too strong. "...Malik...he..." Well, Malik did do a lot of things wrong true, but...still...

_"Oh..." Malik said softly, when Ryou opened his eyes._

_"Who are you?" asked Ryou, shaking his head wearily, and almost fainting again at the sight of the IV in his arm. _

_Malik shrugged, a miscehvious smirk on his lips. "Has Bakura told you about me yet?"_

_"Bakura?" repeated Ryou, frowning. "Bakura...oh! You're...Malik, aren't you?"_

_"In a matter of speaking, yes," laughed Malik, sitting down next to Ryou. "If you can use the word, you can call me Bakura's friend, partner...aibou?"_

_Malik laughed, a cold laugh that slightly annoyed Ryou. He wasn't an easy person to annoy, but it was hard not to when you had a yami like Bakura who was constantly very so sarcastic._

_"But.." said Ryou suddenly. "I guess you really are. I guess Bakura really cares a lot for you."_

_Malik stopped, and regarded Ryou with a raised eyebrow. "And what makes you think that, Ryou?"_

_"Bakura doesn't care about anyone," said Ryou simply, smiling as he slid upwards in the hospital bed. _

_"He sure doesn't," agreed Malik. "We're just partners, Ryou. Nothing else."_

_"I don't think so," smiled Ryou, shaking his head. "I actually think Bakura might care for you."_

_There was a silence until Malik broke it._

_"Better not let him hear you say that."_

_Ryou shrugged. "I don't care what he thinks," he said simply. "If he can't face the truth, then there's no hope for him." However, Ryou raised his head, eyes glittering with sheer joy. "Maybe you can bring some good in him."_

_"Good...in him?" repeated Malik. "Ryou, do you know exactly how deranged that is? Considering who I am?"_

_Ryou shrugged again. "But...at least he cares for you. I know that. I can feel it. He likes you, and that's saying something. He hasn't liked anyone at all for...three to five thousand years, really. I just hope...maybe..." Ryou looked up again. "Yeah...I hope maybe Bakura'll be happier with you...than he is with me."_

_Malik blinked a moment, before giving Ryou a confused smile._

_"Er...what do they have you on? Morphine?"_

_Ryou smiled good-naturedly. "No, I'm perfectly normal." He reached out his hand. "And any friend of Bakura's a friend of mine."_

_Ryou had saw the good in Malik. He a tendancy to do that with strangers, and immediately he knew that Malik, though capable of pure evil, had some good left in him. It sparkled in his large, lavender eyes, and played themselves occasionally on his lips. Ryou knew. Malik was good at heart. Deep down. Really deep down. _

_And what confirmed it, was when Malik took his hand, smiling._

_"I suppose so." _

Sighing sadly, Ryou mustered up enough strength to pull away from Marik, looking away. Every time Marik visited someone else was sent to the Shadows...how many more would have to suffer, and how many more would he have to see them suffer? And just to stand here, in this room, without helping them, was unthinkable! He had to help them...

But how?

Silently, Ryou leaked tears down his cheeks. He walked away towards his bed, closing his eyes mournfully, and buried his head into his pillow.

He felt a soft movement next to him, and, without looking up, knew Marik had sat down next to him.

"Isn't this sweet?" laughed Marik. "You cared for my Light, didn't you?"

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut in his sheets.

"I thought so."

Ryou felt fingers run through his hair, and a hand grip his wrist again. He wanted to be left alone. The prospect of Malik's fate had beaten him down one more notch...after all, Malik was...a pretty good friend to him. He was the one who stayed the longest with Ryou, other than Yugi. Of course, he had only stayed for Bakura, but there were times when Bakura wasn't occupying his body, and he and Malik had shared some pretty good times in the hospital. Especially when Malik was pretending to be Namu.

"Ryou," said Marik suddenly. "What's that on your back?"

"My back?" repeated Ryou, stunned. What was on his back?

Without any other further warning, Marik had slipped the top of Ryou's shirt down a bit to examine whatever that was so seemingly interesting. Ryou gasped at the cold air against the bare spot underneath the base of his neck. He heard Yami Marik draw in a seething breath also.

"What's on my back?" asked Ryou.

"Bruises," muttered Marik. "Bruises, Ryou. Where did you get them?"

Bruises? Where DID he get bruises on his back? Oh...right...

"They're nothing," sighed Ryou, flopping back onto the pillow.

He felt Marik grip his shoulder tightly. When the Darkness spoke, his voice was low and menacing.

"Who gave them to you?"

Ryou winced, but replied truthfully. "Bakura."

Marik let out a growl of rage as he sufficiently turned Ryou over, so that Ryou was on his back. He stared deep into Ryou's eyes.

"Where else has he hurt you?" he demanded.

"They're nothing," assured Ryou. It was the truth. They were small things, when Bakura got mad, or when Ryou didn't grant him permission to use his body. Marik gripped his arm tightly, pulling it towards him, so that Ryou was pulled closer to him.

"WHERE?" demanded the Egyptian lowly.

"Ow!" protested Ryou. He wrestled his arm away from Marik's grip, and only then, when Marik uncurled his fingers from the slender limb, did he notice that Ryou had small, barely visible green bruises on his arm, thin, slender finger marks adjacent to the bruises. Marik did not have hands that slender.

Growling, Marik frowned at the limb, as though threatening them to appear again. Ryou bit his lip and tried to pull his arm back, but it was futile. Shaking his head, Marik then shifted his eyes to Ryou's figure.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really," assured Ryou hastily. "Those---" he pointed to the bruises on his limb, "--are when Bakura got mad...like, really mad, and that's not even that bad, if you think about what he CAN do...and these," he pointed to his shoulder, indicating the bruises behind it, "he gave me when he wanted control over my body, but I didn't let him. A pinch, that's it, and then I'd black out. They're nothing, really."

"Nothing?" repeated Marik, shaking his head. "Nothing, Ryou? They're not NOTHING, Ryou. Did you know that if Bakura pinched you that many times near your neck, you could suffer from being paralyzed for life?" Ryou blinked, at which Marik gave him a glare. "It's a move used by many to knock someone unconcious, but when they hold it there too long, the person can actually DIE."

"But...Bakura wouldn't kill me," stuttered Ryou. "I'm his host, he can't live without me."

"Then what do you think he's going to do," asked Marik softly, "when he discovers a way to get his own body, in the future?"

Ryou grimaced, knowing full well what Bakura could do if he didn't need Ryou any longer. Marik frowned even deeper.

"Thought so. You are too naive for your own good, Ryou Bakura." He looked back down at the wrist, where the bruises were fading. It had been a long time since Bakura had hurt Ryou anyways. Small things like that were always unnoticable, even to the hikari. His wrist didn't even hurt anymore.

Staring coldly at the Light, Marik analyzed him, lavender eyes flashing down Ryou's lithe body.

"Take your shirt off."

Ryou blinked, then his eyes grew. "What?"

"Take your shirt off," snapped Marik impatiently. "I need to see exactly how badly you're hurt."

"I'm not hurt at all, really!" exclaimed Ryou, slightly nervous, jerking his arm from Marik's grasp and hugging himself. "Really, there's no need.."

"Ryou, I'm not a very patient person," stated Marik with a deadly glare. "Now stop being an idiot and take your shirt off."

Stepping back, Ryou still hugged himself, shaking his head timidly. "No, really, it's fine, there's nothing wrong with me...really."

"I'm not asking you how fine you are," snapped Marik. "I'm asking you to take off your shirt so I can find that fact out for myself. Now come here!"

Again, Ryou shook his head. He backed against the wall, "No, really, Marik...it's fine...you don't have to..."

Rolling his eyes and sighing exasperately, Marik proved himself to be not a patient man. He swiftly grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him down onto his knees, so that Ryou was sitting on the floor, his back towards him. Nonchalantly, the Darkness then transferred all of Ryou's hair to one side, and tugged pointedly at the shirt.

"If you're not going to take it off then I will," stated Marik simply. Swallowing, Ryou slowly tugged at his sleeves, then slipped the entire thing off his head. Shuddering, he closed his eyes, having no idea what Marik was going to do, but knowing it wasn't going to be good.

He heard Marik growl behind him, and distinctly even heard "Damned tomb robber..." before strong hands suddenly gripped onto his shoulder. Ryou made the smallest of whimpers before the hands began to knead his shoulder blades firmly, Marik's fingers pressing firmly in soothing dances across his breastbone and down his chest. Despite that it was being down by a spiky-haired-Egyptian-murderer, it actually felt...

...pretty good?

"You're so pale," said Marik from behind him. "Exactly how much do you eat?"

"A lot," responded Ryou, smiling slightly, blinking and looking back. Marik was analyzing his body with a raised eyebrow as his hands worked their way on Ryou's bruises.

"You sure don't look like it," said Marik flatly. He increased the pressure on Ryou's shoulder-blades, causing the small teen to arch his back slightly, his head leaned back. Not sure exactly to react to such a touch, Ryou simply closed his eyes, wondering when this will end.

"Does it hurt?" asked Marik behind him.

"No..." said Ryou softly. "No..., not at all...it's fine, you don't have to do anymore..."

Marik snorted and simply continued.

Oddly enough...Ryou didn't feel very anxious at all. His head felt strangely serene, and the hands on his shoulders weren't bad either. But...still...

He looked back, and saw that Marik was frowning at his bruises. Knitting together his own eyebrows, he blinked a few times, and swiftly turned back. Marik didn't look like as if he was going to do anything wrong...if anything, he looked like as if he was concentrating on something.

"Umm...Marik?" he asked tentatively. "Why are you doing this?"

Marik gave him a raised glare, but merely shrugged and returned to his current activity. "Well, Ryou, isn't it better than being knocked unconcious by your yami?"

Ryou flushed, but nodded. "Bakura's....okay."

Marik snorted again.

"You're really too innocent, Ryou," he said bluntly. "Has anyone ever told you that you're too nice for your own good?"

At this, Ryou couldn't help but smile sadly. Marik gave him a cyinical but amused look as he continued, once in a while sending shivers up Ryou's spine and sharp gasps from Ryou's mouth. "Feeling better now?"

Ryou nodded.

Smiling with a casual satisfaction, Marik stood up, pulling Ryou up with him. He picked up the discarded shirt from the floor and handed it to Ryou. Ryou took it in his own, blinking.

"It's going to be cold tonight," said Marik, smirking.

Ryou couldn't help but smile. Smile? What? What was he smiling at? Marik's joke? Oh, but he couldn't help it. Marik could be charming when he wanted to, but still...

Gods, Ryou's brain was so confused, he simply stood there, staring at his striped shirt in his hand stupidly.

"I'd put that on if I were you," said Marik's voice sardonically, "unless you have other things in mind."

"No," said Ryou hastily, snapping out of his reverie. Despite how 'innocent' he was, he didn't need a lesson to know what Marik was hinting it. He hastily stuffed his shirt over him.

When he had finally gotten his shirt on properly, Marik was already at the door.

"Wait," said Ryou. "Why are you going?"

What? What the heck was he talking about?

Marik seemed to be thinking the same thing. With an elevated eyebrow, he slowly waited for the door to open. "Well, I'm not quite sure..."

"Do you...have to?" asked Ryou. Gods, what was he saying? _Ryou, what are you thinking? _he thought to himself. _He's a murderer, darn it! Why are you still asking him to stay?_

_Why **are **you still asking him to stay?_

"Umn..." Ryou was about to say, "it's lonely here" but thought better of it. He shook his head and hesitantly stepped away. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm sure you have something better to do."

Marik smirked. "That's all in a matter of opinion. But, I daresay that sleep is an important factor, isn't it? Though not a darling like yourself," he laughed at his own little sarcasm, "I do daresay it's just as good...and needed." Ryou blushed.

"Okay," he said softly. "Bye..."

With one final smirk, Marik left the room, his cloak flickering sharply.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Ryou sighed. Why was he acting like this? Gods, this person had just banished two people, two people whom he'd cared about, and now he was actually wishing the man was here next to him? Why was thinking like this?

_Wow I must be desperate for company, _he sighed to himself, standing up. Well...maybe...Marik wasn't so bad? What? What was he thinking...AGAIN? Of course Marik was bad, bad bad bad, all the way, evil, despiteful, despicable, malevolent...!

...but...he had saved him, and then he had taken care of his bleeding wound, and then the bruises on his back...but WHY? Why was Marik so keen to have him alive, and healthy, for that matter?

Sighing again, Ryou clicked on the computer. The security cameras had been downloaded onto his desktop, so that he could see everything happening at once, even from the distance he was at. He watched sadly as Kaiba and Mokuba walked past underneath the camera, and as Yugi and Joey were exchanging high-fives. Oh, how he wanted to be there too, laughing, smiling, congratulating Yugi for his success so far. But he couldn't..

...why was he obeying Marik's orders, anyway? If he could just RUN to Yami Yugi then..

...there'd be more trouble. And Ryou didn't want that, despite how much he wanted some freedom.

But there was something odd about Marik, and it intrigued Ryou's curiosity. Something was just different about this Darkness than the ones he knew so far, but what? What was so peculiar about Marik that made him this way? He wasn't as easily irritated as Bakura was, and Bakura was...well, Bakura did have a rough past, but Ryou wasn't sure what that past was. So what was Marik's reason for being who he was?

And then maybe there was a weakness to it also?

Something caught Ryou's eye. Malik's sister had entered one of the rooms, where everyone was gathering, mourning over the unconciousness of Mai. Their eager voices floated echoingly in Ryou's chamber, catching his interest.

"Isis!" cried Anzu. "You're here!"

"Isis," piped up Yugi's voice. "Could you please...tell us....why Marik wants to kill me?"

Ryou got up and ran over to the desk. At least Yugi was all right...but...maybe this was the big break. Maybe something here could tell Ryou Marik's weakness.

"Please," begged Shizuka. "When I had opened my eyes, Isis-sama, I thought I could only see beauty in the world. But this isn't what I wanted to see! First our friend Ryou, then Mai..." Shizuka broke down crying, Anzu seemed to have a few tears in her eyes too, though she didn't shed them; Joey and Honda and Otogi were trying to comfort her, Yugi looked so sad...

Ryou felt his heart wrench at their despair. I'm alive! he wanted to scream. Please don't cry! I'm alive! Don't worry about me!!

"Please?" asked Yugi, looking up at the Egyptian girl before him. "Please, Isis. We need to know what we're up against."

There was a short silence that seemed to last eternity

"Please Isis," whispered Ryou to the screen. "Tell me what _I'm _up against."

* * *

oooh, slight cliffhanger. (smiles) yay, Marik x Ryou ness! 


	4. Getting Used to Him

THanks so much for the reviews so far! I love you all!! (hugs and throws kisses)

Hmn, yeah, this is where Ryou's sort of getting used to Marik...(shifts uncomfortably.) Yeah, more lime. Gods, I have like, lime in every chapter!

Disclaimer: don't own YuGiOh

* * *

Chapter Four: Getting Used to Him

Days passed. Long days passed, each minute an eternity of boredom, each second an hour.

It was now time for the second round of the tournament, but the weather hadn't done its proper bidding. For the second round, Kaiba would have all of them on his father's old military tower, which was now called the Alcatraz Duel Tower. However...they weren't there yet, to put it simply. Most of the duelists got another chance to rest and visit those who were sent to the Shadows...

Ironically, hardly anyone came to visit him. Ryou could only assume that that was all in Marik's bidding.

Of course, Yami Marik had visited Ryou everyday, sometimes at night, sometimes early morning. Ryou still feared the presence of the Egyptian Darkness...but slowly, very slowly...he he learn not to mind as much.

The chamber door slid open, and the all-too-familiar shadow slid in.

"Hello, Ryou," smiled Marik, his lips in a conniving smirk. "And how do you fair today?"

Ryou gave a small sigh and curled himself on his bed. As he looked up at Marik's hard, cold face, a small smile spread cross his own lips. "Hi, Marik," he said softly.

Marik had been Ryou's only company for the last few days...and after Ryou found out about Malik's past and how Marik was created, the Light's soft heart could not help but bear the smallest drop of sympathy towards the evil Darkness. Anyone who had that bad a past didn't deserve to be hurt.

...To much.

Marik merely smirked at the Light's gentle nature. So submissive. So easily manipulative.

Marik himself did not understand what attracted him to this Light. He only supposed that since he had known no other hikari other than the rage and anger of his own, the fact that there was a Light that was as submissive and as sweet as this was a little surprising, if not eluding.

He eased himself on the bed, casting his eyes over Ryou's frail and lithe form. The Light still had some fear in his eyes, but Marik had noticed that with each passing day, the fearness subsided.

Yet this did not worry Marik. Why should he, anyways? There was nothing to gain if Ryou was afraid of him. He didn't need to boss Ryou around. Ryou was already timid enough; one order and Ryou would oblige insantly, regardless of how scared he was of someone.

Plus, he looked cuter.

He flung and arm around the boy's form, feeling him immediately stiffen, but then relax, when he realized that Marik was not going to do harm. Exhaling, Ryou shuffled closer, his eyes closed.

"You're not afraid of me anymore," smirked Marik. "And why is that?"

Stupidly, Ryou shuffled away at this comment, shrinking into himself.

"I want an answer, Ryou," said Marik. Just because Ryou wasn't too afraid of him didn't mean that he wasn't brusque.

Ryou shrugged, his eyes closed shut tightly. Marik's heart softened at the timid child. He didn't give a damn whether he was going soft or not...no one needed to know, and plus...how could Ryou prove to be a weakness for him anyways? He didn't CARE for the Light...it was just...

Curiosity. Yes, let's just call it that. Curiosity.

Ryou shrugged again, pulling his knees to his chest. "I don't know," he murmured.

Shaking his head, Marik laughed. He pulled Ryou up by the arms and pulled him closer, so that Ryou was somewhat leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist, drawing them even closer.

"Let's not be idiots," smirked Marik. "Are you afraid of me, Ryou?"

With a small whimper, Ryou nodded, but Marik knew better. Ah well, it didn't matter. It was obvious this teen had been taught to answer these questions automatically....Marik's mind immediately went to a certain white-haired tomb robber.

But why had Ryou been nicer to him lately? The day of Isis and Kaiba's duel, Ryou had been terrified of him. Why had he been so much more kinder now?

He heard Ryou give some sort of mewling sound as he felt the Light nuzzle his face in Marik's chest. The teen had seemed awfully sleepy lately...

Marik had longed to savour Ryou's lips the moment he saw the Light. Such a beautiful and frail body could not even be ignored by Marik, who had never given a thought to romance or lust. But...something just drew him to Ryou, regardless of who he was.

Still...why was Ryou being nicer to him?

Smirking, Marik gently leaned towards the headboard, easing Ryou onto his side. Ryou gave a timid but alarmed squeak but Marik merely held him tightly. Soon Ryou was lying on the bed next to him, while he himself was propped up against the headboard. Ryou's eyes darted around for an escape, but Marik only laughed and drew him closer.

"Hush," he admonished, almost gently. "I'm not going to do anything."

Ryou looked up, eyes big and round. Marik was absolutely captivated by that look. So delectable.

"I'm not," smirked Marik, kissing Ryou full on the lips. Ryou was a bit shocked from the kiss and was squirming around like mad, but soon he relaxed, allowing Marik to do his wonders. When Marik pulled back, Ryou was shaking his head, as though trying to fathom the kiss. Marik laughed. "Well...nothing much."

Ryou sighed exasperately, but he looked somewhat amused. Marik could even see that Ryou was itching to roll his eyes. Chuckling to himself, Marik quickly pressed another kiss to Ryou's cheek.

"Oh, Marik," sighed Ryou quietly. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" asked Marik innocently, still smirking, running a finger up and down Ryou's chest, outlining random designs on his stomach. Ryou giggled involuntarily; he had always been somewhat ticklish.

"Stop it, Marik," he said, pushing Marik's hands away. This was a mistake...well, for Ryou, anyways.

Marik had instantly leaned down, trapping the poor boy beneath him, and crushed his lips with Ryou's with a rather bruising force. He felt Ryou squirm and fidget beneath him madly, but paid no attention and spread on arm on each side, so that his chest was keeping Ryou's pinned down. He pratically threw his tongue down Ryou's throat, feeling the young teen's chest rise and fall rapidly against his own. When he finally sensed that Ryou was running out of breath, Marik broke the kiss, however, his face still lingered an inch away from the Light's.

"Marik!" gasped Ryou, panting. "What..?"

Marik chuckled again, a low, purring noise rolling in his throat. "I don't take orders, Ryou. I make them."

"Marik!" complained Ryou. He hastily turned his head away, trying to bury his face in the nearby pillow, but Marik only directed his face towards his again with a hand under his chin.

"Oh, Ryou," sighed Marik simply.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Ryou, sighing, his breath sweeping across Marik's face. Marik couldn't help but notice that Ryou looked even cuter when he sighed, for his lips would form into a unmistakable, adorable pout, though Ryou always denied it.

"Instincts," smirked Marik.

"Can't we just...I dunno...hug, or something?" asked Ryou timidly, running his fingers across his botttom lip, which was beginning to feel slightly numb.

"Hug? That's it?" said Marik, elevating an eyebrow.

"Well...at least....for right now?" asked Ryou tentatively. Ryou would actually had perferred if Marik didn't hug or kiss or made any contact with him at _all, _but sometimes certain wishes couldn't be granted.

Marik sighed loudly and obviously, to show Ryou how annoyed he really was. But he couldn't deny that look. Shrugging and rolling his eyes, Marik propped himself up against the headboard again, and wrapped on arm around Ryou's waist, who was still lying flat on the back, and drew him close to him.

"MARIK!" exclaimed Ryou when he felt a sensitive nudge down south make contact with the Darkness's.

"Oops," smirked Marik evilly. Before Ryou could complain again or try to escape, Marik pulled him closer, so that Ryou was also lying on his side, though his chest pressed against Marik's. Annoyed, Ryou moaned, but buried his head into Marik's shoulder. What could he do? There was no way he could fight when Marik wanted something done. All he could do was make it at least...fit more for him.

There really was no point in fighting, Ryou had thought. Marik always got what he wanted. Why risk life and pain to deny it, when he was going to get it in the end either way?

"You're tired, aren't you?" asked Marik. Ryou blinked and looked up.

"No," he said. "Why?"

"You look it," said Marik. Ryou moaned again and buried his face into Marik's chest, since there wasn't anywhere else he could lay his head on, anyways.

"Just stress," muttered Ryou. "Maybe all I need is just some sleep. Or some air, I don't know."

He felt Marik raise an eyebrow suspiciously, but paid no attention to it. He was too deeply in thought about Marik's past. As he analyzed Marik's figure (_I'm not checking him out! _Ryou thought sternly to himself), he couldn't help but notice how Marik's shirt was securely tucked into his pants, and even more securely fastened by a simple but strong belt. Not only that, Marik always had on the dark purple robe, but it was always as a cape behind his back.

Malik, however, hardly ever wore his robe, and instead wore a lavender shirt that stoped quite a few inches above his pants, showing off his belly. Why didn't Marik dress like that? Was it because...

Ryou couldn't help but notice....that everything above Marik's torso was securely fastened...to not show his back.

Heart sinking sadly with sympathy at this thought, Ryou timidly wrapped his own arms around the Egyptian Darkness. It must've hurt a lot....for Marik...

"What are you doing?" asked Marik, at the touch.

Ryou shrugged, looking up, eyes big and wide. "Nothing."

Marik's brow eleveated even higher, but Ryou merely ignored it and stuffed his face in Marik's chest again. He hadn't told Marik that he knew about the scars upon his back...he didn't think Marik wanted him to know, anyways.

"Umn....do you want to listen to some music?" asked Ryou, trying to at least make the silence less awkward.

Marik shrugged. "I don't really care."

Turning slightly, Ryou placed his hand around randomly for the remote. When he did make contact with it, he directed it to the Kaiba Corporations oh-so-flashy computer and pressed "play."

Music floated quietly around the chamberous room. Feeling the music coax him, Ryou snuggled closer to Marik.

* * *

Yugi wanted to desperately see Ryou, but the door of his chamber was locked. Yugi did not know why, but he knew there was no good pounding...Ryou was knocked out, soulless. He would never answer the door.

"Yugi," said a voice behind him.

The tri-colored haired boy swirled around, meeting the hard, curlean eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Oh...hi Kaiba," said Yugi.

"What are you doing here?" interrogated the CEO sternly. "I would only assume you'd be in Mai's room..."

"Ryou's door is locked," sighed Yugi. He innocently gestured to the keypad next to the door. "Do you think..."

"...no," replied Seto shortly.

"But he's locked in there!" exclaimed Yugi. "We won't be able to see him!"

"I realize, Yugi," said Seto. "But the door has always been opened. Someone is probably in there already, wanting some quiet time with the boy. Has that thought ever occured to you?"

"But who?" asked Yugi, frowning. "Everyone else is in Mai's room..."

Seto was itching to roll his eyes. This was not what he came here for.

"Yugi," he started. "You better start forgetting and worrying about your sorry little friends. Now that Isis Ishtar has been beaten, the second round will commence shortly. And your fate will be sealed shut and confirmed no sooner."

"Kaiba," interrupted Yugi. "You can't possibly think of going on with this! Look at how many people have been hurt!"

"I have noted it," said Seto coldly. "But emotions are merely illusions. Should you choose to ignore it, Yugi, then you will discover that there are much more productive things to do than to mourn over your friend Bakura at the door."

"Someone's IN there!" said Yugi frustratedly, ignoring the subject Seto was trying to steer towards.

"Have you knocked?" asked Seto, his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. He was actually somewhat surprised when Yugi blushed and whapped himself in the head.

"Nuts...no, I didn't."

It was strange how such a good duelist, a good game player, who won pratically EVERY strategy game the world had created, couldn't even fathom the knowledge to knock on a door.

Yugi promptly turned around and knocked several times.

* * *

Damn, thought Marik succinctly when he heard someone pounding on the door. Yugi, most likely.

He felt Ryou stir restless against him. Sighing, and rolling his eyes angrily, Marik gently had to ease himself from the young boy's grasp. He gently soothed Ryou properly on the bed, on his back, and draped the blanket over him. After this was done, Marik left for the door, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance. Stupid Pharaoh's brat.

He had to try his best from making his eye twitch even MORE when he DID find Yugi face to face (or rather, face to chest) with him.

"So if it isn't the Pharoah's brat," smiled Marik. Looking up, he was met (this time, exactly straight) eye to eye with Seto Kaiba.

"Marik," stated Seto simply. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a duelist," replied Marik succinctly. "I take interest in certain things."

"What were you doing to Ryou?" demanded Yugi suspiciously.

"None of your business," said Marik simply. "What you should be worrying about, though, Yugi, is your fate."

Yugi had to contain himself a groan. Not the entire fate lecture again. All he wanted to do was to see Ryou!

"I suggest you take Kaiba's advice," said Marik lowly, "and just worry about yourself."

"You watch after yourself too, Marik," smiled Seto. "No sooner do we duel, I will own your Egyptian God Card, as well as Yugi's."

"Don't talk illusions when you can't even see reality, Kaiba," retorted Marik smoothly. "Good luck attempting against the God card."

"I will take it!" assured Seto confidently.

"Only a chosen few can summon the Sun God Winged Dragon," stated Marik simply. "You, last I checked, are not Egyptian, and do not contain royal blood. Therefore, I highly doubt that you would find the Sun God Winged Dragon useful."

"I have Obelisk," stated Seto.

"Obelisk," said Marik lowly, "doesn't have Egyptian written all over his ass. Now...stop perstering me, Kaiba."

He nodded curtly to Seto, who to him, was nothing...nobody, except a piece of the backround, and promptly left.

Yugi hurried to Ryou's side. Ryou was sleeping still, though Yugi did not know this. He sighed resignedly and gently hugged Ryou's shoulders, whispered a good-night and left.

"You are so soft," snorted Seto as the door of the chamber slid shut. Yugi shrugged.

"Was there something you wanted, Kaiba?" asked Yugi, walking towards his own room, looking up at Seto with his wide, violet eyes.

Seto maintained his stony glare. Well, his lecture was already quite ruined...so no point in that anymore. Plus, he still had to find out the true powers of the Sun God Winged Dragon card...

But, there was that one more thing he had to tell Yugi. That's how he knew to find Yugi here at Bakura's door, anyways.

"Yugi," he said. "There had been something rather odd with Bakura's room."

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"My main computer had detected that there seems to be some sort of activity in Ryou's room," Seto said. "I sure this could mean many things, but all the same..."

"Maybe it was Marik?" asked Yugi, eyes clouding with thought.

"The computer had already detected activity in Ryou's room since Isis's duel. Mokuba notified me of it and he told me it would be best to tell you."

"So you're saying...it's possible Ryou's alive?"

"I'm not saying anything is certain," said Seto crossly. "That's up to you to decide." With that finished, he promptly left in the other direction, leaving poor Yugi to ponder his thoughts.

hehe suspense. Ryou seems to be okay with Marik now, dun you think?

However, in the next chapter...it seems that Yugi's confirmations will be certain. But after that, who else is going to find out about Ryou? And more importantly, his feelings with Marik?

Bweehheheheheehe! This thing's going to end in aobut...er...well, there's going to be about 15-19 chapters. And then there's going to be a sequel!!


	5. Discovery

Woo, another update. Yay! Limeness all the way! ...well, sort of. XD

BWAH! I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE STUPID COMPUTER CONKED OUT ON ME!! Damn it!!!

(sighs) disclaimer? Don't own YGO.

**Thank you all for reviewing so far! I love you all! Thank you!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Discovery

Sighing, Ryou turned away from his window, running a hand through his hair.

Though Marik's company certainly wasn't boring (omit the sudden kissing, the abrupt embraces), Ryou couldn't help but gaze out of the window, watching night drift pass, wishing he could at least go out to stretch his leg. Company wasn't bad but , no fresh air...

...plus, he was hungry.

He had eaten already his chamber room's stock of food, and he had been longing to hop over to the cafeteria to eat something. He didn't really enjoy the steak he was supposed to eat the first night he arrived; Bakura, being the carnivore that he was, instantly had taken over and demanded that it "wasn't rare enough".

At times when Marik didn't keep him company, the little Light would day-dream, write poems, hum soft songs to keep himself bored. But it was hard to resist the temptation to at least go out for a little walk, especially when Ryou had a quiet but curious mind. He would love to explore the rooms of the large blimp, wondering how everything's doing, eat some food, and possibly get new bandages. Sighing, the Light sat back on the bed, his face propped on his hands, which were on his knees, and sighed again.

Marik had been...well...less psycopathic since he met Ryou. Since there were no more duelists to send to the Shadow Realm, the Darkness's mind seemed to be more at ease, the sadistic insanity that possibly lingered deep down firmly supressed. There were times when Marik was even gentle to him, but again and again, Ryou couldn't help but wonder whether Marik really liked him as a person....or something...less.

Especially when Ryou was beginning to like him as something more.

Everytime, now, when Ryou would gaze into Marik's eyes, his knees would seem to give away, and his heart would beat unnaturally loud. His breath would catch in his throat, and his arms tingling with the impulse to wrap themselves around the Darkness. He even found himself smiling at Marik's sardonic attitude and cold, sarcastic remarks.

...Gah! What was he thinking?

Temptation tugged against his senses, and something heavy tugged at his heart, gesturing him to look at the door. Almost mechanically, he stood up and slowly took a small peek. Why hadn't Yugi come by yet to visit him? Why hadn't Marik? Why especially Marik?

He opened the door a little wider, and noticed that the corridor was entirely empty. They weren't at Alcatraz Tower yet...and it had already been days...and everyone seemed to be asleep...

...well, they hadn't noticed Ryou until now. What were the possibilities that they would come searching for him now?

His stomach gave a slight, quiet rumble.

He missed Marik.

Well..maybe...one stroll...wouldn't hurt. He wanted to eat, he wanted to breathe some better air...

...and though he denied it, deep down inside, he wanted to see Marik.

* * *

Quietly, Ryou had slipped from his room and was edging against the darkness of the corridors. He hastily turned a corner and began to walk at a normal pace. Just a little walk...

However, Ryou was barely down one hallway when something lunged at him from the darkness, pinning him tightly to the wall. He opened his mouth to cry out, but something clamped down hard on his lips, suffocating his cry. When Ryou regained his composure and opened his eyes, they widened with fear when dark amethyst ones were staring right back.

Smirking, Yami Marik released his grip on Ryou's mouth, though his face was barely a few inches away from the Light's. Ryou felt his chest size up, though he was unsure why. Oh right..that little fact that he had broken his promise, that he had disobeyed Marik and was taking a small stroll outside his bedroom.

"Oh...h-hi...Marik," stammered Ryou. "Umm..."

However, he was silenced when Marik laid a finger upon his lips.

"You disobeyed me," said Marik, his low voice rich. Ryou guiltly casted his eyes downward, his heart beating unnaturally large in his throat.

"I'm--I'm sorry," he stuttered. Marik smirked and raised Ryou's chin, so that they were staring into each other's eyes. This time, Ryou couldn't help it. Those beautiful eyes were drawing him in, each minute as though an eternity. Such enchanting eyes that captivated his soul; he couldn't bear to tear away from that gaze. Why were his cheeks feeling so hot?

Marik's smirk grew.

"Oh, Ryou," he said, faking exasperation. "What am I to do with you?"

Ryou's eyes widened slightly.

"Perhaps a punishment should be in store for you, Ryou?" suggested Marik, laughing. "Yes...a punishment."

"A-a punishment?" repeated Ryou weakly, eyes widening, fear blossoming within his chest as Marik slowly began to lean in.

"Oh yes..." whispered Marik. "Did you think you could disobey me without a punishment as a consequence?"

Ryou opened his mouth to plead, to apologize, but he was instantly silenced as Yami Marik crushed his lips onto Ryou's, his tongue intruding.What exactly made this kiss different than before? Heart thumping loudly in his chest, Ryou hesitantly returned the kiss, his own tongue shyly accompanying with Marik's in a rapidly-evolving frenzy dance. Instinctively, the Light began to wrap his arms around Marik's neck, never wanting to let go, but immediately, Marik had grasped his wrists and pinned them to the wall above him. Whimpering, Ryou broke away, bewildered. An evil smirk was still playing upon Marik's lips.

"_Your _punishment, Ryou," laughed the Darkness, his tongue slipping out from the side of his lips seductively. "Not mine."

Ryou was about to ask what he meant when Marik suddenly drew his tongue across Ryou's bare throat. Gasping sharply, Ryou tried to lean his head back, closing his eyes. When Marik had finished, he then softly placed a kiss on the edge of Ryou's lips, then trailed his lips downwards towards Ryou's jaw, placing hotter, wetter ones upon. Ryou couldn't help but allow a soft moan to escape his lips as Marik then began to place butterfly kisses near his collar-bone, nor could he contain the sharp gasp and the following whimpering moans of pleasure when Marik sank his teeth in the crook of his neck, licking up the blood and sucking on the wound.

Ryou was barely aware of anything else that was surrounding him. With Marik's impulsive lips and mysterious hands, he had enough to think about. He was only vaguely aware when Marik slowly wormed his knee between Ryou's thighs; a sharp cry escaped his lips when he felt Marik thrust his knee gently upwards. Now his feet were no where near touching the ground, his chest was tightly pinned to the wall by the Darkness's, and his wrists and arms were high up above his head, held there by the Egyptian's fingers. Also, an odd, sensitive sensation had begun just beneath his torso, and it was climbing upwards. He was trapped, and he couldn't escape.

But did he want to?

When Marik pulled away, his lips were in a triumphant sneer as he raised an eyebrow at Ryou's sweaty face and his rapidly rising chest. Ryou stirred restlessly against Marik's grip on his wrists, but Marik did not let go. Somehow, Marik had gathered both his wrists into one hand, and his other was doing some exploring down Ryou's body and underneath his shirt. Ryou bit his lip, trying to supress the moans of pleasure he longed to emit again, and shot opened his eyes when he felt Marik's free hand fiddle aimlessly with the zipper on his pants.

"No, Marik, please," pleaded Ryou, as Marik had managed to flip open the button on his pants and was ready to allow the zipper freedom. Marik raised an eyebrow again as he stared up at Ryou, whose large, doe brown eyes where sparkling with innocence and trust. Marik rolled his eyes despite the smirk on his lips, he obliged, but before he drew his hand away from the bottom of Ryou's torso, he gave Ryou one swift unexpected stroak down his groin, causing the said Light to gasp sharply again, shuddering, whimpering, as he closed his eyes and arched his back.

Smiling triumphantly, Marik slowly turned Ryou's face upwards, so that his breath was sweeping upon Ryou's lips again. Ryou immediately froze, wishing that time would never end, as he stared deep into those enchanting eyes again. Oh, how easy it was to just simply place a kiss on those heavenly lips also?

Marik seemed to read his mind, and promptly claimed his lips. Ryou made no effort to break away this time, and actually fluttered his eyelids shut, drinking in every beautiful presence of this moment. His heart sank slightly when Marik did finally break away, a hand softly carressing Ryou's cheek.

"That wasn't that bad, now, was it?" asked Marik, his amethyst eyes glinting with irony.

Ryou slowly shook his head slowly, pink flushing his pale cheeks.

Marik smirked again as he leaned in to conquer Ryou's lips again. "I thought not."

Ryou had closed his eyes and opened his lips already to recieve another conquest, but instead, Marik suddenly laid a finger on Ryou's lips firmly. Ryou opened his eyes, now wide and darting around, puzzled. Marik's narrow lavender eyes were frowning in one direction when he unexpectedly released Ryou's wrists, causing the white haired teen to slide down the wall, onto his knees on the floor.

"What?" Ryou whispered breathlessly, using the wall as a guide as he stood up, his knees shaking. Why did Marik always seem to have the ability to render him into a jelly wreck?! "Marik...is something wrong?"

He felt Marik press his chest against him again, this time, hiding him from view.

"Ryou," Marik whispered harshly in his ear. "Quickly...someone's coming. Go...!"

He shoved Ryou towards his room, and with one last, panicked look to the Yami's retreating back, Ryou pelted down the hallway. His room was not that far...

But he couldn't stop himself from skidding to a stop when he heard Yami Yugi's voice.

"MARIK!"

"Hello, Pharoah," said Yami Marik's voice smoothly, taunting sarcasm at the regal title. "And what brings you out into the night at such a late hour?"

"What brings _you_?" asked Yami suspicously. Ryou quickly dodged around the corner and pressed his back against the wall. He had to hear.

"I am the Master of the Shadows," laughed Marik airly. "The Night is best fitting for my appeal."

Ryou could almost feel Yami Yugi frown his crimson eyes.

"What were you doing?" asked Yami, his voice low with suspicion.

"Nothing," said Marik silkily. Yami growled in wariness.

"I doubt that."

"Oh, come now, Pharaoh," laughed Marik, leaning against the wall. "Why such a suspicous tone with me?"

"You almost killed Mai!" said Yami angrily. Ryou could just imagine the pharaoh clenching his fists, trying his best to contain himself from ramming his Millennium Puzzle into Marik's skull. Not that Yami Yugi was the type to do that, anyways.

"Is she all you care about?" asked Marik airily.

"You also sent Bakura to the Shadow Realm!"

"That was you, may I add," laughed Marik. "You were the one who attacked him with Slifter. I did not do anything of the sort."

"You were controlling ---"

"Bakura?" laughed Marik. "You are so dense, Pharoah. Malik was never controlling Bakura. True, he was giving hints to Bakura what to do, but Bakura always disobeyed. He was never under Malik's spell of the Millennium Rod, or else he would've been a monotone, dead hollow vessel. Did you notice a difference when you duelled Bakura compared to the other duelists that really WERE under Malik's spell? Like...Joey, for instant?"

There was a tense silence as Yami Yugi was forced to contemplate such an answer.

"You think Bakura was under my spell, Pharaoh?" taunted Marik again. "Think again. He was lively, he was a vivacious duelist, wasn't he? It was his own free will that he decided to go against you."

"Bakura would never do that!" said Yami forcefully.

No, I wouldn't, Ryou wanted to yell. He wanted to jump and run into Yami Yugi, to convince him that he would never do anything like that..

...but...technically, Marik was speaking the truth. It was simply Yami Yugi's fault that he was automatically thinking that Bakura meant Ryou.

"Bakura wanted your Item as much as I did," snarled Marik. "In fact, that's how he got to know Malik. He went up and just said, 'give me your item or fear my wrath'. Well, you can imagine how unimpressive that was to my Light, so he made a deal with Bakura. 'Kill Yugi Motou and my Millennium Rod is yours.' Of course, now that Bakura's in the Shadow Realm, I don't have to give my precious Rod over..."

"You're not talking about Ryou," said Yami Yugi finally. "You're talking about the Spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"Oh, we are using titles now, instead of names?" asked Marik spitingly. "Well, isn't that an awfully convient way to categorize your friends."

"Bakura is not my friend," stated Yami firmly. "Ryou is, and I will not allow you or Bakura to manipulate him this way!"

Marik stayed silent, but Ryou could almost feel the smirk upon the Egyptian Darkness forming.

"Let me see him," said Yami coldly.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh, that can't be arranged," said Marik's voice smoothly.

"And why not?" asked Yami, in that same, biting tone.

"You could say..." smirked Marik, "...that Ryou now belongs to me."

"No," growled Yami. "No."

"Oh, yes, Pharaoh," smiled Marik back. "I've taken to quite the liking for the boy...and I don't like many things in this world, Pharaoh. Try and visit Ryou and you will suffer consequences."

No! thought Ryou. Please don't, Marik! Please don't hurt Yugi or Yami!! They're my friends!!

"Then I shall," said Yami, and swiftly managed to duck under Marik's outstretched arms, and pelted down the hallway.

Ryou was barely aware of the pounding footsteps that were edging nearer; finally gathering sense, he stood up and also ran for his room. However, just before he had made it to the door, the spirit of the Pharaoh had turned the corner, and saw Ryou's retreating back.

"Ryou!" gasped Yami. Ryou allowed himself a silent gasp also, before his door slammed shut. Quickly, he slid under the covers of his bed, lying still.

The door opened again, and Yami hurriedly ran to his side.

"Ryou!"

"He's unconcious, Pharaoh," said Marik from the doorway, his tone biting.

"No, he's not!" protested Yami. "I just saw him! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," said Marik silkily. "Nothing."

Yami ignored him and leaned over Ryou's bed. He waved his hand over Ryou's closed eyes, hoping to feel some breath. Ryou held onto his breath and waited for Yami to stop trying to get his attention. However, holding on his breath wasn't the most difficult thing to do. It took all his energy to prevent hiimself from shaking, and especially, from crying. He had broken his promise...he had let Yami Yugi see him...

What was Marik going to do?

After what felt like millennias, Yami Yugi left, leaving Marik and Ryou alone.

"Dammit," snarled Marik as the door closed. It was rather scary to see his sudden change in mood. He turned around. "Wake up, now!" he snapped.

Weakly, Ryou pushed himself up, hugging his knees to his chest.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" growled Marik angrily. "I told you to stay inside, I told you not to go out! Look at what you've done now!"

"What _I've _done?" repeated Ryou, angry tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes, YOU," snarled Marik, approaching him precariously. "I told you not to leave!"

"You were the one who kissed me!" said Ryou. "All I wanted was some air, that's all! Was there anything wrong with that?"

"Now the Pharaoh suspects you're alive," snapped Marik, his lavender eyes flashing angrily. "Do you know how much time it'll take to convince him that you're still unconcious?"

"But why can't I tell him?" asked Ryou pitifully. "He's my friend, Yugi is too, they shouldn't have to worry..."

"I brought you back for a reason," snarled Marik, fists clenched as he all but ran to Ryou's bedside. "Was it really so much for you to stay in here?"

"But why?" asked Ryou tearfully. "I just want to know why..."

"Have I been too soft with you?" asked Marik suddenly, voice deadly soft, as he placed his hands on the bed and leaned in close to Ryou's face. "It never seems you interrogate Bakura this way...do you really enjoy pain to keep you in place?"

"No!" said Ryou, backing up, trembling. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do I have to do to make you listen to me?!" demanded Marik.

Oh, how sick Ryou felt. Here he had thought that he could've befriened Marik, that Marik wasn't that bad, that maybe he had some good in him. How could he be such a naive fool to believe that?

"I just wanted some air!" cried Ryou. "I just wanted to go for a walk, just wanted to breathe a little bit better, is that so much to ask for?"

"I swear to Ra you don't backtalk this way to Bakura," snarled Marik as he gripped the sheets. "Do you really enjoy pain, Ryou?"

"No!" cried Ryou. He cowered by the headboard, his arms raised up, slim frail trembling. "No, I don't! Please!"

"Then don't interrogate my reasons!" yelled Marik. Leaping over the bed, he wrenched Ryou's arms away from his face, so that the teen's face could be seen. Terrified, Ryou squeaked and turned his face away, bracing himself for a blow.

For a moment, Marik's heart had stopped. Everything seemed to be immobilized, except for Ryou's trembling figure, and the tears that were leaking down his cheeks. A sort of anguished sadness swept through Marik's heart, upon seeing how terrified the boy was of him. He couldn't bring himself to do anything to the sweet angel that was in front of him.

Scowling, Marik threw Ryou's arms away from him, with such unintended force that the boy flew over the majority of the bed. Ryou swallowed and gasped, raising his head with tear-stained eyes that were befuddled by puzzlement, and watched Marik get off his bed roughly.

"Don't disobey my orders again," snarled Marik as he whipped around. "Do you understand, Ryou Bakura?"

Trembling, Ryou nodded his head, his throat too constricted to allow an oral "yes".

"Do you?" prompted Marik angrily. He looked over his shoulder sharply, with dark, intense amethyst eyes.

"Yes," Ryou whispered weakly, bowing his head and hugging his knees to his chest.

There was a silence. Marik then hmphed, and began walking towards the door, but before the chamber door slid shut ---

"--do not make me regret ressurrecting you from the Shadows, Ryou."

* * *

Ryou cried.

Ryou cried long, but silently. After what seemed like hours, and after there was no more dry spots on his pillow to cry on, Ryou weakly pushed himself up. He felt terribly sick. He had just heard Yami Yugi declare how much he wanted to see him....and he had just got Marik mad. Why did he think he could change Marik? Why did he feel something towards the Darkness? Why had he been such an idiot to believe everything was going to be okay?

Now that the damage was done, Ryou could do nothing else. Marik had scared him, frightened him, and Ryou didn't know what to do. What was Marik going to do the next time he visited? Ryou trembled. Perhaps it was best to go to Yami Yugi. Why hadn't he done that sooner?! It was quite obvious Marik didn't like him, didn't care for him, that he was nothing more to Marik than...than...a toy! Something to be played with and thrown away!

He hated having his life as nothing more than human. He was a vessel, and now he was a toy! He wanted to be Ryou again, Ryou the friend, Ryou the classmate, Ryou the son, the brother....just Ryou!

Anger and sadness flushed against his heart like a cascade of waves, breaking it apart against the rocks that were his emotions. His head hurt, his lungs hurt..

...his heart hurt.

When his crying had ceased, Ryou gingerly shook his head, trying to clear away the throbbing headache that bombarded his skull. There was no one to blame for this. This was all his fault. All his fault.

Angrily, he looked at the door, his mind made up.

He didn't care any more whether he was scared of Yami Marik or not. He was probably going to be sent to the Shadows anyway.

Standing up, he clenched his fists determinely, and walked out the door.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! :D Hope you guys all liked that one. Finally, some plot going on.


	6. Apologies

Yep, another chapter. I'm going to be busy for the next few days...weeks...I don't know. But I have a pretty busy schedule, what with the schoolwork, projects, other fanfics, giftfics, and the talent show to perform. Plus, I'm still currently fiddling out the details of a lemon yaoi Phantom of the Opera and Yu-Gi-Oh AU crossover.

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO!!

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Stupid computer conked out on me on the entire fluffly scene wtih Marik and Ryou. Dang it!! (punches computer furiously) So yeah, it took me a while to get it back to the way I wanted...and I'm still not pleased.

Yay, Baku's back!

* * *

Chapter Six: Apologies 

He never met Yami Yugi.

After strolling out of his room, Ryou's insides immediately wirthed with guilt. Closing his eyes, he avoided the doors to his friends and hurriedly ran up, instead, to the top of the blimp, where the duels were always held.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he felt the cold breeze tease his gentle hair. A weight felt as though it was being lifted from his chest as he serenly strode up the steps to the duelling arena, firmly grasping the rails to keep himself from flying overboard.

The cool, night sky immediately eased his pain, his anxiety, as though with every brush of the wind, another worry was whittled away. He sighed happily, thankful of the clean, fresh air that flew past him, coaxing his face, teasing his hair. Serenely, he closed his eyes to savour the moment completely.

The night was so dark...when Ryou opened his eyes again, he had noticed that the clouds were darker than usual, and there was a low, rumbling sound. A storm was approaching.

Ah, it was not a worry. Ryou would be back down in the blimp in a second, probably talking to Yami Yugi by then. He didn't want to put Yami Yugi in danger, but at the very least, he should at least warn Yami Yugi not to come by his room anymore.

Sighing again, he propped one elbow on the railing, and leaned his cheek against his palm. He really didn't want to go back down there...though he liked to stay indoors most of the time, he missed the outside world, and just sometimes, outside air was just so soothing.

He didn't want to go any fast than he had to.

Suddenly, however, there seemed to be more to the darkness. More than just the approaching storm, more than the dark looming clouds. Something darker than that, and it made the hairs the nape of his neck shiver and stand up.

He looked around him cautiously, wondering where the familiar prescence was.

Suddenly, a shadow grabbed his arm and twisted it roughly, cutting circulation sufficiently. He yelped and tried to twist away, and, after he heard a snickering sneer, the shadow dropped his arm. He clutched his pale limb protectively, heart pounding with fear. Glancing down on his limb, his heart stopped and his eyes grew.

In the exact same places as before, were four green-black fingerprints, and green-tinged black bruises adjacent to them.

Ryou looked up, swallowing, and trying to back up. However, his head clearly wasn't working properly, and all he could do was stumble back a few steps before crashing onto the ground.

"Bakura."

The shadow stepped out of the darkness, feral red eyes glinting maliciously, wild white hair flicking dangerously in the wind. Duplicate porcelain cheeks, twin frail and frame, identical shirts and pants.

But different elements of the soul.

The well-known Darkness had a smirk upon his face as he slowly approached the fallen boy. Ryou let out a gasp as his own darker half grabbed the front of his collar and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Bakura...please...!"

"Not even a simple 'hello'?" smirked Bakura, his cynical dark eyes glinting blood red. "I would've thought you'd care more for your darker half."

"Bakura..! What are you doing here?" Ryou swallowed, twisting his head away.

"Did you really think the Shadows would imprison me?" asked Bakura deadly, walking fowards, dragging the boy in front of him. Ryou gave a small whimper when Bakura mercilessly thrusted him upwards, his own collar tightening on his throat. "I am the Shadows, hikari. Nothing can imprison me for long. I am the thief that never gets caught."

Ryou bit his lip, thrashing his head left and right, trying to break free from the tomb robber's grasp. "Bakura...! What are you doing here?"

Smirking, Bakura threw him onto the ground, his feral eyes burning now. "Well, now. So hostile for a Light. Tell me, has spending time with Marik softened your discipline?"

Ryou let out a gasp of shock. "How did you---?"

"Oh, hikari," smirked Bakura dangerously as Ryou backed himself up against the railing. "Did you really think you could hide such a secret from me? Your emotional and mental barriers have always been pathetic. Even when escaping the tendrils of the Shadows, I could feel your own heartstrings torn when Marik finally snapped at you."

"Heart---strings?" repeated Ryou, stuttering. "What heartstrings?"

The thief's smirk grew wider. "Heartstrings? As in, the bondage between the one you love and yourself? Oh, I never knew you didn't know, hikari."

"L-love?" stuttered Ryou again stupidly. "But...no! I'm not in love with Marik! That's not possible!"

"Aw, going to break his heart as you did mine?" mocked Bakura, laughing sarcastically. "Tell me, Ryou, exactly how many yamis are you going to fall in love with in your life? You're already mine."

"I'm not yours in that sense!" protested Ryou. "I'm not yours at all!"

Rain began to plummet heavily to the ground, soaking Ryou's clothes and hair; however, the duplicate darker half seemed to be unfrazed by the sudden storm.

"You are my host, you are my body," said Bakura lowly, though his smirk remained. "Therefore, I own you. You have no mind of your own, no heart of your own, no emotions of your own. Everything that is yours is controlled by me."

"No!" yelled Ryou. "No!"

"No?" repeated Bakura, raising an eyebrow. "My, I had always thought that Marik, being the homicidal lunatic that he is, would've knocked more sense into you than I did."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryou, slowly climbing up, using the railings as a crutch.

"Your...'punishment'?" smirked Bakura even more. "Well, hikari. Don't expect such a mushy method of torture from me in the future."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ryou pitifully. "Marik didn't do anything wrong to you!"

"Oh yes he did," snapped Bakura. "He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near you! You're mine and mine alone, Ryou. Not in a romantic sense, but in a vessel sense! I am your yami and you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to you!!"

Snarling, Bakura grabbed at Ryou's arm again, this time twisting it so ferociously that he had rendered Ryou onto his knees in front of him. Growling, he increased the pressure upon the duplicate limb, digging his fingernails into Ryou's vein. Ryou gave out a painful cry as he scrambled at Bakura's grip with his free hand desperately, but it was all in vain. His own fingers were wet, the storm was dark and cloudy, so dark he could barely even see Bakura's own face from where he was. The drops on his face were drenching his skin, though whether it was his tears or the rain, he couldn't tell.

"You belong to me," he hissed. Now that Marik had met Ryou ( Ryou's eyes widened in horror....if Bakura knew that Marik had been visiting him...! The kisses! The hugs! The contacts!), Bakura seemed to have taken a far more unforgiving, merciless nature. "You are nothing but a lowly dog and I am your master!! You will obey my every command, my every heed, without question and without complain! You are nothing and I am everything! Now say it!!"

Tears leaking down Ryou's face, he shook his head stubbornly. "NO! I am not! I'm not a vessel and I'm not your dog and I'm not your slave!!"

The fingernails dug deeper within his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain again.

"Ryou," hissed the Darkness, his low voice grating harshly against Ryou's ears, "I know what Marik has been doing with you. Do you really think that someone like him would actually love? You are nothing in this world, Ryou! You are my vessel, my dog, my slave, and you are his toy!! Nothing more!"

Sobbing, Ryou tried to twist away, but with no avail. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping whatever Bakura wanted to do with him would come fast and quick. Suddenly, his arm was being wrenched upwards, so that Bakura was now staring down into his semi-similar brown eyes.

"Oh?" whispered Bakura coldly as Ryou turned away from him. "Tell me, then, hikari, do YOU love Marik?"

"L-love?" stuttered Ryou again. "No! I don't..."

"Then by all means," smirked Bakura suddenly, "you wouldn't mind now, if I punish HIM for touching my Light inappropriately, now, would you?"

Ryou gasped and turned around, his eyes now large and pleading. "No Bakura! Don't hurt him!"

"So you do love him," laughed Bakura, throwing his head back in laughter. "Admit it, hikari. You do love Marik. You didn't mind me, an evil darker half, to be banished to the Shadows, did you? And now here you are, defending Marik, who has done worse than I have since my rebirth! You DO love him, Ryou. I know it."

With that, he threw Ryou away from him; the smaller boy was thrown into the railing, his spine arching back painfully from the contact. Gasping and panting, Ryou fell onto the ground again, trying his best to nurse his poor, pained arm.

"Well then..." Bakura leaned in, roughly grasping Ryou's chin in his own porcelain fingers, "...all the more favourable as a punishment to you, then, hikari. What better way to torment you than to destroy the only person you love most?"

"I---!"

"You love him," smirked Bakura, standing up, dragging Ryou along with him by the chin. "I can tell. You just don't want to admit it, do you, hikari? That you've fallen for a Darkness much like myself. You hate me, but you love Marik." Bakura laughed again, his nails digging into Ryou's jaw, causing the Light to wince. Raindrops the size of bullets pelted against his face, causing him to wince even more, as he tried to draw back away from his yami.

"Bakura! Please don't hurt Marik!"

Bakura merely laughed again, his hair flinging in the now furiously blowing wind. Somewhere in the distance, a lightning bolt cracked through the sky, sending an eerie and unnatural ray of light across Bakura's pale face, illuminating all the depths of his evilness to the full extent. The wind was howling in Ryou's hairs, screaming at him, threatening to toss him around like a rag doll.

"Ryou," hissed the thief again. "Admit it, Ryou. You love Marik. I know."

"I ---," Ryou started, gasping for breath as rainwater drenched his hair and trickled down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut, and suddenly bellowed, "Alright!! I love him, okay?! Is that what you want to hear?"

Bakura merely smirked. "It's what I know."

Ryou collapsed, sobbing, brushing away the droplets of rain and his tears with the back of his hand. His head felt so thick, so hazy, he couldn't see properly, he was so dizzy!

"Oh Ryou..." Ryou opened his eyes, and saw that through the darkness, Bakura was slowly fading. "Rest assured, be thankful for the time you have with Malik's other half. I assure you, that once I find a way to truly escape from the Shadows and return properly to you, I will destroy Marik in the worst possible way...right in front of your eyes."

Ryou fell onto his knees, scrambling at the wet floor.

"No! Bakura, please, don't! Don't hurt Marik please!!" Ryou begged, scrambling at the misty spirit. The Ring's occupant merely looked like a mirage now, drifting casually against the darkness of the night...his red feral eyes bright and his smirk gleaming as he disappeared.

Wind howling in his ears, mind throbbing and dizzy, Ryou quickly got to his feet, trying his best to run after the melting mirage. However, he had barely ran more than three steps when the slippery, wet floor slid beneath his sneakers. The angry zephyr of the storm blasted against his side mercilessly, throwing him airborne towards the side of the arena. He gave out a silent gasp when his spine made contact with the railing painfully hard, arching over the metal fence, throwing him over the side, and plummeting him towards the endless sky.

Time seemed to freeze as his arms flailed helplessly towards the railing. A shadow suddenly appeared in front of him, reaching his own arm towards his hand. Every second that should've flashed within an insant eased into a millennia; finally, he felt fingers brush against his own pale hand, and grasped his wrist. Almost immediately, his body was thrown towards the shadow. As he was pulled nearer and nearer to his savior, he noticed on the silouhette's forhead....

...a bright, golden eye...

* * *

Marik had searched for Ryou in his room. He wasn't there. Furiously, Marik had skimmed all the other rooms of the blimp, before heading towards the elevators that led to the duelling arena. 

He had felt guilty about yelling at Ryou. He could never tell Ryou exactly why he couldn't leave his room, why he couldn't tell Yami Yugi he was alive. Everytime Ryou asked, it wrenched at his heart, and he would coldly dismiss the subject. But fate had always had a tendancy to take everything away from him...and he was definately not going to let fate take Ryou away.

Normally, he had always stayed true to his threats...but...no, he had brought Ryou back for a reason, he was never ....would Ryou to the Shadows.

As soon as he walked out of the elevator shaft, he was met with what seemed like a fury of heavy typhoon. Wind blasted against his side, almost toppling him over the side. He regained his balance, and, shielding his eyes with arm, he tried to see through the sheets of rain that was plummeting against the blimp.

His heart stopped beating almost instantly.

...Ryou!

The smaller boy's shadow was thrown off by the unmerciful wind, his body gracefully arcing through the air, until it crashed against the railing. Marik's eyes widened in horror as Ryou's body seemed to flip through the air, finally flying over the side of the metal railing.

Breath caught in his throat, Marik instantly plummeted up the steps to the arena. He whipped against the needles of rain, finally reaching the side. He threw his arm out, fingers brushing against Ryou's porcelain ones....

....in the next instant...he had clasped hard on Ryou's wrist and yanked him back. He felt Ryou's body jerk against the sudden force, before drawing him as close as he could. The next moment, Ryou's body had collided with his torso, sending both of them sprawling onto the wet floor, backwards. With his free arm, Marik instantly wrapped it across Ryou's shoulders protectively, as though he still feared that Ryou would fly from the side of the blimp.

Hastily, he turned Ryou over in his arms, running his hand on Ryou's cheek.

"Ryou!" he said clearly. "Ryou!"

Blearily, the Light fluttered his eyelids open, revealing large, doe brown eyes, sparkling with tears. He glanced up weakly at Marik, and the Egyptian was surprised to see a faint smile spread across Ryou's lips.

"Marik..."

"Ryou," breathed Marik, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy. "What are you doing here?! In the cold?! Away from your room?!"

He felt Ryou, trembling, nuzzle softly into his chest, tears soaking his already quite wet shirt.

"Marik..." Fingers shaking, Ryou gently reached up. Marik froze when he felt those gentle fingers brush against his cheek, in an almost loving manner. Weakly glancing up again, Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes misty and dazed. "Marik...you're okay..."

Closing his eyes, Marik tightened his grip on the smaller boy, resting his cheek against Ryou's head. Planting a kiss on Ryou's forehead, he noticed that he was quivering like mad, and deftly slipped off his cloak. He gently draped it across Ryou's shoulders, snugly enveloping him in a warm bundle of dark royal purple. Ryou let out a thankful murmur, his face buried in Marik's chest once again.

"Marik..."

And again, Marik felt salty tears soak through his shirt. His heart froze again when he heard Ryou's voice again, weary and tired, a soft, gentle whisper, travel to his ears.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

"Shh," hushed Marik softly, closing his eyes and planting another kiss on Ryou's head. The younger boy's fingers slowly fell from his cheek, weary and exhausted. He wrapped his arms tighter around Ryou's slim, frail body, afraid to break him, but afraid to let him go. "Shh...it's okay, Ryou, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine." He kissed the Light again tenderly. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I shouldn't have yelled at you...don't cry, don't cry... everything's going to be alright."

He felt Ryou nod slightly, once again nuzzling into his chest, before relaxing limply against his embrace. Marik looked down and saw Ryou's pale and gentle face crestfallen in exhaustion, no doubt already surrendered to the depths of slumber, despite the small, faint smile.

Careful not to wake the gentle angel in his arms, Marik eased his arm under Ryou's knees, heaved, and gently carried him back into the blimp, where it was warm.

* * *

Yay, fwuff! What's a perfect yaoi fic without fluff? And..close death? 


	7. What's Been Lost

Ookies, plans...

You guys might hate me for this chapter, but it was the only thing I could really come up with to get over Ryou's anxiety and stress. (shrugs) Plus, I need some angst in here. Angst always leads to fluffiness later. In the next chappie, though, there will be lime between Marik and Ryou, and of course (finally) Malik and Bakura.

...I think I gave all of the seductive lines to Bakura. Bah!! It's hard to write Marik's lines...I make hiim way too nice. Bakura's so much easier!! (sticks out tongue)

**Please read and review! Revies, please!!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: What's Been Lost

Rain fell in more peaceful patters against the window, causing the occupant in the nearby bed to stirr. Weakly, Ryou turned away from the window, his head thick, his vision blurry. Softly groaning, he managed to stir around in his sheets before sufficiently pulling himself up in the darkness.

Something purple fell from his chest.

He blinked at the soft, thick cloak that had been resting upon his body. Somewhere among the mass of deep lavender, there was a glint of gold. He gently lifted the golden object, which turned out to be some sort of decorative chain.

It was Marik's cloak.

Hazy, heart thumping, Ryou tried his best to recall what had happened the last time he was awake. He was sure he had fainted...possibly on the blimp...after he had seen Bakura...

Eyes widening, he gasped silently.

Bakura!

Temples throbbing, he leaned his forehead against the palm of his hand, and softly began to cry. His darker half knew about Marik, and was undoubtedly going to kill him. Deep inside, Ryou's heart was wracked with nervous sobs, feeling cold and weary with dread. Shoulders shaking, he leaned forward, bringing both hands to his face, and began to sob quietly. He had just made things worse. Now Marik was going to die because of him, going to suffer because he just wanted some fresh air. Everything he did always turned out wrong. Bakura was right. He was nothing more than a vessel, a dog, a slave. Nothing more than a toy.

"I swear to Ra you're the most sensitive person I know," said a voice coolly.

Abrupty stopping, Ryou blinked, and fearfully turned around at the sound. Marik's shadow stood just next to his bed, apparently observing him in his slumber. Swallowing, Ryou hastily backed away, watching Marik wearily with apprehension.

"And may I ask why you're crying?" asked Marik, his voice emotionless as he strode forward a step, the feeble rays of light within the chamber finally illuminating his exotic features. "Did you really want to die that badly?"

Ryou blinked, confused at whatever Marik was talking about. However, he couldn't stop the tears from leaking his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. Die? Well...his life wasn't that great, that's for sure, and if Bakura was that evil...yes, perhaps he was better off dead. At least then Bakura wouldn't hurt anyone...

...wouldn't hurt Marik...

Despite Ryou's grogginess, a flicker of logic still chided him lightly in his mind. Why didn't he want Bakura to hurt Marik? Was Bakura truly right? Did he love Marik? But that wasn't possible, he only knew this Darkness for a week, how could he fall in love?

And what was there to love about Marik? He heedlessly ended people's lives, tried to seduce him, was and heartless as the night itself and fiery and vengeful as the depths of hell. What was there to love about Marik?

Ryou hadn't been aware that the Darkness had been surveying him closely, and was now forwardly leaning against the bed, so that his eyes were at the same level as Ryou's. Ryou honestly couldn't stop his tears from flowing freely down his cheeks. He didn't even know why he was crying; all he knew was that he had caused people pain and didn't deserve to live.

"You didn't answer my question," said Marik lowly. "Exactly why are you crying, Ryou?"

Ryou gulped and opened his mouth to answer, but his throat instantly constricted. What would he have said, anyways?

Leaning in further, Marik's amethyst eyes bored deeply into his, causing his spine to shiver, his heart to beat. "Ryou...what exactly is the matter with you? Have I saved you once too many times for your own good?"

"S-saved me?" stuttered Ryou stupidly. "From what?"

"From what," echoed Marik, his eyes wide with exasperated disbelief. "You don't even know how close you were from dying? I told you not to go outside! What were you doing out in the storm? What were you doing, trying to get yourself killed?! What were---Ryou, I'm speaking to you!!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ryou had turned away. "Why do you care, Marik?" he asked bitterly, trying to wipe his tears. He couldn't handle another Darkness to tell him he was worthless. "I'm nothing to you. I'm nothing to anybody."

He heard Marik growl, and was suddenly thrown back onto the bed, staring up at Marik's furious eyes.

"Why are you so inquisitive?" asked Marik lowly, his voice cold and steely. Ryou's heart wrenched into two at the sound, the emotion that was hidden within. Marik hated him too. Everyone did. He had no meaning to live. Marik couldn't even answer his question.

But at least Yugi cared...at least Yugi tried to come see him, tried to find a way to bring him back. How Ryou wished he could talk to his brotherly friend. Yugi was the only one who could understand his dilemna here.

"Ryou!" said Marik suddenly, rattling Ryou's shoulders. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, Ryou's heart had exploded, the pent-up frustration and anger and sorrow finally reaching its limit and spilling out in torrents of bitter words and angry sobs. He struggled against Marik's hold, fresh new tears spilling down his cheeks.

"What do you care?!" he yelled. "No one cares, Marik! No one cares! I'm nothing to anybody! I'm nothing to you!! Why did you bring me back from the Shadows? Why? I'm nothing but a toy to you!!"

Sobbing furiously, Ryou summoned as much strength as he could, throwing Marik off and running towards the chamber door. He was going to tell Yugi. Going to tell his good friend that he was alive.

If he could shake off Marik's grip, first.

The Egyptian had managed to grasp hold of his wrist, jerking him back. Folornly, Ryou squeezed his eyes as he felt himself being thrusted violently against the wall, and being pinned there. His wrists were held firmly in Marik's grip so that he could not escape.

"Why don't you just kill me now, Marik?" asked Ryou pitifully. "Why don't you? I've been nothing but a pain to you ever since you brought me back. Why haven't you banished me yet, killed me yet? Why haven't you wiped my existence entirely, if I'm nothing but a _toy _to you?!"

"Shut up, Ryou," he heard Marik growl angrily.

"No!" yelled Ryou, wriggling as much as he could in the space provided. "No! I'm going to go tell Yugi that I'm alive! I'm going back to my old life! I don't care who wants me here, I don't care if I have to die, I'm telling Yugi that I'm alive and okay!!"

"You will NOT!" yelled Marik aggressively. "I brought you back from the Shadows. I saved your life on the blimp. You will OBEY ME!"

"NO!!" Ryou thrashed about, trying to free himself. Marik merely pressed himself harder against Ryou's frail body, so tightly Ryou thought he might suffocate before he could even try to get to Yami Yugi"Leave me ALONE!!" Ryou yelled, thrashing from side to side as much as he could. Every attempt was in vain, and he knew it, Marik was too strong, but he needed an outlet, a release. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Shut up!" growled Marik suddenly, clasping a hand tightly on Ryou's mouth, nearly suffocating him. Ryou closed his eyes shut, turning his face away angrily, and awaited for Marik to release him. When Marik finally released his grip, Ryou's volume had subsided, but not his rage.

"Why won't you let me out?" asked Ryou, almost tearfully. "Why bring me back from the Shadows if all you're going to do is just keep me here, like a prisoner, or one of your Ghouls?"

"Ryou...!!"

"Just leave me alone, Marik!" cried Ryou angrily, furious tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. "Leave me alone!!"

Suddenly Marik raised the back of his hand high and swiftly brought it across Ryou's face. A defeaning SMACK resounded in the chamberous room as Ryou fell silent, his breaths in strangled gasps.

"Oh....my...." Ryou whispered, trying to raise his hands to feel his cheeks, but Yami Marik still had them pinned down by his sides by the wall. Squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the tears of pain and rage that were threatening to spill, Ryou whispered, "Why...?"

"You wouldn't listen to me," said Marik simply, though his narrowed eyes were burning with rage. Ryou looked up at him tearfully.

"Why?" he asked again, tears welling up in his eyes, making them all the more bigger.

"You idiot," said Marik deadly, his grip on Ryou's wrists increasing. "Has it ever occured to you, that I had a REASON, for you to stay inside? A REASON? No...no, it never did...you always needed a reason, always needed an incentive, didn't you? Has it ever OCCURED to your pathetic little innocent mind that I may have been PROTECTING YOU?!"

There was a silence as these words sank into Ryou's heart.

"Protecting me," repeated Ryou, bewildered. "From what?" Marik's cold words had stung him even deeper than his backhand, and for some odd reason Ryou's heart was aching at Marik's furious glare.

"From what?" echoed Marik. "From WHAT? WHAT? Has it ever occured to you what could happen if Bakura knew you were back from the Shadow Realm? Has it?! Has it ever occured to you what he might do if he found out about us?! About how I FEEL ABOUT YOU? HAVE YOU, RYOU BAKURA?!!"

Ryou was too stunned for words.

"HAVE YOU?!" demanded Marik, his fury seemingly far beyond normal comprehension as he rattled poor Ryou's wrists like crazy. His amethyst eyes were now not smooth and cold, but bright and furious, flashing anger within their icy depths. His grip on Ryou's wrist was painfully tight, and for some odd reason, Ryou could ignore it. It wasn't the pain in his wrists that tore at his heart...it was Marik's eyes. Flashing cold heartless fury and fiery spitting hell, it attacked upon Ryou's soul and tore it shreds, leaving only cold, shaking dread in its wake.

"H-how....you f-feel about me?" stammered Ryou, dazed. "What?"

Suddenly, it seemed as though Marik had just realized what he said. He released his grip on Ryou's wrists abruptly, almost throwing the smaller boy away from him. He took a step back, sizing the fallen Light by the wall, seemingly on the verge of utter outrageous fury. Ryou was shaking like mad. Marik...what did Marik feel about him? What did Ryou feel back about Marik?

Timidly, Ryou looked up, was almost shrank back again under Marik's furious glare. Oh why did Marik hate him? Was Ryou really just a toy to him? What did he mean...?  
Why was Ryou's heart aching so?

Suddenly Ryou felt very vulnerable deep inside. Marik's amythest stare tore at his heart and bruised it with every flickering flash of anger. All Ryou wanted to do now was to apologize, say he was sorry, hope that Marik would forgive him. But why? Why did Ryou want to do that? Why did Ryou have this irresistable urge to throw his arms around the Darkness and beg for him to not be so mad?

_Admit it, hikari, you've fallen in love withhim._

Could it be that Bakura was right? Did Ryou really love Marik? Was that why his body wanted to hug, to kiss, to comfort Marik at the point when he was most distraught. A sickening feeling swpet at Ryou's insides; it was he who made Marik so distraught. He made Marik angry. Everything was always his fault.

His heart was shaking, as well as the rest of his body. Bakura was right. He did love Marik.

He did.

Looking back, Ryou had realized how much the Darkness meant to him; he was just too terrified to see it. Marik had taken care of his wounds, brought him from the Shadows, visited him every day...and omit the awkward contacts, Ryou had actually liked the yami that was in front of him.

He had to tell Marik.

His heart was swelling, thobbing, tearing at his ribcage, screaming, "TELL HIM!" Shaking, Ryou looked up, and stared into those cold, amethyst eyes.

"Marik...?" he whispered.

The Darkness merely narrowed his gaze. "What?"

"I...I love you."

Eyes widening, the Egyptian actually took a step back. What? Ryou ...loved him? No! This couldn't be. Stepping back once more, he regarded Ryou with his cold eyes, now wide with disbelief, as though he had been struck in the face.

"What?"

"Marik, please..." Ryou swallowed, trying his best to stand. "Please don't go....I love you."

If anything, this seemed to make Marik even angrier. He took one step forward and Ryou instantly backed into the wall, cowering, and when no blow came, Ryou dropped his arms....and saw Marik heading for the door.

"Marik!" he cried. "No, Marik! Please don't go!"

The Darkness did not pay him any heed.

"Wait!" Ryou cried desperately. "Please Marik, don't go!!"

By that time, the door had already opened. Marik looked back once, only once, before the door was shut.

There was a silence.

Weakly, Ryou sank to his knees. His heart felt bruised and tattered, and his insides cold and shaking. Marik didn't love him. Bakura was right. He was just a toy to Marik.

But Marik wasn't a toy to Ryou.

Shaking, no longer able to control himself, Ryou flung himself onto the ground, new tears streaking down his cheeks. He had made things worse. He had followed his heart and told Marik he loved him, only to get the Darkness to leave him entirely. Now he felt so alone, so terribly alone, with only Bakura's echoing thoughts to haunt him, scorn him.

"No...Marik, please..." Ryou whispered to the floor. "Please come back. I love you. Please don't go away."

The door did not pay him any mercy.

* * *

For three days, Ryou sat on his bed, worrying if Marik would come back or not. Marik had not seen him in those three days, and Ryou was beginning to feel extremely sick. He was constantly shaking, and frequently cold. Now that Marik had not visited him at all, Ryou was beginning to realize exactly how much he loved Marik, how much he missed Marik. What was there to love about Marik? Everything. Ryou could recall the Darkness's every gesture, every look. Ryou longed for the sarcastic retorts, the sardonic remarks, the blunt opinions. He missed Marik's low, throaty voice, his warm, strong hands...

...everything about Marik, he missed. Everything about Marik, he loved. And everything about Marik...was gone.

Ryou's headache began to throb even more heavily, pounding mercilessly against his temples. For those three days, Ryou did not eat, sleep, or drink. He couldn't. Worry and fret bombarded his mind, his heart, his soul, and for those three days, he spent waiting for Marik on his bed, hoping that the Darkness would come back.

Even if the Darkness came back angry, Ryou would be happy. He would be glad to see Marik's face one more time, and if Marik did want to banish him, kill him, abandon him, leave him, Ryou would at least tell Marik first to watch out for Bakura. All that mattered was Marik being safe. Ryou couldn't bear it if Marik died in his hands.

And the dreams.

Perhaps if Marik came back soon, the dreams would stop. Terrifying dreams that haunted Ryou's nights whenever he even tried to sleep. Horrifying images hallucinated in front of his eyes. Ryou felt as though he was going insane, but he knew he wasn't. They were dreams. Dreams that kept him up at night, made him cold in icy sweat, shivering in the still air. Dreams about Marik...being killed by Bakura.

At some point, Ryou had a sneaking suspicion that his own yami was responsible for this, that his own darker half was tormenting him with these images from the Shadows to punish him. If that were true, there really wasn't much he could do about it. He couldn't stop the dreams of Bakura destroying Marik, unless he saw Marik in real life.

And when Marik hadn't come back in the third day, Ryou's worry had reached its limit. Now he was simply hysterical deep inside, though he tried his best not to show it. Being hysterical wouldn't help him, but he couldn't help his body from shaking like mad, his feet from pacing back and forth, and his tears from fleeing down his cheeks.

Bakura's words haunted Ryou frequently, and especially then, as Ryou began to pace back and forth, his shoulders shaking with worry and his nails bitten from fret.

_"...perhaps I should punish him then? What better way to torment you than to destroy the only one you love most?"_

"_You love him, hikari. It's what I know."_

_"Be thankful for the time that you have with Malik's other half. Rest assured, when I return properly to your body, I'll destroy Marik in the worst possible way...right in front of your eyes."_

Even without Bakura connected to him, the thief still managed to create horrific shadow images in front of Ryou's eyes, depriving him of sleep, rest, food, water and energy. But Ryou was too nervous and terrified of Marik's safety to dwell on Bakura. He needed to get to Marik...tell Marik...

Another mirage floated in front of Ryou's eyes as he began to realize he was slipping in and out of conciousness. A hazy image of Marik stood in front, looking almost too real to be true, and as Ryou stepped towards him---

---blood burst in front of his eyes, in large, silent spatters, and Marik was on the floor, on his back.

"No..." whispered Ryou, his heart wrenching, tearing itself to bits and drowning itself in his misery. "NO...Marik!!"

Weak and tired, Ryou fell to the floor, his shoulders shaking madly, his skin cold and clammy.

The image disappeared, leaving Ryou quite exhausted, but no sooner had it evaporated, than another had appeared. Bakura's voice echoed in his mind, haunting him, teasing him, tormenting him...

_"...I'll destroy Marik in the worst possible way...right in front of your eyes."_

Ryou blinked, trying to get his blurry vision clearer. Marik....Marik was standing there, staring down at him...his eyes were cold and hard, and he was looking down at Ryou with utter disgust. Ryou's bruised heart wrenched again up to his throat, and more sobs choked out from his cracked lips.

These dreams were going to haunt Ryou for the rest of his life.

"M-Marik..." He knew perfectly well that it was an illusion...but...all the same...

The hazy figure of the Egyptian Darkness leered at him with absolute revulsion, anger, hatred, before turning around swiftly, leaving Ryou on the ground, his arms too weak to hold him up. As the image of the Darkness slowly melted against the metal door...another figure appeared, one with long, identical white hair, and cold, feral crimson-brown eyes.

That was the last straw for Ryou.

He couldn't take it anymore. For three days straight he had horrible images, scary thoughts, and if Marik didn't come back soon...Ryou was afraid Bakura would destroy him...

The mirage of his own darker half winked at him, an evil smirk playing upon his lips, and his slipped through the door.

"No!!" Ryou yelled, sudden energy surging through his fragile body. He threw himself at the door, pounding upon it. It didn't slide open, it didn't move. "No! Marik, please come back! Bakura!! Bakura will kill you! Marik, please, come back!!"

Sobbing, Ryou futilely slammed his fist against the door, hoping with all his heart that Marik would hear his pleads. He pounded angrily at it, knowing that what he had just seen was a mirage...but it could happen. Ryou knew it could. Bakura would always find a way from the Shadows, and if he killed Marik...

"No!" he cried. "Please, Marik, come back..."

His heart was once again, wracked and shivering with fear. Marik hadn't come in three days to see him...did Bakura already kill him? With the door locked, there was no way for Ryou to know, to see, to prevent his own darker half for killing Marik. "Please! Open up! I need to see Marik!" Sobbing, he pounded on the door again, but no one came.

"Please!" he begged again, slamming the door with his palms until they felt raw. "Please, open up! Marik, please come back, please tell me you're okay, please don't go! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone!"

The door did not open, and Ryou was left with his tears, his exhausted arms, his bloody palms. "Marik! back! Please come back Marik...I miss you so much...." His voice cracked with wracking sobs.

Weakened, Ryou slid onto the floor onto his knees, his forehead pressed against the door, as though there was a hope he could simply fall through the metal barrier. He hadn't eaten, slept or drank in three days, and his aderalaine was running short. His hands were shivering and shuddering on their own accord as he depserately felt the metal barrier that blocked him from the outside world...and Marik.

A wash of guilt stabbed Ryou in the insides, leaving nothing but cold dread in his wake. This was his fault. All his fault. Even if Marik didn't come back....even if Marik didn't love him....that was okay...but....if Marik died knowing that Ryou was the cause, Ryou never forgive himself. He had to warn Marik...! He had to tell him to watch out, to take care!

"This is all my fault," he whispered as he feebly pounded his fists against the door again, making more of a dull knocking noise than anything more aggresive. "It's all my fault...Marik, please forgive me...maybe I shouldn't have told you that I loved you. Maybe you would've came back. I'm so sorry, Marik. Please come back. Please don't leave me alone."

Weakly, Ryou closed his eyes, and unconciousness swept through him, claiming his mind

* * *

o.o Was I a little too harsh on Ryou? I mean...well, I thought that he'd be really nervous, but I think I made him a little dillusional. I know you guys haven't been liking my recent chapters because of the lack of lime and all the angst, but still...! (puppy dog eyes) Please? There will be some lemon yaoi soon. In the chapter after this.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 14 REVIEWS SO FAR! YAY!!


	8. Coming Back

Oh yeah...

(beams) Since you guys are such great reveiwers, I decided to update quicker. Some Bakura x Malik lime here, and there's going to be a lemon scene with Marik and Ryou in the next chapter. However, I do wish to know how much lemon you guys want...i really don't want to offend you guys, because I'm very comfortable writing anywhere from some basic lemon to explicit lemon. So...(cocks head innocently) What do you guys want?

(Beams) please read and review!! And remember, tell me how much lemon you guys want in your next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The sun was barely rising as Marik stood up on the arena deck. They were nearing towards their destination, Alcatraz Tower, but they had landed somewhere to fix up the engines. What engines in particular, Marik had no idea about, so while everyone else spent three days outside in the merry weather, he confined himself to his room, occupied by his own thoughts.

Now, the golden star had begun to rise, casting a glorious gold horizon against the hue of the sea. The fiery mass of yellow, orange and red grew from the golden horizon, its shining rays bathing the dark blue hue of the ocean to a crystal aquamarine, blessing each landmark with golden drops in its wake. It stained patches of pink and yellow against the black sky, warming, comfortingly.

Sadly, it could not reach Marik's heart.

The Darkness hardly paid any heed to the golden rays, and instead gazed off into what was left of the darkness of the night. Everything reminded him of Ryou, from the cotton-white clouds to the dark brown earth on the nearby land. The scent of vanilla in the air reminded him of Ryou's porcelain skin, and the golden rays reminded him of Ryou's tender smile.

Why had he left?

Oh yes...stupid Light that Ryou was, always asking Marik of his reasons.

Yet, Marik had questions of his own to ask Ryou, very befuddling questions, and he never asked them. Such an example would be...

...why had he said, "I love you"?  
Marik gritted his teeth. Love. It was for weaklings, pathetic little weaklings that could not control themselves. Though Marik had heard the loving rants from his own lighter half about how great Bakura was, Marik never found the white-haired Darkness that smart. Though Marik and Bakura were both darknesses, both wanted to destroy mankind, both had pathetic weak Lights...

...wait. Ryou wasn't weak. What was Marik thinking about? Malik was weak. Well, perhaps not weak, but pathetic, yes. Malik's tatics had always seemed to be somewhat like Bakura's; hiding in the dark, manipulating minds. The idiot pharoah hardly even knew Bakura was alive until Malik had to tell him straight in the face. But Ryou wasn't weak.

Ryou was good. Love was good. Marik was bad.

Marik was the evil. Entirely the Evil. He was created solely from Malik's vengeance, hatred, anger. Of course he would be evil. Bakura...wasn't evil. He was part of a sadistic night of darkness. But not evil. Bakura could not feel vengeance, hatred, anger. He could feel sadistic glee, insane madness, cold sarcasm, but not anger. In fact, Marik wasn't even sure why Bakura wanted to dominate the world and claim all the Millennium Items. Marik did it because he hated, loathed, despised the Pharaoh. What the heck was Bakura's reason?

But Marik was only fooling himself by thinking about other things. His mind kept on drifting back to Ryou. He almost felt guilty that he had left the Light on his own, and so soon after Ryou's incident upon the arena, when he almost fell off the blimp. But he knew he couldn't stay. Ryou's confession was too much for him, and he didn't know how to react to it.

And Marik knew...that if he had stayed...he would've done something utterly weak and unacceptable. Disgraceful.

...he would've said, "I love you" back.

How did Ryou do this to him? Marik had only thought that the Light intrigued him because of the lusty feeling he kept on having, the curiosity that kept on drifiting his mind. He had to chant "lust lust lust" in his mind to avoid thinking that he was actually going _soft..._how would Bakura react, if Ryou had said, "I love you" to him?

Bakura would've laughed. Slapped him in the face if he was feeling more angsty than usual. Scorned him, mocked him, left him alone to fend for himself.

But Marik couldn't do that.

Whenever something bothered MARIK, he killed it. Either killed it, banished it, or tormented it. But he couldn't do any of them to Ryou. He couldn't bear to bring Ryou more pain than he had already suffered. He would hate to be the cause of it.

Thinking of Bakura simply made Marik far more angrier. His eye twitched. Stupid idiotic Japanese-adopting white haired ALBINO! Clenching his fists, Marik turned around and promptly thrusted his knuckles into the wall. Hmn, that helped. Especially when he visioned Bakura standing there. How _dare _Bakura hurt Ryou in anyway? Especially physically? How DARE he?!

Glancing back, Marik stared at the door which led to the elevators. What was Ryou doing now? Listening to music, writing poems, reading a book? Thinking more philosphical thoughts?

Oh how Marik yearned to go back, to comfort Ryou in his arms, to say at least he cared. But, dammit, words like that didn't exist in Marik's vocabulary. How the hell did someone so fragile, so innocent, so _pure, _manage to slip through all his mental defenses?

Lust lust lust lust lust lust lust...

But deep down, Marik knew that lust was just a symptom that followed along what he was really feeling inside. But it was a weird feeling. Marik's heart had always been an icy void, and empty hollow shell, a piece of the darkness. But now...whenever Ryou smiled, whenever Ryou said something, a flicker of light would aflame itself in his darkening heart, and warm it. Warming a small heart, yes, but a heart none-of-the-less.

Marik could not live without seeing Ryou. He couldn't. Every image in his mind made him cock his head and daydream, if he did not see the real thing. It was addictive.

Sighing, he turned around, and stared at the metal door.

He may as well go back. See Ryou again.

Shrugging, Marik slipped through the elevator, and waited for it to stop at Ryou's door.

* * *

Now that he was at Ryou's door, his heart had stopped. Dammit, what was it going to take?! It was just a Light. A Light. Nothing more! He clenched his fists, staring at themetal barrieraccusingly. No doubt, if Ryou was true to his confession, that he would be on the bed, crying his eyes out. Marik spat. Crying was for weaklings.

But Ryou was NOT a weakling!

Somehow, Marik had gathered perhaps that was why he liked Ryou so much. Wait. Not liked. That was why he was..."interested" in Ryou. Perhaps it was because, since Marik had always been dominant, seeing Ryou, feeling Ryou in his arms always made him..special. As though he finally existed for something more. His own Light had always been arguementive, rebellious. Ryou wasn't. He was sweet, kind and gentle...everything Marik hated, and everything Marik loved.

But he would NOT lose himself this time. If Ryou ran to him, hugged him, cried into his chest, if he did anything that would make Marik's heart wrench, sink, or explode, he would simply shrug Ryou off and stare out the window. He didn't care if Ryou loved him. That was Ryou's fault. No one in their right minds would love Marik.

Bracing himself (and feeling slightly stupid...and guilty, at the same time) he punched in the code. He had locked Ryou's door, in case the Light ran off to the Pharoah...or worse, if Ryou had ran to him. He didn't want Ryou to ask him what was wrong, how he was feeling...he didn't want Ryou to be concerned for him at all. It would just make him more confused, and more angrier. And the angrier he got...

...well, he didn't want to think about that.

The door slid open, and he was about to walk in, expecting to find Ryou on the bed..

...but what he did NOT expect, was a snowy-haired figure to fall at his feet.

Blinking, Marik kneeled down, cocking an eyebrow quizzically. Well, this was odd...familiar, since most of his Ghouls always bowed at his feet, but...odd. And heartbreaking, when it was coming from Ryou.

Ryou did not do anything to make Marik's heart wrench, sink, or explode. If anything, it made it freeze. Ryou was not moving.

Panicking slightly despite his attempts to stay cool, Marik quickly turned the young boy over, and his eyes widened at the sight. Ryou's face was ashen and far paler than when Marik had seen him last, no longer porcelain and smooth, but a sickly white. Hands shaking, Marik quickly brought the fallen boy into his arms, and hastily began looking for signs of life. How could he have left Ryou for three days?!

Marik's heart only thumped loudly in his ears as he quickly checked for Ryou's pulse. When he couldn't find one, he quickly ran his fingers over Ryou's face, hoping to stimulate circulation. As his fingers brushed upon Ryou's slightly open lips, he noticed that they were no longer silky and soft, but cracked and dry, as though he had not drank anything in days.

But at least, Ryou was breathing. The warm air that escaped his lips were small and feeble, almost raggedly, but at least he was still breathing.

Quickly, Marik picked up the unconcious form, his heart swelling slightly with relief. As he carried Ryou towards the bed, Marik marvelled at how much lighter Ryou was than usual; tightening his grip, Marik bit his lip. Ryou's entire body felt light and frail, delicate and breakable. Marik feared that if he held on too tight, Ryou would shatter into a million pieces. A million cold pieces, for that matter, for Ryou's skin was not only freezing but clammy. What had happened? He had only gone for three days!

He gently slipped Ryou onto the bed, frowning with worry upon his frail, lithe form. What had happened? Sighing, he surrendered and unhooked the Rod from behind his back; and entered Ryou's mind. There was no other way.

Carefully, he avoided the habit route of controlling the victim, and this time concentrated hard, and picked upon Ryou's memory. He sat back, allowing the latest memory scene to portray in front of his closed eyes.

"_Marik, please come back!" Ryou sobbed, pounding his fists against the door."Please don't go, please come back! Marik! Please come back...!"_

_Ryou had not eaten, slept, not drank for the entire three days. Marik could see that Ryou's body was constantly shaking, his cheeks frequently wet with tears. _

_"Please Marik, come back...!" Ryou cried, as he slid down the door. "Please...please come back Marik...don't leave me alone. Please come back."_

Blinking, the golden flash of the Millennium Rod died down, and Marik opened his eyes fully. No wonder Ryou looked so weak. He hadn't eaten, slept or drank since Marik left. And he couldn't omit the previous stress, the constant fear that Ryou had to live with everyday...no wonder. No wonder Ryou looked so sick. Marik's departure had been the last straw that he could carry.

Poor Ryou. A wave of guilt swept through Marik's insides, and his heart sank with sorrow. Poor Ryou...body dehydrated, energy gone, stress and worry causing wasting more energy, headaches bombarding his mild temples...

"Oh, Ryou..."

Sighing, Marik sat on the bed, drawing Ryou into his arms again, stroaking his cheeks. He rested Ryou's limp head upon his shoulder, so that Ryou's cold nose was nestling against his neck, and embraced him tightly.

"I promise, Ryou," he whispered softly, "I won't leave again."

* * *

Marik wasn't exactly sure how long he had stayed there, sitting on the bed, holding Ryou in his arms. It seemed as though an eternity, and at some point, Marik had decided to get a cup of water for when Ryou awoke. Every once in awhile, he would kiss Ryou's face, hoping with his all his heart that Ryou could feel it, and would respond to it. It marvelled Marik how Ryou could still wish for him to be back, when all Marik did was frighten him, snapped at him, and touched him.

It had to be love.

Finally, Ryou stirred slightly, his nose nuzzling against Marik's throat. Careful not to make any sudden moves, Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou tighter, and settled more comfortably on the bed. His eyes widened slightly as he felt Ryou's fingers trail up his chest subconciously, slowly, as though terribly exhausted, before it came to rest on the material of his cloak. He heard Ryou give a faint groan, and felt the flutter of his eyelashes against his skin as Ryou cracked his eyes open. Marik could hear the effort in the short gasp that followed.

"M-M--Marik...?"

"Shh," hushed Marik quietly, trying his best to maintain his usual cold demeanor. "Don't try to talk if it hurts."

"You..." Another deep, raspy breath. "You came back."

"Yes, I know." He gently brought Ryou away from him, so that he could look into Ryou's face clearly. It surprised him to see the Light...

...smiling.

It was a weak smile, a feeble smile, but a smile all the same. A genuine happy smile, as though Ryou would actually prance around in joy had not his body was dehydrated.

"You..." Ryou voice was barely above a whisper, as his dull eyes finally glittered with their previous joy, "You...you came back."

"I thought that had already been established," said Marik bluntly as he reached for the cup of water. Ryou's breathing seemed to be very laboured, so Marik decided to rest the boy's spine against his arm. Ryou closed his eyes and took another breath, his fingers clutching tightly against Marik's cloak. The Darkness raised up his arm to brace Ryou's head, and gently pressed the cup against Ryou's lips.

"Drink," Marik said bluntly. Ryou blinked, and slowly parted his mouth, allowing the water to travel down his throat. At times, Marik had to pull the glass away to allow Ryou some time to regain his breath. Mairk wasn't exactly sure why Ryou's lungs seemed so weak, but then again, Marik didn't know how long Ryou had been out. Slowly, Ryou finished the glass of water, and after his last swallow, thankfully closing his eyes, and buried his face in Marik's chest.

"Thank you," he heard Ryou whisper sofly. Marik was sure, if Ryou had the strength, the boy would've been embracing him tightly around the waist.

"It's nothing," Marik muttered, placing the cup onto the nearby table. He was about to put Ryou flat on the bed when he noticed that both Ryou's hands were clutching at his robe, as though a feeble attempt to cling on. Marik couldn't bring himself to bring Ryou away from his grip. Sighing, Marik sat back, and tried his best to comfort the boy in his arms.

"Please don't go," whispered Ryou. Marik's heart shot up in his throat with guilt and sorrow, and he began rubbing Ryou's back comfortingly.

"I won't, Ryou," Marik said softly. "I won't."

Ryou weary lifted his head, his eyes wide with apprehension and fear.

"You...you promise?"

Allowing himself a small smile, Marik nodded, and kissed Ryou's forehead. "I promise."

Suddenly, Ryou pulled down on Marik's robe, causing the Egyptian to bow his head slightly downwards. He was about to remark something scathing when Ryou's lips met his own, and, after he had regained his composure, Marik, smirking, began to ease open Ryou's mouth with his own, his tongue massaging the depths of Ryou's mouth. This was the first time that Ryou had made the first move, and Marik was actually somewhat shocked, though he didn't show it. He was too distracted with the soft moaning sounds Ryou was making, anyways.

After they broke away, Marik raised an eyebrow curiously. "What was that for?"  
Ryou blushed, an adorable, pink tinge that adorned his porcelain face. "I just...I just had to remember it..."

Smirking, Marik leaned in, and Ryou smiled. This time their kiss was far more simple, but a lot more promising.

"Marik..."

Marik leaned back, stroaking Ryou's cheeks absently. "What?"

"I...I really missed you," said Ryou softly. "Are you...you're not going to leave again...are you?"

Smiling, Marik shook his head. How could he say no to those eyes? "No, Ryou...I won't leave. I promise."

Ryou smiled, though his face still looked exhausted. Circling his arms tighter around the boy, Marik rested Ryou's head on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You need sleep," Marik said firmly. Ryou held on tighter, his knuckles turning whiter than his sickly skin was already.

"You won't leave, right?" whispered Ryou. "Even when I'm asleep?"

Marik was somewhat puzzled by this question, but all the same, he nodded. "I won't leave. But you'd better get some sleep, Ryou."

Weakly, Ryou nodded, and Marik gently slipped him into bed. He sat on the side, and as he watched the gentle Light surrender to slumber, he couldn't help but smile when Ryou's hand rested on his own.

At long last, Ryou was peaceful.

* * *

The days passed, with Ryou sleeping for most of the day. Marik hardly ever left his side, unless it was to attend some hygiene business. For some odd reason, Ryou seemed to possess a sixth sense of knowing where Marik was even when he was asleep. This proved itself many times during the night when Marik wandered restlessly to the adjacent bathroom.

Marik had went to the bathroom to take a shower, thinking that Ryou was well asleep. It was the first time he had left Ryou's side, at least, without telling him where he was going, and by the time he had refreshened himself, towelled his hair and redressed, there were soft whimpering noises from the bed.Standing by the doorway, the Darkness had blinked at Ryou's shaking form, and frowned a bit. In truth, he felt guilty that he hadn't immediately admitted that he was standing right in the doorway, but he was curious as to why Ryou was so nervous. The Light was fidgeting, whimpering under his breath, and was wide awake, his brown eyes scanning the room for any sign of Marik. By that time, Marik had slipped behind Ryou's shaking form, and gently leaned against Ryou's shoulders. Ryou released the smallest of gasps before he turned around, and immediately, his face, previously anxious, melted into a relieved smile.

Another time, when Marik had finally decided that Ryou was progressing from his weak health, had left Ryou for the night to make sure Rishid had not been moved from his place in the hospital wing. When Marik came back, the sun had dawned, and Ryou was sitting up in bed, his figure shaking like mad.

"What's wrong?" asked Marik lowly, wondering if there was some sort of predator in the room. Ryou looked at him, and in the darkness, Marik was quite aware of the relief that spread across Ryou's face.

"Nothing," the Light said softly, clutching at his sheets. As the sun dawned fully, Marik noticed that Ryou's face was white again, and his breathing was irregular. He was about to inquire when Ryou tentatively reached out for his hand and grasped it hard.

"You promised not to leave," he said sadly.

"Sorry," said Marik, blinking as he sat down next to the Light. "I had...other business to attend to."

"Please don't do that again," Ryou pleaded. Marik gave him a quizzical look before nodding.

"I'm sorry," he said delicately. Ryou took a relieved breath and smiled.

"That's good," Ryou had said. "Sometimes the dark isn't a nice place to be alone."

* * *

Finally, on the day when Ryou felt and looked as healthy as he was before, he and Marik had danced in the privacy of their room. Marik's senses excited themselves as he felt, kissed and carressed Ryou's every graceful move, every gliding motion. He couldn't help himself from licking Ryou's neck when he held the Light's spine against his chest, his hands slowly winding their way downwards. Ryou had, amazingly, laughed and giggled as he reached over and buried his fingers in Marik's hair, prancing down towards the base of the Egyptian's neck. The thing Marik loved best, of course, was when Ryou whined. He was most delectable when he whined.

"Maarrriiik..." he wailed, when Marik pulled rather a daring seductive move by reaching down south. Smirking, Marik licked the back of Ryou's throat, then placed hot, wet kisses up to his ear.

"Oops," he said teasingly, winding his hands upwards and beneath Ryou's shirt. "Would you have perferred if it was mine?"

"Marik!" exclaimed Ryou, almost accusingly. Snickering, Marik swirled Ryou around, so that they were face to face. He cupped Ryou's chin in his hand, his thumb tracing the Light's bottom lip. The Light in question, merely smiled brightly and closed his eyes, enjoying Marik's touches as the Darkness traced every one of his features.

"By Ra, you're beautiful," breathed Marik.

Ryou beamed, opening his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, and, tiptoeing, managed to plant a small kiss on Marik's lips.

"You are too, Marik."

Smirking, Marik proceeded to thrust a forceful, chaste kiss on Ryou's lips. Ryou squeaked, and Marik could feel his lips forming into a smile as he responded.

"Feeling better, Ryou?" asked Marik mockingly as he swirled Ryou around. Abruptly, he swiftly dipped Ryou down, until the Light's ivory hair brushed against the ground. Ryou yelped in surprise and laughed when Marik pulled him back up.

"Yes," Ryou nodded, smiling. Taking one of Ryou's hands in his own, Marik raised it to a shoulder-length level, while his other hand rested on Ryou's hip, leading them into a sort of random waltz. Ryou beamed and snuggled close to Marik's chest, giggling.

"You're not afraid anymore," commented Marik distantly as he swirled Ryou out. "The last time we danced, you were terrified." He swirled Ryou back into his arms, and felt Ryou shrug.

"It happens...," Ryou said softly, careful not to mention "love". He was afraid to scare off Marik again.

Smirking still, Marik placed a butterfly kiss against Ryou's cheek, and brought him closer.

"I know it does."

* * *

They danced until Ryou's legs could no longer support his weight, at which he fell, exhausted but happy, in Marik's arms. Smiling, Marik carried him to the bed, and gently laid him down. Ryou still had a firm clasp of Marik's neck, so Marik was dragged down with him. Smirking, Marik leaned against the bed's headboard, while Ryou laid on his side.

"Tired?" asked Marik, an arm around Ryou's shoulders. Ryou nodded, yawning. To Marik's surprise, Ryou gently placed his head against Marik's lap, in an oddly suggestive, but serene motion. Murmuring tiredly, Ryou wrapped his arms around Marik's waist, drawing him downwards.

"Stay with me tonight?" Ryou asked, yawning.

Marik smiled. Every night before, he had slept in a chair next to the bed. Tonight however...

"Of course."

Ryou beamed Marik slid down unto his back, weaving an arm around the small boy protectively. Marik's heart soared at Ryou's happy smile. He had never seen Ryou this cheerful, this merry. Gently, he coaxed Ryou's face upwards, and placed this time, a gentle kiss on Ryou's lips.

"Good night."

"Good night," whispered Ryou. And soon, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shadows were everywhere, but at least the place was a lot less denser than the other places Bakura had been. He leaned against the Shadows' barrier, smirking as he felt Ryou's emotions leak through him. How intriguing. He was right. Ryou did love Marik...well, then again,he wasn't the only one who loved an Ishtal.

"Bakura!" called a voice. Smirking, Bakura turned around, and swiftly grabbed Malik's wrist, pulling him closer.

"Yes?" he smirked, allowing his eyebrow to arch seductively in a mildly interested manner. Malik laughed.

"Not going to work this time," he said, pushing Bakura away. The thief merely smirked again, taking Malik's refusal as a challenge.

No sooner had Malik noticed the glint in Bakura's eyes had the thief thrust Malik into the Shadows' wall, as well as his tongue down Malik's throat. He heard Malik moan, supposedly in some sort of an annoying manner, but all it really did was deepen the kiss. Of course, Malik was always a person hard to predict.

When they finally broke away, Malik cocked his head. "Gods, what was that for?"

Bakura shrugged, his face triumphant. "I was...bored?"

Malik laughed again, a melodious laugh that made Bakura's heart speed and his fingers twitch.

"Business," said Malik firmly.

"Aw, must we?" said Bakura, pretending to scowl at the Shadows next to him. Malik laughed again.

"Don't do that, Bakura," he said, shaking his head. "Pouting just makes you look cuter than you are."

"I don't pout," said Bakura bluntly. "And I'm not cute."

"That's..." smirked Malik, "...all in a matter of opinion."

Another challenge.

Snickering lowly, Bakura managed to pin Malik against the wall, and before Malik could protest, the thief had already trailed his slender but strong fingers up underneath Malik's shirt, deeply outlining Malik's abs. Malik bit back a moan, but as Bakura increased the pressure, the malicious Light could not help but do so. Bakura smirked triumphantly when his goal was met, and leaned in close to Malik's face.

"Business?" he repeated. "How odd. Usually you ask for pleasure."

"We all change," smirked Malik back as he pushed Bakura away. In truth, Malik did like it ...a lot...when Bakura was seductive. Sadly, it seemed as though anything turned the thief on, anything from a simple kissto even a slap in the face, would lead to him ontop and the victim on the bottom.

"Business," sighed Bakura, looking exasperate. "What troubles you now, my fair Keeper?"

Malik frowned at the title used, but Bakura merely laughed, laying a finger on Malik's lips.

"You know...you don't look half bad pouting either."

"Shut up," said Malik, smiling. "And get your finger off me, or I'll bite it," he joked.

"I have other things I'd rather you bite," said Bakura airily. Malik gave him a look somewhere between shocked and exasperate and incredulous, but Bakura looked casual, if not truthful. Snorting, Malik ran a hand through his hair, knowing exactly what would ruin the mood Bakura was so easily setting.

"Look," Malik said firmly. "I really don't think that was nice of you to do that Ryou."

"Oh what now?" sighed Bakura, rolling his eyes. "What is it with you Ishtals and my hikari?"

Malik blinked. "What?"

"Your darker half," said Bakura, a low note in his tone, "is seemingly doing things to my Light that I find absolutely unacceptable."

"Oh?" frowned Marik. "Like what?"

An instant flash of light in Bakura's feral red eyes made Malik hold up his hands as protection.

"Okay, perhaps I don't want to know right now."

"You sure?" smirked Bakura, his fingers intertwining with Malik's. Malik stepped back confidently, giving Bakura smirk.

"I'm sure," he assured. Sighing, he looked up, blowing some hair out of his eyes. Such pretty eyes too, now that Bakura actually took a good look at it...a pastel shade of lavender, large and innocent. And pretty face too. And pretty throat...

"On topic, Bakura," said Malik firmly, noticing Bakura lick his lips fleetingly. Bakura rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "You really shouldn't have done that to Ryou. Even if he may not love mou hitori no boku..."

"He loves your...'mou hitori no boku'," said Bakura snappishly. "And doesn't it all fit, very well? Ryou is my Light, my host. No one else should tell me how to punish him, least of all you, since you wanted _me _to destroy your Darker half anyways."

"But I didn't want you to destroy Ryou," argued Malik. "He's my friend, whether you like it or not, Bakura. You should show more decency towards your Light."

"He's nothing to me but a vessel," said Bakura bluntly. "Nothing more."

"But he's more than a vessel to me," said Malik firmly. "Please, Bakura, can't you just follow my suggestions for the time being?"

"What, and become your dog?" asked Bakura scathingly. "No thanks. I usually do individual work, anyways."

"Look," sighed Malik, stepping closer to Bakura. "At the very least, can you let me handle Ryou? It wasn't very nice at all to be playing with his mind, making him watch my darker half die right in front of his eyes. Even if Ryou doesn't love Marik, that's still tramautizing for anyone..."

"There are two rebuttals for that," interrupted Bakura, looking upwards at the sky, as though praying for some patience. "One, Ryou does love Marik, which makes everything all the more worse for him and happy for me, and two, when Ryou lives with me for as long as it takes, he's going to get used to bloodshed."

"Oh, Bakura," sighed Malik. He looked up, allowing his lavender eyes to enlarge slightly, making his face all the more younger, his posture all the more innocent. "Please...can't you just let me handle Ryou? You can torture and hurt my darker half all you want, since we want him dead anyways...but let me handle Ryou, please?"

"Hmn, now the only thing wrong with that..." started Bakura sarcastically, but was cut short when Malik suggestively leaned against him, the bulge beneath his pants rubbing slightly against Bakura's, his lips only millimeters apart from the thief's. Fiddling idly with Bakura's buttons, Malik casually opened them apart, allowing Bakura's turqoise shirt to expose some of the thief's heavenly chest. Never losing eye contact, Malik gently pressed against the thief, and trailed his tongue up Bakura's chest.

"Please?"

"T-The only thing wrong with ---" stuttered Bakura slightly, slightly annoyed at himself for stumbling, but Malik's gaze was utterly entrancing, and Bakura couldn't help but notice the wonderful sensation the Egyptian was playing down his abdominals as Malik flipped open more buttons. He really lost it when Malik suddenly pressed a seductive kiss upon his lips, his tongue trailing across Bakura's, moaning deeply.

When Malik broke away, he gave Bakura a mildly interested look.

"You were saying?"

Bakura smirked, and instantly pounced ontop of Malik.

"Nothing's wrong with that."

* * *

Hmn, I seem to be giving Bakura all the good lines. (snickers) Hmn, well, I have to think of some good ones for Marik, but sadly, he has a sensitive lover, not a seductive naughty one. (pats Malik) Okay, so...votes please! Basic, some lemon, or explicit lemon? Read and review and tell me!!

(Hugs) Thanks so for so many reviews so far!


	9. Making Up Making Out

Hmn, yep. Some lemon here, but not explicit. I decided that if I did have explicit lemon here, someone would report me...so I shall go with **kasbaka's **advice...those who do wish for explicit lemon in this chapter may e-mail me that they do, or drop a line in their reviews, and I shall send you an explicit lemon copy of this very same chapter!

Messagers to (wonderful) reviewers (that I have time to reply to XD):

**kasbaka: **You've been such a wonderful reviewer since I got this story up!! (hugs) You're very insightful and I love reading your long reviews!! Thanks so much!

**PainfulRemebrance: **Oh..hehheh, thanks for telling me that. I thought I had accepted annonymous reviews..XD Thanks!

**Misoka: **(beams) You are very insightful. I'm so glad I got you into this pairing! I love this pairing so much, as you can see. XD AH yes...about Y, Bakura killing Marik killing Malik? Hmn, we shall see, shall we? I don't know, our wonderful white haired yami seems to be very flexible when it comes to destroying someone. So I guess he'll find a way to kill Marik without Malik.

A lot of you guys hope that this will end happily. As for that, I shall not say anything. XD okay, lemon chapter nine!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Marik woke first, a small smile across his lips. Morning dawned through the window, and for the first time, Marik was thankful for the golden rays, for they casted heavenly shades across Ryou's porcelain face, bathing them in a angelic halo that only made his beauty flourish. Marik's heart swelled again. The Light in his arms was sleeping against his lap, pure white snowy locks fanned across his torso. Ryou's breathing was regular, if not happy, since the smile he wore on his face looked wisty and cheerful. Absently, Marik began to run his fingers through Ryou's soft locks, causing the smaller boy to mewl slightly in pleasure and squirm in happiness.

Marik's smile widened slightly, forming somewhat into a devious smirk. He knew Ryou had been feeling very down lately, extremely stressed, and constantly tired, and it had only been recently had Ryou recovered. Marik felt guilty that he had made Ryou upset, and taking care of him didn't seem to ease the Darkness's conscience very much. Therefore...he had a plan.

He had been longing to do it since he had laid eyes on Ryou's lithe form, though he had told Ryou he wouldn't on the very first day he met him. But...Marik wanted to make Ryou happy, wanted to show Ryou he cared, and lust was the only way Marik seemed to feel comfortable with, the only way Marik felt was right.

Of course, it also depended that Ryou had to sleep for most of the morning, so that Marik could set everything up. Everything was going to be perfect...perfect, just for Ryou. Perfect, just like Ryou. Cocking his head in slight thought, Marik wondered idly how he was going to have Ryou stay in his room for the amount of time he needed to set up...also, he wanted to give Ryou the element of surprise.

Looking down again, Marik had noticed that Ryou had not stirred again, though his face was relaxed and peaceful. Sighing slightly to himself, Marik gently eased Ryou's tight grip from around his waist away.

However, as he did so, he heard Ryou give out a discontent sound, much like a whimper, and Ryou's grip tightened on him. Chuckling slightly to himself, Marik planted a small kiss against Ryou's cheek, distracting the sleepy boy, and swifly eased Ryou's arms away. As he got up, he noticed that Ryou had whimpered again, and was fumbling around with his previously occupied hands, placing them where Marik's face would've been. Ryou gave out a far higher, upset whimper when he seemed to realize Marik was not next to him, and clutched at the bedsheets, as though through his subconciousness he would hope that the bedsheet was the Darkness.

Smiling to himself at the adorable scene that was playing, Marik gently kneeled down, holding Ryou's hand, in assurance that he was still there. Ryou gave out a small, slightly contented whimper, but his free hand was still searching for Marik's waist. Marik deftly grabbed the other hand too, and placed both into his left hand, his right searching in his back pocket for a scrap of paper. Slipping the piece of paper into Ryou's hand, Marik gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek, causing the Light to smile again and squirm in pleasure. From the nearby drawer, Marik extracted out a single rose. He stared at it in disgust at first, wondering why in the seven hells he was doing this, but the smile on Ryou's face was all worth it.

He clenched the rose for a moment, debating with himself.

_Ra dammit, why are you doing this?! It's just Ryou, it's just Ryou, you don't...you can't go all sappy for him!_

But another voice in his head sighed sadly.

_But that's the reason. It's Ryou. The one who got all sappy with you._

Marik growled slightly in annoyance. He was NOT sappy!

_Come on, just give it to Ryou, it's not a big deal. He doesn't even have to know you gave it to him._

Another voice popped into his head, abrupt and ludicrous.

_Where in the seven hells did you get your hands on a ROSE?!_

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Marik gave in. He hesitantly slipped the stem against Ryou's porcelain fingers, and was about to change his mind, about to draw away, when Ryou gave out a small squeal in his sleep and clenched the rose tight in his hand. Marik raised an eyebrow, blinking. Ryou was so strange sometimes. What was Ryou dreaming about anyways, that made him so happy?

Smiling, Marik shrugged, and stood up, ready to leave. His question about Ryou's dream was almost answered when the young boy began to murmur happily in his sleep:

"....Marik..."

Blinking, Marik turned around, only to see Ryou beaming in his sleep, clutching the pillow and burying his face within its depths happily.

"...Marik..."

It took all of Marik's self control not to wake Ryou up then and there to kiss him. He longed to grab Ryou by the shoulders, shake him awake, and crush his lips against the smaller boy's. But no..he had to wait.

Before Ryou could make another subconcious move, Marik slipped out of the room, making sure it was locked. He didn't want Ryou following him.

* * *

Blearily, when Ryou awoke, it was about afternoon. Blinking the debris of the night away from his eyes, he turned around...

...and saw there was no other occupant.

Ryou bolted up instantly, his heart racing. Where was Marik? Did Bakura come and kill him already? Why did Marik go? He promised to stay...he promised!

It was only after Ryou had his moment of hyperventaling did he realize in his hand he was clutching...

...a rose?

Blinking confusedly, Ryou examined it. It was a pretty rose, a thornless rose, just awaiting to bud, a few single petals blossoming at the bud's base.

In his other hand, was a note. He hastily read it.

_Ryou._

_I'm sorry I had to leave earlier, but don't worry, I'll come back. I've locked the door so you can't come out and look for me, but I promise I will come back. I have other business to attend to._

_I will come back roughly around five in the afternoon. Do not try to leave you room, and get some sleep. You'll need it._

_I've also enclosed a rose for you... _(this part was written and re-written several times, each sentence crossed out in messy ink)..._if you can't sleep, then just pass the time with it. If you're awake, then do whatever you want. Change, shower, whatever, but make sure you get some sleep before five. I promise I'll be back._

_-Marik._

Ryou blinked at the small note. Marik...Marik left a note for him? And a rose? Ryou shook his head gingerly, hoping that it wasn't a dream. When he opened his eyes, the note was still there, in his hand. Ryou couldn't help it. A smile lit up his face, his heart swelling and rapidly thumping like mad against his ribcage. Did Marik...did Marik really care? Ryou glanced at the rose in his hand. Marik..really gave that to him? Grinning happily, Ryou took a deep breath, and flung himself back, landing happily against the mattress.

Marik cared. Didn't he? Ryou couldn't believe it. But why else, Marik of all people, would leave a rose for him, and a note so he wouldn't worry?

Ryou couldn't sleep. Excited and happy, he got out from his bed and ran into the showers. He couldn't help it. Even though it was a small thing, a very small thing, Ryou couldn't help but hope that it was a sign that Marik cared for him. Ryou didn't even care if Marik loved him or not. The Light knew what Marik was like and didn't quite believe Marik _could _love, but, just Marik caring...that seemed to be a big deal to Ryou.

Quickly, he took a shower and changed, since his old striped T-shirt and jeans were already quite worn from wearing them for so long. He chose his turqoise shirt with buttons, and a new pair of demin, since the air was stiffling inside his room. Sighing, he flung himself back on the bed, smiling.

It was already quite late in the afternoon. He turned onto his side, dreaming of when Marik would come back. Ryou didn't know why but...Marik could be charming when he wanted to. Ryou loved how he talked. Sarcastic humor, dry witty remarks, blunt opinions. A funny way to see the darker side of things to make the circumstances seem brighter. Of course, Ryou was sure that wasn't Marik's intention, but it still brought a smile to Ryou's face all the same.

He didn't know what Marik would do when he came back. Heck, Ryou didn't even know what _he'd _do when Marik came back. Oh how he longed to run up to Marik, to hug him, to kiss him, and huggle him tight and whisper, "I love you" in his ears. His heart sank slightly at the thought of his confession. Marik would hate him for saying "I love you". Ryou knew. Marik didn't care for love, thought love was for weaklings, and that's why he left had Ryou for those three terrible days.

Oh how Ryou wished he coud just admit it, say it, confess it. But it would make Marik angry, and scare him off again, and Ryou didn't want Marik to leave. For one, Bakura could get him, and two, Ryou knew he couldn't live without Marik by his side.

Sighing happily to himself again, Ryou brought the rose to his nose, and sniffed.

It was a beautiful scent, as a rose would have, but through the glamour of it all, Ryou immediately began to feel sleepy. He struggled to stay awake, but one whiff from the rose was like a lungful of a field of poppies. Murmuring quietly, Ryou slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Ryou did awake again, his head felt slightly foggy, but it didn't last long. It was dark outside...a little too dark.

Blinking, Ryou tentatively reached up his fingers to feel his eyes; a cloth was in the way, shielding his eyelids. A blindfold.

Panicking slightly, Ryou reached up to take the blindfold off, when a strong hand deftly snatched them away. Whimpering, Ryou tried to struggle from his attacker's grip, but no sooner had he stood to get a better balance, his captor had swirled him into his arms, and a hand was clamped on his mouth. He yelped, his voice muffled from the strong hand that covered his nose and his mouth, while he tried his best to squirm away from his captor.

"Shh..." whispered a voice in his ear. Momentarily, Ryou stopped squirming, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he recognized the voice. "Come with me."

The hand was removed from his mouth, and was now grasping his wrist. Gasping slightly as the shadow gripped his wrist tightly and jerked him forwards in the darkness, Ryou cocked his head to the side quizzically.

"Ma---Marik?"

"Shh," said the voice again. "Don't take the blindfold off, Ryou. Just follow me."

Tentatively, Ryou took a step, but was almost overbalanced instantly. A strong figure grabbed him just below the shoulders, heaving him back up. Arms encircled around his shoulders and led him in a far more peaceful and careful manner.

"Ma...Marik? What are you doing?"

"Shh," said Marik again, softly. "I said I'd come back, didn't I? Now stop asking questions and follow my lead."

Swallowing, Ryou nodded, and allowed Marik to lead him through the darkness. He heard the door slid open and shut, and felt Marik firmly hold his shoulders in place as the two of them walked down one hallway, and then another.

"Where are you taking me?" Ryou asked again, trying to find Marik through his blindfold. He heard Marik tsk beside him.

"Still so inquistive," he heard Marik laugh. Ryou blinked, smiling unsurely. There was a different note to Marik's tone, as though he was trying to maintain his cold attitude, but was actually masking some sort of...excitement?

Taking another deep breath, Ryou bit his lip, and followed Marik's lead. He whimpered when he heard another door slide open and shut. He was swiftly turned around, and almost immediately felt Marik's lips upon his own. He closed his eyes despite the blindfold and returned the kiss, not even noticing he was being pushed back until he fell onto his back on something soft.

He felt Marik pull him up on the cushy...thing...and felt the Darkness sit behind him, arms wrapped around him protectively. He gasped silently when he felt Marik's lips brush past his ear, hot breath sweeping across his cheeks.

"Surprise."

Swiftly the blindfold was taken off, and Ryou blinked, before his mouth dropped in awe at his surroundings. Dark tapestries, ranging from dark, rich colours of royal purple to crimson to red red wine, were strung throughout the ceiling of the room. Cushions were perched decoratively across the floor, and a few bowls of fruit and wine were set upon a nearby table. The room itself was dimmed in some sort of heavenly darkness, suggestive and soothing. Looking around, Ryou realized he was sitting on a very soft bed, with many rolls of matching blankets and robes next to it on the floor. Marik was sitting behind him, his legs on each side of Ryou, his arms intwined around Ryou's chest.

"Marik..." breathed Ryou in awe. "What is all this?"

He felt Marik's lips trail down towards the base of his neck, and jumped slightly when the familiar, intrusive tongue was brought across it. Ryou swallowed, his lungs seemingly smaller. Why did everything feel so hot?

"Well," Marik said softly, and Ryou could hear the smirk well within his tone, "what do you think?"

"But...why?"

Ryou gasped when he felt those same arms around his torso swiftly turned him over and flat onto the bed. Marik instantly came into view, wearing his Ghouls robe. That was strange to Ryou. Marik never wore his robe unless it was draped around his shoulders like a cape. However, Ryou didn't have enough time to contemplate such an oddity, as his breath was caught in his throat when he saw and felt Marik slide across his waist, saddling him.

Leaning in, Marik ran the sides of his fingers down Ryou's cheek, drinking in his wondrous beauty.

"Well...you seemed upset lately," smirked Marik fondly. "And I wanted to make it up to you."

"M-make it up to me?" repeated Ryou, eyes wide. "What did you want to make up with me for?"

"You got that wrong," smirked Marik teasingly, leaning in, his weight evenly pressured as his lips brushed against Ryou's. "I wanted to make it up to you...by making out with you."

"Make..what?" stuttered Ryou. Oh gods, those eyes, those enchanting eyes! He could concentrate on nothing else. Beautiful amethyst with highlights of wondrous lavender and gittering mauve....

Smirking still, Marik brought his tongue trailing across Ryou's bottom lip. The younger one breathed in sharply, his back arching. Grinning, Marik then thrusted his tongue into the gap between, commencing a duel of tongues. Moaning, Ryou returned the kiss with ambiguity, smiling as he felt Marik massage his jaw open, their lips crushed against each other's.

Vaugely, through the ardor, Ryou felt Marik's fingers slip underneath his shirt, exploring him to the tiniest detail. He shivered in pleasure as he felt Marik's hands run up and down his side, massaging his chest, dancing across his torso. Smirking at the shivering form beneath him, Marik nipped against Ryou's lip, drawing a whimper and some blood. He instantly licked the blood and began undoing the buttons on Ryou's shirt.

Ryou gasped when the kiss was broken, his chest heaving for air. He blinked and gasped even louder when he realized that his chest was bare, out in the open, and Marik was smirking down on him.

"Liked it so far?"

"Marik, I ---"

But his breathless sentence was cut short when Marik arched his back, his chest skimming across Ryou's, his lips placing hot, wet kisses from the edge of Ryou's lips to his throat. Ryou tried his best to bite back a moan of pleasure when he felt Marik fix his lips on the crook of his neck, nibbling and suckling lightly.

Before Ryou could prevent anything from happening, that is, if he had wanted to, Marik had discarded all of the Light's garments onto the floor, his head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised seductively, tongue licking his lips suggestively. Ryou shivered. He wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling right now...nervous, yes, but...something about Marik's touch seemed to make everything alright, everything okay, despite how wrong Ryou might've thought before.

The Darkness above him pulled the covers over them, just enough. He ran his fingers down Ryou's face, carressing his features. Ryou returned him with a small smile. Marik's wet lips immediately formed into a devious grin, before he promptly raced his hands across Ryou's frail frame. Breathing sharply, Ryou pulled back, shuddering in pleasure as Marik's fingers explored one more time, this time winding their way downwards. The Darkness stopped short when he reached the end of Ryou's torso, and looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Want more?" he asked, smirking as he hovered above Ryou on all fours. Trailing his tongue across Ryou's throat, the Darkness slowly slipped out of his robes while Ryou was distracted. Ryou gasped silently to himself as he watched Marik ease out of his purple robes, revealing his body for all to see. Ryou breathed quietly in amazement at Marik's finely tuned, dark chest, his strong, firm abs, his firm, tense muscles. Breathing with awe, Ryou stared wide-eyed at the masterpiece that was sitting on top of him. Fingers trembling, Ryou reached his hands towards Marik...he had to feel those features, he had to, they were so beautiful...

Gently, almost subconciously, Ryou began carressing Marik's face, tracing over his firm skin, his dark kohl marks. Fingers shivering, Ryou brought them from Marik's face to his chest, carressing those lovingly, before dropping towards Marik's abs, where he stroaked and massaged lightly. He heard Marik give a deep, throaty murmur in his throat of pleasure, before the Darkness deftly snatched Ryou's fingers away, and raised them above Ryou's head.

"This is for you," smirked Marik. "Not for me."

"But Marik," smiled Ryou. "You don't have to..."

"Less talking," said Marik, laying a finger on Ryou's lips, silencing him. "More loving."

Ryou blinked at the comment, but he had barely enough time to think when Marik crushed their lips together once again. Tongues twisted and danced, hands ran and kneaded, skin soothed and slipped. Ryou's moans echoed throughout the room, his body warm and content with Marik on top. This didn't feel so bad...through all the zeal, Ryou realized that Marik was doing this for him....why not let himself go, and enjoy it?

Marik was planning just that. He smirked, his lips trailing once again towards the crook of Ryou's neck. After preparing it with sweet butterfly kisses that made Ryou giggle and wirthe beneathe him, he promptly sank his teeth into the tender flesh, hearing Ryou gasp sharply beside him, before moaning in pleasure when Marik began to lap up the blood, sucking on the wound. Smirking still, Marik slipped his hands from Ryou's chest, massaging his sides, winding their way down to Ryou's thighs. He heard Ryou give a small whimper as he allowed his fingers to dance up and down the sides of Ryou's lithe little thighes, from the outside, to the inside.

Oh how sweet did Ryou feel against him. A heavenly small body beneath him, wirthing in pleasure, biting back melodic laughs. Chuckling, Marik slipped his hands back upwards, toying wtih Ryou's sensitive spots on his chest with his fingers, causing the Light to squeak and breathe deeply. He felt Ryou bury his hands into his hair, his back arching, his throat bared.

"Marrriiikk....!"

"More, little Ryou?" teased Marik. "Fine then."

Ryou suddenly felt Marik's hands winding back upwards, running deep, firm circles across Ryou's chest, before they wound their way downwards. Ryou gasped and cried out in surprise as he felt Marik's fingers suddenly grasp his length, before the same naughty fingers began dancing upon them. Ryou shuddered uncontrollably, his body shivering in an unstoppable pleasurable frenzy.

"Marrrriiikkk...!!"

Smirking, Marik's lips engulfed Ryou's own again, fingers still dancing up and down Ryou's length, causing the paler boy to deepen the kiss occasionally with his moans and whimpers. Everything seemed to be so vague, so hazy...!

Ryou decide to abandon all logical thoughts. This was one of the times when he had to let himself go, had to let his instincts guide him. Giggling and gasping, he trailed his hands from Marik's hair and down to his neck and shoulders, where he began to knead deeply and rapidly. He felt Marik squirm delightfully at the touch, a small moan escaping the Keeper's lips as Ryou increased the pressure, since Marik was increasing the intensity of the kiss. Ryou felt Marik's hands roam across his upper body, and he instinctively arched his back, bucking lightly beneath the Keeper.

Both of them hissed simutaneously at the contact met. Length slipped past length, skin rubbed skin. Ryou was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, his heart ramming in his ribcage, his hair fanned out on the bed. Marik was still on top of him, and trapped Ryou's face in his hands. He kissed Ryou forcefully on the lips, at which Ryou, though gasping for breath, instantly allowed, and was engulfed in another lip lock. However, as he felt Marik's tongue swiftly soothe across the curves of his lips, he also felt the Darkness slowly push him upwards, until Marik had settled between his legs. He instantly broke the kiss and looked down, his heart rather uncertain.

"Ma---Marik..." He collapsed against the pillows, glad something soft had broken his fall. "Marik..."

"Yes?" asked Marik, arching an eyebrow. Gently he slipped his fingers past Ryou's length again, causing the younger one to shudder. "Do you want to, Ryou?"

Ryou swallowed, unsure of his answer. His head felt so thick again, but this time it was full of...not stress, not worry, but relief, pleasure, and slight bewilderment. His mind was spinning in a whirlwind of passion and love that he could not understand. He felt Marik run his fingers through Ryou's hair comfortingly, as though he knew what was going on in Ryou's mind. He felt those cool fingers brush against his face, softly caressing Ryou's cheeks in ease him.

Marik...

Oh how Ryou wanted to be Marik's. He knew he loved Marik with all his heart, he knew he would do anything to be Marik's. If this was as far as he could to become his...

"Ryou?" asked Marik, breaking his thoughts. Ryou looked up, and saw that Marik's lavender eyes were deeply concerned, glittering with worry. "Ryou?"

Taking a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened them again. Marik...how Ryou wished to be his, how he longed to be a part of Marik's life...

...slowly, he nodded.

Marik gave him a deep, inquiring look. "You sure?"

Ryou nodded again, smiling. "Yes."

Marik smirked. He kissed Ryou again, this time lightly and simply, on his bruised lips. Pulling back, he eased Ryou onto his back, and watched him for a moment, before applying protection on his arousal, smirking.

"Then prepare Ryou," he said softly, positioning himself, smirking still, "to surrender yourself to me."

Suddenly, Marik came at him, a deep, heavy but swift thrust, and then there was a flaming pain. Ryou bit back a scream, clutching onto the sheets to bear the pain. Suddenly, he felt warm lips instantly meet his own, a tongue soothing his own, distracting him of the pain. When the pain had ceased, Marik broke away, his lavender eyes worried as Ryou gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?"

Ryou swallowed, chest heaving for breath. He nodded his head, looking up weakly and burying himself in Marik's chest.

"Yes..I'm fine..."

He felt Marik stroak his back, before Marik pulled away again. This time, Ryou braced himself, and Marik thrusted into him again. Ryou collapsed onto the sheets, clutching at them to ignore the pain, his chest heaving for breath as he bit back his cries.

Marik's heart wrenched when he saw how much pain Ryou was in. He almost pulled out, almost told Ryou to forget about it, but he shook his head and entered Ryou again and again, until they had set a rhythm in the backround. Ryou's cries of pain were choked as Marik determinedly entered him again and again, trying his best to keep it even and steady.

Finally, Marik delivered one final thrust, and Ryou's moans instantly were filled with passion instead of pain. He felt an overwhelming pleasure sinking within his depths, refreshening him, calming him. He arched his back, moaning again in pleasure, squirming and wirthing. He felt Marik shudder above him, before the Egyptian came down onto his thin frame. Breathing heavily, Ryou closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Marik's chest, running his fingers up and down Marik's spine. He arched again, his neck bared, and Marik proceeded to trail his tongue across the graceful throat again, causing Ryou to shudder.

"Are you alright?" asked Marik softly, as he lifted himself up, his face an inch from Ryou's. Ryou blinked, smiling weakly. Marik's eyes were clouded with concern, worry. Ryou smiled, more confidently this time.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry," whispered Marik softly as he pressed a gentle kiss on the Light's lips. "It must've hurt a lot for you." He rolled over, engulfing Ryou into his arms, licking away his tears. Ryou sighed wistfully, snuggling deep into Marik's chest.

"No...it's okay, Marik," smiled Ryou as he closed his eyes. "It felt wonderful...thank you ...."

Marik was silent, slightly unsure to respond. Smirking, he leaned into Ryou's ear, "My pleasure."

Ryou giggled, burying his face deeper into Marik's chest. "Marik...why did you do all this?"

Marik smirked still, and he gently coaxed Ryou's face upwards, so that they could see each other's eyes.

"Well...you seemed upset lately," Marik said, his voice mischevious. "Especially after our little fight...I just wanted to make it up to you."

"You...you really cared?" asked Ryou, eyes wide. Smiling, Marik kissed him again.

"Yes."

The answer was simple, broad, with no details. Yet Ryou's heart swelled again, and he couldn't help but beam up at the Egyptian.

The Egyptian had rather a smug look on his face. "Pleasurable, Ryou?" he purred, his voice low and rich, as he traced his fingers down from Ryou's chest to his abs. Ryou giggled again and nodded as he felt the Darkness find his way towards his length again, stroaking it absently, sending shivers up and down Ryou's spine.

"Yes," the Light smiled. "Where is this room...anyways? I've never seen it before."

Marik's face faltered, falling back into his usual emotional-less wall. "I used the Shadow Realm as a backround...quite frankly, the Shadow Realm can look nice if you wanted it to...if one can manipulate it, of course. Ingenious, isn't it?"

Ryou blinked. The Shadow Realm...? Oh no! Bakura...!

But Marik had slipped an arm around Ryou's torso protectively; easing him of his worries. He felt Marik's nose nuzzle against his cheek, calming him, soothing him. Idly, Ryou played with the hair that fell onto Marik's shoulders, his fingers brushing across the Egyptian's face once in a while. Smiling contently, Ryou snuggled closer into Marik, and was pleased when he felt Marik tighten his grip. In Marik's arms, Ryou felt safe, felt secure, as though nothing could go wrong as long as Marik was with there with him.

"Marik...?" whispered Ryou, sleepily. Marik opened his eyes and gave him a regarding look.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for tonight. It meant a lot to me."

Marik smirked. "My pleasure."

Marik's heart seemed to be supressed just beneath his throat. How did Ryou's smile do this to him?! And oh, how warm, sweet, loving did Ryou felt against his chest, slim frail body against Marik's chest snugly. He felt Ryou doze sleepily, happily, his smile never faltering as he nuzzled deep into Marik's chest.

"Marik..." Ryou's voice sounded so sweet when it was sleepy. Marik pulled the covers over them, covering their quite exhausted bodies.

"Yes?" he whispered softly, coaxing the smaller boy into sleep.

Smiling, Ryou looked up, a half-lidded gaze upon Marik's own.

"I love you."

Closing his eyes, Ryou gently leaned his head against Marik's chest. Blinking dazedly, Marik absently stroaked against Ryou's cheeks, causing happy purrs from the smaller boy. Breathless, Marik pulled Ryou tighter into his arms, closing his eyes also. Oh, Ryou, so sweet, so tender...

Oh Ryou.

"I love you too."

* * *

(beams) Lemony time! I was wondering if that was good lemon at all...I mean, I can write anything ranging in lemon, but all the same, (cocks head) what did you all think?

Remember, read and review!!


	10. The Darkness Returns

Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the reviews so far! More more more, PLEASE!

Of course that's not the end of the story! What with Marik finally admitting his love for Ryou? Of course not! I didnt' have Bakura become a threat for nothing! XD The story is actually going to be much longer. I like characterization, you know, with character evolution. So yeah...even Baku might reveal some secrets we don't know about yet!

Hmn, made Ryou cry a lot in this chappie...eep. And sowwy for making Bakura so mean.But, he's the only one who can really act as the antgonist here. I mean, if this was a Malik x Bakura fic soley, then Marik would be the evil antagonist, wouldn't he not? So yeah. Gotta make Baku mean mean mean!

Read and review! I love the long reviews you guys leave! You guys are so insightful!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Darkness Returns

Marik was happy.

It was a strange emotion for him, since he was entirely Anger, Frustration, Sadness, Vengeance, Violence. And this Happy feeling wasn't even the normal ones he'd felt before; not the cold, sadistic, insane happy that made him high and the world delusional.

It was...Happy.

A warm sensation, radiating from his chest. A glorious sensation, making his heart swell.

A Ryou.

How pleasurable did Ryou feel against him, how wondrous did it feel to have the Light breathing against his chest, how lovely to have his arms around the Light at all, stroaking his hair, kissing his sleepy face.

And how angelic Ryou looked when he slept. That sweet, soft smile upon his lucious lips, the graceful curve of his eyelashes, the heavenly locks of pure white snow carressing his cheeks. Marik couldn't help but touch those features, lick those features, love those features. Subconciously as he slept, he continued to stroak Ryou's cheek, causing the younger one to smile happily and snuggle closer, and causing Marik's heart to beat.

It was hard for Marik, to tell what was reality and what was a dream. Ryou's presence seemed like an illusion, a memory. Marik couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not.

But he gathered he was at some point, because for a moment, in the middle of the night, he heard familiar whimpering noises from beside him. Cracking his eyes open, he wearily looked down, and noticed that Ryou was clutching at him painfully tight, his face buried in Marik's chest, and scared, whimpering noises muffled. Blinking, Marik gently turned Ryou's head over, so that he could see his face. A nightmare, perhaps?

Marik frowned. Ryou's face was just as pale as when Marik first discovered him unconcious, and his breathing was short and tight, as though terrified. His eyes were still closed though, so it had to be a nightmare.

"Ryou?" Marik asked, shaking him lightly. Ryou merely gave out another whimper, tears leaking his face, as he clutched onto Marik's chest, his face reburied in. "Ryou..? What's wrong?"

Soft crying noises and pleads came muffled from the younger boy. Marik frowned, rubbing a hand on Ryou's back. Why wouldn't Ryou wake up?

"Marik...!"

"I'm here, Ryou," said Marik clearly as he felt the Light tighten his grip. "I'm here."

The crying increased. "No...Marik, please don't go...please don't go..."

"I won't go anywhere, Ryou," said Marik clearly. He frowned deeper. How strange. This was not a normal nightmare. It seemed as though Ryou's conciousness was somewhere else, in another world...

...in another realm.

"Bakura!" Ryou suddenly cried, clutching Marik so hard that Marik was slightly marvelled at Ryou's strength. "No, Bakura! Please don't hurt Marik...! I'll do anything...just please don't hurt Marik!"

Oh...Bakura.

Growling angrily, Marik wrenched himself from Ryou, and shook Ryou vigorously. Dammit...it was Bakura. Bakura was giving Ryou these terrible dreams, these horrible hallucinations. Growling again, this time more quieter, Marik raised his eyes, though not his face, to look at his surroundings. He had used Shadow Magic to make the room look very enticing, but perhaps that was a mistake...

...chuckling to himself, Marik quickly evaporated the Shadows, leaving the room the way it was originally.

_Don't try, Bakura. One day I'll kill you. I promise you that. _

Ryou was struggling subconciously, his fingers just barely skimming by Marik's skin as he desperately reached to grasp the Darkness again.

"Marik...Marik..."

Hurriedly, Marik brought Ryou back to him, his arms engulfing the smaller boy into his chest once again, this time tighter and more snug.

"Shh...it's okay, Ryou. I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Ma-Marik..."

"Shhh..." Marik interrupted softly, rubbing circles upon Ryou's back as the Light timidly slipped his arms back around Marik's waist. "It's okay. Bakura's gone. I'm here."

Slowly, the crying ceased. Ryou's chest heaved for breath, but Marik was still hugging him protectively, for he didn't dare let Ryou go just yet. Soon, he felt the Light cease his sobbing, and gently laid Ryou's face upon his shoulder, so that the Light could breathe.

So that was why Ryou was so sick. He was not only just worried, scared, thinking about Marik. Bakura must've punished him, made him hallucinate his fears right in front of his eyes. Marik growled. The thief would pay for that stunt. Pay dearly.

He felt Ryou's breathing turn regular again, though the Light was still murmuring his name. Slowly, he brought Ryou back down to the bed, never breaking the embrace, and stroaked his hair until there was utter silence. Marik sighed, kissing Ryou's face, easing Ryou of his worries and causing him to form a small smile in his sleep. Sighing again, Marik looked up towards the ceiling, his face in a grim but determined smirk.

Someone was going to die soon.

* * *

"Dammit!" muttered Bakura angrily his vision of the bedroom blanked out. "Dammit!"

"What?" asked Malik sleepily from the floor. Groaning sleepily, Malik pushed himself up, and stumbled towards the thief. "What is it?"

"Nothing," snapped Bakura, frowning. Idiot, weakling hikari no baka! Actually mumbling out his pleads and cries for anyone to hear...! Now it was possible his cover was blown, since Marik had almost instantly made the Shadows evaporate.

Malik frowned as he leaned his cheek against Bakura's back, his arms circling tightly around the thief's waist from behind.

"What's going on?" Malik muttered softly, wishing he could go back to sleep, wishing Bakura would be there next to him.

"Nothing," snapped Bakura again. He hmphed, looking away, but almost instantly he heard Malik chuckle softy behind him.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" asked Malik sweetly. "Is there something I can help you with? Make you feel better?" Bakura blinked when he felt Malik's hands slowly slide downwards and beneath his pants. There was almost instantly a sharp pain, then a welcoming pleasure that made him shudder uncontrollably...

...and uncharacteristically.

"Malik!"

"Oops," smiled Malik sweetly. "But didn't that make you feel better, Baku?"

Smirking, Bakura swiftly pulled Malik's fingers away from his privates, and managed to turn around, planting a kiss on the Egyptian's lips.

"I'm in control," reminded Bakura as he flicked his tongue across Malik's. "Not you."

Malik giggled. "Whatever you say." Of course, there was a tint of mischief in his voice. "Whatever you say."

"Yes," smirked Bakura, thrusting him back and promptly straddling Malik's waist, not ever breaking the kiss. "Whatever I say."

Laughing, Malik broke the kiss, finally, holding up his hands. He looked fully awake now.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to get Bakura's naughty hands away from him. "Come on, tell me."

"Will you give me what I want?" asked Bakura evilly, stroaking Malik's cheeks.

Sighing, Malik smiled, and nodded.

"Fine, but only if you tell me the entire thing."

"Only if you give me the entire thing also," smirked Bakura back. Malik sighed, still grinning, and swiftly grabbed Bakura's wrists.

"Tell me first, or I'll throw you off and you won't get anything."

"Ooh, rebelling, I like that," smirked Bakura, but he slid off all the same. Malik smiled, sitting up, and scooted closer to the thief.

"You do realize I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," smiled Bakura back, this time a geniune smile. Gods, he hated himself for actually being so weak...but if it was Malik, why not? "And I love you too."

"Aw," smirked Malik as he leaned against Bakura's chest. "So tell me...what made you so upset just now?"

Sighing, Bakura leaned back, keeping his promise. Absently, he ran his fingers through Malik's sandy hair, fingering the earings that adorned the Egyptian's lobe.

"Your yami certainly has a lot of patience," Bakura said finally. "If not tolerance."

"What do you mean?" asked Marik, suspicion edging into his voice.

"Well," said Bakura off-handedly, "if you were crying in the middle of the night asking and begging for my help, I'd slap you in the face and wake you up immediately."

"But what did Marik do?" asked Malik, frowning. Bakura snorted, smirking.

"He is certainly very patient...held Ryou in his arms until my hikari had calmed down enough to go back to sleep."

There was a silence from Malik.

"You...you what!" demanded Malik angrily. "Bakura, you spied-what the hell?"

"Your yami used Shadow magic to create the perfect setting for..." Bakura smirked, "...for what we usually do every night. And then he actually seduced my hikari...and of course, you know I can't let them go unpunished for that."

"How did you punish Marik?" asked Malik suspiciously. Bakura threw his head back in laughter.

"I couldn't torment _him, _Malik-kun. I'm not connected with him. But, Ryou, on the other hand..."

"You promised to let me handle him!" said Malik indignantly. "You broke your promise! You promised that you would only torment my darker half, not your lighter half!"

"Calm down," said Bakura irratibly. "It was nothing. I couldn't penetrate deep enough to actually hurt him too badly. Those three days were most entertaining though..."

"Bakura!" growled Malik angrily. "You promised!"

Rolling his eyes, Bakura threw himself back ontop of Malik, fixing his lips upon the darker Light's.

"I know I did," said Bakura softly. "But sometimes, I have to break promises to keep promises."

"That doesn't make sense," said Malik stoutly as he watched Bakura run his slender fingers down his bare chest. Bakura sighed.

"I can't destroy Marik for you," Bakura explained patiently, "unless I destroy Ryou."

"Yes you can!" glared Malik, sadly. "I don't want Ryou hurt!"

"And yet you want the most gruesome death for your own darker half," said Bakura, as though one would speak to a tramautized two-year-old. "There is no other way if you want your darker half to suffer."

"But he doesn't love Ryou!"

Bakura shrugged. "You never know. I love you but I'd still slap you in the face if you kept on crying on me in your sleep."

Malik looked up, knowing full well that Bakura did not mean that. He sighed, rolling his eyes, grasping Bakura's wrist tenderly and reaching up to soothe the thief's face.

"Come on, Bakura. Just leave Ryou alone for now. It's just not nice."

"I'm not nice," said Bakura coolly, but closed his eyes at Malik's touch. Gently Malik brushed the thief's white hair away from his face, noticing the grave expression Bakura wore.

"Just do it for me, Baku?" asked Malik softly. "Ryou's such a nice person to me. Do you really think he loves Marik? I really doubt it. Who would love anyone like him?"

"Who would love anyone like me?" pointed Bakura out, smirking again. "You do."

"Why are you so convinced that Ryou loves Marik?" asked Malik, tracing Bakura's lips with his finger.

"Because he does," said Bakura simply. "And also..." He leaned down, his own lips brushing against Malik's, white bangs softly soothing across Malik's nose, "...I want us...to be happy."

Malik blinked in surprise. Pretty sappy for the King of Thieves.

"Us..to be happy?"

Bakura smiled, kissing the Keeper lightly on the lips. "The Pharaoh's taken one too many things away from me, and I'm not going to let him take away you."

Malik smiled, kissing him back. "You're so sappy sometimes, you know?"

"What do you like better?" smirked Bakura, nipping hard on Malik's bottom lip. "The sappy me, or the horny me?"

Malik snickered. "Not going to answer that."

Bakura snickered. "Well then, I shall let you decide then."

Before Malik could utter another word, the tomb robber than engulfed his lips with Malik's own.

Sex in the Shadow Realm. Who ever knew?

* * *

He had such a wonderful dream.

It was a wonderful dream, a beautiful, blissful dream. Ryou wanted to replay it again and again, never waking up. It was so wonderful...he had dreamed he was finally Marik's, that he had finally gotten through to Marik, and actually slept with him. That part still nerved Ryou a bit, but it didn't matter...he was Marik's, and it was all that mattered.

...plus...in his dream...after he told Marik he loved him...Marik had said, "I love you" back.

It was such a wonderful dream.

Murmuring happily, Ryou snuggled to himself. What a happy dream..

...blearily, Ryou opened his eyes

..wait a minute...

...what was dream...and what was reality!

From beside him, Marik stirred, his bronze chest bare, his strong arms wrapped around Ryou's torso protectively. Groaning softly, Marik turned towards Ryou, cracking his heavenly lavender eyes open. When he realized Ryou was awake, and gaping at him, he smirked.

"Good morning, Ryou."

Ryou didn't say anything, simply gaping. It was reality. He did sleep with Marik! Marik did say he loved him!

Gently, Marik rested his finger underneath Ryou's chin, sufficiently closing Ryou's surprised lips, and sealed a kiss upon them.

"Feeling better this morning, Ryou? Or did I tire you out?"

Ryou grinned, closing his eyes in happiness. Laughing, he threw himself against Marik, clutching tight in a sleepy embrace.

"Thank you so much, Marik-kun..."

Snickering, Marik ran his fingers through Ryou's hair. "My pleasure."

Beaming still, Ryou yawned, snuggling closer. "Oh, Marikku.."

Marik blinked. Stroaking Ryou's cheeks, he coaxed the angelic face upwards, blinking still. "What did you call me?"

Ryou blushed, and almost instantly averted his gaze, as though he had offended Marik. "I'm sorry -"

"No, no," smiled Marik, kissing Ryou's lips again. "What did you call me?"

"M-Mariku..." replied Ryou softly, timidly returning the kiss. Marik grinned.

"I like it."

He felt Ryou's lips form into another happy smile, and promptly thrusted his tongue down Ryou's throat. Ryou gave out a small moan, allowing himself to be thrown back onto his back, as Marik's dominating kiss conquered his thoughts, his senses.

When they broke away, Ryou was wide awake, smiling as though he had not seen a brighter day. Marik loved that smile. Loved how it looked, how it tasted, how it complimented Ryou's heavenly features...

"You seem much happier today," Marik complimented, as he sat up, Ryou still in his arms. Ryou closed his eyes, smiling still, nuzzling into Marik's chest.

"I am," he said softly. "Thank you so much, Marik."

"Say thank you again, and I swear I'll turn into a softie," grumbled Marik good-naturedly. He felt Ryou stifle a giggle, and smirking, kissed the top of Ryou's head. "You had quite the nightmare last night. May I ask why you were clutching at me so hard that I couldn't breathe?"

Suddenly, he felt Ryou stiffen, and cocked an eyebrow. He stroaked at Ryou's hair, comforting him , persuading him that it was alright.

"You...you heard?" asked Ryou softly. Oh, how fast his heart sank. He hadn't told Marik about Bakura yet, afraid that he would make Marik mad, angry... was Marik going to leave him now, because he didn't want anything to do with Bakura? Sadly, Ryou tightened his grip on Marik's chest, hoping with all his heart that Marik would not pull away, would not snap at him.

But instead, he felt Marik's arms tighten around his shoulders, and Marik's face against his head. Blinking, Ryou looked up, and saw that Marik's lavender eyes had turned back into amethyst, but they were not directed at Ryou. They stared off determinedly in the distance, as though confident and assuring.

"M-Marik..?"

"I heard, yes," said Marik shortly. He pulled Ryou closer to him in his arms, and felt a single tear drop onto his chest. "Let me guess...Bakura has been tormenting you, hasn't he? Made you witness things you don't want to see, forced you to watch murder scenes in front of your eyes? And let me guess again...that's why you were always so terrified when I wasn't around, wasn't it? Wasn't it?"

"Marik, please," whispered Ryou quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "I meant to tell you...but I was so scared, I was so worried...I was so afraid that you'd leave if I did. Please..."

"Hush," said Marik, brushing Ryou's tears away, though he was still staring into the distance. "I'm not going to leave."

There was a small silence, before he felt Ryou's face look back up again.

"You...you aren't?" He could clearly hear the relief and surprise in Ryou's voice. Very clearly.

"No," said Marik simply, drawing Ryou tighter. "No, I'm not, Ryou. If anything, I will make sure Bakura will pay for it." He finally directed his gaze at Ryou, who shrank away slightly at the ferociousness in Marik's amethyst eyes. "Don't cry. Nothing will hurt you again, after I'm done with Bakura. I promise you that."

"But M-Marik..." whispered Ryou softly. "Bakura...Bakura will kill you. He will."

"Kill me?" repeated Marik, eyebrows threatening to join his hairline. No one killed Marik, least of all a Japanese-adapting white-haired albino. He snorted. "You're actually worried about me, Ryou? I thought you were worried about Bakura hurting _you_. Because everytime you're left alone, you're always crying, whimpering, and everytime I'm there, you stop. You didn't really love me, did you? You just wanted my protection. You're actually worried about me?"

"Oh Marik," breathed Ryou. He looked up, gently tracing Marik's face with his fingers tenderly. "Oh Marik... That's not true. Of course I worried about you. Everytime I was alone, I was afraid that...that you'd left me, that you didn't care about me, and that Bakura would kill you once I let my gaurd down. I was afraid that everytime you were gone from my sight, that would be the last time I'd see you. And I can't live without you Marik. I'd rather die first."

Marik blinked. He frowned at Ryou's gentle face, which was now not scared, not afraid, but firm and serious. He meant it. Slowly, Ryou averted his gaze downwards, a sad note to his voice when he spoke.

"I was just...so afraid that you'd be gone. I never felt like this to anyone. I cared so much for you, and it just hurt, it scared me when you weren't there. I'd feel hollow, like a true vessel, when you're not there." He closed his eyes, turning away slightly. When he spoke again, his voice was extremely soft, barely above a whisper, as though he was fighting back tears. "I can...understand it...if you don't want to see me again...if you don't want anything to do with me...it's understandable. I deserve it. I didn't tell you...I deceived you...I don't deserve to be lying here next to you. I don't deserve to have your care."

Marik's heart had somehow swam up to his throat again. His eyes softened at Ryou's pale, shivering form, his quaking shoulders, his trembling figure. Oh, what a beautiful, gentle Light. Ryou really did love him. Marik sighed silently, shaking his head. He continued to gaze at Ryou's trembling form, feeling Ryou's tears almost leak down his own heart.

"I do love you Marik," Ryou said softly, his voice breathless with fear and sorrow. "I do. I was just...so scared that if I told you...you were a yami, a Darkness. I know that love is for weaklings, that it doesn't exist for spirits like you. I was afraid that if I told you...you'd scorn me for being weak, and you'd leave me."

He saw Ryou bow his head, his back entirely to Marik, snowy white locks spilling about his pale, shaking shoulders. "I know I'm a weakling. I know I am. I was so happy to feel special, to be with you, because it made me feel whole. Before I met you, I always felt empty, weak, pathetic, because Bakura told me I was. I was nothing. And then..."

His voice cracked, and Marik watched him gasp and swallow, before continuing. His heart wrenched at Ryou's sorrow.

"...I do love you, Marik. I would die for you. I know you don't care for me back, I know you can't love, and I accept it. It was foolish of me to do so, but I did, because it's love." Marik watched in pained bewilderment as he saw Ryou softly begin to cry, sobbing into the lonely comfort of his own arms.

Marik's heart was doing everything on its own accord. It sank, it swum, it tore itself to bits and drowned itself in his hurt emotion. He watched, not knowing exactly what to do, as Ryou's shoulders heaved and fell rapidly, as he sobbed silently into his hands.

"I'm sorry, Marik," he heard Ryou whisper, words broken with forlorn tears. "I'm so sorry."

That was the final straw for Marik. His heart lurched, thumping madly against his ribcage. Almost forcefully, he wrapped his arms around Ryou's trembling form, turning the Light around and drawing him tight into an embrace. He heard Ryou choke momentarily in shock, before the Light buried his face into Marik's chest, sobbing hard.

"Shh," whispered Marik, stroaking Ryou's hair comfortingly. "Shh...don't be sorry, Ryou. What's there to be sorry about?" He gently planted a kiss on Ryou's cheek, closing his own eyes. "Shh...it's okay. I'm not going to leave. Why would I? I did all this for you, I took care of you, and I protected you. I saved your life numerous of times, and I nursed you back to health. Why would I leave after all that?"

He felt Ryou sob harder into his chest, his entire frame shaking like mad.

"B-because...I thought you couldn't love...I thought I couldn't be anything more to you." Ryou's cries muffled, his tears hot against Marik's chest. "I was just so scared...I didn't think you would ever come back, I didn't think you cared enough to-to-"

"To what?" asked Marik softly, though he knew what was coming. How did Ryou do this to him? Was it really what Marik thought it was?

"To love me back," Ryou whispered.

Marik shook his head angrily, frustration spilling as he wrenched Ryou away from him, so that he could look straight into those chocolate eyes. When Ryou cried harder, burying his face in his hands, Marik roughly shook him, demanding silently that Ryou should look up. When Ryou finally did, Marik narrowed his eyes, though Ryou could see...that they weren't the angry, murderous amethyst, but a pained, frustrated lavender.

"Ryou," said Marik angrily, shaking him again. "Don't think that. You are not a weakling. You are not a toy. You're Ryou. How could you think that I didn't care? I brought you back from the Shadows, I cared for you, I never left your side. Ryou, don't cry. You're everything to me, okay? You're everything to me. Why else would I go through everything that I had done, just for you? Cared for you, nursed you, saved you...if I didn't care, I would've walked out the door when you cried, I would've broken my promise immediately and only come back if I wanted lust. But I didn't, Ryou. I didn't. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Or was all my work in vain?"

Ryou sobbed harder, realization striking him like lighting does across the sky. He hurled himself back into Marik, wrapping his arms tightly around the Darkness, sobbing into his chest again. Defeated, Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou again, stroaking his hair, hushing him softly.

"Shh...Ryou..."

"You..." he felt Ryou swallow as the Light forced himself to look back up into the Darkness's eyes."You don't have to ...but...can you...can you please say it? Even if you don't mean it, Marik, please at least lie, tell me what I want to hear."

Closing his eyes, Marik softly kissed Ryou's lips.

"I love you."

He felt Ryou gasp slightly, before Marik quickly brought Ryou back into him. Ryou's crying had momentarily stopped, his eyes wide as he replayed those words over and over again.

"Shh...it's okay, Ryou. I promise you I won't leave. I promise I will stay here by your side. Don't cry, okay? You're not weak, you're not a toy. You're not nothing. You're everything to me." He sighed when he felt Ryou resume crying again, though this time, it was less pained, and more calming, as though he was crying out of happiness. "Don't be afraid, my Light. You deserve everything that I can give you. I will not let Bakura do anything to you. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't leave."

He felt Ryou bow his head again, resting it on his shoulders. Tears were still leaking down his cheeks, but when he spoke again, there was no sorrow in his voice.

"Thank you...Mariku."

Marik smiled, hugging Ryou tighter. He sighed, looking up towards the ceiling as he rubbed soothing circles on Ryou's back, calming him, easing him.

_I have gone soft._

_

* * *

Ryou's crying had ceased soon after the sun had reached its mid-day point. Smiling, Marik had went off to take a shower, bombarding himself for being so soft. But as he watched poor Ryou attempt to stand despite the pain, he couldn't help but sigh, and nor could he resist the urge to catch Ryou in his arms. The strong Light had shook his head, determined to do it on his own, but after about three steps managed to lose his footing and collapsed hard onto the ground._

"Maybe you ought to stay in bed today," Marik commented, smirking, after Ryou's fifth try. He smiled. Of course Ryou wasn't weak...he had a strong determination in him, a spark of light, though small to anyone it may seem, could never be distinguished.

"No," shook Ryou, biting his lip as he tried to stand again. Stupid, flaming pain -

Marik caught him again, laughing. "Let yourself go, Ryou. I can hardly expect you to walk after the wonders I did last night."

Ryou laughed, still trying to stand. "Maybe that's why I'm trying to," he said, a small smile forming into a smirk.

Marik laughed again. "What, impress me?"

Ryou giggled, hugging Marik tightly as he tried to walk. Stupid - flaming - pain...!

"Listen," said Marik firmly. "Just sit in bed, okay? I'm going to take a shower."

Ryou sighed, and shook his head. "No. I can do this on my own, thanks. You take a shower."

Marik raised an eyebrow, and hesitantly stepped away from the Light. Ryou had grit his teeth and was holding the headboard for support, but he still gave Marik a smile and gestured him towards the shower.

"Don't let me keep you."

Marik raised his eyebrow further, before taking a step towards the adjacent bathroom. Shrugging, he stretched, and walked in. Before closing the door however, he looked back, and saw Ryou sit onto the bed, a determined look on his face. Laughing to himself, Marik stepped into the shower, and allowed his thoughts to swim in his mind as the water did his body.

He was getting soft. And he was pissed at himself for it. But he couldn't help it. Everytime he looked at Ryou, whether the boy was wirthing beneath him or even simply reading, Marik felt a longing to feel him in his arms again, a wish to kiss his lips. Of course, he could just kill Ryou off and be done with it if it was really bothering him...no, that was a ludicrous thought. He could never hurt Ryou in anyway. It'd hurt him back, thousand times worse.

It was an odd pain to watch Ryou when he was hurt. Marik usually liked pain, as most Darknesses did, but it wasn't the pain he was used to. It wasn't the licking-tasty-metallic-blood pain, it was a deeper one, one that couldn't heal without leaving a ten-inch deep scar behind.

After shaking his wet hair and draping the towel around his shoulders, Marik dressed, and walked back into the bedroom. Ryou had finally seemed to have gotten used to the persistent pain, and was limping slightly as he made the bed.

Marik frowned. Now that he remembered...this was his room's, not Ryou's. Though as much as he didn't want to, Marik knew that he had to bring Ryou back to his own room, before anyone noticed he was gone.

He raised an eyebrow. Ryou couldn't walk that far! Heck, he couldn't even get to the door without stumbling.

Marik smirked. Well, then...

Blowing his hair out of his eyes, Ryou stood back up, wincing slightly as pain shot through the bottom of his torso again. It hurt even to wear his jeans, but...he shrugged. Cocking his head and trying his best to set the bed in a better way, but as he tried to step back to admire the affect, the pain shot up again and his vision blanked out for a moment.

In an instant, Marik was at his side, holding him in his slightly moist arms.

"Rest," Marik said firmly, a smirk playing upon his lips. "I'm not going to be here forever catching you, you know."

"Marik, I'm fine," Ryou sighed, trying to get up, but if anything, it made the pain worse. Snickering, Marik picked Ryou up, regarding him with an eyebrow.

"I'll bring you back to your room," Marik said, heading for the door. "I honestly doubt you can get there on your own, anyways. A lot of people here are more inquisitive than you are." Like the Pharoah, for one.

"Marik," sighed Ryou again, but he obliged, and settled comfortably in Marik's arms. The door slid open, and Marik promptly slid down the hall, making sure that no one was around. When he finally had reached Ryou's door, he opened it with the code, and slid in.

The room was dark, peaceful. He gently laid Ryou down on the bed, and stood back, watching Ryou sit up.

"Rest," said Marik simply. "I have other business to attend to."

Ryou looked up at him. "What business?"

"Nothing of your concern," Marik said off-handedly. He noted Ryou's doubtful look. "Ishtal business," he informed bluntly.

"Oh," said Ryou softly, nodding. He looked back up again, concern in his eyes. "You're coming back, right?"

"Of course I am," sighed Marik, kissing him on the lips. "Ra, do I have to tell you that everytime I go?"

Smiling, Ryou returned the kiss. "Just checking." He drew away, sweeping Marik's hair out of his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you."

Marik smiled, kissing Ryou forcefully on the lips this time. Ryou squealed and beamed, allowing Marik entrance as their tongues twisted and explored each other's mouths.

"I'll be back," Marik said firmly, and turned to leave. "I might not be back for some time though, so get some rest. I actually doubt you're fully recovered, since I tired you out so much last night. The door will be unlocked, in case you need to come find me, but that is the only reason why it's unlocked. If anyone comes in, you know what to do. So sleep. I promise I'll be back."

"Thanks, Marik," sighed Ryou, waving. Marik gave him a devious smirk, and shut the door. Ryou smiled. Marik may love him, but it didn't stop him from being brusque, blunt, and somtimes cold. He still had that firm, dangerous stance, but for some odd reason, Ryou admired it. Sighing again, he slipped under the covers, and snuggled into his pillow. Marik had made him happy. Happier than he had been most of his life. Happier, in fact, since Bakura had become known to be his yami. Ryou opened his eyes, watching the door.

Oh, how he missed Marik already. If anything, Ryou wished Marik was his yami, not Malik's. Marik had told him how much he loathed his lighter half, which was one of the reasons why Ryou had not dared say "I love you" to the Darkness. Malik, in Marik's eyes, was pathetic. He was rebellious, bold, stupid, and impatient, like a child. A gullible, easy child, that depended on the love of his adopted brother, Rishid.

Ryou sighed again. Malik was a good person. He couldn't see any difference between Malik and himself. But...he sighed again. Marik...somehow, Marik cared for him. And wouldn't it be ironic, if Bakura cared for Malik? Bakura had always liked the stronger type.

Ryou frowned. He remembered how Bakura used to compare him and Malik, something that Ryou had resignedly ignored completely. Bakura liked Malik because...because Malik was stronger, he knew how to take care of himself, he shared the same interest. Malik was strong.

Marik had never said Malik was strong. All he said was that Malik was impatient, and stupid, who didn't comprehend the second consequences and simply purged on ahead, recklessly. Ryou nodded. He could see why Marik thought that. Malik was a lot like Bakura, in some ways. Though his style was different, both he and Bakura liked grand openings, long speeches, vengeance and hate. And while Marik may seem like that at first glance, Ryou had noticed the Darkness was actually a quite, silent sort of person; he'd only talk when needed. Bakura blabbered on and on...

Smiling at the thought, Ryou closed his eyes, and slept. He felt safe. Marik promised that Bakura wouldn't harm him. He promised.

Slowly, Ryou drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Marik was angry.

Not at Ryou. No one could get angry at Ryou, except for Bakura. Marik was angry at himself for being soft, for being weak, for being everything he and Bakura both despised. Clenching his fists, he gritted his teeth. He could not be weak! He couldn't! He couldn't afford to be weak! Damn him, what was wrong with him? He had actually said "I love you". A despicable action all on its own!

He felt vulnerable, weak. Ryou's face kept on drifting across his mind, warming his heart with the memory of his happy smile. That smile...! That smile alone could render Marik useless and putty!

Yet Marik did not hate Ryou. He cared for the Light too much to ever even fathom parting with him. Everytime Ryou was in pain, Marik felt it was his duty to ease him, to calm him, to comfort him .Everytime Ryou was happy, Marik prided himself that it was he who brought the young boy joy. Every time Ryou cried, it tore at Marik's heart, ripping at its conscience. Everytime Ryou...

Marik shook his head. Ryou. Such a fragile, gentle, unfamiliar beauty all on his own. A true representative of everything Marik never knew. But Ra-dammit, he couldn't lose himself now!

What did it have to take...

...for Marik to feel superior again?

Not in the sense of superior to Ryou...but...in a sense that he was familiar with. A Darkness's sense. Something that could garauntee a yami's respect, if not all of the darker halves of the world.

Ryou's face kept on drifting his mind, smiling, beaming, waving his hand merrily. Marik smiled in spite of himself. Dammit, if Bakura was so dense to see what a beautiful angel Ryou was, then by all means, Marik would simply take the advantage and give Ryou what Bakura could not.

Or what Bakura didn't want to, anyways.

What did it have to take now though...

...for Marik to feel superior?

Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall, thinking hard.

What was the one thing that made him feel superior?

Opening his eyes, he smirked.

Killing people made him feel superior. And who better to kill, than Rishid "Ishtal"?

Smirking, Marik walked down the hallway, towards the hospital wing, unhooking the Rod as he went. Rishid was right among the top of Marik's hit list, competing with someone Marik would rather long to kill a horrible and grisly death..

..but then again, you couldn't kill a spirit.

* * *

Ryou awoke from a crack of light. He was about to mutter "Marik" when he realized that the figure standing in the doorway was thin, and curvacious. Blinking, he squinted in the darkness...

...Anzu!

What was Anzu doing here? Panicking, Ryou quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be unconcious. But what really scared him was...

..Anzu was holding the Millennium Ring.

Ryou's breath was heavily laboured. Not the Millennium Ring, please not the Millennium Ring! Bracing himself, Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, and as he felt the Ring being placed on the pillow next to him...

...he was ripped of his control from his body, thrown back into his soul room...

"No...please," he whimpered, cowering.

"Urusei, baka," snapped the familiar voice, laughing evilly. Ryou dared a peek at his soul room door, and had shuddered when he saw the familiar silouhette of his mirror darker half.

Bakura was back.

"Please...Bakura..."

"Still as weak as you always were," sighed Bakura mockingly, shaking his head. "I was hoping yami no Malik was going to bash some sense into you...he's worse than I am, isn't he? No? Oh, what a pity."

"Please, Bakura..." Ryou pleaded. "Please don't hurt Marik..."

"I keep my promises, baka," said Bakura coldly, as he strutted forward and stood in front of Ryou's cowering form. "And I did, didn't I? How did you like those three days, when I made you watch Marik die in front of your eyes? How did it feel, baka?" He smirked again, grabbing Ryou's hair and wrenching him upwards. Ryou cried out in pain. The same hair that had been so lovingly carressed by Marik's strong, soothing fingers were now cruelly in the insane grip of Bakura's porcelain, skeleton hands. "And how did it feel, Ryou, when you found a new, 'aibou'?"

Ryou gasped. Bakura _had _seen!

Laughing, Bakura threw Ryou into the wall, throwing his head back as he watched Ryou wince and cry out in pain. "Oh, hikari. Feel all big and proud now, just because you have Marik telling you you're something? So naive. Did you honestly think that Marik was telling the truth? He doesn't know you, Ryou. I do. And you're nothing. Nothing at all...nothing but a host, a vessel, an empty husk with no mind of its own."

"NO!" screamed Ryou angrily, thrashing his head. "No! I'm not! I'm something! I'm Ryou!"

"And Ryou is nothing," finished Bakura, laughing still, grabbing Ryou's wrist. "Really, Ryou, circular logic? Never knew you had even cells in your pathetic brain to think of it." He gave Ryou a feral grin, watching in sheer sadistic pleasure as Ryou began to cry, trying his best to wrench free from his darker half's grip. "Really now. I would've thought at least Marik would've hit you, if not murder you. He didn't, did he? The only pain he caused was what's down there."

Ryou gasped, scrambling at his other half's cold, hard fingers.

"You've been so used to the warm touches, the tender kisses," continued Bakura, laughing. "I assure you, Ryou, once I'm done with Marik, you will never feel those again. In fact, you will feel nothing. Nothing except the pain I will inflict upon your very soul."

"NO, Bakura, PLEASE!" Ryou screamed, falling to his knees, begging. "Please! I'll do anything, please! Just don't hurt Marik!"

"You want a taste, baka?" smirked Bakura evilly as he tightened his grip on Ryou's wrist. "Want a taste of your fate after I'm done with Marik? Why not?"

Ryou had barely enough time to realize what Bakura was doing when the thief had thrusted his fist into Ryou's stomach. Crying out, Ryou didn't have time to duck as Bakura then threw another percarious punch towards his temple. Ryou's body jerked violently against Bakura's grip, crashing mercilessly into the wall of his soul room. Laughing, Bakura then thrusted his knee upwards, connecting with Ryou's stomach again. The Light cried out, falling onto his knees, nursing his side with his free hand.

"Ba-Bakura-please..."

Shaking his head, Bakura drew his free hand back, and plunged his inhuman nails into Ryou's scar on his forearm. Ryou screamed in pain as the scar reopened, fresh new blood swimming in deep torents of rivers down his arm. He watched in horror as Bakura smirked again, and lapped up the blood, his tongue rough and harsh against Ryou's sensitive cut.

While Ryou was distracted, Bakura threw his lighter half to the ground. Ryou whimpered, nursing his arm, groaning as he realized his side was aching terribly. He cried out again when he felt Bakura wrench his arm behind his back, and when he felt Bakura's knee clasping upon it on a terrible angle.

"So innocent, hikari," said Bakura, his voice grating and cold. He watched Ryou squirm madly beneath him, tears streaking his cheeks as Ryou fought to get the thief off. Smirking, Bakura increased the pressure upon Ryou's bleeding arm, and Ryou screamed out in pain.

"Bakura, please, don't!" Ryou screamed. "Please! You can torture me and hurt me all you want, but please don't hurt Marik! Don't hurt Marik!"

"You never know when to say the right thing, do you, Ryou?" laughed Bakura, increasing the pressure once again. Ryou screamed again, pounding his fist on the soul room floor to battle the pain. Smirking, Bakura released his grip on Ryou's arm, and got up, but before Ryou could even attempt to pick himself up, the thief had stabbed his foot into Ryou's spine. Sobbing, Ryou gingerly wrapped his arms around his head.

"Please Bakura...I promise I'll be your vessel, your host, your anything, as long as you don't hurt Marik! I promise I'll fall under your command and do anything you wish, just please please don't hurt Marik!"

"I can't believe it," Bakura spat, grinding his heel into Ryou's spine. "You're so weak, hikari. I've been telling you over and over. Do you really think Marik cares for you? Loves you? Do you really think that? Yami no Malik is worse than I am, hikari, and if I'm not capable of love, what do you think Marik is!"

Ryou merely sobbed, shaking his head, knowing it wasn't true. Growling, Bakura grabbed his throat and threw him into the wall.Ryou opened his eyes, and shut them almost immediately when he saw Bakura rear back -

"BAKURA!" yelled a voice.

The blow never came. When Ryou weakly opened his eyes again, a blurry vision of Bakura's clenched fist was stopped just millimeters from his face. Promptly, Bakura dropped him, allowing Ryou's battered body to crumble at his feet.

The next minute, Ryou felt firm hands gingerly turn him over, resting him against the wall. They weren't as strong as Marik's, but they were almost just as soothing...

"It's okay, Ryou. Just relax."

Ryou's chest was heaving, gasping for breath; his bleeding arm felt twisted and stinging with shocking pain, and his stomach and torso were bruised and aching. Weakly, Ryou opened his eyes when he felt arms bringing him to someone's chest. His weak, blurry gaze was met with pastel lavender eyes.

"M-Marik...?"

"No," shook Malik, wiping Ryou's hair out of his eyes. "It's Malik." He felt Ryou's head loll against him, breathing raggedly. "It's okay...I promise Bakura won't hurt you again." Ryou closed his eyes, feeling his friend gently lay him onto the ground, and slipping a pillow underneath his head. "Just rest. I'll go deal with Bakura."

Gasping, Ryou blinked his eyes a few times; he saw a fuzzy image of feet; one was hidden with black pants, the other pair wearing sneakers and demin jeans. He weakly looked up and saw Malik yelling angrily at Bakura, who was standing back, arms folded over his chest, and merely giving Malik a cool look.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME HANDLE RYOU!" Malik bellowed.

"My hikari," said Bakura simply. "He will never learn his lesson to obey me if he doesn't fear me."

"HE FEARS YOU ENOUGH!" yelled Malik furiously. "I TOLD YOU TO-"

"I don't go under your orders, Malik," snapped Bakura, turning away. Malik's face contracted in an expression of hurt anger.

"But..don't you love me?"

Bakura sighed, and turned around. He saw Ryou looking up, and promptly kicked him over, so that Ryou could not see either of them. Ryou whimpered when he fell onto his weaker arm, blood soaking his shirt.

"BAKURA!"

"Let's go, Malik," Ryou heard Bakura snap. "I do things my way. I do love you, but it does not mean that I'm your lap dog. Now come on. If you want me to stop hurting Ryou, then we have to destroy Marik first. I assure you, after Marik's dead, Ryou will no longer need or have any incentive for me to hurt him like this."

"Bakura," Ryou heard Malik sigh sadly.

"Come on," was Bakura's cold reply. "I don't want you bossing me around, Malik. Do you hear me?"

Sighing, Malik frowned at Bakura, who waved the grimace away and strode out of the soul room.

"I'll be waiting, Malik."

When Bakura disappeared from sight, Malik quickly ran to the fallen Ryou, and turned him over.

"You going to be okay?" Malik asked, knowing his question was stupid. But it was all he could say for now, anyways. Weakly, Ryou nodded, swallowing for breath. Blowing his hair out of his eyes, Malik gently ran his fingers against Ryou's wounds and almost drew back when Ryou yelped loudly in pain.

"Sorry about that," Malik muttered. "Look, I'm sorry, Ryou, but there's nothing I can do for you now. I don't know why Bakura's like this but..."

Weakly, Ryou had ignored Malik's reassurance, and grabbed Malik's wrist.

"Please Malik...don't let him hurt Marik."

Malik blinked. "But Ryou...you're kidding me. You actually love Marik?"

Ryou didn't reply, but merely looked up with pained eyes. "Please don't let him hurt Marik."

"But...Ryou..." Malik stuttered. Of course they had to hurt Marik...after all the pain that Marik had caused his lighter side, of course they had to...

"MALIK!" yelled Bakura's voice. "Come on, you're going to miss the fun!"

Sighing, Malik quickly got up, and gently eased Ryou's grip from his arm.

"I'll do what I can."

And with that, the Egyptian hikari turned his back, and left Ryou's soul room. Ryou gasped silently for breath as he watched his soul room swirl into a mass of dark blackness; it resembled a cell of some sort, a dingy cell, and where his door used to be, was instead a row of cold, metal bars. In front of it, though, Ryou could see everything from his Darkness's eyes, from getting off the bed, to looking around.

"_Like my talents, Ryou-baka?" _taunted Bakura's voice from the darkness. _"Now you can watch me heedlessly end your lover's life...right in front of your eyes. And what better way, to tell you you're weak, if you can't even stand up to save the one you love?" _

Bakura's laugh echoed in the cold cell as Ryou, heartbroken, attempted to crawl his way towards the bars of the cell. He heard Bakura laugh again before the room was dangerously titled, and almost instantly Ryou was thrown against the cold metal bars, his already quite battered body only recieving more bruises. Weakly, he grasped the bar with his free arm, his other dangling limply at his side as he forlornly rested his face against the cell.

Tears leaked down his face as Bakura gave another laugh. Heartbroken and crying silently, Ryou closed his eyes, sobs wracking sadly against his throat.

_I'm sorry, Marik, _he thought. _I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be the one you care for. I thought I could save you from Bakura's grip, but he was right, I'm too weak. I couldn't stop him. I'm too weak to stop him. I'm not strong enough for you. _

Crying silently, Ryou opened his eyes again, not even bothering to take care of his wounds.

_I'm so sorry, Marik. _

Tears slithered down his face as he closed his eyes.

_I love you. _

_

* * *

_

Damn, that was sad. But, as I said, I can't really have lemon, lime, and other stuff happening in every chapter. Gotta have some angst, some drama, something different than just lust lust lust.

Read and review PLEASE? PLEASE? (puppy dog eyes) Oh, by the way, notice how this can actually go by the YGO battle city plotline? Bakura does come back to destroy Marik, but he said his reasons was so that Malik could give hiim the Millennium Rod. So in a way...this could sort of be...YGO behind the scenes? XD


	11. Marik vs Bakura

Bad chappie, I know, but I have explicit LIME in the next chapter. Lots and lots of hot, limey goodness. (Beams)

Oh yes...for those of you who seem to be worried about the hinted deaths of the characters..

..only one character will die in this fic. I won't tell you who, but since this goes by Battle City plotline...well, that's a lot of hints already. But don't worry. There will be a sequal to this, that goes along the AE plotline. So don't worry, whoever dies here will come back later. Is that alright?

I swear I have everything all planned out for this story. And it's not over yet!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Marik vs. Bakura 

"Rishid...the Shadows are waiting...as well as death."

Marik smirked as he cocked his head to one side. Oh, how pathetic Rishid looked in his bed. Slowly, Marik unsheathed the dagger hidden within his Rod, smirking all the while.He was about to plunge the knife into Rishid's heart, about to welcome the high wave of murderous glee as he did when he killed Malik's idiotic father...

...when a soft tingling noise distracted him, followed by a low, evil laugh.

Mildly interested, he swiftly turned around, and saw the silouhette of his lover in the shadows.

"Ryou?"

There was a small laugh, as the figure took a step. Immediately, Marik noticed the confident stance, the missing limp, the tense, hard muscles across thin, skeleton figure. And the hair. Raised into the air, sharp and cruel. And the eyes. Not Ryou's eyes.

Marik should've known.

"Not exactly," smirked the voice, face hidden among the shadows. Ryou never hid among the shadows. He was a sunny person, who liked the light, but didn't mind darkness. But this person...was enjoying the darkness of the shadows, loving it. "Although I'm sure I brought someone else with me you'd like to see just as much."

"Hmnph," Marik snorted softly, raising an eyebrow.

"He's your other side, your other personality," smirked the shadow again. "Your _hikari, aibou, _the other Malik."

Marik closed his eyes, smirking and snorting again. He had been wondering how this spirit was going to come back from the Shadows. How ironic. When Malik had possessed Ryou's body to talk to the spirit housing within, he had left a piece of him behind...

"Hello, Bakura."

Bakura stepped out into the light, his cover finally blown, but of course, he didn't look worried. If anything, he still had his narrowed eyes, his small, deranged smirk.

"Good to see you too, Yami no Malik," smirked Bakura. "Hmn. How sweet. Am I interrupting anything? Family business, perhaps?"

Chuckling to himself, Marik looked up.

"Well, what do you know. I had forgotten my weaker side was hiding behind your shadow, Bakura. Tell me, how does it feel to be his lap dog?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" smirked Bakura. A transparent image of Malik appeared next to him, his expression grim.

"Why, hello, my lighter personality," smiled Marik. "And how do you faire today?"

"I won't let you kill Rishid!" said Malik angrily. Marik threw his head back in laughter.

"There really isn't much you can do to stop me, can you, Malik?" laughed Marik. He stared back at Bakura, who was still smirking.

"How about you hand over the Rod, Marik," suggested Bakura lowly, poison dripping his sarcastic tone, "before I add you to my collection of miniature idols?"

Marik snorted. He raised his Rod, and for an instant, simutaneously, his eyes and the eye upon the Rod glowed red. "Go die, Bakura."

Bakura's thin frame was crashed into the wall, yellow, golden ripples forming across his anatomy.

"Now you be a good boy and stay where you are," laughed Marik, smiling. "Once I dispose of Rishid, I'll turn my attention back to you." He turned around to raise the dagger, when suddenly, golden ripples paralyzed his arm in midair. "My hand...! Damn you..."

He turned around and saw the Ring glowing like mad around Bakura's neck, as the ripples disappeared. Unfrazed, Marik cocked his head in mild interest.

"Ahh...how interesting, Bakura. You and I are so much more alike than we thought. We're both darknesses, both yamis, both part of the Shadows. Why not settle this among the setting that best suits us?"

Bakura snickered. "Alright. But it will be your fate."

As each of them headed their own ways to get to the arena, Marik flashed Bakura a dangerous, threatening look.

_Stay in there, Ryou. I promise I'll dispose of your darker half once and for all. Just stay with me._

_

* * *

_

They met uptop the blimp; Marik on one side, Bakura on the other. Marik smirked. Oh, how arrogant did the thief look. What a pity.

Muderous rage spilled through Marik's blood, fuelling them until this blood boiled, threatening to combust through his veins. Bakura was going to die this time, no matter what!

They set the rules, the stakes. Marik laughed, throwing his hair back in halarity as Bakura proposed his stakes.

"Really, Bakura?" Another laugh. "Is the Millennium Rod all you care about? And the secret to the Pharoah's memory? Who would've known, the way Malik always thought about you?"

"You will keep Malik out of this unless I will it to," Bakura snarled lowly. Malik blinked incredously.

"Of course I'm in this!" he protested. "I promised you the Rod and the Pharoah's secret...!"

"And more," smirked Bakura, but as his eyes averted towards the Keeper's Light, his eyes softened slightly with fondness. Malik saw it and had to fight hard to not smile.

"I know," Malik said softly. "But I'm in this too, Bakura. You can't say I'm not. I'm fighting with all I got next to you."

Marik laughed. "How sweet. You two sound like the sweetest couple I've ever seen. The weakest, I'm sure, but sweet all the same."

"I'd say the same thing about you too, Marik," smiled Bakura, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, how does it feel to be inside my host's body? I never knew you'd like someone as weak as he is. You yourself have always been so strong, so dominating, that I would never have thought you'd fall for someone as weak and pathetic as my host himself."

"You thought wrong," retorted Marik coldly. "I don't fall for Ryou. Needless to say, he does feel good. Very good."

"So...he's nothing but a toy to you then?" smiled Bakura, cocking his head. "I gathered as much, but my pathetic host was so convinced otherwise that he suffered for three days straight in your stead. Now I can prove it to him that I was right all along. You don't care for him anymore than you care for Malik."

"And you?" snapped Marik harshly, anger boiling dangerously at the mention of Ryou's suffering for those terrible three days. "You? You care for Malik? Don't kid me, Bakura. You're a Darkness, a yami. You can't care for anyone at all."

Bakura merely gave Marik a smirk.

"Well...I could say the same as you, Marik. Malik does feel good. Very good."

At this, Malik blushed and frowned at Bakura, but the thief paid hiim no heed. The spirit was prodding dangerous areas, hoping to find the best place to rub, the worst buttons to push to agitate Marik as much as possible.

However, at the mention of Bakura's screw with Malik, the Egyptian Darkness merely shrugged.

"So you screwed with him. Big deal. I have never been protective of my other half, Bakura. You, for some odd reason, have been like the Pharaoh for all the time I've known you. Caring over Ryou, protecting him from Slifer's attack..."

"I don't care for Ryou at all," snarled Bakura back, his own buttons pushed. "He means nothing to me more than a vessel, a host, a shell for me to occupy."

"So I've seen," said Marik dryly. "You don't give a crap about Ryou, and I know it. That's low, Bakura. Destroying someone as..." he trailed off. He was about to say, "kind, sweet, loving", but it was not the time to say such things. Marik growled at himself when he saw Bakura smirk, obviously knowing what he was about to say.

"You mean as 'pathetic and weak' as my own hikari," Bakura supplied. "That's his own fault, Marik. He can never survive in a world where he needs to hide behind someone's back."

"Who are you to accuse Bakura, anyways?" yelled Malik suddenly. "Are you really trying to tell us you love Ryou? Who are you trying to fool, yami!"

"I never said I loved Ryou," Marik said coldly. Bakura laughed, throwing his head back.

"I'm sure. And I suppose you didn't say it even _after_ you seduced him so aggresively he fell asleep in your arms, confessing his love?" Marik's jaw threatened to drop, but almost instantly his fists clenched in anger.

"What are you?" he growled fiercely at Bakura. The thief laughed. Marik seethed, stepping back to regain his posture. If Bakura made another push, another move, another pissing comment, Marik swore he would lunge at the Darkness before him and strangle him then and there. He looked at Malik.

"You really think that I've been the one to cause Ryou pain?" Marik asked, his lips leering into an evil smile. "Do you really think that? I know your thoughts, my other. I've seen the way you look at Bakura, the way you smile when he smiles back, the way you laugh when he laughs, the way you cry when he's upset. You care so much for him, living under the illusion that he's a gentle soul towards his Light."

"He's...not," Malik said softly, sadly chancing a glance at Bakura. Firmly, he looked up, straight into his darker half's eyes. "But I care for Ryou. He's almost been like a second brother to me. You could cause Ryou more pain than Yami Bakura ever would!"

"Oh are you sure?" sneered Marik scathingly. "_I _didn't stab Ryou's arm, if I remember correctly. In fact, _you _were the one responsible for Ryou's misfortune. _You _asked Bakura to join you, asked him to stab his arm so that he could seal a blood pact with you. You even asked to 'borrow' Ryou from Bakura! And what's worse, Malik, is that you actually pretended to be Ryou's friend after that! You pretended you found him on the ground, bleeding and helpless, when _you _were the one who caused it all! That makes you no different than me, Malik!" Marik smirked at his other's shocked expression. "And judging by what's been done, I'd daresay that the odds are against you. You've caused Ryou more pain than I have so far. And yet here you are, lecturing me how I would hurt Ryou? You're such a hypocrite, Malik."

"But-but-Ryou forgave me...!" Malik protested weakly, as shock began to sink in. His insides wirthed...Marik was right. He did do all that...and yet...Ryou forgave him...!

Marik laughed at his Light's poor attempt to find a way to defend himself. However, Bakura stepped in for it.

"If I had cared, Marik," he said lowly, "if I had cared for my hikari at all, I would've stopped Malik from hurting him. But I don't, and I didn't. Does that prove enough to you that I don't care for Ryou?"

Marik laughed again, his chest heaving rapidly at the thought of Bakura caring for Ryou.

"You don't need to repeat yourself, thief. Really, circular logic?" Marik smirked. "I never knew you had enough of a brain to think of it."

"Watch it," snapped Bakura lowly.

"But...!" Malik was still struggling with his internal debate. "But...you're worse than me! You've hurt Ryou so many times! Those three days you left him...!"

"If I remember, idiot," retorted Marik lowly, "Bakura was the one who tormented him for three days. He was the one who gave Ryou illusions that torutured his soul. Not me."

"But!" Malik sighed, finding his efforts finally futile. He gave Bakura a sad glance. Marik laughed.

"You can't bring yourself to admit exactly how horrible Bakura is, can you?" Marik roared with laughter. "You're so much in love that you can't even notice the difference between me and him! He's just as bad as I am, Malik. Don't fool yourself to thinking that Bakura's capable of compassion, or any passion at all!"

"But...I know he does," Malik said softly, glancing at Bakura melancholicly. "I know he does."

Marik roared with laughter again. "Listen to yourself, Malik. You've always been strong, but not as strong as I am. Look at you! Weak with sentimental thoughts and the feelings of love...do you expect Bakura to pop up at your door, with flowers in his hands and a box of chocolates for you every day?"

"Didn't stop you, did it?" smirked Bakura. "I'm sure Ryou was quite happy with the rose you gave him. You cannot believe how annoying it was the screw with another Lighter half and suddenly feel this lovey dovey emotion from your own lighter half just because he got a stupid rose."

Marik stiffened. One more move...

"You never cared for Malik," Bakura said lowly. "He's not weak. He's strong, and I admire him for it. It's amazing how much strength and skill he had to use just to keep you secret for all those years. Ryou could never have the willpower or the strength to keep me in. Malik's different. You ought to be glad you have such a respectable Light that shares your interest."

Marik laughed again.

"So you love him," Marik said simply. "You love my Light. How sweet." His gaze suddenly narrowed as he wrinked his nose menacingly at the thief. "You ought to be glad you have someone to care for you, Bakura. Ryou has told me many times how he used to heal his own wounds, just so that you could get better. You shouldn't take advantage of such a wonderful asset, Bakura. I should've known better."

"Asset," repeated Bakura. "Ryou is an asset .Whatever he can do, I can do on my own if I only had his body."

"You love Malik, don't you?" asked Marik, avoiding the subject of Ryou. "You care for him, don't you, Bakura? Admit it."

Bakura chanced a slow glance at Malik, who was staring back, slightly frowning apprehensively. Bakura glowered. It wasn't a desperate frown that Ryou always gave...it was a strong frown, one as though...as though Malik could take it if Bakura said no. If Bakura yelled, proclaimed, declared that he didn't love Malik with his heart, Malik would still nod, and turn away.

But Bakura knew Malik better than that. Malik was strong, he always wore a mask that shielded his true feelings. And he knew that Malik would genuinely be hurt if Bakura said no, though he wouldn't show it.

Hence, when he turned back around to face Marik's sneering gaze...

.."I do admit it. I do love Malik, Marik. I love your lighter half."

Marik blinked, and slowly raised and eyebrow, smirking. "I thought so."

"And for all the pain you've caused him," yelled Bakura, bracing himself, "I will send you to the Shadows where you belong!"

Marik laughed, and suddenly threw out his arm first, his instincts faster than Bakura's. Black clouds fumed from Marik's side of the arena, consuming the blimp in a thick, glossy fog that tinted purple and flurry lavender. Bakura seethed at his recklessness; he had missed his chance to take advantage of the duel. No matter. He was the Shadows. He could get Malik back out, anytime.

"Since you've admit you love Malik," smirked Marik lowly, casting his eyes downward, "then I will admit, that I care for Ryou." He snapped up, an evil smirk upon his lips. Bakura was going to pay now, in the Shadow Realm, for what he'd done to Ryou. And to have Malik suffer was an added bonus; for Malik also had caused Ryou pain, and Malik had also betrayed his loyalty to Marik as being his other half..

...not that Marik had cared.

But to watch Malik suffer...Marik smirked. Bakura would suffer in agony knowing that Malik would be destroyed because of him. Perfect defeat .Perfect triumph.

"You will die in this duel, Bakura," stated Marik lowly. "For all the pain you've caused Ryou. Everything he went through, you deserved. Now shut up and duel!"

"With pleasure," retorted Bakura scathingly.

Marik looked up, smirking. Bakura returned the smirk, confident and arrogant.

"Let's duel."

* * *

Ryou gasped for breath, clutching at the bars. Marik...admitted he cared for him...he really was being truthful. Ryou remembered how on the exact same morning he had begged Marik to at least lie if he didn't love Ryou...at least prevaricate to make him feel better.. 

...but Marik had been truthful!

And now, Ryou couldn't help but feel more anxious. Bakura was confident he was going to win, and Ryou had a cold, sick feeling of dread that he was. He didn't want to be banished to the Shadows yet! Marik really did love him! He couldn't go now, not when he finally realized that Marik really did care for him!

"Marik..." Ryou whispered, tears stinging his eyes. "Marik...please be okay."

Ryou's hope dropped down a notch.

Bakura had the Sun God Winged Dragon card.

* * *

"Tell me, Marik," smirked Bakura, as he eyed the golden card in his hand. The Winged Dragon of Ra...the Sun God Winged Dragon...where had he seen it before? In ancient Egypt? Why had he felt as though he had felt this god's wrath once before, an odd, premonition prickling, as though he could almost feel the Sun God's attack against his flesh. "How do you plan on winning? If you attack me, Ryou will die...sent to the Shadows and you will no longer have your sweet lover." 

"Obviously you don't know the full extent of my powers, Bakura," Marik replied off-handedly. He knew how it was going to work. He was going to send Bakura to the Shadows, leaving nothing but the actual body in its wake. Ryou would still be housing that body, and no sooner was Ryou alright, Marik would actually venture forth in to the Shadows themselves...

..and kill Bakura.

Unfortunately, Bakura had the exact same plan in mind. His, however, included Marik's soul being banished to a tiny little miniature, then Malik's soul would be returned, before Bakura could crack the Marik figurine beneath the heel of his shoe. A lot more simple than whatever Marik had in mind, Bakura was sure. Simplicity had always been the best appraoch.

"Don't try to think too hard, Bakura," Marik taunted. "You're such a pathetic duelist. I can see all of your strategies through and through. Do you really think you can beat the God cards that are in my deck?"

"I've defied gods before," Bakura replied crossly. "This will make no other difference."

Marik laughed. "Don't ramble on about lies you can't fulfill, Bakura."

"Who said they were lies?" Bakura smirked. He threw the card into the air. "REVEAL YOURSELF, WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

* * *

"Ryou...?" Malik whispered softly. He couldn't watch anymore. Bakura had the Sun God Winged Dragon card...he was undoubtedly going to win. But Malik couldn't take Bakura's harsh tone any longer. It seemed as though everytime Bakura was under the prescence of a god, whether it was Obelisk, Slifer or Ra...he was always tense, edgy, as though he despised them. 

It was one of things Malik found odd about Bakura. Bakura knew very little about his past, but he knew that he had defied the gods at some point in his life. Malik wasn't so sure. Bakura didn't seem to be...that powerful. Sadistic, evil, and ambitious, sure, but not powerful.

Bakura was one of the only duelists that didn't care for the God cards. Malik found that odd. Really...Bakura only wanted the Millennium Items, only wanted the Pharoah's memory. He didn't even want the God Cards for the memory...why did he despise the gods of Egypt so much?

"Ryou...?" Malik whispered again, slipping into Bakura's conciousness, finding a cell instead of a soul room. A small whimper came from the corner where the bars stood, and Malik saw the outline of a cowering Ryou, who was leaning against the bars for support. Malik hurried to him.

"It's okay, it's just me," he soothed assuringly, revealing his face in the light seeping through the bars. He saw Ryou relax, giving him a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," breathed Malik, sitting down. Ryou gave him a sad look.

"Is something wrong, Malik?"

Frowning, Malik shook his head. "No, no...nothing's wrong." For some odd reason, his eyes couldn't help but linger at Ryou's still bleeding wound; dammit, Marik was right. That was his fault... Blowing hair out of his eyes, Malik quickly took off his shirt, surprising Ryou quite a lot, before pressing it to the wound. He heard Ryou gasp and pull away, but he merely held it there firmly to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to die of blood loss if I don't put this here," said Malik firmly. He bit his lip. He had given Ryou that wound...he had made Bakura stab Ryou in the arm...just because he wanted to make sure Bakura would stay by his side forever...

"Malik?" inquired Ryou curiously, shuffling upwards so that he could sit better. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Malik shook his head. "Nothing..."

Ryou frowned, but didn't press. He looked down at the lavender shirt against his wound, and gently eased Malik's hands away. Malik blinked at him.

"It's okay," Ryou assured. "You'd better get back to the duel. I'll take care of it. I've done this loads of times before."

"Are you...sure?" asked Malik uncertainly. Ryou nodded.

"I've bled...a lot more often than this," said Ryou softly.

"But you're sensitive to blood loss," protested Malik. "You fainted last time."

"Yes...well..." sighed Ryou sadly, looking out the window. "Marik's...Marik might lose...and then you and Bakura will be happy together..." he shrugged. "Bakura's right. After Marik's dead...I'm afraid to say it..but he's right. I doubt I would have any incentive to live after he's killed Marik."

Malik blinked. Ryou looked so sad, so forlorn, as though he had already given up hope as he stared out through the bars. Malik's heart lurched with sympathy when he saw the glimmer of hope jump in Ryou's eyes when Marik's life points raised themselves to 8550. How could something so simple be so assuring?

"You...really do love Marik then?" asked Malik softly. Ryou looked up at him, looking somewhat nervous.

"U-um..." Ryou looked down, his eyes casted towards the floor. "It's...okay...Bakura loves you...and...it's okay that you guys want to be together. Bakura never loved anyone before so I guess...I guess he should be allowed this chance..." Ryou's soft voice trailed off, and Malik could see the hurt in Ryou's eyes as he worriedly looked back out of the bars of the cell.

"Ryou," said Malik firmly. "Don't worry. Bakura and I will take care of you after we destroy Marik. He can't live anymore. Marik killed my father, almost killed Rishid. He almost killed me."

Ryou closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, seemingly fighting tears.

"I...I know."

Instantly, Malik's heart sank when he realized what Ryou must've been feeling. In attempt to reassure him, to show him the light at the end of the tunnel, Malik said, "Bakura really does care for you, you know? I mean, after we're done with Marik, I promise Bakura and I will take care of you...you won't ever go through pain again, I promise."

Ryou didn't reply as he bowed his head. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and defeated.

"...it's okay. You two deserve to be together. Bakura never loved anyone...and...he should be able to deserve the chance to be with someone he cares..." Ryou looked up, tears staining peacefully down his cheeks, "...even if it isn't me."

Malik's throat tigtened with guilt. "Ryou...I'm..."

"It's okay, Malik," assured Ryou sadly, looking out. "Don't feel bad. Bakura never really cared for my feelings. But...I guess...everyone needs a second chance..." his voice trailed off to barely a whisper. "..even if I can't get Marik another one."

Malik froze, staring, utterly stupefied at the small figure in the corner.

"Ryou...I..."

_"Malik!" _yelled Bakura's voice somewhere. "_Malik, come out...! I think you forgot to tell me something." _

"Oh," said Malik simply. He glanced at Ryou, helpless Ryou, who was cuddling himself in the corner. "I'll be back soon," he assured. Ryou barely acknowledged him with a nod, before Malik quickly left the "soul room" and appeared next to Bakura's side once again.

Ryou sighed sadly, weakly looking back out the bars. Marik...why couldn't anyone give Marik another chance...?

_Marik...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I wish I could be with you...but it's so hard...I want to be with you, to love you, to care for you, but in sacrifice I destroy Malik's life and Bakura's life._

_I'm really going to miss you, Marik._

* * *

"You didn't tell me about the different abilities of Ra!" yelled Bakura angrily as he glowered at Malik. Malik looked protesting back as he turned to face his darker half, with a grim look on his face. 

"I didn't know he had that card."

"Malik!" Bakura yelled in frustration. "Dammit, this is all your fault!"

"What did you say!" yelled Malik back, facing the thief straight into the eye.

"Give me a little confidence here!" snarled Bakura back. "Stop bossing me around!"

"I wasn't bossing you around!" yelled Malik back, his nose barely skimming Bakura's.

"Oh yeah, sure!" snapped Bakura back.

"I!"

Their argument was interrupted, however, with Marik's low chuckling.

"It's such a pity to see two friends bicker like you two," he said, his hands on his hips in an exasperated expression. "You two almost sound like a married couple."

"Don't push it," snapped Bakura and Malik at the same time, instanly averting their attention to their main foe. Marik merely leaned his head back casually, his half-lidded gaze in such a lenient attitude as he regarded them with extremely mild interest.

"You'll be sent into the Shadows for all eternity within a second, Marik," sneered Bakura confidently. "So make your final move."

"Really?" said Marik, still looking only merely mildly interested. "Well then, you'll let me make my final move in peace then, won't you? I draw." Marik drew a card from his deck, and smirked. Perfect...so perfect, he found it halarious. He began to chuckle evilly beneath his breath as he stared at his cards.

"What are you laughing at now?" snapped Bakura, clearly annoyed. Marik was quite pleased to see the annoyed opponent actually look a litte reapproachful when he continued.

Marik merely shook his head, chuckling, closing his eyes. When he finally trailed off into silence, he looked up into Bakura's eyes calmly.

"The one turn kill," he whispered softly.

He was extremely pleased to find Bakura's cross expression turn slightly worried. "What!" the thief demanded.

"The one turn kill," said Marik softly. "A special effect of Ra that will be the execution of your demise."

"What are you saying?" Bakura seethed, gritting his teeth. Marik's smirk widened.

"Calm down, thief," he said, smirk widening into a wicked grin. "You should be pleased. You're going to witness a special effect of Ra first handed...a special effect that even your precious Malik doesn't know!"

There was a tense silence as both Bakura and Malik comprehended this new intimidating concept. "A special effect that I don't even know...?" breathed Malik, astounded and suspicious. "What on earth can that be...?"

He glanced at Bakura, whose eyes had narrowed quite remarkably as he stood back, glaring at the spikey-haired silouhette in front of him.

"...the one turn kill..."

"Catching on, aren't you, Bakura?" sneered Marik lowly as he grinned, eyes widening with pleasure. He laughed loudly when he saw Bakura flinch, a cross, angry look on his face as he braced himself for Marik's next move.

"Just make your move," Bakura snapped. Marik chuckled.

"With pleasure."

He peered down at his cards, knowing all too well that Bakura's defeat was assured. "Raise Dead"...it was a card that he had taken from Bakura when the thief had played "Exchange" so that he could snatch away Marik's God card. Marik's smirk widened into a sadistic grin as he played Bakura's defeat in his mind...Ra's attack was very strong, very devastating...even the Spirit of the Millennium Ring would not be able to stand it, much less Malik. Marik could see it all, and it made his heart speed with excitement, his mind breathless with anticipation. Flames roaring, monsters exploding, Bakura screaming, Malik crying...

...perfect.

"Make your move, baka!" snapped Bakura impatiently.

"Patience, Bakura," said Marik softly. "Or are you so eager for death that you can't wait one more turn?" Chuckling, Marik raised the card that would bring him his triumph. "You will pay for what you've done to Ryou, Bakura. And you, Malik. How convient it is to have vengeance and tedious banishment concur all in one duel?" Marik laughed, raising the card to eye level, flipping it mockingly in front of Bakura's line of sight. "This is the card that will bring you your demise, Bakura. In fact, it's your own card..." He flipped it around, revealing its name. "Raise Dead. You're finished, Bakura."

Bakura's cross expression turned cynical as he perked an eyebrow, watching the holographic image materialize a few feet in front of him.

"Of course, this does mean that I must chose a monster from the graveyard..." Marik smirked. "And I chose: SUN GOD WINGED DRAGON...THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

Marik grinned as he watched fire erupt from Bakura's duel disk, shocking the thief and sending him into a frenzy of surprise as the flames shot themselves into the sky. In another instant, there was a blinding flash of light, clearly illuminating both Bakura's and Malik's faces of pure terror.

"But...Marik didn't use any monsters to sacrifice for Ra..." breathed Malik worriedly. "So the Sun God Winged Dragon has no attack points...!"

"Really?" smirked Marik, a conniving grin upon his lips as his voice dripped with mockery. "Perhaps now is the chance to finally admit that you don't know all the abilities of Ra, Malik. Fortunately, you're going to learn today. Just you watch."

With that, Marik raised his arms, crossed them over his chest, muttering. He had to supress his urge to laugh manically with pleasure at Bakura's sweating, tense expression and Malik's frightful, shocked look. Marik loved this feeling. His heart was beating rapidly, his passageway tightening, an exciting, insane bubbling sensation building just beneath his chest. It took a lot of effort for him to supress the veins that appeared against his skin...veins only appeared when he was either feeling very sadistic or very very mad.

...of course...with Bakura standing in front of him...

Marik could feel both anger and sadistic hatred build up inside him as he laughed silently. Slowly his body began to disappear, starting with his legs, followed by his torso. He chuckled lowly to himself at Bakura's horrified expression...so much for the well-known sadistic, I-shall-destroy-half-of-my-life-points-without-my-opponent's-help Darkness. Bakura's eyes had widened considerably and his brown eyes grew small as he watched the Shadows eating away at Marik's anatomy.

"What's going on!" demanded Bakura breathlessly. "Your body...what are you doing to your body!"

"What you've been doing to yours," smirked Marik as he felt the cold tendrils of the Shadows beginning to nibble at his face.

"You are utterly insane!" snarled Bakura, stepping back, eyes widening in horror as he realized that the Ra's attack points were gaining. "You...you're sacrificing your life points...for a monster's attack points!"

"Exactly," replied Marik, his voice dripping with cold sarcasm as half of his face disappeared. "Remember me, Bakura, for this will be the last time that you see me as I am."

"What?" Bakura seethed, stepping back. There was an explosion of billowing black cloud uptop Ra's forehead; suddenly, a majority of Marik's anatomy had formed upon it. Bakura growled at his opponent's face...eyes wide, pupils small, a wide, wicked grin as the breeze of the Shadows swept past those sand-gray bangs.

"Ra's secret special ability..." laughed Marik, drawing himself to his full height, "...is that he and I can form together...and become one! _This _is your ultimate demise, Bakura! _This_ will be your payment for your neglect and your suffering upon Ryou's soul! Fear the flames of Ra as you _burn _in hell, Bakura!"

"...this can't be happening!" yelled Bakura, clenching his fists. "It's not possible!"

"Anything is possible," Marik smirked, his menacing voice echoing in the emptyness of the Shadows, travelling and piercing through the darkness. "Winged Dragon of Ra...attack Bakura's life points now!"

There was a loud, menacing roar as the dragon reared, a large boulder of consuming flames combusting at its mouth, before shooting straight towards Bakura and the transparent Malik. Marik laughed, watching at the stupified expression upon their faces as the ball of fire exploded against them, sending monsters shattering...

"Suffer the flames of Ra, Bakura!" Marik yelled triumphantly. "And burn in hell!"

The flames swept past the theif, his expression in utmost pain, eyes wide and pupils small; white mane flashing past from the force of the flames, his only cry of agony a strangled gasp.

"Goodbye, my other personality!" Marik laughed. "Your destiny is mine now! Your only fate is suffer with your lover among the flames of Hell!"

Malik screamed as the flames engulfed his soul, consuming him by the sides, eating away his only remnant as a spirit.

"MALIK!" yelled Bakura as he desperately reached out for the Keeper.

"Bakura...!" Malik screamed, reaching forward with his own hands... for a single moment, their fingers slipped pass each others' before...

"NO...!"

The Keeper's body had entirely disappeared, leaving nothing behind but the fiery embers smoking into the night.

Bakura slumped in defeat, his body slowly disintegrating into feeble whisps of gray smoke. Marik had a look of absolute triumph as he remained uptop the god's forehead, watching the thief with careful anticipation.

"You fool..." Bakura said lowly. He looked up briefly, his bangs casting dark, frightening shadows against his eyes, which burned feral red as they met dark amethyst, a conniving smirk upon his lips. "...haven't you forgotten? I am the shadows, Marik. Nothing can stop me."

"You are the Shadows?" repeated Marik, laughing. "Hasn't this defeat gotten you a little touched in the head, Bakura?"

Standing back upright, Bakura threw his head back in laughter. He looked neither afraid nor terrified as the Shadows eating slowly at his soul, his spirit evaporating fast against the night.

"So I lost to you this time," Bakura said softly, a smirk evident on his shadowed face. "But remember Marik..I am the Shadows. I will find a way to come back, and when I do, I swear on your eventual grave that I will kill you."

By now, the Shadows had already consumed most of Bakura's figure, now eating away the final features of his pale face.

"But it's of no matter," he said softly. "While you and Ra can become one, rest assured, I can do the same with the darkness of the Shadows. We will meet again, Marik, and when we do, I assure you, you will die."

With that, the remander of the thief's feral eye had disappeared, leaving nothing but his echoing high laughter as the Millennium Ring clacked onto the ground.

* * *

Marik watched, hidden among the darkness of the Shadows, as the figure of the Pharaoh swiftly turned back. Marik chuckled to himself, watching the former king leave through the foggy wall of the Shadows. Yami had sensed the Shadows uptop the blimp and automatically came to find Ryou... 

"Pharaoh," whispered Marik softly to the darkness. "Let Bakura's fate foreshadow your own."

The regal shadow left, unaware of his opponent's threat.

"Trying to find Ryou my ass," Marik whispered, his eyes narrowing. "Don't kid yourself, Pharaoh. You don't care for Ryou at all. Why else had it taken you so long to get here, whereas almost instantly you appeared next to Jonouchi's side the last time I played Ra? You don't care anything for Ryou, for fear of the next time Bakura would strike your pathetic soul."

His bitter thoughts withered away as he closed his eyes, a small smile upon his face.

"No one cares for Ryou," he said softly. "Except me."

He looked back up, evaporating the Shadows with a flash of his eyes. The black clouds shifted away, retreating back to the realm of darkness from whence they came. The only thing they had left in their wake, was a small, thin, unconcious form sprawled upon the ground, ivory hair spilling across his duel disk, which was tinted with slight blood. Chuckling to himself, Marik revealed himself from his hiding spot, and strolled over to the unconcious figure. He gently laid a hand on the form's back, expecting a soft moan and got one in return. Swiftly, he picked Ryou up, craddling the Light in his arms.

"No one cares for Ryou," he whispered softly to himself, "except me. Then by all means, Ryou should be mine...and mine alone."

Weakly, he felt the figure stirr in his arms, awakening. Ryou blinked up, moaning softly, his eyes focusing for a minute before his face lit into a tired, yet happy smile.

"Marik.."

Marik smiled upon Ryou's relieved expression, kissing him lightly on the forehead. Ryou's face split into a happy beam, as he threw his arms around Marik's chest, never letting go.

"I thought you were gone..." Ryou said softly. "Oh Marik...I'm so glad you're alright..."

"Have a little confidence in me, will you?" chuckled Marik as he turned around. "Did you really think I would let Bakura beat me?"

Ryou smiled, looking up. "Well...I suppose you proved me wrong. You always do."

Marik smiled back, kissing Ryou's soft, tender lips. "I know I do."

And with that, the Egyptian Darkness carried the Light back to his room, where they slept all night in each other's arms, whispering mumurs of love and comfort.

* * *

Eh, how did you guys like that chappie? I actually thought it sucked, but personaly that's because I've been through (and under) numerous amounts of stress lately. What with updating my other account as fast as possible (and writing a 22 page chapter in the making) and updating my artwork...spare me!

Read and review!

And no...it's not the end yet.


	12. Stolen Heart

NO THIS IS NOT THE END!

(Beams) sorry this took so long; I have midterms and we have to study extra hard for them. Term two is the biggie. It determines where the hell our next school will be.

At any rate; no, this is not the end. Some of you guys think that it is Malik and Bakura who are the ones who are going to die and be resurrected. Let me get one thing straight: only ONE character will "die" / sent to the Shadow Realm permantely for this story, but will come back in the next. Only one.

And we still have ...half a plot to go for this one fic. Another half a plot. With Lime , lime, angst...and one more lemon. And then followed by more angst.

Anyways, enjoy. This one was sort of fluffy, put here for fluffy reasons, and no other. If I wanted more plot than romance, I'd be writing shonen-ai, not yaoi. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Weakly, Ryou opened his eyes, relieved beyond comparison to realize he was in Marik's arms. The Egyptian was sleeping serenely, his head against Ryou's, so that warm, comforting breath was spread agianst Ryou's face evenly. Murmuring happily, Ryou snuggled deeply into Marik's arms... 

How relieving it was, to be part of Marik's life, to have him by his side, asleep and well. Ryou beamed, snuggling deeper into his lover's chest, causing the Egyptian to murmur slightly in a slightly suggestive, smug way. Ryou couldn't help but hold back a giggle as he held Marik tighter, debating with himself to plant a kiss on the Darkness's lips. Should he do so...Yami Marik would be up in an instant and on top of him in a second,. Ryou giggled again and decided to simply settle in Marik's arms sleepily, since having so much blood loss in his soul room had caused him much fatigue. He could even distinctly hear Marik's somewhat disappointed mumur. Ryou smiled. Marik was usually semi-conscious at night, watching over him, protecting him. And as Ryou leaned his cheek against Marik's chest, the Light couldn't help but feel even safer and more secure than he had ever felt in his life.

...suddenly, there was a sudden shriek, and the entire blimp shook and trembled. In an instant, Marik was wide-awake, amethyst eyes darting around sharply. The blimp shook violently again, the bed quaking violently beneath them. Crying out, Ryou hurriedly scrambled to hold onto something, but the blimp gave a far more ferocious rattle and poor Ryou was thrown over Marik, off the bed, and into the wall. There was another shout, a few girlish screams, signaling that the rest of the blimp's occupants were wide awake as Marik immediately threw himself after the Light, clasping a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry as the Darkness pulled Ryou into his arms protectively. Gritting his teeth, Marik slid into the corner, holding Ryou dearly. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, cowering in Marik's grip.

The blimp shook again, the desk, bed and dresser crashing haphazardly around. Ryou cried out again, but thankfully, it was muffled with Marik's hand on his mouth. What was going on?

"Keep to me," he heard Marik mutter lowly. "Don't move."

Weakly, Ryou nodded, and pulled closer towards the Darkness.

The blimp shook again, loud crashing noises echoing throughout the chambers. Ryou buried his head into Marik's chest as the computer made a threatening crack as wires snapped out of place. He felt Marik drape an arm protectively around his head, shielding him from the paintings that threw themselves off the wall and threatened to behead anyone in the way. The computer crashed, and there was a sudden BOOM before smoke blew in from Ryou's window, engulfing the corner in dark, smokey clouds.

As his instincts flared, the Darkness gritted his teeth as he draped his entire cloak around their curled figures, sufficiently hiding them into the shadows of the corner. Smoke could be breathed in still, but at least they were stifled enough to not be harmed. Almost immediately, both of them heard the door slide open, and worried, scrambled footsteps.

"Ryou!" Marik increased his pressure upon Ryou's lips when both of them tensed; the voice obviously belonged to Yugi, worried about his friend's safety. Swallowing hard, heart beating madly, Ryou squeezed himself into Marik's protective hold, squeezing his eyes shut.

"OI! YUGI!" yelled Jonouchi's voice, alarmed and worried. "Over here!"

"What's going on?" Yugi asked worriedly. "Ryou's not here!"

"Well, we can't really ponder on that right now, Yugi!" yelled Honda's voice. "If we don't get off, another engine might explode!"

An engine exploded! Ryou shivered, hugging onto Marik as tight as possible.

"Mokuba!" yelled Yugi suddenly. "What's going on with the blimp?"

"I don't know!" Mokuba replied, his voice breaking with fret. "We're landing on an island...all the Kaiba corp networks are not responding to our commands!"

"At least we'll be on dry land!" yelled Jonouchi. "Hurry, Yugi! This place might blow if we don't move soon!"

"Everyone should get off the blimp as soon as we land," Mokuba stated firmly. "We'll stay on the island until they can fix the blimp."

"Well, then..." Jonouchi's voice faltered, and both Marik and Ryou could hear the escapes slide open. "JUMP!"

Sounds of scraping feet and yelling voices followed; Ryou cowered in Marik's grip, shutting his eyes tightly. Was the blimp going to blow?

"It's okay," whispered Marik's voice soothingly in his ear. Swallowing, Ryou took a deep breath (as much as Marik's hand would allow, anyways) and bit his lip, nodding.

Both of them waited tensely, reminiscing how narrowly they had just escaped being discovered. Ryou shivered. What if Yugi had found him, on the bed, in Marik's arms? What would his friend say! Thank goodness Yugi was distracted enough to leave them in peace...

...suddenly, there was a heavy thump, and then...

...the blimp went still.

There was utter silence, total utter silence, except for Ryou's weak, raspy breaths when Marik finally released his grip on his lover's mouth.

* * *

So no one was home. 

In literal tense, anyways.

They had landed, indeed, on some sort of island. The entire area seemed to be connected with wires and the latest high-tech gear. Ryou had hidden behind Marik's masculine figure and watched as the gang began to explore their surroundings. Ryou's heart sank and flailed in his chest when he heard Honda and Jonouchi make snide, rude comments on Marik, who was half-hidden by the shadows near the blimp's entrance.

"Hey, go torment someone else, eh!" yelled Honda aggressively. Ootogi turned around, his face grim.

"There he is again," Ootogi said lowly. To Marik, he yelled, "Go banish someone else, we're not interested!"

"Bastard," Jonouchi muttered under his breath. He turned around, facing Marik, fist raised. "Don't you dare follow us! After we're done here, I swear to you, I'll destroy you and bring Mai back!"

Marik, of course, paid them no heed, and after merely flashing them a small, evil smirk, he deftly looked out of the corner of his eye and blinked at what he saw.

Poor Ryou was cowering behind him, looking postively miserable and embarrassed that his friends would treat his lover like that. Marik shrugged, one hand casually slipping back, as though to reach for the Rod, but instead of placing his fingers on cold, smooth gold...

...he slipped them through soft, silky hair.

Immediately Ryou looked up, eyes wide, and Marik gave him a cynical look that plainly said, _If I can deal with your darker side, these mortals are pathetic! _

Utterly entranced by Ryou's beautiful eyes, Marik vaguely heard someone punching in random code numbers. He swiftly turned around, his eyes narrowing. The friends of the Pharaoh soon entered a sliding door, and then there was again, utter silence.

The door did not open again.

"Okay," Marik said quietly. "You can come out now."

Tentatively, Ryou drew away from the depths of Marik's cloak, peeking out hesitantly from behind Marik's waist. As he slowly got up, Marik watched, and when caught off-guard, the Egyptian quickly caught Ryou up a wall and thrusted his lips against the Light's. When Marik broke apart, he gave Ryou a look, one eyebrow raised and a smug smirk on his face.  
"Believe me now?"

Smiling, Ryou blushed. He closed his eyes and tentatively pecked at Marik's own lips, before the yami smirked again, and promptly claimed those sweet lips once again.

"Come on," Ryou said softly, shaking his head to break the kiss. "I don't want to take the chance, Marik. What if someone else is here?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, fine. We'll walk around the blimp and see who else is here, alright?"

"Thanks."

* * *

No one was home. Literally.

Rishid was still unconscious, and Isis had seemingly disappeared...Ryou didn't even know if Marik still wished to go on a murderous rampage with Rishid; if anything, he was almost relieved to know that Yugi and the gang was somewhere else that was possibly better than on the blimp with Marik.

The Egyptian was still staring out on the island, his interest seemingly mild. Ryou couldn't find anything interesting upon the island, and, remembering the shot of smoke the engines had discarded while Marik had held him close, decided to take a bath.

Uncertainly Ryou weighed his chances. His shower was okay but...his stressed and still recovering body needed something more soothing...but Marik still hadn't given him permission to leave his room. Then again...since Yugi and everyone else was gone, no one would be able to know that he was still conscious...

Biting his lip, Ryou hesitantly left. When Marik looked back and shrugged, Ryou unsurely took it as a sign that it was okay for him to go. But if Marik was upset...

...well...

Biting his lip again, Ryou grimaced. If Marik was upset again...Ryou didn't really want to make Marik upset..not after all he had just put Marik through...

When he looked back, however, Marik was gone. Blinking, Ryou hastily looked around, hoping to find his lover, but with no avail. Chewing on his lips, Ryou began to walk around, searching for the Darkness he loved.

Along the way, he had passed by a large room, its door open. Blinking, Ryou stepped in, and gasped in awe. A large jaccuzzi was spread throughout almost three quarters of the room; the other one quarter for changing. Hesitantly, Ryou bent down and placed his hands into the water; the water was steamy, warm, perfect. Almost instantly it had eased his aching wrist, and Ryou longed to slip in and at least clean his wounds again.

But would Marik be happy with that...?

But...if Marik wasn't happy...well, Ryou promised himself he would do whatever it took to get on Marik's good terms again. But his body was simply aching so much...it was hard to ignore the bruises Bakura had made upon his skin...

...well, a quick bath wouldn't hurt. It was just to get his wounds clean and feel better.

Quickly, Ryou darted into the changing rooms and slipped out of his clothes, slipping on a bathrobe instead. He hurriedly walked towards the tub, eased out of his robes and into the water.

Oh, how soothing the water was! Steamy and foaming hot, it numbed his senses and replaced his pain with a warm, comforting feeling. Smiling, Ryou slipped deeper and deeper into the water; when the water was seeping pass his neck, laughing, he dunked his head back into the water and breathed in happily when he felt warm water against his face.

Giggling, Ryou shook his head, his ivory hair soaked and heavy, since his locks were thick and soft. Stretching, he sat himself onto the little bench that surrounded the tub, and found some soap and water.

He had to hurry; Marik would be expecting him soon...

...but what Ryou did NOT expect was...

...a chuckle from behind him.

Tensing up immediately, Ryou whipped around, terror jarring his senses.

"Calm down, it's just me," said a voice calmly, stepping out from the shadows. Ryou blinked and exhaled a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Marik.

"Marik," Ryou sighed, relieved. Suddenly he snapped his eyes open, and squeaked, jumping away and covering himself, despite the foam floating uptop the waters. "I'm naked!"

"And how beautiful you look too," Marik replied, smirking. Again, Ryou noticed the Darkness was wearing his normally draping cloak as a robe, just as he did a few nights before. Ryou watched in amazement when he noticed that Marik had casually discarded his robes to the side, revealing everything for Ryou to see, before slipping into the waters next to him. Almost instantly, Ryou snapped around and buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously.

"Hmn?" An eyebrow was elevated mildly on Marik's face as he lingered his gaze on Ryou's bare and lithe backside. "Not joining me?" What a lovely backside...ended with a nice ass too...

"N-no," stuttered Ryou, blinking rapidly as he sank into the waters to cover up his torso. "N-no...sorry...I-I'm just...g-going to go now..." He reached out towards the side, but almost instantly his wrist was grabbed by Marik's strong hand, turning him around. Squeaking, Ryou sank into the water deeper as to cover up his nude form, until the water was just skimming by his nose.

Unfortunately, he was also eye-level with Marik's quite heavenly abs...

...and mouth point with Marik's arousal.

Marik gave him a rather ironic look as he felt the poor Light's face blush even more, turning a drastic tomato red as he fought with himself to get up or stay down. Upon instinct, Marik gently swayed his hips in front, so that his arousal just skimmed Ryou's lips. Ryou gave out a surprised squeak and instantly back-pedalled out of the waters, preferring a bare chest than an arousal in his mouth.

Marik laughed, his hand still on Ryou's wrist, and gently pulled him close.

"Aw, come on," Marik said softly, smirking lightly. "Humor me. I'd feel so lonely if you should leave."

"Y-you...would?" stuttered Ryou, blushing furiously. Marik laughed; and taking pity upon the rose-red boy in front of him, managed to swiftly steal a kiss from Ryou's lips.

"E-eeep...!"

Smirking, Marik released his clasp on Ryou's lips, gazing affectionately into Ryou's eyes. "Aw. something wrong, my love?"

The latest sentence sent Ryou in sputtering incoherently, blinking rapidly at how Marik had addressed him, a wave of red swarming his cheeks hotter. Marik laughed and gently pulled Ryou close, gesturing him to sit on the bench. Hand still firmly clasped on Ryou's wrist, Marik stealthily slipped behind Ryou on the bench, and sat himself there, one leg on each side of Ryou's thighs, his arms encircled around Ryou's chest protectively. Smirking, Marik placed a kiss on Ryou's neck, licking the beautiful milky skin.

Ryou jumped. "M-Marik?"  
"Yes, Ryou?"

"Umm..." Ryou couldn't get his words straight; but it seemed Marik already knew.

"Aw, I thought you wouldn't be so bashful around me," Marik teased childishly, pouting over Ryou's shoulder. "After all, you didn't seem so upset about it the other night..."

Ryou made some odd noise, before squeezing his eyes shut, obviously caught between conflict deep inside. Marik laughed, and, still pouting, kissed Ryou's cheek.

"Maybe...this will help?"

Almost instantly, Marik began kneading against Ryou's chest, causing the young Light to arch his head back, as he enjoyed the gentle touch. Smirking still, Marik gently nibbled against the Light's neck, and then began to place hot kisses toward his collarbone.

"Mmmmaarrrrriiiikkkkk..."

"Yes, Ryou? Feeling better?"

Huffing, Ryou elbowed Marik slightly in the stomach, swirling around, his cheeks still pink. With mildly curious expression on his face, Marik merely leaned back, skillfully exposing his bare and perfectly sculpted chest for all to see.

"I'm here to bathe!" said Ryou, his cheeks still flushed. "Not to be molested!" Marik chuckled.

"It's remarkable how often those two things coincide, Ryou."

Ryou's mouth dropped, eyes wide, blinking. Laughing, Marik stood up, and swiftly brought himself close to his companion's lips.

"If you wish to bathe," Marik breathed, "then let me help you."

"T-that's not...necessary," stuttered Ryou, his heart racing at their closeness. Without breaking the intense gaze, Marik found the washcloth with his hand, and, after lathering it, wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, drawing them close, and brought the washcloth up Ryou's back.

"Marik!" gasped Ryou, accidentally burying his head into the yami's chest.

"Just relax," he heard Marik whisper. The pressure upon his back increased, in firm, kneading circles, starting from the shoulders and downwards. Ryou let out a quiet moan, more like a murmur, as he surrendered to the touch and nuzzled his face into Marik's chest. It really did...feel really good...

However, as Marik had managed to finish his back and was beginning on his rear, Ryou squeaked and instantly backpedalled, but Marik was still holding him close.

"You want me to do your front first?" asked Marik innocently (as his personality could be, at any rate). Ryou blinked.

"Umn...okay?"

Smirking, Marik gently pushed him into the walls of the jaccuzzi, and drew the cloth around Ryou's chest, each rotation smooth and soothing. Ryou couldn't help but smile at the touch; the steam of the jaccuzzi seemed to be lost among the heat, the radiation, the warmth that Marik was giving off.

"You don't have to be so uptight with me, Ryou," smiled Marik as he leaned in closer. He lightly brushed his lips against Ryou's, closing his eyes in a calm manner. "Right?"

Ryou blinked, looking up at Marik's restless face. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the Egyptian, drawing them closer.

"No," he said softly. "No, I don't. I'm sorry, Marik-kun."

He felt Marik smirk, before gently kissing him on the forehead.

"You say sorry far too often, Ryou," said Marik, brushing Ryou's bangs away from his eyes. Ryou smiled still, snuggling close against Marik's figure.

"I'm so- uh..."

He felt Marik smirk again, stifling a laugh. "Come on, weren't you here to take a bath?"

Grinning, Ryou slipped away from Marik's grip, and entered a more cooler part of the jacuzzi. Marik followed, bottles and washcloth in hands, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Swiftly, Marik caught Ryou into his arms, cleansing him lovingly with the washcloth. Smiling, Ryou relaxed, nodding his head against Marik's chest as he allowed the Darkness to wash him. He gave out a small squeal when he felt Marik's free hand slip downwards, before it gently squeezed his rear.

"Marik!"

"Oops," said Marik mischievously, kissing Ryou's cheek in apology. "Naughty hands."  
"That's not all they are," sighed Ryou, although still smiling.

The next time Ryou squealed indignantly was when Marik's hand slipped _in front. _

"MARIK!"

Laughing, Marik brought Ryou close again, softly caressing Ryou's thighs. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Force of habit?" sighed Ryou exasperatedly, though he was rather enjoying the caresses Marik was making on his inner thighs. It sent shivers up and down his spine, causing him to shudder pleasurably against Marik's hold.

"At least you like it," Marik murmured softly, kissing Ryou's neck, smiling. Ryou smiled exasperatedly in return.

Suddenly, Marik swirled them both around, and sealed a passionate kiss against Ryou's lips. Squealing in delight, Ryou allowed his lips to be once again, massaged open, as the familiar duel of tongues commenced, aided and abetted by Marik's naughty hands and other "habits" as the Egyptian ran his fingers up and down Ryou's sides, skillfully avoiding his wounds, and gripping and groping in places Ryou never thought had such pleasurable nerve cells.

When they broke apart, Ryou gave Marik a happy, half-lidded gaze, and placed a far more simpler kiss upon Marik's lips.

Smirking again, Marik firmly pushed Ryou against the wall, trapping him with one hand on each side. As he watched Ryou breathe and pant heavily with the suspicion of what was going to happen, Marik leaned in, staring deep into Ryou's eyes.

"Watch this."

Casually, before Ryou could say anything, Marik swayed his hips sensually, his arousal slipping past Ryou's. Simultaneously, both hissed, but Ryou began gasping for breath as his senses over raided his blood, tingling his body in a delightful shudder, as Marik began to slip by again and again. Moaning, Ryou slipped his hands within the depths of Marik's hair, arching his back as his senses rose to a higher level. Arching himself, Marik lightly bucked, sending a gasp escaping Ryou's lips as both arousals..._aroused..._their senses.

Body wishing to feel it again, Ryou instinctively arched again, bucking back. He felt Marik give a soft groan of pleasure as the Darkness repeated the motion, sending their passionate sensations wavering just below danger point. Driven in a heat of passion, Marik swayed again, more forcefully, grinding his hip against Ryou's steadily, sending shockwaves of passion and pleasure in a steady rhythm.

Gasps, moans, and breaths punctuated the steady sloshing of the waters as Marik continued, grinding more than their hips together, shooting nerves of unbelievable pleasure between the both of them, passion bubbling just below the most heated level.

Ryou's heart was beating madly against his ribs as Marik continued, seething and clutching against the passion that simply felt too good to be right. Gradually, Marik began to increase the pressure with each time his arousal passed Ryou's, causing Ryou's moans to echo louder and louder in the room as the Light cried out his lover's name.

Finally, passion just barely suppressed, Marik bucked, maneuvering himself so that his arousal curved and brushed against Ryou's forcefully but passionately, and suddenly, something exploded inside him, sending the rhythmnitic waters sprawling in all directions. Ignoring the abrupt effect, Marik, growling lowly, engulfed Ryou's lips in his own, and, grabbing Ryou's hips, bucked harshly, sending a gasp, followed by a deep moan from Ryou's lips. Another explosion occurred, sending more of the disturbed waters sprawling with ripples in all directions.

When they broke apart, both of them were gasping for breath, longing to feel the same spike of pleasure that sent their senses erratically through their minds. Marik was about to do so again when Ryou slipped, shuddering, into his arms.

"That felt...incredible..."

Purring, Marik nodded, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He was about to continue when Ryou suddenly made an odd noise, a curious noise, before pulling back.

"Marik...what's that?"

Blinking, Marik looked down, and raised an ironic eyebrow as he noticed the white mess on his torso. Looking around, he noticed that the waters were now stained with it; from afar, one would mistaken it for steam, but Marik knew perfectly well what it was. Ryou, however, did not.

The Light was hugging to himself, clearly unaware of what the unfamiliar mess was, and when Marik went to hug the Light again, he was instantly hit with a far more enticing idea when he noticed Ryou's lithe stomach was swept with the same substance.

Caught on instinct, Marik lunged at the Light, sending both of them gracefully onto the dry ground. Smirking, he brushed Ryou's hair back and instantly leaned downwards south, his tongue slipping out seductively as he eyed the mess upon Ryou's torso.

"Marik! What are you!"

But Ryou's question ended with a long, loud moan of pleasure when Marik's tongue trailed up, from his arousal to his torso, licking the substance off as the tongue adventured forth in a straight line, pass Ryou's chest and up Ryou's neck, finally ending when the lips met his. As Ryou opened his mouth, he could faintly taste the substance that was still lingering on Marik's tongue, a salty, and more accurately, _enticing _flavor.

When they broke apart, Marik's lips were barely an inch away, hovering over Ryou's own as the Light panted for breath.

"Marik! What the...?"

He watched as Marik smirked, kissing him on the lips again, his hand caressing through the locks of Ryou's wet hair.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Marik smirked.

"Marik," panted Ryou exasperatedly. "That was…that was uncalled for!"

Marik laughed, throwing his head back as he clambered across Ryou's waist. Smirking, he kissed the edge of Ryou's lips, slipping his tongue trailing towards Ryou's chin, and along his jaw.

"I love it when you're so indignant," Marik chuckled, licking at Ryou's throat, causing the younger one beneath him to arch back. "It makes you blush. And plus….I like how you taste."

"Marrriiikkkk…." Ryou moaned, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, Ryou?" Marik asked, his voice low and husky, as he arched his own back, his face looming over the Light's.

Laughing, Ryou stroked against the Darkness's beautiful, heavenly face. Marik smirked again before claiming that laugh for his own, muffling the lover's voice as their lips crashed together.

When the broke apart, Ryou gave Marik an exasperated, happy smile, looking at him with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Look at what you've done, Marik!" sighed Ryou, placing a softer, gentler kiss upon the Egyptian's lips. The Egyptian smirked and immediately sped things up, his tongue instantly darting around Ryou's moist cavern. Giggling, Ryou pulled back, breaking the kiss and making a face at his lover. "I came here to bathe! And you got me all dirty again!"

"Gods, you have no idea how wrong that sounds," Marik smirked, licking at Ryou's throat again. Ryou blinked for a moment, clearly confused, before he arched his head back in realization.

"Marik! That's not what I -"

"And what's wrong to you," continued Marik, looking down at the Light beneath him, "is just right for me."

With that, he crushed their lips together, massaging Ryou's mouth open as he explored every inch of the Light's mouth, purring possessively.

"If you want, my little thief," whispered Marik, his voice dripping with naughtiness, "I can clean you up….without the use of a washcloth." He slithered his fingers up Ryou's stomach pointedly, causing the Light to gasp and giggle childishly, before the Egyptian drew his finger into his lips, licking at the Light's essence. He smirk grew as Ryou's eyes did, blinking repeatedly.

"You'll just get me dirty again," Ryou sighed, clearly still not getting what Marik was suggesting. However…that didn't matter. More for element of surprise.

"Of course I will," Marik smirked, kissing Ryou's lips again, allowing Ryou to taste a bit of himself. Whilst the Light was distracted, Marik slid a finger up his own abdominals, coating his finger with his own essence, and promptly laced Ryou's lips with the misty white mess. Ryou gasped, his tongue involuntarily licking his lips, shocked at what he tasted. That was Marik!

As Marik fixed his lips on Ryou's once again, distracting the paler boy, Ryou couldn't help but smile, only one thing drifting in his mind as Marik "dirtied" him up again.

He liked how Marik tasted.

* * *

Eventually, the two of them managed to get clean enough (after about roughly six attempts) and it was only after Ryou was all dried up and was thrusted up the wall by Marik's impulsive frame, did the Light realize what Marik had been suggesting in the tub.

"Marik!" Ryou accused, when they broke apart from yet another kiss. Laughing, Marik ran his fingers through the Light's moist hair, nuzzling his nose against Ryou's.

"Don't look at me like that, my little thief," Marik said, smirking. "You're far too innocent to be tainted as such." He kissed Ryou's lips again, trailing his tongue across Ryou's bottom lip. "However…that doesn't stop me from trying."

Ryou blushed; pink tinting his cheeks once again as Marik pulled away.

Snickering, Marik intertwined the Light's fingers with his own, finally deciding to stop tormenting the poor boy with his suggestions. Ryou smiled, though his cheeks were still pink, as he followed Marik out of the Jacuzzi and into their rooms

* * *

"Where do you suppose they've gone?" Ryou voiced quietly, looking up from his book. Marik was getting undressed, and when Ryou had stopped being so engrossed in his book, he couldn't help but be engrossed again at something else. 

Marik saw Ryou gawking as he slipped out of his attire. Night had fallen, the sky outside dark and blank through the window. Ryou's heavenly scent lingered in the room, refreshening Marik with every breath he took. The Light was already in his own pajamas, a pale, pastel shade of blue with darker thin stripes running downwards.

"Gone?" said Marik distantly, not quite caring about the others as he turned towards the side, looking out the window, so that Ryou got a little more view of his goodies. He could almost feel Ryou's face radiating pink as he held back the instinct to watch the little thief host from the corner of his eye.

Ryou was blushing furiously, though he could not take his eyes off Marik's godly figure. In the dark of their last encounter, it had been far too dim to acknowledge all of Marik in his unholy beauty, and while they were in the tub, the Egyptian had distracted him too far by constantly "dirtying" him. Now, in the clear light of the room, Ryou could see those beautiful, heavenly abs, the strong, broad chest, the deeply tanned skin that complimented the Darkness's lavender eyes.

Blinking repeatedly, Ryou quickly looked back into his book, trying to rid him of Marik's attractiveness.

"Yes…gone," Ryou said to the book, trying to get the image out of Marik's chest from his mind. "I mean…do you think they're hurt? Yugi and them?"

Marik was about to retort, "Why do you care?" when he realized who was sitting on the bed. Rolling his eyes, Marik adapted an evil smirk, turning around to pick up some sleepwear, giving Ryou a clear view of his backside.

"I do hope they come back soon," Marik said off-handedly, eyeing the Rod on a dresser next to him, "it would be such a disappointment to have all my hard work go down the drain."

He had expected Ryou to sigh, to say no, to look horrified, but there was only silence. Looking back slightly, Marik smirked as he saw the Light had his eyes wide open, gawking at his backside. Smirking still, Marik leaned towards one side, placing his hand on his hip, giving Ryou quite a good view of not only his exposed rear, but also something more.

"Ryou?"

"Y-yes?" Ryou stuttered out of his enraptured gaze. Marik could feel Ryou's eyes leaving his exposed rear, and traveling to the scars on his back. Suddenly, Marik was caught with a wave of self-consciousness. He never liked anyone looking at the scars on his back. They were personal, a constant reminder of the pain he had to suffer through the get them.

Growling slightly to himself, Marik slipped into a pair of pants, sitting on the bed. He could still feel Ryou's gaze upon his backside, and was getting quite annoyed at it.

"The scars will be there forever, you know," Marik said bitterly. "Looking at them won't make them go away."

He could almost feel Ryou jerking back guilty, could almost feel Ryou bow his head in apology, looking a back at the book. Hmphing, Marik bent over, leaning his forehead against the palm of his head. Lately, it had not been a very lenient experience. He had a slight headache, though it was nothing big, but it was rather annoying. As much as he enjoyed teasing Ryou with his seductive moves and remarks, there were times he was brought back into reality. …he was an Ishtal, and more accurately, a Yami no Ishtal. A Dark Ishtal. He had things to do.

Though Bakura had been already been banished, as was Malik, Marik couldn't be even slightly suspicious that there was something lingering in the air, something that foreshadowed darkness approaching. With Rishid still unconscious and mysteriously gone, Marik had yet another thing to add to his list of reconsidering. He needed to kill Rishid in order to guarantee that Malik would not come back. Especially if he came back with Bakura.

Marik sighed silently to himself. He had promised to protect Ryou, to keep him safe from the ancient thief who tormented him day and night. He did not want to see Ryou in pain and crying again, nor did he want to see Ryou lifeless, empty.

He wanted Ryou to be in his arms. Snuggling deep in his arms, giggling, laughing, smiling. Marik wanted to kiss those laughs, those giggles, those smiles. He wanted to be the one who created those laughs, giggles and smiles.

He frowned, staring accusingly at the floor, his headache getting mildly worse.

However, suddenly, thin, soft fingers brushed against the base of his neck. He jerked up straight, about to say something scathing about not touching his scars, when the fingers pressed down lightly, gently kneading his shoulders in a loving manner. He raised his eyebrow, looking back, and saw that Ryou was regarding him with a concerned look, his eyes wide and big and sparkling.

"Is something wrong, Marik?" Ryou asked softly, seemingly not aware that his fingers were playing against Marik's tense muscles, easing them slowly. "You seem sort of stressed."

"I'm fine," Marik said brusquely, but a part of him had already surrendered to Ryou's gentle touch. Smiling slightly to himself, Marik relaxed, allowing Ryou to continue easing him out of his stress.

"You're so tense," Ryou noted quietly, watching Marik carefully for a reaction. Ryou was a little concerned. What was Marik thinking about that seemed so grim?

"I'm fine," Marik repeated, feeling his eyelids droop as Ryou allowed his soft, gentle fingers to ease away all of Marik's worries. Shaking himself slightly, Marik promptly turned around, and pounced onto Ryou, wrapping the Light in his arms. Ryou blinked, looking up quizzically.

"I'm fine," Marik said again, settling against the headboard, stroking Ryou's hair affectionately. "You don't have to worry about me, Ryou."

"You sure?" Ryou asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Marik nodded, giving his little thief a smirk.

"I'm sure," he said simply.

Ryou searched the Darkness's eyes. He could clearly see that there was something more behind what Marik said, but decided not to press. It didn't matter. Marik could take care of himself. Heck, he could take care of himself and Ryou at the same time.

"Okay," Ryou nodded, automatically leaning his cheek against Marik's bare chest. "But…if there's anything wrong…you'll tell me, won't you?"

"Of course, my little thief," assured Marik. Ryou smiled. Marik had begun to call him "his little thief" recently. Ryou wasn't sure why, since Bakura was long gone now, but he didn't mind. He liked Marik's nickname for him. It made him his…it made Ryou part of Marik. And it made Ryou's heart swell to know that he was a part of the Darkness's life.

He felt Marik kiss his head, and looked up, smiling.

"Why do you call me that?" Ryou asked sleepily, as he curled up against the Darkness's protective hold.

"What, 'little thief'?"  
"Yeah…" Ryou whispered, nuzzling against Marik's chest. "Yeah…"

"You don't like it?"

"No…no….I like it…" Ryou yawned, resting his head against his lover's collarbone, fingers lightly trailing Marik's jaw affectionately. "Just…wondering…why."

Marik smiled, watching Ryou outline his features with his fingers. The Light looked absolutely adorable in his blue flannel pajamas, like a soft, exhausted child. Especially how he curled against the Egyptian, knees hugged close, unconsciously wishing for the Darkness to pull him closer. Marik rested his head against Ryou's, stroking the Light's cheek. He felt Ryou giggle softly again, before there was a flutter of lashes against Marik's fingers.

"Well…" whispered Marik softly, more to himself than to Ryou, who seemed to be almost asleep.

"…you stole…."

"I did…?" Ryou murmured sleepily, nuzzling against Marik's collarbone. "…what did I steal…?"

"…my heart…"

Smiling, Ryou drifted into sleep. Marik gently kissed the Light on top of his head, before surrendering to slumber. At times like these, Marik was sure, utterly sure, that there would be nothing to stop him from protecting Ryou. Having Ryou next to him, cuddled so close, looking like a sleeping angel rather than a host, made Marik's heart freeze and his mind serene. Having Ryou next to him seemed to chase away every possible worry, every possible fret.

A Light in the Darkness.

Marik fell asleep, a rare, small yet genuine smile, on his face.

* * *

But as the couple slept, another two awakened. One awakened first, snowy white hair barely concealing his deadly smirk as he arched his eyebrow at what seemed to be a very familiar maze. The other next to him groaned softly, before sitting up, golden flaxen hair wisping out of his eyes as he blew them away.

"Bakura…? Where are we…?"

* * *

Wow, I made Marik real sappy here. (groans) Okay, I canmake Marik horny, dirty, sappy...but not EVIL! GRR! I can make him grim, dark andaggresive, butI can't make him EVIL! GR! WHY WAS ICURSED WITH THE TALENT OF WRITING BAKU-EVIL! GRRR...!

Actually, in thesequal, i have a damngood reason formaking Marik sappy. and it works too! don't worry, in thesequal Baku will be pretty sappy too; I think simply because he's the last one to realize how much he's in love with someone. Being in AE might help him remember.

Anyways, Read and Review!


	13. Hikari Confrontation

Chapter Thirteen

"No…way."

"Ingenious, isn't it?" Bakura asked, smirking as he leaned against a stairway.

Malik blew more bangs out of his eyes, which were widening at his surroundings. "You're kidding me, aren't you, Baku?"

"No, I'm not," Bakura smiled, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be pleased."

Malik flashed him a sinister, mischievous look. "And what if the Pharaoh finds us here?"

"What, doing this?" asked Bakura innocently as he swiftly trapped Malik against the stone walls, the bulge beneath his pants slipping pass Malik's forcefully. Malik moaned, an obvious smirk on his face.

"I think the Pharaoh will be pissed."

"If we don't piss first," Bakura smirked, his lips passing Malik's, "if you get my meaning."

"Baku!" Malik exclaimed indignantly. "How is it that you can turn anything into an innuendo!" Nevertheless, Malik slipped his fingers up Bakura's chest under his shirt, kneading in a rather playing manner. Bakura moaned, tongue slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm…ambitious, that way?" Bakura tried, smirking. He gave Malik a sardonic look. "You're no better yourself, you know -AH!" Suddenly, without realizing, Malik had managed to slip his fingers against Bakura's privates, causing the yami to shudder and twist at the jolt of pleasure.

"You were saying?" Malik asked teasingly. "I'm getting pretty bored with being on the bottom, you know."

Bakura scowled, hating the fact that Malik had caused him to react in such a way. But he couldn't blame himself, though. It was Malik, after all. Sexy, cute, adorable, mischievous Malik. Hard to ignore.

"Aww, does Malik want to be a little stronger?" Bakura teased, leaning in. Laughing, Malik crushed their lips together, his tongue dominating first as it twisted and curled around the thief's. Bakura instantly tried to regain control, but through the distraction, Malik had thrusted Bakura onto the ground, and was ontop of him in an instant. Bakura, however, was putting up a hell of a fight. He squirmed and kicked and twisted, and…

…bucked.

Both of them hissed into the kiss as length met length. Smirking, Bakura slid his hands inwards towards Malik's inner thighs, kneading and slipping them upwards until his fingers met Malik's arousal through his pants. Smirking still, Bakura then began to massage right where the length ended, causing Malik to break the kiss and gasp in surprise.

"Bakura!"

"Gods, now I know where Marik gets his horniness from," the bandit laughed, as he increased the pressure on Malik's privates. "This ought to teach you that I'm in control when these things happen, Malik."

"You're just as bad as Marik is!" Malik moaned indignantly, arching his back as Bakura outlined his length through his pants. "Bakura!"

"Yes, Malik?" asked Bakura toyingly. "Ready to surrender?" Pointedly, he pressed hard against Malik's arousal, causing the hikari above to pant and squirm, despite the determined look on Malik's face.

Smirking and panting, Malik looked back down, a sneaky glint in his eyes as he pressed his palms on Bakura's chest. Swiftly he ran his hands down the sides of Bakura's torso, slipping under the shirt and trailing back upwards to the thief's chest, playing with the sensitive spots on there. Bakura gasped, seething, as he pressed harder against Malik's arousal, competing with the light for more pleasure.

Laughing, Malik leaned in; his limp bangs sweeping pass Bakura's eyes.

"No."

Bakura smirked. "I like it when you're rebellious."

Within a matter of seconds, Malik's pants were discarded, as well as Bakura's shirt. Within a matter of minutes, neither of them was in their attire any longer, and was taking in each other's heat.

"I'll break down your defenses first," Malik smirked, running his fingers up and down Bakura's neck.

The thief smirked. "I'm more dirtier than you are, Malik."

"I gathered," Malik replied, instantly leaning down to seal his lips on Bakura's neck. He lapped against the milky skin first, smirking when Bakura began to shudder, as he ran his tanned fingers up and down Bakura's sides. However, Bakura had plans of his own that clearly did make him a lot dirtier than Malik.

He had slipped his fingers pass Malik's arousal, sending the light above him into a pleasurable frenzy. However, he felt Malik smirk into his neck, before the Egyptian slipped downwards.

Length slipped past length again, and this time both of them hissed and reared back. Malik, upon arching, managed to drag his length up Bakura's, causing both of them to shudder again. Both of them were biting their lips, an internal struggle to not scream their lovers' name.

Panting, Bakura gasped for more breath as his senses overloaded with intimate passion. Instincts yearning for more, Bakura bucked upwards, causing the light above him to gasp sharply. Malik pressed his hands down on Bakura's hips to control the thief from bucking again, and swiftly maneuvered his length to forcefully slip pass Bakura's.

The thief gasped again, nails scratching against the floor as he desperately tried his best to control the jolts of pleasure that were sending his senses erratic. Malik's grip on him was weak though, and the thief managed to swiftly arch back, driving Malik crazy with his attempts.

Upon instinct, Bakura licked his fingers and swiftly dragged them down Malik's length.

Malik gasped sharply, eyes widening at the unfamiliar cold feel against his length, before Bakura swiftly turned them around, so that Malik was on his back. Bakura's fingers than began to play themselves on Malik's length, sending Malik's senses whirling into intimate passion beyond imagination.

Taking his chance, Bakura kissed his shaking lover passionately on the lips, allowing the Keeper to regain energy.

"Say it, Malik," Bakura whispered. "Say my name and I will make you mine."

Malik gritted his teeth, gasping for breath as Bakura trailed his tongue down his jaw.

"Say it Malik…" Bakura whispered again. "I love you so much, Malik. Tell me you want to be mine and I will give you everything I have to offer!"

One final slip of the thief's arousal was all it took.

* * *

Somewhere else in the same soul room…

"Did you hear something, Yami?" Yugi asked, blinking. Yami blinked also, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he looked around in his maze like soul room.

"I thought I heard someone call out 'Bakura…'" Yugi mused, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Shrugging, Yami returned to his present 'game'. He smiled down at his beautiful aibou, crimson eyes deepening with desire.

"I don't think it's anything," Yami said softly. "Now…where were we?"

"You were about to enter …"

"Oh yes."

* * *

Sighing wistfully, Malik huddled closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around Bakura's chest.

"No matter how many times we do it," he yawned, "it always feels new every time."

"Trust me, I know," Bakura smirked, kissing the Keeper on the forehead. His normally cold brown eyes had softened to a desirable adoration during their lovemaking. "You're so beautiful, it's so hard to resist."

"You are too," Malik smiled, kissing Bakura softly on the lips. For once, Bakura did not speed things up, and instead, returned the kiss passionately.

"I can just imagine the pharaoh's reaction if he ever finds us like this."

Malik smirked. "I can't believe you actually transferred a piece of our souls in his Puzzle…"

Bakura smirked. "Anything for you, Malik."

Malik smiled, leaning his head on Bakura's collarbone. "It's so wonderful," Malik breathed serenely, "for you to be here with me…next to me…it almost makes me wish I could stay here forever."

"You don't have to," Bakura said softly, equally sincere. He looked at the Keeper in his arms. "I promise you, Malik, I will bring us back to the living world. You and I will be together forever, despite the sacrifices it takes."

"You still think you can destroy Marik?" Malik asked. "But Ryou…"

"Forget my hikari for a moment, Malik," admonished Bakura softly. "I want to destroy Marik with everything I have. I wish him nothing but ill will and torment, and I will go all the lengths to do it for you." He kissed Malik's lips softly. "I love you."

Malik smiled, returning the kiss. He liked the softer side of Bakura. In truth, it was a rare side, but a soft side none-of-the-less, that made Malik smile and yearn to be in Bakura's arms.

As though reading his mind, the tomb raider drew his arms around the Egyptian.

"Comfortable?"

"Mn hmn," Malik murmured, nuzzling into Bakura's chest. "I love you, Baku."

"I love you too, Malik."

* * *

The next time Malik awoke, Bakura was still fast asleep. Yawning, Malik sat up, a little surprised to see that the thief was not disturbed by Malik's ascend. The Keeper smirked. Well then, this simply proved that Malik DID tire Bakura out.

Stretching, Malik got up, grabbing his pants and slipping them on. When Bakura still did not stir, Malik decided to take a look around the maze. The door to the Pharaoh's memory had to be around somewhere…

Sighing, Malik began his search. As he looked back, he saw Bakura's sleeping figure in the darkness of the Shadows. The thief's face was softened and innocent in his sleep. Malik smiled to himself. If only Bakura was more like that when he was awake.

Thinking about Bakura's sleeping face reminded Malik considerably of Ryou. The Keeper frowned. He hadn't had much chance to talk to Ryou; perhaps if he did, Ryou would give in and allow Bakura to destroy Yami no Malik. It was certainly a possibility. And since Bakura's abuse didn't change Ryou's mind, perhaps Malik could use the tactic of reasoning with his friend. He doubted Ryou really cared for Yami no Malik anyways. Who would?

Sitting down upon a old, crumbling staircase, Malik frowned deep in concentration, focusing his energy on finding his link with Ryou. When he had controlled Ryou the last time, he had left an essence of him inside; this could prove useful if he needed to talk to Ryou secretly.

After a few minutes' worth of straining and concentrating, Malik managed to finally break through the soul room of the Puzzle, and connect with that of Ryou's. He looked around, smiling softly to himself at Ryou's practical, soft atmosphere of his soul room. His walls were pastel shades of blue and white, and on ivory desks were monster world pieces and half-finished wooden dolls. Oak drawers and shelves lined the room, spilled with paper and homework, books and paint. Malik turned around and stared at the door. It was an oak door also, with beautiful furnishings carved into it, its design as though homemade. Malik leaned in further, examining the door with its heavenly rich finish. He outlined the carvings.

Yes. It was homemade. No doubt Ryou himself had carved these divine etches into his door.

Malik looked around, craning for some signs as to the outside world. He didn't dare open the door to the soul room unless Ryou was asleep, lest drawing attention to the Keeper. Frowning once again with concentration, Malik focused hard on listening to the sounds that Ryou was listening to, sharing Ryou's ears. He could not see from Ryou's eyes, in case Marik was around.

What he heard startled him out of his trance and he literally fell back onto Ryou's soul room bed.

_"Marik….! No, not now! Marik…!"_

_"Aww, but you're so irresistible, little Ryou! Come on, just for me?"_

_"But Marik…."_

_"No one's here to see us. Come on. Do it for me?"_

_"Marik, I …..aaaahhhhhhh!"_

There was a silence, and Malik could actually hear Ryou's heavy breathing, his moans of pleasures. And, uncharacteristically, Malik turned apple red.

_"That wasn't so bad, was it?"_

Another gasp.

_"No….no it wasn't, Mariku."_

Malik, if possible, turned into a deeper, darker shade of red.

Moans of pleasures and gasps of passion filled Ryou's soul room, and Malik simply sat there, eyes wide, every second his face turning a deeper shade of crimson.

Sufficiently, Malik shut his audio link off, in hopes that his face would not combust when Ryou was finally done.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Malik gathered up the nerve to try again. He prodded gently against the audio link, hoping that this time it was not going to be filled with passionate cries and moans of longing.

_"Did I hurt you, Ryou?" _came Marik's voice, rather concerned. _"You seem so tired."_

_"Just a little bit," _Ryou admitted. "_You really did tire me out, Mariku."_

Malik could almost hear the smile in Ryou's voice.

_"You won't let anything happen to me, will you, Marik?"_

_"How many times have we had this conversation?" _Marik asked, his voice exasperated. Frowning, Malik realized that Marik's voice was slightly different. Slightly more…human? _"Of course I'm not going to, Ryou. Bakura's gone. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

_"I know," _Ryou whispered. "_I just…I really don't want to be alone without you."_

_"You never will," _Marik admonished softly. "_Now come on, go to sleep. If you keep on asking me the same question over and over again, I swear to Ra I'm going to turn into a softie."_

Ryou giggled. "_Sometimes it's nice to have you so soft…"_

Malik could almost see the smirk on Marik's lips. "_But you like me rough, don't you, Ryou? Like this?"_

Suddenly, Ryou jerked back with a cry of pleasure.

"_Marrriiiikkkkk…!."_

Marik laughed.

_"I love you, Ryou."_

Ryou smiled.

_"I love you too, Marik."_

This time, Malik turned pale.

* * *

Malik waited for yet another few hours, before he finally felt safe enough to communicate with his friend. Hesitantly, he opened the door of Ryou's soul room, and looked out to the swirling masses of purple, blue and black.

Closing his eyes, Malik summoned for the other Light's presence, calling for Ryou's soul. Within a matter of minutes, Ryou's soul had appeared on his bed, snuggling close and looking quite happy. Sighing, Malik gently prodded at Ryou's form, until the paler Light awakened.

"Malik?" Ryou uttered out, blinking his wide eyes. "Malik? Is that you?"

"Yes," Malik nodded, sitting on the bed as Ryou fought to sit up. Malik frowned as Ryou winced. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryou assured, checking under his shirt for his injury. "It's just Bakura's bruise…"

Malik frowned. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

Ryou shook his head. "Nope. Well, Marik took care of most of it…"

Malik's eyes widened so large, you could recall them to be like lavender saucers. "_Marik _took care of you?"  
Ryou blinked, before his own eyes grew large. Sheepishly, he hunched a bit, curling into himself timidly. "Umn…yeah."

Malik leaned forward, analyzing Ryou's chocolate orbs. "You're not kidding me? You're not pulling on my leg?"

Ryou frowned also. "Why would I do that?"

The Keeper's frown grew even deeper. "Because it's MARIK, Ryou. He doesn't care for anyone. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. "

The paler boy's frown also grew deeper as well. "Malik…" Averting his gaze, Ryou frowned at the bed sheets, his lips forming into an unmistakable-

"-Ryou. You're pouting."

"I am not!" Ryou said indignantly. He huffed, staring back up at Malik, with a serious look in his eyes. "Malik…do you…do you really want to kill Marik?"

The Egyptian boy sighed, turning away, focusing his eyes on any object the room withheld. Just as long as it distracted him from the pained look in Ryou's eyes.

"Ryou," Malik said softly. "Let me ask you this first. Do you love Marik?"  
Ryou's frown softened a little bit, but his lips were still locked in a suspicious pout.

"Do you, Ryou?"

Ryou bowed his head, his white bangs shielding his face from view, as he fiddled absently with the bed sheets.

"Yes."

Malik looked back up, staring at Ryou with an apprehensive look in his eyes. "Ryou. You're really not joking? Marik didn't scare you into saying it, did he? Because whatever Marik did to you, Ryou, Bakura and I will promise to help you. You don't have to be afraid to admit your true feelings to us."

Ryou sighed, his face falling into a placid expression.

"I'm not lying, Malik," Ryou whispered softly. He looked up, chocolate eyes glistening with tears. "I know it's wrong to love Marik. I know it is, because of how he is and how he's treated you. But Malik, can't we give him a second chance? Can't we?"

"Give him a second chance?" Malik repeated. "You're kidding me! He almost killed me, Ryou! Do you think he deserves a second chance for that?"

Shoulders slumping, Ryou curled up instinctively, staring with fake interest at his feet.

"Ryou." Malik forced his voice to be softer. "Come on, Ryou. He tried to kill me. He killed my father. He almost killed Rishid! How can he be forgiven for that?"

There was a tense silence, before Ryou answered. When he did, his voice was quiet, sad, regretful.

"Bakura almost killed me," he whispered. "Many times. And every time he did, I forgave him." Ryou sadly tugged at his shirt, revealing a rather nasty purple bruise that had formed over his ribs. "And Marik…Marik helped me afterwards. He saw this, and he tried to wash it and heal it." Ryou looked back at the ground, avoiding Malik's gaze. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Malik. Don't they?"

These words withered Malik's protest into silence, as the Egyptian raked his eyes over Ryou's lithe little form.

"But…" Malik tried, his voice coming out rather raspy. "Ryou…at least Bakura cares for you! I mean, I know he's really rough and he can be evil sometimes, but Ryou, at least he didn't try to kill you! He cares!"

Ryou gave the bed a sad look.

"I know he means well," he said delicately.

Biting his lip, Malik scratched the back of his head worriedly, quite unsure as how to rebuttal Ryou's point.

"Well…look," Malik tried again, "Bakura's not as bad as you think. After Marik's gone, I promise Bakura will be better. I promise. He'll no longer have to worry about Marik, and he can focus more on caring over you! And I'll be there to help both of you!"

"Malik," Ryou said gently, "I know you mean well. I never thought Bakura was bad. But Malik, you can't force yourself to believe that Bakura will be nicer to me after Marik is gone. He might, but Malik…" Ryou trailed off, looking into his companion's eyes, "…he'll have _you _to think about everyday."

Malik sighed heavily, giving Ryou a fretful glance, before raising his legs to perch his feet on the bed.

"I just wish I can give Marik the second chance he deserves," Ryou explained, giving Malik a sad smile. "I know…I know you and Bakura will be very happy together. Bakura never cared this much for anyone else."

"He cares for you!" Malik said automatically. Ryou gave a far sadder smile. To Malik, it seemed so sad, so mourning, that it was almost bitter.

"I'm sure he does," Ryou said quietly.

Immediately, Malik felt guilty. He couldn't bear to look at Ryou any longer. So instead, he raked his gaze along that of the soul room of his companions.

On the ivory table, was an unfinished wooden figure. Malik squinted a bit, trying his best to see the object. It seemed to be a small miniature of a person, with a muscular build and spiky hair…

…and next to the unfinished figurine, was a rose.

"Oh," Ryou said quietly, more to himself. He quickly got off the bed, wincing at his bruise as he picked up the figurine, smiling brightly as he did so. "I should finish this soon…"

Malik frowned. His heart almost wrenched in despair at Ryou's beaming smile as the lighter hikari began to stroke the miniature with affection.

"Do you think Marik will like this?" Ryou asked, giving Malik such a hopeful look that Malik did not have the heart to say no.

"I'm…I'm sure he would…it looks like..," Malik felt his throat constrict. He mentally slapped himself, as more guilt swept his insides. He didn't think Ryou would be too pleased to know that Bakura had made himself an exact same copy…except with needles in the most painful of anatomies in place.

"Looks like what?" Ryou prompted, eyes wide and curious.

"Looks like…looks really nice," Malik said lamely. "I'm sure Marik would like it," Malik said weakly, lying through his teeth.

Ryou gave him such a happy smile that Malik longed to bury his face into a pillow and never look up again.

"I hope so!" Ryou said, smiling fondly. "I mean…I haven't gotten anything for him yet, I mean…he's done so much for me already…"

"He…has?" Malik said, his face barely resisting the urge to crumple up in disgust.

"Yes!" Ryou assured, nodding his head. He picked up the rose from the ivory desk, and sniffed at it happily. "He gave me this…"

Malik blinked, eyes widening. "Really?"  
"Yeah," Ryou said, pleased that Malik had a different expression than that of contempt.

However, it was short lived when Malik suddenly frowned.

"What else did he do for you?"

Ryou gave his friend a small smile. "I can barely even count!"

Malik's eyelashes fluttered as he blinked repeatedly in disbelief.

"Example?"

"He…nursed my wounds," Ryou said, thinking back, "the ones on my back, anyways…he saved me from falling off the blimp, he cared for me when I fainted, he never left my side when I was sick, he got me this rose, he tried to make me feel better…"

"…how did he try to make you feel better?" Malik prodded.

At this, Ryou turned into a furious shade of pink, giving Malik a sheepish smile.

"Umn…."

Malik's eyes widened. "And you…you actually …"

"I gave myself willingly!" Ryou explained hastily. "I did, I really did, he didn't make me do anything I didn't want…!"

"Ryou…" Malik sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you sure Marik's not controlling you or anything?"

Ryou frowned, shaking his head. "No. Don't think so. Why would he anyways?"

Malik shrugged, but looked back up at Ryou's glistening eyes. He sighed again, this time to himself, before giving Ryou a small smile.

"You…you really care for him, Ryou?" asked Malik.

Ryou nodded. "I do."

Sighing again, Malik stood up, before he laid a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou blinked up at him curiously. Malik couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. Ryou had always acted differently towards him. To Bakura, he was quiet, weak, hesitant. To Marik, well, supposedly, he was in love. To Malik, however, Ryou was a lot more practical, a lot more understanding, and a lot more bold. Malik suspected this would've been the Ryou before Bakura broke him entirely.

"Well…" Malik started. "I guess…if you really do care for him…Ryou, I want the best for you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Malik," Ryou said, smiling.

Malik gave his comrade a smile of his own. "Well…if staying with Marik will make you happy, then I guess…"

He stopped, noticing the sad look in Ryou's eyes. And he knew exactly what was Ryou thinking that was making the snowy-haired Light to feel guilty.

Malik took a step closer, locking a firm gaze with Ryou's chocolate orbs.

"I won't hurt Marik," Malik said firmly. "I'll try my best to persuade Bakura to do so either. But Ryou, you can't help it if Bakura still wants to kill Marik. It's in his nature."

"I know…"

Malik gave his friend a small smile.

"Ryou…I promise I will do all that I can to stop Bakura from killing Marik. I know you've had so many things taken away from you in your life, and I don't want to be the one who takes Marik away."

Ryou nodded, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Malik…thank you so much."

Malik took both Ryou's hands into his. "No problem."

The Egyptian boy blinked when he felt a fine trembling in his hands. He looked down at Ryou's pale, porcelain hands inquiringly, before suddenly his friend had leapt into the air and brought him tight into a hug.

"Oh Malik, thank you…" Ryou blubbered, stuffing his face into Malik's chest. Malik blinked hesitantly for a moment, before patting Ryou's back.

"It's….it's okay…?"

Ryou made a small sniffing noise. "I know how much Bakura means to you, Malik. I really do. I really don't want to be the one to break you two apart." Sniffing again, Ryou released his embrace, staring into Malik's eyes. "Malik…if Bakura ever comes back, Marik is sure to try to kill him. You have no idea how much Marik hates Bakura."

"I can guess," Malik said dryly. Ryou smiled.

"But Malik…oh, Malik, I really wish this can end up happily," Ryou breathed. "But if both Bakura and Marik hate each other so much that they want to kill each other-"

"-well," Malik sighed, giving Ryou a sad look. "One of us has to make sacrifices, then."

"No," Ryou said, shaking his head firmly. "I'll talk to Marik. I'll try to see if I can stop him from killing Bakura. I can't bear to see you suffering because of me."

"I wouldn't be-"

"You would," Ryou insisted. "Bakura loves you, Malik. I know he does! Even though, despite all the pain he's put me though, I can't help but care for him, Malik! I know he loves you! I know he does! And I know he loves you back!" Ryou gave his friend a sad smile. "I promise I'll try to persuade Marik otherwise. I'm sure I could."

For once, throughout the entire conversation, Malik's eyes lit up in hope.

"Do you really think you can, Ryou?" Malik asked, truly concerned. "Marik's hard to persuade, he might be even worse than Bakura…"

"He won't hurt me," Ryou said, nodding. "He hasn't hurt me since he's met me. Never. Never intentionally, anyways. Bakura's done more in a week than my entire time with Marik. He won't hurt me."

"You sure?" Malik asked worriedly.

"Bakura loves you," Ryou whispered. "And since he does, he will never hurt you, Malik. And Marik loves me."

Malik blinked.

"He does, Malik. Marik loves me. And he will never hurt me."

Slowly, Malik nodded. Both of the Lights gave each other a bright smile, before engulfing each other in a brotherly, tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Malik."

"Thanks, Ryou."

* * *

Finally updated. No, this won't be like, Malik x Ryou either. I like that pairing in terms of shonen-ai not yaoi. So they're having a brotherly relationship here. Which is great! Light against Dark! Woohoo!

READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Past and Promise

Got dead stuck on the lime scene. I had to do that over three times. XD That's how bad my lime writer's block was. They should make a "Writing Yaoi Guide for Dummies" or something. Just like "Life for Dummies" and "Romance for Dummies". Hey, I just got a new idea for a fic! (hurries off to write 'Yaoi for Dummies')

Soory this took so long. If you guys review a lot, I promise I'll get another chapter up quickie. I'm hoping for lots of reviews this time! Please?

Yeah, this fic is almost done. We still have...(counts) possibly three to five more chatpers, considering how long each chapter is. I could break it down and do five, or cram it all and do three. i perfer to break it down and do five.

Anways, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Promise 

There was nothing beside him.

Ryou awoke, bolting upright, as he noticed gentle rays of pale yellow sunlight filtering in through his window. The bed was warm and comforting, a little too warm, though, but what worried Ryou was that there was no other occupant.

Swallowing, Ryou got up, dressing his quite revealed form in a random robe, heading towards the bathroom. Distinctly, he heard the noise of water pitter-patting down quite fast in the lavatory, but thought nothing of it, as a migraine had developed.

He moaned softly, gripping his head. It was not a nice idea to think about: Bakura coming back. How was he supposed to convince Marik not to kill Ryou's darker half, without also risking his own life in the process?

_"Marik loves me. He won't kill me."_

Nodding surely at that thought, and wishing desperately for someone to relieve his aching muscles, Ryou opened the door, and clambered around the room, heading towards the sink.

He looked into the mirror, but was distinctly surprised that his reflection was fogged. Squinting, he attempted to wipe away the condensation, before he heard the rustle of curtains, and a mischievous snicker.

He barely had enough time to whip around before someone had grabbed him from behind, sufficiently tearing him out of his loose robe, before dunking him into the (now-realized) running shower.

"What the!"

When Ryou opened his eyes, his soft, sympathetic brown orbs met rich, deep amethyst. He blinked a few times, barely aware of the running shower that was pattering needle raindrops uptop his head, soaking his hair and soothing him slightly.

"Good morning, Ryou," Marik smirked.

Ryou swallowed, utterly captured by Marik's eyes for the time being. "G-Good morning…Marik. Umn…" He blinked again, avoiding Marik's gaze, before he realized that Marik was quite…bare.

"My, don't you look absolutely delectable?" Marik teased, leaning into Ryou, trapping him against the smooth walls. Ryou giggled, shrinking a bit to avoid Marik making his move a little too early.

"No, I don't," the Light giggled. He felt his soaking (and messy) hair. "My hair's a mess and I'm wet and" he seemed to realize what he said, and hastily looked down, noticing that he himself was also…"naked!"

"So?" Marik smirked, something akin to fake confusion in his eyes. "Why are you so uptight? You've seen me naked before."

"I-I know," Ryou stuttered, smiling as his cheeks pinked. "But…I'm more used to seeing you …naked…under the covers…"

Marik laughed, his mane of sandy hair flecking Ryou with smooth droplets of water.

"Oh? So you don't mind me bare as long as you're distracted?"

Ryou paused for a moment, thinking. "Maybe…"

Marik smirked. "Well then, let me distract you, then."

With that, the Egyptian quickly claimed the Light's lips, plunging this tongue through the smaller boy's mouth. Ryou could barely even gasp at the surprise attack, but slowly, began to grip Marik around his neck, tightening the grasp as the intensity of the kiss increased. Neither of them was aware of the splattering drops from the shower, rather simply taking in each other's warmth, their bodies crushed against one another's as mouths massaged open, and tongues began to duel.

Slowly, they broke apart, Marik looking smugly triumphant and Ryou absolutely dazed.

"Whatwhat" Ryou stuttered, his head not clearing quite yet from the passion within. He heard Marik snicker, before the Egyptian's lips passed briefly, feather-light, over Ryou's own. Ryou gave a small moan at the touch, having a very foggy idea of where Marik's face was. His mind was _still _not clear yet!

"You know what I love about you, Ryou?" Marik said slyly, pressing his body against Ryou's, trapping the dazed boy. Smiling, Marik ran his hands up Ryou's frame, causing the paler one to shudder. Lust easing slightly from his eyes, Marik gently ran a finger through Ryou's hair, grinning when the Light smiled dizzily up.

"What?" Ryou asked, blinking cutely.

Marik smirked, his lips lingering just above Ryou's, as he smoothed his lover's wet hair away from his face. "How innocent you are…how cute you are when flustered, how happy you look when you're cheerful, and how damn sexy you are when you beam. How your eyes sparkle with beauty and lust, how your lips softly brush against mine." Raising an eyebrow, the Egyptian leaned closer, a rather sensitive bulge rubbing slightly against Ryou's suggestively. Ryou bit back a sharp gasp, as spike of pleasure surged through his body, concentrating instead on the beauty of Marik's own eyes. Marik smirked.

"In other words, everything about you."

Ryou giggled, as Marik smirked and pressed their lips together once again, his tongue curling caressingly over Ryou's own. They broke apart when Ryou felt Marik's adventurous hands explore southwards, brushing past sensitive areas and arousing pleasurable places.

"Marik…" Ryou smiled exasperatedly.

"Plus," Marik continued, smirking as he indeed, stop. He leaned in closer to Ryou's face. "You seem to possess the power to make me want to pounce on you every second."

"Is that…bad?" Ryou asked.

Marik smirked. "No." He looked down, noting how wet Ryou was now. "…Your muscles are tense."

Ryou blinked. "How did you know that?"

A shrug. "Instincts, I suppose." Ryou blinked again, but accepted the answer when he noticed Marik's own attractive but firm biceps. No wonder.

However, Ryou didn't have too much time to theorize when Marik suddenly spun him around. Ryou yelped, worried about slipping on the tub, but warm arms circled around his chest, holding him still. Slippery hands began to firmly cleanse him, starting with his shoulders, kneading them vigorously; causing Ryou to slip his eyes shut and arch his back in bliss.

"You're so beautiful," Ryou heard Marik whisper, as the hands increased their pressure. Ryou arched again, biting back a moan as he felt Marik's lathered hands start downwards, slipping around his torso and caressing his hips.

Marik purred as he explored his lover's body, his tongue tempted to be dragged across that of Ryou's skin. Moistening his lips, Marik eyed the soft junction between Ryou's neck and shoulder, before he promptly trapped the skin with his lips and dragged his tongue across it.

When he heard Ryou gasp and arch, Marik smirked, and decided to continue with his ministrations. Playfully growling, he increased the pressure on Ryou's hips, caressing them with growing firmness, as he gently nipped against the skin, sucking deeply as Ryou squeaked, then moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Throughout the growing ardor and unrightful zest, Ryou couldn't help but fall lax to Marik's skilled and siren hands, his heart-warming heat, his luscious scent. Poor Ryou's mind was an utter blur of passion as Marik continued his pleasurable actions. Sparks lit between them, sending such an arousing steam of heating passion between them, made the foggy mirrors cloud white.

"Marik," Ryou breathed, unintentionally huskily when Marik began to nuzzle Ryou's tender throat.

"Clean now, Ryou?" Marik whispered back, his voice low and rich with desire. "Or…" At this Marik smirked, his voice filled with playful naughtiness as he ran his fingers down Ryou's length. "…not yet so?"

"Oh, Marik," Ryou sighed exasperatedly. He whirled around, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck, looking deep into the Egyptian's lavender eyes, rich with mauve and sparkling amethyst.

"Yes, Ryou?"

Sighing, Ryou cuddled close to the Egyptian, drawing them closer together into a tight and lovable hug.

"Can we not do this now?" Ryou asked, looking up innocently. "I'm so tired. We already did this last night. Must we do it again so soon?"

Marik feigned an exaggerated look of disappointment because he _was _disappointed.

Ryou countered the Egyptian's sexy pout with a cute one of his own.

Well, that was one battle Ryou won.

Blowing his hair out of his eyes, Marik stepped out of the shower, shutting it as he reached for a towel. He wrapped Ryou up in one, before pushing the smaller teen up the wall, growling naughtily.

"Alright. I'll stop just this once," Marik coincided, smiling exasperatedly, "just for you. But you owe me."

Beaming, Ryou placed a small kiss on Marik's lips. The Egyptian smirked right back, before intertwining his fingers around the back of Ryou's head and through his hair, crushing their lips together in a forceful, chaste kiss.

* * *

After they had gotten dressed, Marik waiting at the door, ready to explore the blimp's island with Ryou. The Light did seem rather tired, but at least he wasn't hurting as much. 

"I'm ready," Ryou spoke from the bathroom. "Can we stop by for some breakfast first, though?"

Marik turned around, his eyebrows mildly raised at Ryou's suggestion, before they disappeared into his bangs.

Ryou, smiling pleasantly, holding a book in one hand, and a small basket in another, was wearing neat, clean denim jeans, and a soft, beige v-neck sweater. Though hardly revealing or suggestive, Marik couldn't help but notice how it accented Ryou's figure and personality to its highest extent. Soft, delectable, and delicate, like cotton clouds or silken ribbons.

"Marik?" Ryou asked, blinking.

Marik also blinked right back, though repeatedly as he couldn't help but notice how wonderfully the sweater had pronounced Ryou's eyes. Deep, large and luscious, twinkling and dark, mysterious and beautiful.

"Marik?" Ryou repeated again, stepping a little bit closer, his doe chocolate eyes enlarging with concern every step.

"Nothing," Marik assured, still trying to force himself to stop trailing his eyes over Ryou's form. Shaking his head, Marik eyed the basket, forcing naughty thoughts towards the back of his head. "What's in there?"

"Oh," Ryou smiled, lifting the basket up. "I thought we could go for a picnic, if that's alright with you. We've hardly ever been out and I would absolutely love to see the sunrise!"

"The sunrise?" Marik repeated. "I've seen it, and it's no big deal."

Ryou's shoulders shrugged, but Marik could see Ryou was a little disappointed that Marik wasn't interested.

"If you don't want to, that's okay," Ryou assured, beaming as he opened the door. "If we stop by the cafeteria, we can get a lot of food. I've hadn't had a decent meal since Bakura's duel with Yami Yugi."

"Why?" Marik asked, curious, as he followed Ryou towards the cafeteria. Ryou's smile turned wryly a bit, before he shrugged carelessly.

"I don't usually like my meat raw," Ryou explained, as they reached the lunchroom. "But Bakura does. I didn't quite get to enjoy that steak that night."

Eagerly, with the excitement of a small child, Ryou opened the doors, hurrying over towards the counters, inspecting the food.

"I do hope nothing's rotten," he muttered worriedly as he passed by each food.

"I think Seto would be smart enough keep them cold," said a bitter voice. "The good food's in the fridge in the back."

Ryou jumped back, dropping the basket and the book, and in an instant Marik was in front of him, dagger out in hand at the predator. Tentatively, Ryou peeked out from Marik's shoulder, eyes wide in fear.

"Mokuba!"

"What the hell…?" Marik muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Indeed, it was the younger Kaiba brother, however, despite the same long raven hair and large blue eyes, there was something different about Mokuba's stance. His eyes held not innocence and purity, but dark bitterness and childish hatred.

"Wrong," smiled 'Mokuba', cocking his head arrogantly. "Noah."

"No…ah?" Ryou repeated nervously. "And…who are you?"

"It's not any of your concern," Noah said spitefully, eyeing them. "So. I knew Seto wasn't more of a piece of filth than I thought. Look at who he hangs out with. A paranoid albino and a psychopath murderer."

In an instant, poor Noah (or…'Mokuba'…) was hanging by his collar in Marik's fist. The Egyptian barely seem to be fazed at all, rather almost casual and amused to have such a struggling captive in his grasp.

"Say sorry to Ryou," Marik instructed, eyes boring dangerously into Noah's eyes. "Any acquaintance with Kaiba is an enemy of mine."

The struggling child glared rebelliously, kicking furiously. "Do you know who I am? I'm Noah Kaiba! The REAL son of Gozaboro Kaiba!"

"Your…point?" Marik stated calmly, shaking the child up a bit. Ryou nervously tugged at Marik's tank-top sleeve.

"Marik…let him go," Ryou said quietly.

"Must I?" Marik asked, giving Ryou a sardonic look as Noah continued to thrash around in Mokuba's body. Satisfied to hear no answer from Ryou, Marik swiftly turned around, and placed his dagger upon the boy's throat.

"Marik!" Ryou cried. "Don't!"

"So," Marik said casually, ignoring Ryou completely. "Do tell me. If you tell me your story, why you're here, where is everyone else, I'll reconsider to let you free. Deal?"

The child growled, attempting to kick Marik, but it was futile. Tentatively, Ryou slipped out from behind Marik, holding the child's swinging legs gently.

"It's okay," Ryou said soothingly. "If you just do what he tells you to, you won't get hurt."

"Oh, so you're on his side?" Noah spat. Ryou reddened, but held the boy's legs firmly as Marik increased his piercing gaze.

"If you're the true Kaiba son, you'll no doubt know when's the right time to make a deal," Marik said, smirking. "So tell all, or lose your life in consequence."

The boy glared, before he scowled. "Fine."

Marik waited, giving the boy an inquiring look.

"And no, kid, I'm not going to let you go to explain. You can do that right here."

Noah's ugly face deepened, before he snapped. "Fine. If you truly must know, I am the true son of Gozabora Kaiba. You are all on my island right now."

"And you are in the Kaiba's brat's body why?" Marik asked.

"Because I'm a spirit!" Noah snapped. "I died before Seto took over everything I should've inherited. So now I've captured all of them into my virtual reality world, to make them suffer!" Noah laughed bitterly. "You see, this is my technological island. It has the highest virtual reality program, and poor Seto and Yugi's consciousness are all there, trapped, floating around in my virtual reality world." Noah gave Ryou a glare, before it turned cunning and deceptive. "So you're Ryou."

"Yes," Ryou said, frowning a little at Noah's contemplative smirk. What an odd…and scary…little boy.

Noah nodded, laughing. "Yeah. I know. I've downloaded all of Seto's Battle City dueling files from his mind. So you're the one who's supposedly in the Shadow Realm or something? What is that?"

"Nothing of your concern," Marik said coldly. He eyed the boy in his grip as Noah continued thinking.

"Sad," Noah smirked, trying to hit where it hurt the most. He gave Ryou a deceptively innocent look. "You're they're friend, right? Because they're always talking about friendship and crap."

"Yes…" Ryou said, slightly suspicious.

Noah beamed, the same way little three-year-old-brats did, when they tick parents off for no reason. "That's sad. They never mentioned you. They must think you're absolutely worthless, if they're not even worried about you in the virtual reality world."

Ryou's shoulders sank a little, before he regained composure. This was a child, for goodness sakes! He was not going to get upset over a child!

"I'm sure they're just glad that I'm not there with them," he said delicately.

"Oh I'm sure they are!" Noah agreed vigorously. "They must hate you to worry that much over Seto more than you." At this, Noah imitated Yugi's voice in a high falsetto. "'Oh, Yami, we have to save Kaiba, he's done so much for us! I know that he's cold and all that, but he really is just misunderstood!'" Noah's bratty smile came back. "They never mentioned _you _at all!"

"I'm sure…they're just relieved I'm not suffering with them," Ryou said, delicately soft. "After all, I don't want to worry them."

"Oh no," Noah said, shaking his head. "They _hate _you. They think you're _dangerous. _Tell me. Do you really have a darker side, or is it really just you and a schizophrenic issue? Because since you're hanging out with people like _him…_" Noah made a face at Marik. "…I mean, then no wonder they _loathe _you…they think you're going to _kill _them…"

Almost instantly, Noah's body was thrown violently into the wall, slipping out of Ryou's grasp as the raven-haired vessel crumbled against the wall. Marik stood, veins appearing from the corners of his face, as he gritted his teeth dangerously at the boy.

"Don't. You. _Dare_," Marik hissed. "Talk to Ryou like that _again._"

"Marik!" Ryou cried. "Don't hurt him! He's just a kid!"

"He's _dead_ already, Ryou," Marik said uncaringly, frowning coldly at the boy. He took Ryou's hand. "Come on. You were saying something about a picnic?"

But Ryou slipped away from Marik's grip, and hurried over to the fallen boy's side. Worriedly, Ryou checked for any injuries, and when he found none, quickly helped the boy up. Noah looked back up, angry tears in his eyes.

"What was that for!" Noah yelled angrily. Ryou, patient as he was, ignored Noah's childish outburst and said,

"Are you hurt?"

"No!" Noah spat, shaking free from Ryou. Ryou looked unfazed.

"Well then, that's good." Nodding, Ryou began to frown worriedly. "What's going to happen to Yugi?"

Noah's bratty leer came back. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would," Ryou said.

"Yes, well, I'm not telling you."

Suddenly golden ripples traveled over Noah's form, immobilizing him as Marik approached, dagger in hand.

"I'm not very patient, Noah," Marik said coldly. "I kill for fun. Now. Answer or suffer consequences." He gave Noah a whap in the head with the Rod for understanding. The golden ripples disappeared, leaving Noah sitting on the floor, glaring.

"You DO not boss me around!" Noah yelled.

"No, I kill," Marik said, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

"Marik," Ryou pleaded. "Come on."

Noah glared at Ryou. "Why are you helping me?"

Ryou sighed, standing up. "I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Whatever you've done to make Seto hate you and you hate Seto, I hope everything will go out alright." He gave Noah a smile. "Why are you here, anyways?"

Noah pouted, seemingly somewhat forced into guilt by Ryou's compassion. "I was just seeing whether Seto really was successful as I thought."

"Well," Ryou shrugged. "Are you done?" He asked this in a sort of manner as one would ask a child if they were finished playing with the playground in McDonald's.

Noah scowled. "Yes."

"That's good," Ryou said, nodding. He looked uncertainly from Marik to Noah. Noah got the gist, and hurriedly stood up, taking hesitant and wary steps towards the door.

"If you go back where you came from and let Yugi go," Ryou said kindly, "I don't think Marik will hurt you."

"No, I won't," Marik smirked. "The Pharaoh's mine for the killing, not yours. Imagine how pitiful it will be to have the great Pharaoh die in the hands of a child!"

"Why are you so kind to me?" Noah said suspiciously to Ryou. Ryou shrugged.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Ryou said gently. He gave Noah another smile. "Noah, can you do me a favor?"

Begrudgingly, Noah nodded. "I suppose I owe you."

Ryou smiled, looking uncertainly towards Marik. "Could you not…tell anyone I'm okay? Can you forget this entire thing with me and Marik?"

Noah nodded. "Fine."

The child took one more step, then hurried down the hall.

There was a flash of golden light, signaling that Marik had erased Noah's memory, and immediately, Ryou turned around and latched hard onto Marik. Marik blinked, a little confused.

"Ryou…?"

"That…was unnerving," Ryou admitted. "You weren't really going to kill him, were you?"  
Marik didn't reply, only returning the embrace tightly. "Come on. Are we still going for a picnic?" he asked, smiling.

Ryou smiled weakly back, nodding. "I'll go get the food. I hope no one else is around to see us."

"If they do…" Marik twirled his Rod slyly. He gave Ryou a fast, sweet kiss. "Don't worry yourself, Ryou. Nothing's going to tear me away from you and you know it. Not even the Gods themselves."

"I know," Ryou nodded, hugging Marik tightly before hurrying off towards the kitchen in the back. Marik waited, before Ryou came back, dragging what seemed to be the rather heavy basket.

"Need help?" Marik smirked, taking the basket easily from Ryou's grasp. Ryou smiled, before he slipped his arm around Marik's waist.

"Maybe."

Marik snickered, weaving his arm around Ryou's shoulders, before both of them set off towards the blimp entrance.

* * *

When they stepped out, cool, comforting air greeted them. The island was large, humongous, with mental archipelagoes branching off at the sides. Water surrounded them around the edges, swooshing gently in a soothing rhythm against the metal barriers. The sun was already high up in the sky, warm and comforting. Marik sighed silently, eyeing his surroundings with mild interest. Ryou however, took one deep breath and exhaled deeply, a smile on his face as wind ruffled through his hair. Marik eyed him curiously. 

"You act like as if you've never gone out before," he said, leading Ryou towards the open island.

"I…guess I rarely get the chance to appreciate it," Ryou admitted. "Bakura's always using my body to steal at night, and that just leaves me too physically drained in the day to do anything else but study."

"Oh," was all Marik could say, before he followed Ryou as the Light looked around for a spot.

"This is perfect," Ryou said, beaming as he sat down, ruffling through the basket, and revealing a large blanket. He laid it on the ground, spreading it out, and gesturing Marik to sit next to him.

Marik was still eying him curiously, before he directed his gaze towards the ocean. He remember the sea the first time Malik had entirely left the Keepers, sailing on a yatch across the waves, towards Domino. In truth, Marik did rather appreciate the sea. It could be still and cold one morning, and violent and murderous one night. Just like him.

"I know you'd rather be doing it with me," Ryou said sheepishly, scooting closer to Marik. "I'm sorry if this is so boring to you."

Marik blinked, shaking his head as he stared out into the sea. "I suppose I would rather be doing you," Marik admitted, a mischievous grin on his face, "but this is not too bad either. I did promise you to leave it today, didn't I?"

Ryou nodded, cuddling closer as he laid his head against Marik's shoulder. It felt so wonderful, having someone else to fit perfectly to, to conjoin with as though made for one another. Still, Ryou couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that Marik wasn't enjoying this as much as he would be in bed.

As though he could sense Ryou's uneasiness, Marik wrapped his arm protectively around Ryou's waist, drawing them closer together.

"I don't mind," Marik said, trying to persuade the other boy to enjoy the peaceful scenario. "I can't be doing you everyday."

"Hmn," Ryou nodded, nuzzling a little into Marik's throat. "If you really don't want to be here…it's okay…we can go back if you want…"

"No, it's fine," Marik assured. "You're too tired, anyways."

Ryou nodded again, but he couldn't help but feel that was the only reason why Marik wasn't doing him.

They sat in silence, drinking in one another's presence, before Ryou suddenly exclaimed in disappointment.

"We missed the sunrise!"

Marik blinked, before he began to chuckle. "You didn't notice?"

"Well…" Ryou blushed, snuggling closer towards Marik, "I thought…I thought we were up early…and…I was really hoping to see the sunrise…"

Still chuckling, Marik shook his head, and reached towards the basket. He fumbled around for a bit, before he found two sandwiches, and handed one for Ryou and one for himself. He wolfed it down, despite the fact he hadn't known he was hungry, but froze momentarily from his own ravage of hunger when he noticed Ryou was chewing quite animatedly on his.

Ryou was eating quite neatly, but rather noticeably fast. He had tucked a small napkin into his collar, seemingly unaware how cute he was looking with it. As he chewed, Marik couldn't help but notice that Ryou would make very adorable happy eating noises occasionally. Within minutes Ryou was done his sandwich and was poking around eagerly for something else to eat.

"You must be starving," Marik chuckled, unable to stop himself from tightening his grip on Ryou. He just had to cuddle that sweet little boy.

"Maybe," Ryou admitted, beaming. "But I usually eat a lot anyways." He found a small bowl of fried eggs and fried tomatoes, and promptly began eating that too. Marik snorted, finishing his own sandwich and fumbling around for another delicious morsel. He found a large, flat biscuit, about as big as his entire hand, fried and rather delicious looking. He unwrapped the plastic around it, and bit into it.

"Those are good," Ryou said, after he had swallowed and was beaming up at Marik. Marik raised an eyebrow, noticing just how cute Ryou was wearing that napkin in his collar, as though he were a child. Marik snorted to himself. Despite how fast and eagerly Ryou ate, the napkin wasn't even blemished at all.

"Yes, they are," Marik said, around a mouthful of the fried biscuit, before swallowing. He had never tasted such a thing in Egypt. "What is it?"

"It's kiinda hard to explain," Ryou said, tilting his head. "I used to make them a lot when I was home."

"You cooked?" Marik asked, raising another eyebrow as he finished the biscuit.

"Yeah," Ryou said lightly, nodding. Marik narrowed his gaze curiously.

"Why?"

Ryou shrugged, opening the basket for the third time and finding some cans of sodas for himself and Marik. "It's what you do when you live alone."

"You live alone?" Marik asked. For a moment, Marik felt rather chastised, even though Ryou made no hint or sign that he was offended. But, for some odd reason, it made Marik felt rather guilty and upset about his lack of knowledge about Ryou.

"Yeah," Ryou said again, avoiding Marik's gaze. Marik knew this was a sign that Ryou wasn't ready to talk about his isolation, but the Shadow master was too intrigued, he had to press on. But before he opened his mouth, Ryou had stuffed a shrimp in his own, obviously hinting that he was far too polite to talk with his mouth full. Hence, not answering questions from Marik just yet.

Still very curious (and guilty) about Ryou's past, Marik sat back, taking off his cloak as he tried to figure out the best way to approach the topic. That's when he noticed that Ryou had opened the book, but was not reading. Instead, his eyes looked a bit teary.

"You know…" Marik started, leaning forward against his knees. "You shouldn't listen to that bastard of a kid. Noah."

"I know," was Ryou's soft reply.

"He didn't know what he was talking about," Marik tried again. He gave Ryou a small smile, hoping to cheer the hikari up. "How did you deal with him like that, anyways? I could've easily banished him."

Ryou was silent for a moment, before he replied, his eyes still avoiding Marik's.

"I…I used to have a sister," Ryou said delicately. Marik blinked.

"A sister? Really?"

"Yes," Ryou nodded, staring at the ground, straining a weak smile. "She was younger than me, and when mother and father used to go out, I would take care of her." Ryou laughed a bit, smiling at the memory. But to Marik, the laugh seemed sad and forced.

"…You said 'used to'," Marik said, frowning slightly. "What do you mean by 'used to'?"

Ryou sighed wearily, and it was then did Marik suddenly notice a far more mature side of Ryou he had never truly seen before. The sweater accented his personal profession; soft, kind and caring, loving and brotherly, shy and studious. Though Marik had always thought Ryou as rather strong to be keeping Bakura a secret, he had never seen Ryou act so mature, so much older.

"She died," Ryou said simply, shrugging a little. "She and mother died in a car accident when I was young. After that, my father and I moved from Britain to Japan." He gave Marik a small smile. "Dad loved mother a lot. She was Japanese, so he decided to come here, to her hometown after she died."

"You lived in Britain?" Marik blinked, mentally slapping himself for his lack of knowledge. So that was where Ryou's accent came from. Marik knew he had heard it somewhere. English archeologists always came to Egypt. Always.

"Yes," Ryou nodded, closing his eyes, and leaning forward on his knees, like Marik was. The Light rested his forehead against his forearm, looking quite stressed and quite tired.

Marik hardly noticed Ryou's internal suffering at the memories of his family. The Egyptian was still trying to accommodate such new information about his lover, and was struggling to find something to say about Ryou's sister's death.

"…That's…too bad," Marik said simply. Death to him was nothing. Death to Ryou was something else.

"Yes, I know," Ryou said distantly, not looking up. There was an awkward silence as both of them sat there, in identical positions, seemingly stupefied and not knowing what to say.

"And…then?" Marik asked.

"Then…" Ryou sighed. "Father left, I suppose. He really loved mother and Amane. I suppose he was just afraid to lose me too, so he began to go on excavations, leaving me alone at home." Ryou shrugged. "And then I got the Ring."

There was another awkward silence, with both of them knowing full well what happened after that. Marik made a face, feeling his heart clench at Ryou's quite tired form. So this was why Ryou was always exhausted, always physically weak. No mother, no sister, and with practically no father, Ryou had to live alone with Bakura, struggling to do well in school and be a good friend, when he had no one else to rebound upon.

Marik scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, opening his mouth to say something, when Ryou beat him to it.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," Ryou said, straining a smile, finally looking up. "I know you probably wouldn't understand how I feel about my family leaving me…after all, I guess you never really did get along with your family, right?"

"I killed my father the first time I met him," Marik said simply, shrugging carelessly. "I was only formed when Malik was ten, so I never really got to know him very well. The first time I met him face to face, I killed him. And, judging by a mother's lack of presence, I'm naturally guessing she died during childbirth."

"I see," Ryou said softly, nodding understandingly. Marik looked at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you… miss them a lot?" Marik asked stupidly. He mentally slapped himself again.

"A…bit," Ryou admitted. "I try to forget about them, but…" Ryou swallowed, sighing. He tugged at his shirt, giving Marik what was definitely a sad smile. "My mother made this shirt for me. I remember watching her do it. She got all the measurements mixed up, because she forgot that she was making it for me and not for Dad. So she gave it to me, telling me that when I finally grew up to be strong and like an adult, I would fit it."

Marik blinked at this tale, unsure, once again, how to respond. However, Ryou answered him anyways, speaking more to himself that to Marik.

"I've worn it since I was thirteen."

Marik blinked again, understanding fully the metaphor that Ryou had used. The Egyptian frowned darkly, before his attention turned back to Ryou, who was laughing uncertainly.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," Ryou said weakly. "I mean, even Yugi-tachi doesn't know. And…you probably won't understand anyways…I mean…you're a yami, you're dark, you probably wouldn't understand."

"That's okay," Marik said, surprised at his own answer. "If you want to talk more, you can."

Ryou blinked a bit, but it wasn't out of surprise or confusion. As Marik looked closely, he noticed tears in Ryou's eyes, but the Light was determined not to let them fall. Gently, Marik patted him on the back, unsure of exactly how to comfort someone with family grief.

"My family and I used to watch the sunset together," Ryou whispered softly. "We used to live near a lake, and we'd go row-boating in the mornings, with Dad catching fish and Amane swimming around. And then, when the sun was about to set, all four of us would sit on the rocks on the edge, watching the sun sink behind the forest, eating Mother's homemade preserves. Amane and I would sit in the middle, with Dad on her side, and Mother on my side." Ryou smiled sadly at the memory, and when he spoke again, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Amane had always been Dad's favourite, and I was always Mother's."

Ryou swallowed a little, leaning forward into his arms, looking out into the sea.

"Mother and I used to watch the sunrise too," Ryou whispered. "When Dad went on his excavations, Mother would bring Amane and I up to the balcony, and read us stories and sing to us while we waited for the sun to rise. Amane always had a sketchbook in her hands, and she had these pages and pages of different sunrises that she had seen. And when we were done, I'd help Mother with breakfast, and then I would take care of Amane." Ryou smiled again, before immediately a darkened, melancholic look fell before his face.

"…Amane knew about Bakura."

Marik blinked, his eyes wide. Ryou swallowed again, and hugged himself tight, squeezing his eyes shut, his voice bitter when he spoke again.

"Dad had already found the Ring long before I possessed it," Ryou explained. "He thought it was the secret to the Pharaoh's tomb, so he hid it in his desk for safekeeping. Amane and I used to play in his study, and I remember…" Ryou swallowed again. "…I remember that day she opened it, and she found it. I told her not to touch it, that it was Dad's, but she ignored me. When she picked it up, she suddenly began to cry, and she ran into my arms. I asked her what was wrong, but then she told me that she had seen a ghost, that it was scaring her and she was afraid of it."

Ryou looked away, his fists clenching and shaking a bit.

"I told her it was nothing," Ryou whispered. "I told her that it was probably her imagination, that I would always protect her when she needed it. And yet, she still insisted that there was a ghost, a terrible ghost who haunted that Ring and scared her. And then she told me that one day it would haunt me." Ryou closed his eyes, looking away. "I didn't believe her. And do you know what happened after that, Marik? A day after that happened?"

"What?" Marik asked, his voice somewhat monotone.

"She died," Ryou said bitterly. "She died the day after she told me about Bakura. I went to school, kissing her on the cheek when I left her at her elementary. When I came home, Dad was in tears and I found out…that she and Mother had died."

Marik's eyes widened remarkably, before they fell back into their narrow, dangerous slits. Ryou didn't see Marik's sudden change in mood, for he was still in his pensive trance.

"And I guess…I've always been alone after that," Ryou sighed. "I guess I finally got used to the loneliness. I wasn't used to being lonely, with the family I grew up with. But I guess I got used to it after a few years. It's not too bad living alone. And while Bakura may sometimes be a nuisance" at this, Ryou sighed, and looked towards Marik again, though those haunting brown eyes were staring into the sea, "I guess, he kept me company. That's why I put up with him. I was afraid for anyone else to leave me, so I guess I was so desperate I welcomed Bakura as if with open arms. And sometimes I may hate him for being so evil and destructive, there are times when I have to remember that he must've lived in loneliness too, if he became like this." Ryou sighed again, giving Marik a strained, weak smile. "It feels…really bad to be alone…"

Ryou drifted off into silence, while Marik sat there, stupefied at how dark Ryou's own past was. Marik had always assumed Ryou's stress and misery came from Bakura, but it now seemed that Bakura merely emphasized it afterwards, for Ryou already had a rather depressing past before the sadistic Ring spirit came to his life.

When Marik saw a lone tear drip down Ryou's cheek, the Egyptian sighed softly, and engulfed Ryou in his arms without a word.

Ryou blinked, his eyes wide in confusion as he wriggled a bit to get comfortable.

"You're not alone anymore," Marik said firmly. "I promise you that, Ryou."

Ryou blinked again, looking up and staring into Marik's eyes.

"What?"

"You're never going to be alone again, Ryou," Marik said softly. "I'll always be here for you. Do you understand?"

Ryou merely blinked again, his eyes wide, before they welled with tears.

"You…you promise?"

"I do," Marik whispered, kissing Ryou on his forehead. "You will never be alone again. I promise I will always be there for you."

"You will?" Ryou whispered, curling a bit against Marik's hold defensively. Marik gave Ryou a reassuring smile, kissing him once again on the forehead.

"I will."

Ryou's face slowly began to form into a happy smile; tears of happiness leaked his eyes as he reached forward to hug Marik tightly, never wishing to let go.

"Marik…?" Ryou whispered softly.

"Yes?" Marik whispered back.

"Can we…. can we see the sunset?" Ryou asked timidly, almost child-like and tentative.

Marik looked down on the beautiful Light in his arms, smelling the sweet vanilla scent that was drifting from the forest of Ryou's hair. He leaned his cheek against Ryou's forehead, rubbing soothing circles upon the other's back.

"Of course."

For some reason, this single moment seemed to surpass the magic of even that of their incident in the shower. This wasn't sparkling, spitting fiery ardor and zeal, but blissful and heartwarming, peaceful and content.

Before long, Marik noticed Ryou struggling to stay awake, leaning away to rub his eyes. Marik smiled, running his fingers through Ryou's hair as the Darkness began to take of his shirt; the noon heat was quite overwhelming on the little island.

"Go to sleep Ryou," Marik instructed assuringly. Ryou shook his head.

"I want to see the sunset with you."

Grinning, Marik wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, steering both of them downwards, so they were soon lying flat on their backs. Ryou opened his eyes, staring in blank awe at Marik's bronze chest, before Marik directed Ryou's face towards his collarbone. Soon, Ryou was resting his head against Marik's chest, in quite a comfortable position.

"Go to sleep," Marik said again. "You're far too tired from last night."

"But…I want to see the sunset…" Ryou said quietly, his voice drifting off as he began to fall into slumber.

"I'll wake you when the time comes," Marik promised, kissing Ryou's head. "I'll be awake."

"O…kay…" Ryou breathed, his eyelids already closing, as he snuggled closer towards the Darkness, delighted when the yami drew his own arms tighter around the boy.

Soon, Ryou was entirely lax against Marik's hold, his breathing even as he slumbered peacefully. Marik smiled, kissing the Light on the cheek.

Marik wasn't sure why, but now that he knew most of Ryou's past, now that he knew more about his lover than possibly anyone else, he felt far more inclined to protect him, to care for him. Ryou could not live any longer the life he did, once with a happy family and now with nothing but darkness and despair. And because of this, Marik felt that it was more his duty than anyone else's, that Ryou was kept safe and secure, loved and cared for. Everything that Ryou's life lacked, that he had once, and more than anything, deserved.

As Marik watched the mid-afternoon sun burn high above him, he solemnly swore to himself that he would keep the promise he had made to Ryou: to keep him safe, to keep him company, to be there forever by his side. To love him.

But Marik had no idea how far his loyalty would soon be tested.

* * *

Yeah, I added Noah on instinct, simply because I needed an excuse to show off Ryou's more brotherly nature to hint that he had a darker past with Amane's death and all...and plus I needed Noah to show Ryou were the good food was. XD I hope that didn't sound too choppy or quick, because I did it rather fast. 

Next chapter: the Darkness returns...AGAIN! Which yami do we know is more persistant than a cockroach? After being sent to the graveyard, "destroyed", banished, banished, banished, and banished again (oh yeah...and "killed" three thousand years ago), Yami Bakura comes back, with a far more ruthless plan to destroy Marik and Ryou...so that he and Malik can be together in peace. The ultimate shadow game is near. And who will lose? Marik? Bakura? Or will one of them lose more than life points, and actually lose their life, in attempts to save another? Read on! Read on!

READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Loyalty and Love

Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would, but that's okay. To me, Never Knew seems to be going downhill a lot lately. Oy, I don't know.

ANSWERS TO REViEWERS!

Dark-angel302: THIS FIC MAKES YOU CRY? O.O …where? Where? (scans through fic) Wow, you actually cried before hand? Oy, better not read my future fics, then. They're way darker than this one and there's lots of sad stuff in those ones. Ryou is close to death practically twice per fic! (giggles) You read fics in class too? I got caught reading a lemon on the school comp once and the teacher almost read the most…limest part out loud! Gods, that scared the crap out of me! Better make sure your teachers don't' catch you! I don't want to be responsible for a possible expulsion! Lol.

Marina-Kashu: I was thinking about having Bakura be responsible about Amane's death, but it's not very practical. He didn't have a body then, so really, he couldn't really drive Amane and her mother to death; unless he possessed her and like, killed her, but I didn't want Bakura to responsible fore her death this time. It'd make Bakura too dark for my liking. So I used Bakura as an omen. Not really the cause of Amane's death, but….(shrugs) an omen. Like a Grim from Harry Potter.

Y.BakuraY.Malik fan: Oh yes, for your last review in chapter 13 about how Mariku and Bakura hate each other? Wonderful! I know Malik was the one who technically caused all this, but I sort of went behind the scenes to reveal the REAL reason why Bakura and Marik hated each other. XD Hee hee, what fun!

Okay, more reviews please? Please? I WUV YOU ALL! (hugs and gives you cookie) (..I WOULD give you Malik all tied up in ribbons in the nude, but…that's kind of hard to get with Baku snapping at me all the way.)

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Loyalty and Love

_"Help me….please…help me!"_

_Ryou glanced around, hearing the pleas, hearing the cries and begs of the helpless. What was going on? Who was being hurt? Who needed saving? From what?_

_"Please…help me!" the voice cried again. "Please! It's so dark…and lonely here…please, help me, anybody!"_

_"I'm coming!" Ryou called, knowing exactly how it felt to be lonely. Gods, it was so hard to see through all this shadow…dark, looming clouds and purple fog…it was almost like the Shadow Realm, but no monsters or wandering souls could be seen._

_Ryou sighed worriedly, thinking back to Marik's confession. At the memory, Ryou smiled. He had never told anyone about his past, and sharing it with Marik, who seemed to be the last person on earth to show any sympathy, had promised to never leave his side. Though Marik had often promised it every night, Ryou never quite believed it. Still…perhaps Marik was right. The thought of finally having someone love him stay with him was a bit of an alternate universe, a fantasy, but Ryou gladly accepted it, only merely hoping that he would not be disappointed and hurt again._

_"Please…" the voice grew fainter. "Please…help me…it's so cold and lonely…is anyone there?"_

_"I am!" Ryou yelled. "Just hang in there. I'll be there!"_

_He wandered deeper into the mass of darkness, careful where he stepped, lest something should attack him. He took one step of a time, hesitantly, feeling the clouds thicken and coagulate with each step he took._

_"Please…" the voice cried again. "It's so lonely in here…so lonely…is anyone there?"_

_"I am!" Ryou repeated. "Just hang in there!"_

_"So lonely," the voice cried again. "Will you be here soon?"_

_"I…will try my best," Ryou said. "Who are you?"_

_There was a sad silence, before the voice spoke again._

_"I don't know…."_

_"You…don't' know?" Ryou asked. "What's your name?"_

_The voice screamed. "Help! Help me please!"_

_The voice seemed to be louder. Hurrying forward, Ryou reached out his arm toward the sound of the voice, hoping that whoever that needed saving would see his hand reaching out. _

_"Is that…is that your hand?" the voice whispered._

_"Yes," Ryou said, his heart relieved. "Quickly, grab hold of"_

_"RYOU! STOP!" yelled another voice._

_Quickly, Ryou turned around, his eyes wide as he saw Malik hurry towards him. The darker of the Lights ran as fast as he could, holding out an arm to stop Ryou's ministrations._

_"STOP RYOU! STOP!"_

_"Malik?" Ryou asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I can't say much," Malik said hurriedly, his lavender eyes worried. "But have you talked to Marik yet?"_

_"No…not really…" Ryou admitted, almost feeling guilty. He could feel the tension building between Malik and him. "What's going on? Malik, there's something not right, there's someone asking for help…is this the shadow realm?"_

_"It is," Malik said worriedly. "I've tried talking to Bakura, but he won't listen, he's" Suddenly, Malik stopped. "Wait. You said someone was asking for help?"_

_"Yes," Ryou nodded. "They were just right here"_

_"Ryou! DON'T HELP THEM!" Malik yelled. "It's Bakura!"_

_Ryou's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?"_

_"Tsk tsk," tutted a voice. "Oh gods, Malik, I never knew you would betray me like that!" _

_Suddenly, Ryou felt a cold, clammy hand grasp onto his wrist harshly, dragging him deeper into the Shadows. He felt Malik grab hold of his other hand, trying his best to pull his friend back._

_"Bakura!" Malik yelled. "Let him go! Let's just forget about this entire thing!"_

_"I'm doing this for YOU, Malik," Bakura's voice resounded in the room. "For you. And in doing so, I must make sacrifices on my part." Ryou cried out as he felt the grip on his arm tighten, cutting off circulation. "And Ryou will make the perfect sacrifice."_

_Ryou gasped when he saw Bakura's feral face materialize before him, smirking and red eyes glinting maliciously._

_"Hello, ore no hikari," Bakura taunted, tightening his grip. "Miss me?"_

_"Bakura!" Ryou cried. "No…Please let me go!"_

_"'Help!'" Bakura mimicked, sounding exactly the same as the pleading voice moments ago. "Gods, hikari, you're more than a baka than I thought. You were so gullible to actually fall for that." Bakura laughed, wrenching Ryou to the floor onto his knees and away from Malik. "Now this is your fate, Ryou. You've already come so deep into the Shadows most of your soul has gone to me, strengthening me. And what a pity too. You'll need all the soul strength that you can get for the final duel."_

_"The final duel?" Ryou cried, feeling, indeed, his spirit weakening, ebbing away and energizing Bakura, who seemed to be growing bolder and bolder with each pulse of energy._

_"Yes, ore no hikari," Bakura sneered. "The final duel. The one that I will personally destroy Yami no Malik, and send you to the Shadows to join him!"_

_"Bakura!" Malik yelled. "Stop this now!"_

_"Marik is going to try to kill me," Bakura said simply. "He will kill me. If I don't do it first."_

_"But you don't have to hurt Ryou!" Malik cried out, some childhood pain finally reflecting to his face. "Please, Bakura! Just stop this!"_

_"I can't," Bakura said mournfully. Ignoring Ryou, Bakura stepped towards Malik, his eyes deep with love and sorrow. "Love hurts, but it won't stop me from trying. We all have to make sacrifices on our part to do what's best for us."_

_"Bakura, please," Malik pleaded again. "Please don't do this."_

_Bakura looked at the ground, before he walked away, dragging Ryou with him. _

_"Someday you'll thank me, Malik."_

* * *

Marik lay there, holding Ryou in his arms, as he stared up into the horizon of the vast blue sky. How calming, soothing…he had never appreciated such a day before. Indeed, it was beautiful; the sapphire atmosphere and crystal cerulean sea, tainted with the emerald strokes of weeds, and above, dabs of cotton white clouds.

As he laid there, his thoughts traveled back to that of the conversation that he and Ryou had exchanged earlier that morning; when Ryou was changing in the bathroom, when Marik was waiting for him. It seemed so odd…

Ryou had actually wanted Marik to leave off fighting Bakura. The young Light's voice was tentative, uncertain, as though he knew that he had lost the battle before it was even made. Marik had bluntly replied that nothing could change his mind. Not after all that Bakura had done. As Marik recalled these thoughts, along with those of Ryou's old original past, he began to be aware of the change in atmosphere. The clouds wisped together into deep lavender fog, and the strokes of seaweed grew into monstrous slips of black smoke.

Almost immediately, Marik jumped to his feet, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he used his own magic to defend the consuming shadows. It didn't quite help; since they had attacked him on surprise, the shadows had gained advantage before he even stood. Now, he was standing rigidly on his feet, allowing the darkness to consume his surroundings. He smirked. Who dared challenge Marik?

Well, he had a shrewd idea who. Though this thought had surprised and (annoyed) him slightly, it didn't quite matter. He had banished this spirit once before, and he would do it again, until the spirit had entirely be-gone. Forever.

"Hello, Bakura," Marik said lowly.

"Your lack of attention humors me, Marik," Bakura's voice called, hinting laughter.

"And how so?" Marik asked mildly. "I guess we're even then. Your lack of brains amuses me also, thief."

"Survival of the fittest," Bakura laughed, finally emerging from the shadows, Malik next to him. "But, my dear Shadow dealer, look at your feet." The yami's eyes glinted, as his lips formed into a malicious smirk. "Where has your love gone?"

Marik's eyes narrowed considerably, a vein threatening to pop from the back of his jaw.

"Where is he?" Marik asked coldly, cutting straight to the point.

"Where he belongs," Bakura replied, his smirk growing as he reached behind him. Marik's nose wrinkled in hate and despite as the pale-haired Darkness dangled Ryou in front of his eyes.

"Let him go," Marik said lowly, his voice hinting dangerous threats at the edges.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked, shaking Ryou by his collar. The pale Light seemed to be close to unconscious, hanging limply from Bakura's grasp. "He's mine, Marik. My host, my vessel. I am his master, and he will obey like the good puppet that he is."

Eyes narrowing, and flashing fire, Marik took one step forward, but instantly, Bakura had Ryou dangling by his arm, and produced a pocket-knife from nothingness, pressing it dangerously close to Ryou's wrist.

"One more move, Marik," Bakura threatened, his smirk widening, "and I will have to part with my vessel forever. And you wouldn't want Ryou to suffer, would you?"

Marik stopped, his eyes widening a small fraction as Bakura drove his nails into Ryou's arm, causing the Light to suddenly cry out in pain and awaken. Poor Ryou blearily blinked his eyes open, staring at Marik foggily until he realized what had happened.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried. "Please, don't do this!"

"Gods, you're more gullible than I had thought, hikari," Bakura spat, forcing his nails deeper into Ryou's sensitive flesh, drawing blood. Ryou cried out again, scrambling madly at Bakura's fingers to lessen the pain. "Don't you realize that Marik is everything you're against? Everything that you're supposed to hate? He's entirely made of hatred, anger, and vengeance. He will never feel anything more."

"But…you could!" Ryou cried, attempting to stand up, but falling to his knees after one swift wrench of Bakura's arm.

"You are my vessel and you will do as I say!" Bakura commanded. "You are my puppet, attached to my chains forever, hikari! Do not question my orders! If your life will go on the line because I say so, then it will be!"

"Let him go, Bakura," Malik pleaded quietly.

"Yes, Bakura," Marik smirked. "Listen to Malik, like the good little servant you are. Everything you do has to be second-thought and rechecked with Malik before you can proceed. So listen to Malik, Bakura."

"I do things on my own," Bakura snarled. "And Ryou is not Malik's. He's my host. And he will obey me."

"You could just get rid of him," Marik said casually, shrugging. "After all, Malik was of absolutely no use to me. Rebellious, stupid and thick-headed. Who would want a host like that?"

"I don't have a host like that," Bakura replied smartly, smirking once again. "I have a soft one, a weak one, that gets in my way of malice and chides me for everything I do. I have something I can take advantage of."

"You're better off without Ryou," Marik said, a devious smirk forming on his own lips as well.

"Only because you want him," Bakura said easily. He tightened his grip on Ryou's arm. "Well then, Marik. Let's test your loyalty, shall we? I propose a shadow game."

"I accept, naturally," Marik said easily, grinning sadistically as he reached for his shadow duel disk. "You're more of an idiot than I thought, Bakura. I've beaten you once. I can do it again."

"Wrong," Bakura said just as easily, his brown eyes flashing red as he gathered his own disk. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Marik."

Marik was about to reach in and shuffle his deck, when he found out that he had none. He arched an eyebrow at Bakura inquiringly, but the Ring spirit merely threw his head back in laughter.

"This, Marik," he said, "is the ultimate Shadow game of power. No dueling with cards, no monsters, no Kas, even. Just simple power. And…" Bakura's eyes glinted. "…to raise the stakes…"

A thin, fuchsia string slithered from both the Darkness's chest, each one entering that of the original host. Marik's eyes narrowed in suspicion, finding this rather similar to something he himself had thought of before. Ryou gave a small cry of pain when his end stabbed itself sharply into his chest, shuddering to get used to it.

"In case you haven't noticed, Marik," Bakura smirked, "we are now linked to our hikaris. Now should you try to destroy me, Ryou will die."

"That won't work," Marik seethed. "And you stole this idea from me. This was my triumphant plan to destroy the pharaoh!"

"I have better plans to destroy the pharaoh," Bakura said casually. "But for destroying you, I find this far more fitting." The thief gave the kneeling Ryou a sharp kick in the sides. Ryou cried out in pain again, nursing his side as he began to shake.

"You think Marik loves you, hikari?" Bakura laughed. "Then let this be the proof of everything I've told you. If Marik loves you, he won't hurt you. But with every blast he hits me with, he destroys you. And how fitting is that, ore no hikari?"

"Bakura…please!" Ryou pleaded. "Stop this, I'll do anything, just don't hurt Marik."

"Answer me this first, hikari," Bakura smirked, pulling Ryou up and forcing the Light to look straight into his eyes. Ryou whimpered as he glanced up, shaking quite visibly in Bakura's grip.

"Tell me, ore no hikari," said Bakura slyly. "Do you really think Marik isn't going to hurt you? That he's not going to kill you?"

"Marik…Marik won't," Ryou said, though his voice wavered a bit in fright. Bakura laughed.

"Oh I'm sure," the thief said sarcastically. "I'm merely quoting you, my dear hikari." He flashed Marik a sly look, lips curled in a devious smirk. "Do you know how much my Light cares for you, Marik?"

"I do," Marik said shortly. "Stop stalling and let him go."

The thief shook his head, ignoring Marik and continuing. "He's so utterly confident that you care for him. That given the circumstances, you would never hurt him, or kill him, because you love him." Slowly, Bakura began to chuckle, first lowly, then outright burst of laughter. " '_Marik loves me. He won't kill me',"_ Bakura mocked, with quite a remarkably striking resemblance to Ryou's own voice.

At this, Marik couldn't help but feel a little more unnerved. He had promised himself and to Ryou that he would keep the young Light safe.

"Feeling confident now, Marik?" Bakura asked idly, seemingly barely aware of his crying host. "Kill me, and Ryou dies."

"Bakura, please don't do this!" Ryou cried out suddenly, beating against Bakura's grip with fruitless effort. "Please, don't do this! Don't hurt Marik!"

Bakura shook his head, throwing Ryou away from him.

"You are nothing but a weakling, baka," Bakura spat coldly. "After I'm through with Marik, should you survive, your life with be filled with nothing but pain and despair. So enjoy your last moments with your love while you can."

Marik felt his cheek twitch in anger, and he longed to forget the duel and murder Bakura on the spot, but when Bakura continued, his attention was diverted to the rules of the game.

"Our duel disks," Bakura said, showing off his own, "will be our key to forfeit, and our scale for life points. When one's life points are depleted entirely, they are sent to the Shadow Realm, along with their host. However…" Bakura's eyes glinted once again. "There is a catch."

"Let me guess," Marik said, his eyes glazing coldly in mild thought. "There is a 'prize', per say. It is the power to retrieve the one they care for from the Shadow Realm to continue living in the real world. Am I correct?"

Bakura nodded. "But, Marik, listen well to the rest of the rules."

Marik snorted, folding his arms in boredom. "Go on."

"When one half of the same soul is attacked, the other loses not only their life points, but parts of their soul. Not like what you did with me. I'm talking about the strength they have. So despite the fact that I may have ten life points left, Ryou, whose soul is already weak and small in amount, would probably die first. And…"

There was a suspenseful silence, as all four of them considered such a thought seriously. Ryou had attempted to get up, but he could already feel his own soul weakening for being too deep in the shadows, and for unknowingly giving his energy to Bakura. All he wanted to do was to get to Marik, to be in Marik's arms, to never let go…!

"…and?" Marik prompted.

"Should the victim be in the shadow realm for too long, before the winner wins," Bakura said slowly, his eyes glinting maliciously, "then the power of retrieving them will be useless. They will be already far too deep into the shadows to be retrieved. They will die."

"You wouldn't risk Malik's life that way!" Marik pointed out suspiciously. Out of the corner of his eye though, Marik couldn't help but shoot a worried glance towards Ryou's cowering form.

"I can win faster than you can," Bakura replied. He activated his duel disk. "Let's duel."

Marik's eyes narrowed, watching as Bakura began to gather balls of black clouds within his hands, amethyst lightning sparking across the sphere. He held it in his hands, toyingly, as though daring Marik to make the first move.

"I'm waiting, Marik," Bakura smirked.

Marik narrowed his eyes, considering his chances. Why not? But he had promised Ryou to keep him safe, to keep him protected…

Suddenly, the sphere had appeared out of nowhere, aiming to behead him if he wouldn't protect himself. Caught off-guard, Marik quickly summoned a sphere of golden Shadow magic at least three times more powerful, and shot it back, rebounding it towards the thief.

"You should've known you wouldn't win against me, thief!" Marik laughed triumphantly.

Too late, Marik had noticed, that despite the spheres had made perfect contact, that Bakura actually had to bite his lip to keep in the scream of pain…

…the thief was _smiling._

He was broken out of his suspicious reverie when there was a choked scream of pain; both Marik and Malik swiveled around to find Ryou, already thoroughly weakened, clutching his chest, coughing violently.

"Ryou!" Marik yelled, his eyes widening. "Ryou!" He started to run, started to pelt after Ryou, to comfort him in his arms, to whisper apologies, but no sooner had his attention was distracted, did a rather large sphere of violet black energy barely grazed his shoulder. He dove to one side, glaring menacingly at Bakura, who was producing yet another one, with a toying smirk on his face.

"That time, I aimed to kill," Bakura said, arching an eyebrow, "and the next time, I won't miss."

"You bastard," Marik seethed. Malik, whose lavender eyes were filled with worried tears, had run to Ryou's side and was attempting to ease the paler Light's coughing. "You will pay, Bakura, PAY!"

"For what?" Bakura smirked. "Everything that I've done has not hurt Ryou yet. Only you have the ability to destroy him or save him if you wish." Closing his eyes, Bakura played with his ball of energy toyingly, "Think about it, Marik. I'll give you one chance to surrender now. That way you can save Ryou and live happily in the Shadow Realm. I'll even spare you the painful death."

"In your dreams, Bakura," Marik snarled. "In your dreams."

"Then prepare, _murderer," _Bakura smirked, "to have Ryou's life in your hands."

Marik's eyes narrowed coldly. "Die, thief."

He threw another sphere of his own, gritting his teeth when Bakura stealthily ducked away, proving indeed, what a skilled thief he was. After Bakura threw his own sphere and exploded it right in front of Marik's feet, a dangerous battle of energy spheres and loathing yamis commenced.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Bakura mocked, skillfully arching to the side to avoid a sphere that barely grazed his waist. "Ryou's going to get hurt, you know. Kill me and Ryou will die. Sacrifice yourself and you'll never have the chance to destroy the pharaoh."

"You," Marik growled, "just pay attention to my attacks, Bakura. You have nothing else to spare to be distracted!"

"You're just stalling," Bakura smirked. "Just admit it, Marik. You're too much of a coward to hit me directly. I know of your promise to Ryou. I know everything that dwells in Ryou's mind. Do you really think you can protect him forever? Care for him forever?" Bakura laughed. "Not when I'm around."

"That's why," Marik smirked back, "killing you is the only way of relieving Ryou. Now DIE, Bakura!"

He threw another energy sphere, this time managing it to swiftly attack Bakura's left shoulder. The thief gave a small growl of the pain, as static jumped and skipped across his arm, immobilizing it. Marik was ready to throw yet another energy sphere when he heard Ryou gasp with pain again, and whipped around.

Malik was holding Ryou worriedly, as the paler Light began to cough and sputter blood again, weakly clutching his shoulder. Marik's insides wirthed with guilt and regret, but once again, he had allowed himself to be side-tracked, and barely managed to escape Bakura's next attack.

Never mind. He didn't.

The sphere of energy had collided with his right shoulder, barely grazing his face as the ball of energy exploded with wisps of dangerous clouds. He let out a grunt of pain, gripping his shoulder tightly as he ducked Bakura's next assault.

Worriedly, Marik stole yet another glance at Ryou's form, now accompanied by Malik's, who was frowning with pain at his own shoulder. A rather devilish thought came to him, and, smirking sadistically, Marik produced a small sphere of energy, only powerful enough to make minor injuries, and attacked himself.

Expectably, through the force of the attack, Malik gasped, his eyes widening and his pupils shirking, as he clutched his chest and fell onto the ground. And, expectedly, Bakura was diverted almost instantly, his own eyes widening as he ran towards his lover to see what was going on. Marik seized his chance and was at Ryou's side in an instant, dragging his lover as far away as possible from the thief.

"M-Marik…?"

Worriedly, Marik looked down, noticing how Ryou didn't even seem to have enough energy to stand up. He quickly sank to his knees, holding Ryou's face in his hands, so that they could see eye-to-eye.

"Ryou," Marik breathed. "Are you alright?"

Weakly, Ryou nodded, his eyes glazing slightly from the pain. Without a moment's notice, he threw himself into Marik, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Marik blinked as he felt Ryou's tears leak through and dampen his chest.

"It's okay," he heard Ryou whisper. "It's okay. I understand. Kill Bakura if you have to."

"I will not!" Marik snarled. "It will get you hurt."

"Marik, it's okay!" Ryou cried. "I understand!" The boy looked up, sad tears in his eyes as he tried a weak smile. Gently, he reached up to brush away Marik's bangs, smiling softly as tears filled his eyes. "There are ….some promise you can keep," he whispered, "and some promises…that are too hard to. I understand, Marik. I know you love me. I know you would never intentionally kill me."

"I will not destroy him if it means you will suffer!" Marik hissed firmly, snatching Ryou's wandering hands and kissing each porcelain fingertip.

"I'll suffer more if you die," Ryou whispered back, tears finally leaking from his eyes in gentle droplets. "You always told me I was strong. I love you, Marik. Let me be strong for you. Destroy Bakura for me. If it means suffering pain or even dying, it's okay."

"And how is that okay?" Marik demanded, his eyes scanning piercingly into Ryou's soft ones. Ryou gave him a small smile…

"Because in the end…"

…And gently claimed Marik's lips in his own.

"… I know I'll get to be with you…"

For a solitary moment, this single kiss brought both of them in a world of compassion and only love. This single kiss was that of blossoming roses and lilies, autumn breezes, and tender skies. A kiss that bridged one another's worlds together, in a warm, sweet clasp of silk skin and passionate hearts. It hurt to break the kiss, but, as all good things were, they had to come to an end.

"Ryou," Marik whispered, closing his eyes as he gently brushed away Ryou's tears with his hand. How he longed to whisper an apology, a confession… He gently brushed away another tear, opening his eyes, half-lidded in longing and desire. "Ryou…I …"

Suddenly, a sphere of energy blasted into Marik's side, sending him flying away, breaking his passionate grip with Ryou. Pain surged through his sides, spitting fire as it ran up his torso, paralyzing him.

"Suffer, Marik," Bakura yelled, "SUFFER THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"

"Marik!" Ryou cried.

Marik was barely aware of his surroundings. The pain from his side infuriated his senses and massacred them with overwhelming agony. He struggled to stand up, despite his limp and unmoving half of his torso, his vision thick and blurry, and his ears tuned deaf.

Vaguely, he was aware of another energy sphere being gathered; it was monstrous, designed to kill. Gritting his teeth, Marik stood, feeling blood trickle from the corner of his lips, as he braced himself for an attack.

It was getting closer, the ball of energy had been released, this was the end…

…if only he could die in Ryou's arms…

Suddenly, something crashed into his abdominals, sending him backwards; he opened his eyes and they widened, golden bangs flying past his face from the force of the attack. Yet there he was, watching the ball of fire combust, no pain, no explosion of death…

"RYOU!"

The white-haired boy had flung himself into Marik's way, blocking the deathly attack with his own, frail body. Marik watched, utterly stupefied, as Ryou gave out a strangled cry, his outstretched arms trembling, his porcelain face ashen, his beautiful eyes filling with tears of pain and agony.

"Ryou! NOO!"

The ball of energy gave out one more explosion, engulfing Ryou in violent, violet flames; blood flew from his mouth, as static surged across his body, immobilizing him in a moment of infinite pain. The static gave one more explosion, before cloud and smoke surrounded the frail boy, blocking his face from view.

For a second, that solitary second that lasted eternity, Marik stared, utterly stupefied at what his love had just done for him, as Ryou stood alone, smoke wisping from his back. The clouds ebbed away, revealing him for all to see, his shirt tattered beyond repair, blood trickling from his mouth. For a single second, Ryou stood alone, before his eyes slid shut, and he collapsed forwards.

Marik instantly caught him, his hands shaking as he gently cradled Ryou into his arms. Oh, how fragile did Ryou look! The boy looked and felt so frail that Marik was worried to hold him tight, lest Ryou should shatter into the darkness. Hands shaking, Marik pulled Ryou tighter, his heart seemingly still, his throat constricting.

"Ma…Marik…"

Weakly, Ryou cracked his eyes open, his mysterious chocolate orbs clouded with pain and fogged with agony. Marik was speechless for a moment, his mouth threatening to whisper silence words of love that Ryou needed to hear out loud.

"Ryou," Marik finally cracked out. "Why? Why did you do that? Why?"

Weakly, Ryou smiled sadly, reaching up a trembling hand, and gently wiped away the thin streak of blood on his lover's lips.

"I didn't…didn't want to see you hurt…" Ryou whispered.

For a moment, Marik was silenced, his face threatening to show his own internal agony.

"Oh gods…Ryou…"

Ryou gave Marik a strained smile, his eyelids threatening to shut forever, as he gently caressed his lover's face with his weak porcelain fingers.

"I….love you…Marik…"

"Ryou….I…."

As Ryou closed his eyes, his hand fell limply at his side.

For a moment, Marik could do nothing else but hold Ryou in his arms, desperately wishing that those eyes would open again.

Suddenly, numerous balls of fire began to collide into him, throwing him back once again. Growling, he summoned all the strength he could muster, and threw a monstrous golden sphere of energy towards the smaller bullets of fire.

"DIE, BAKURA!" Marik bellowed.

"Not until you DIE FIRST!" Bakura yelled back, blocking the rebounding attack with a furious wave of his hand. When the smoke had cleared from both sides of assault, both Darknesses were bracing back, an ugly look of each of their faces. Bakura's was stark white, his narrow, hateful eyes flashing bloody crimson, and a trickle of blood had appeared from the corner of his lips.

Marik countered the thief's look of contempt with one of his own, narrow-eyed fiery amethyst, blazing with more fury than the flames of hell itself, veins appearing from the sides of his face.

"You will pay for that one," Marik said lowly, creating another ball of fire at his hand, before throwing it into Bakura. Bakura seethed, ducking it, before sending Marik a despiteful look.

"Pay?" Bakura asked bitterly. "How so? I'm down to my last 200 life points because of Ryou's stupid sacrifice. He's better off dead! If it's anyone who's going to pay, it's you!"

Both Darknesses reared back with their newly accustomed balls of fire, each more monstrous than the last, and was prepared to throw them, when

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both yamis' eyes widened drastically when Malik threw himself into the fiery path. Bakura's look of loathing became that of concern, of worry, whereas Marik's became surprised. There was a stupendous explosion of erupting fire and smoke, with Malik in the core the flaming eruption, before the smoke cleared away.

Malik was still standing.

Immediately, Marik felt his life points drain, and his senses once again massacred with pain and agony, though he was determined not to let it show. He growled menacingly as the smoke cleared away, with Malik leaning on his knees for support, panting like mad.

"Stop this, Bakura," Malik breathed, looking at the thief. "Stop this."

"Stop this?" Bakura repeated, his eyes narrowing into contempt again. "I'm almost finished destroying him, Malik! Then you and I can live happily with one another! What are you talking about?"

"Our happiness can wait," Malik snapped back. "Ryou's won't."

"And what do you mean by that?" Bakura seethed.

"Forfeit now, Bakura," Malik said firmly, though his eyes showed begging weakness. "Forfeit now."

"Never," Bakura seethed. "Not when you and I are so close to finally being together."

Malik shook his head forlornly. "If you're not going to forfeit, then I am."

"You can't do that!" Bakura yelled.

Malik gave him a look. "Watch me."

He somehow managed to retrieve the Millennium Rod, and slowly unsheathed the knife within. Carefully, he turned to Marik, who was eyeing him suspiciously. Taking a deep breath, Malik raised the dagger high above, staring at the fuschia line that was linked between them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marik demanded.

"I'm not doing this for you," Malik snapped. "I'm doing this for Ryou." And with that, he swiped down hard on the string, breaking it in half, severing the link between them. He promptly turned around and began to head towards the lying Ryou.

Smiling sadly, Malik kneeled down next to his friend, holding Ryou's hand tightly in a brotherly fashion.

"I don't want to be the one," Malik whispered, "to take Marik away from you."

He raised the dagger high above, and swiftly severed the link between Bakura and Ryou. Standing up, he glanced at the thief, a forlorn, melancholic look in his eyes.

"Please forfeit, Bakura. There's not much time left."

"I won't," Bakura said lowly.

"Please, Bakura," Malik whispered. Tears began to fill his eyes, shocking Bakura beyond comparison. "Please."

"Malik," Bakura breathed, worry and concern flooding his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Blinking his eyes to keep his tears in, Malik directed his gaze to the floor, carefully avoiding Ryou's limp figure.

"I care for Ryou, Bakura. He's like a brother to me. He's one of the few people who's accepted me as who I was. Gods, Bakura…don't take him away from me."

Stupefied, Bakura's shoulders went limp, his eyes wide as he stared at Malik through a new perceptive.

"Do you…really care for Ryou that much?" Bakura whispered. "Even I…"

"I do, Bakura," Malik whispered firmly. "He's been a brother to me ever since I've met him. Do you know how forgiving he is, Bakura? I never understood why you never cared for him. After you stabbed yourself in the arm, he should've been mad at me, afraid of me! I was the one who asked you to join my side and be with me forever. I asked you that. And you know what he did?" Malik paused, hands shaking as tears finally leaked his eyes. "HE BEFRIENDED ME, BAKURA! After all that I've done to him, he befriended me! Even after I risked his life in Slifer's attack, he still smiled at me, beamed at me! He never felt betrayed no matter how many times I almost destroyed him!"

Malik paused once more, brushing his tears roughly away with the back of his hand.

"This time, I'm going to protect him. I've endangered his life one too many times, and he's forgiven me far too often. This is the least I can do to repay him, to thank him for being such a wonderful person to me. Gods, Bakura, just forfeit! For me!"

Glancing down, Bakura battled with himself. Destroy Ryou. Be happy with Malik. Do what Malik says. Have no idea what the consequences will be. Gods, what was he supposed to do?

Finally, he looked back up, seeing Malik's lavender eyes filled with tears, and sighing, pressed the button on his duel disk.

His life points went 0.

* * *

The darkness lifted, revealing the natural darkness of the night, stars twinkling like diamond jewels against the velvet sky.

Immediately,Marik was at Ryou's side, cradling him and holding him close. His heart thumped with worry every moment that Ryou did not seem to breath, did not seem to be awakening.

"Ryou," Marik whispered. "Ryou, please wake up…"

Weakly at first, Ryou's eyelashes fluttered, before they opened, revealing twinkling chocolate orbs. Smiling a small smile, he raised his hand, caressing Marik's face with his soft fingers. Marik's eyes shot open, and Ryou's smile grew.

"Marik…"

"Oh, gods," Marik breathed. "Ryou, you're alright…"

"Marik," Ryou whispered. "You're okay…"

Grinning with relief, Marik crushed their lips together, at which Ryou passionately obliged, wrapping his arms tightly around Marik's neck, pressing them closer together.

It felt as though the world had blossomed, as though fireworks had exploded in the sky, as though magic itself lingered among their lips and sparked the truth of their hearts.

"I'm glad you two are so happy," smiled a voice.

The kiss was broken, and both of them glanced up; Marik suspicious, and Ryou confused.

"Malik!" Ryou gasped.

The transparent Egyptian Light gave Ryou a kind smile. "Hey, Ryou."

A similarly transparent Bakura floated next to Malik, weaving an arm around the Egyptian's waist. He gave Ryou a disgruntled, reluctant look. Marik was ready to banish Bakura, (the thief looking similarly dangerous) when both Lights clutched tighter, drawing the murderous attentions away from each other.

"Malik," Ryou whispered. "Why…why did you do that?"

Malik gave his friend a sad smile. "It's the least I could do, Ryou."

"But I don't want to tear you and Bakura apart!" Ryou insisted.

"Think you're even capable of that?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow as he tightened his grip on Malik. "I doubt it. You can't even break me."

Malik nudged the thief; the bandit smirked.

"Ryou," Malik said softly. "You couldn't tear me and Bakura apart. We love each other too much. But Ryou…" at this, Malik paused, glancing at Marik. "…I didn't want to take Marik away from you, faster than necessary."

"Faster than necessary?" Ryou repeated, eyes widening slightly.

"He's not going to be there for you forever, baka," Bakura snapped. Marik gave the thief a fierce, menacing look.

"Of course I am!"

"No, you're not," Bakura retorted smartly, giving the Egyptian an arrogant smile. "You forget, dear Shadow Master, that you have the mighty pharaoh to duel."

Ryou's heart sank. Yami Yugi! How could he have forgotten? He glanced down, staring at his lap, as he unconsciously tightened his grip on Marik. Sad, reluctant tears welled in his eyes, and closing them, he nuzzled sadly into Marik's chest. How could he had believed that Marik would indeed, stay with him forever?

Marik's grip on him tightened. "You think I'm going to lose to the pharaoh, Bakura?" Marik asked, smirking.

"If you do," Bakura said, smirking back, "that's great. Another chance for me."

"You"

"What I mean, Ryou," Malik interrupted, laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "is that soon, Yami Yugi is going to fulfill the prophecy. Marik will ultimately be defeated. I didn't want to take him away faster that necessary. I gave you all the time I could for you to spend with Marik." Malik sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ryou lifted his face up, tear streaks obvious on his face. Bakura looked away.

"Thank you, Malik," Ryou whispered tearfully. Sincerely, he wrapped his arms tighter around Marik's throat, burying his face in Marik's chest. "Thank you."

Malik smiled sadly. "No problem."

Bakura sighed. "Gods, do you realize exactly how sappy you hikaris can be?"

Malik smirked happily. "Do you want me to tell them how sappy YOU can be?"

"I don't give you roses and arrange little picnics," Bakura said, blinking.

Malik inched closer to Bakura suggestively. "Nooo….but…" He whispered into Bakura's ear. The thief's eyes widened drastically.

"OH NO…."

Giggling, Malik took Bakura's hand, winking playfully. He turned back, waving to Ryou and Marik. "Take care, Ryou. I'll see you soon!" He winked at Ryou. "And maybe when I come back, I can tell you just how sappy Bakura is…"

Suddenly, the thief had circled around Malik, and was holding him tight, a hand clasped over Malik's mouth. Sneakily, Bakura whispered audibly into Malik's ear: "Say a word about that and I will personally tell Ryou all the stories of you when you were four years old…"

Malik's eyebrows lifted high into his bangs, before he playfully winked at Ryou, and shook his head. "Sorry, Ryou. My lips are sealed."

"Good," Bakura said, satisfied. He turned back to Ryou, an indescribable look in his eyes. Barely acknowledging his hikari, Bakura turned back, and he and Malik, after one more wave, disappeared.

Shaking his head, Marik stood up, carrying Ryou in his arms. The Light in question, however, merely tightened his grip, and remained quiet.

"Ryou?" Marik asked.

Ryou didn't reply, and his face was hidden in Marik's chest.

* * *

They returned to Marik's room. Silence filtered through the room, tense and awkward. Ryou laid on the bed, his face buried in a pillow. No matter what Marik said, Ryou barely even looked up. It was odd…very odd behavior.

He had set Ryou on the bed, internally fidgeting at the awkwardness of the atmosphere. Trying his best to lighten up the mood, Marik purred possessively, his tongue flicking out of the corner of his mouth, and promptly pounced on top of Ryou.

"Now that we're alone," Marik teased suggestively, "I believe you do owe me something."

He crushed their lips together, feeling that beautiful, familiar hot, warm cavern, those soft, silky lips of honeyed strawberries.

He continued his ministrations, caught up in his own little world of Ryou's simple sexiness. He roamed his hands up and down Ryou's little frame, tugging a little at the ripped shirt, and eventually discarding it towards the side.

Bad move.

Instantly, Ryou broke the kiss, a distant, sad look in his eyes as he avoided Marik's.

"What is it?" Marik asked, trying to mask his concern. "Bakura's gone now…again. He's finally going to let you love me in peace. Why aren't you happy?"

At first, Ryou didn't reply, merely continuing to stare at nothingness.

"Ryou?" Marik prompted, eyes narrowing concernedly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this now," Ryou whispered softly. He attempted to get Marik off him, attempted to roll away, but Marik had only increased his pressure and kept Ryou easily pinned down.

"Why not?" Marik asked. "You owe me, Bakura's gone, Malik says it's okay…what's the problem?"

Ryou continued to stare at the floor, fiddling a little with the sheets. "Well…maybe it's not the best time to do this…I mean, we've been doing it every night…."

"Are you saying that you're tired of it?" Marik asked incredulously.

Ryou shook his head. "No, no, that's not…the point. It's just that…" Sighing, he gently pushed Marik off him, sitting up on the bed, looking away. "Maybe we can do something better with our time…"

"But isn't this one of the best things we can do with our time?" Marik asked, teasingly as he licked the back of Ryou's neck. He was a little surprised and worried when Ryou neither moaned, nor writhed, nor whimpered. If anything, he sighed and stood up, picking up his ripped sweater in his hand.

"We're…" Ryou started, looking uneasily at his sweater, "…well, maybe we can do something else other than just sex…like maybe a dance or, a candlelit dinner, or a romantic bath, something like that."

"Why?" Marik asked, blinking.

"Because….because…" At this, Ryou's eyes swelled with tears, but he determinedly kept them from falling. "…because you're not going to be with me forever…"

"Of course I am," Marik snapped irritably.

"No you're not," Ryou whispered. "You have your duel with Yami Yugi."

"So you think I can't win?" Marik asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow.

Ryou sighed. "Just….just forget about it." He turned to leave, but Marik grasped hard onto his hand, eyes narrowing with concern.

"Ryou, what's the matter?"

Ryou looked back into the sweater in his hands, a single tear dripping from the corner. "Never mind, Marik," he sighed. "I guess when I'm feeling better, I'll come back for more romping…if that's really all you want to do with our time…"

Uncharacteristically, Marik felt guilty.

Gently, Ryou eased himself from Marik's grip, not looking his way. "I…I have to go…sew this up…"

And without another word, Ryou hurriedly left. But despite the fact that his head was bowed…

…Marik could tell, even after the door had shut, that Ryou was sobbing inside.

* * *

Marik, quite frankly, had no idea what to do. He had a vague idea as to why Ryou was upset, but he couldn't quite connect it very well. It was only after he had been staring, simply staring out into the night in his bedroom window, did he realize something.

Ryou didn't get to see the sunset with him.

Everything seemed to come to him, like a wave sweeping a flood, soaking the shores before a tsunami. Gradually, then shockingly big.

Gods, why had he been such an idiot? No wonder Ryou was so upset!

He wanted to turn around, wanted to apologize, but he knew Ryou needed more than words to convince him how much Marik cared for his well-being.

Gods, he had been such an idiot. Ryou had already hinted that morning that he wasn't ready for more romping, and Marik had to act as if he would rather spend their last days together in bed. How much more of an idiot could he have been?

What could he do to show Ryou how much he valued him?

And, with the supernatural intelligence that only an evil villain possessed, Marik began to plot.

* * *

When he had finished his planning, (including executing it), he gathered himself up, and knocked on Ryou's door. When he heard nothing, Marik tentatively punched in the code, opening the door.

The room was quiet, and rather dark. The only light that was on was the small one next to Ryou's bed, and upon it, laid Ryou, half slouching against the headboard and half lying on his side.

The sweater was clutched in one hand; the other, which lay sprawled on the bed, held a small needle and thread. There were tear tracks on Ryou's face, and he looked very exhausted and pained.

Sighing to himself, Marik sat himself down on the bed, careful not to awaken his upset lover. Gently, he eased the sweater and needle away from Ryou's hands, careful not to prick his lover as he laid the darning materials on the desk. As he placed it in the light, he had seen that Ryou had cleaned up the bloodstains, and had been attempting to sew the rips. But not very successfully. Though Ryou's attempts looked professional and talented, it simply wasn't enough to fix the damage that had been wreaked upon his only memory of his mother.

Shaking his head, Marik redirected his gaze to Ryou, who seemed to have cried himself to sleep. A pang of guilt swept Marik's heart, since he knew full well it was him that Ryou was crying over. Gently, he eased Ryou downwards, careful as to not awaken him, and slipped the covers on him. Ryou made a small moan, a soft crying whimper, but Marik simply laid his hand upon Ryou's own, immediately easing Ryou subconsciously.

He looked back at the sweater, feeling pitiful at the attempt that Ryou had made to darn the damage. Casually, Marik used shadow magic to repair it, giving it the illusion that it had, indeed, been fixed. It was a permanent illusion, because he never wanted Ryou to see his only memory of his family, destroyed again.

Once he was sure Ryou was fast asleep, he carefully blindfolded the boy, and sat back, waiting for Ryou to awaken, so Marik could apologize in ways Ryou would understand.

* * *

That huge scene with a fluffy Marik and a fluffy Ryou reminded me highly of that Pocahontas scene when she's talking to John Smith. Dunno why, I think it was simply because I was listening to that song "If I Never Knew You" and it came to me. Wow. Fluffy Marik. This chapter was intended to show the evil Marik, as per the last battle chapter, but all I did was made Bakura more Thief Baku-ish. (bangs head) Writing Marik angst is IMPOSSIBLE!

READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! (gives you nude Malik tied up in ribbons.) Oh yeah…(I'll give you a nude Bakura next time to accompany the nude malik this time. XD That is, if I can catch him)

Bakura: NEVER! (runs away)

Ryou: Er…that was fast…

Malik: Bakura! You're just going to leave me here? Bakura?

Marik: Bwahahahahahaahaa, you're an idiot, Malik. See? Bakura doesn't like you!

Bakura: (comes back with a huge bat in hand) BWOP THE AUTHORESS!

Malik: I knew he'd save me!

AL : (Bakura and I fight)

Malik: Go Bakura! Go Bakura! Bash her authoress head! Hey, Ryou, look how wonderfully Bakura is defending my…(looks over at Ryou, who's being currently molested by Marik) …oh. Okay.

AL: Where's Ryou? (bashes Bakura's bat; the bat flys out and the Millennium Ring flashes)

Malik: (nodding decisively) He's busy now.


	16. A Dream Come True

Sorry I couldn't get this up as quick as I thought! I'm so sorry! Personal, emotional stuff. You know the stuff that you often see in angst? Especially Ryou angst, where he commits suicide and whatnot? Yeah, well, imagine that storyline in real life...that's what I've been dealing with lately. So pardon me if this thing was so late! I'm so sorry!

(bows) Okay. Now. Chapter 16. Two more chapters to go!

Oh yes, and for those of you who wanted explicit lemon but didn't get it in your e-mails? This is because I'm using that explicit lemon for this upcoming lemon in the next chapter. So do not be disappointed, my readers!

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

When Ryou woke up the next morning, it was unusually dark. Also, _how _he had awakened was a little unnerving also. His body began to tremble, as it always did when there was someone unfamiliar next to him, or at least, close to him. Immediately, he began to shudder, tensing as he slowly sat up, wary of his unfamiliar predator. He hesitantly brought his fingers to his face, and found, once again, a blindfold.

"Oh, Marik…" Ryou sighed exasperatedly. He wasn't quite in the mood for romping now, but as he thought back, perhaps he had been a little too emotional with Marik. Despite there were things Ryou would rather do with their limited time than romping, that didn't give him the right to walk out on Marik like he did last night.

"Good morning, Ryou," came Marik's voice, the smirk obvious on his face as the Egyptian gently took Ryou's hand. "Come on. Get up."

Sighing, Ryou did so, flinching when he realized that his torso was quite bare; the air in the room was utterly cold, and his shirt still had to be mended.

"Stay here."

Ryou did as he was told, standing entirely still, before he felt Marik slip something across his torso. Realizing what it was, Ryou struggled to attempt to find the crevices of the shirt, finally allowing Marik to guide his arms through the sleeves. As he felt Marik button his shirt, Ryou couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What was going on?

"There," came Marik's voice smugly. "You look lovely."

Weakly, Ryou swallowed. "Umn…Marik? What are you doing?"

Okay. He could definitely hear the smirk in Marik's reply.

"You'll see."

Suddenly, Ryou felt himself being swooped up in someone's arms. He yelped and clung on tight to the first thing that he felt, which he presumed was Marik's neck. He clutched on tight, whimpering slightly in protest, before he felt Marik's lips brush pass his ear fleetingly.

"It's okay."

The Egyptian began to carry Ryou off; doors opened and shut, hallways turned, swiveled, and twisted, before Ryou felt Marik begin a flight of stairs. Soon, he could hear the door open, and suddenly, cool air blew against them both. Ryou shivered slightly, feeling Marik climb more steps, before he heard the soft sound of gears turning. Curiously, Ryou turned his head about, knowing now that whatever Marik seemed to intend wasn't sex.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked.

"So inquisitive," Marik joked lightly, kissing Ryou on the lips. Carefully, the Egyptian slid Ryou upright, so Ryou was now standing next to him. Carefully, he led Ryou towards something, his hands outstretched, before they came to feel cool metal.

"Marik?" Ryou whispered.

Smirking, Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou, stepping behind the Light so not to block his view. Fingers slipping off the blindfold, Marik whispered, "Surprise."

The blindfold came off, and Ryou had to blink a few moments before he could eye his surroundings. He and Marik seemed to be standing on the duelist arena uptop the blimp, staring towards the east, where, in the velvet night sky, was a thin horizon of gold.

Ryou gasped, his jaw dropping slightly, eyes wide.

"M-Marik?" he whispered, blinking, hardly daring to believe it.

He felt Marik tighten their embrace, slipping his arms around Ryou's waist and drawing them close. The Egyptian slowly nuzzled adoringly into Ryou's neck, smiling softly.

"Marik?" Ryou whispered again, as though afraid that if he spoke any louder, the magical moment, the wish he had, would be broken. "Are we…are we…?"

Smiling still, Marik softly kissed Ryou's cheek. "We missed the sunset last night."

Ryou's eyes widened, his chocolate orbs twinkling as bright as the remaining night sky, as his open mouth slowly formed into a breathless smile. Eyes twinkling, Ryou turned around to face the cynically smiling Marik, who was eyeing him with one eyebrow raised.

"You…you really wanted to see the sunrise with me?" Ryou breathed, his lips forming into an awed, breathless smile.

Wriggling his eyebrows slightly, Marik leaned in to kiss Ryou's cheek once again.

"Of course," Marik whispered. "Have I ever told you, that the sunrise reminded me of you?"

"I thought…," Ryou whispered, "…I thought that you said…sunrises weren't a big deal."

"You're worth more than all the sunrises in the world," Marik whispered softly, nuzzling Ryou's nose with his own, their foreheads pressed together. Tenderly, he placed another sweet kiss on Ryou's heavenly lips. "It's good to see you smiling again."

Ryou could barely breathe. He felt strangely misty, strangely serene, and yet excited all the same. And with Marik's honeyed lips and his equally sweet words, Ryou had to admit, that Marik himself, was worth more than all the sunsets in the world.

"Look," Marik breathed, nodding slightly towards the oncoming sun. "Ra is rising."

Slowly splitting into a large, beautiful smile, Ryou turned his head around, watching in total awe as the golden line began to grow. Beaming happily, Ryou threw his arms around Marik's chest, drawing them closer than ever before.

They stayed there, in each other's arms, watching as the ball of fire began to seep the sky pastel pink and pale yellow, reflecting off the remaining stars with golden sparks. The deep blue sea, once combined and one with the night sky, tinted pale yellow across its golden ripples, while the sky slowly began to change into dabs of pastel pink, clouds of magenta and purple.

It was a truly wondrous sight.

"It's beautiful," Ryou whispered, beaming still.

"It is," Marik breathed distantly, as though he had let a private thought slip through. Ryou blinked up at him with large innocent eyes, before they widened.

The sun's golden rays had finally reached Marik's cold demeanor, outlining his godly figure with a thin string of gold, his amethyst eyes flashing pure, soft lavender, and his hair, sandy in the darkness, was utterly breathtaking in the sunlight. They looked as soft and as pure as spun gold.

"Do you…do you like it?" Ryou stuttered a bit, feeling his cheeks blush pink.

Marik finally managed to divert his gaze upon the star, turning to Ryou with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Marik whispered, slowly leaning down to kiss Ryou's lips. "I think…perhaps the reason why I never liked it before is…" He paused a moment, staring deep into Ryou's eyes.

"…is what…?" Ryou breathed back, as he enjoyed the way Marik was softly caressing his cheek.

Smiling, Marik finally captured Ryou's moist, soft lips in his own, both their eyes fluttering shut in bliss.

"…is because…"

"…because…?"

"…there was no one to share it with…"

Time seemed to pass, like a silk woven breeze, fluttering pass in peace, drawing them closer together. Ryou never felt this way before. In truth, everytime Marik had kissed him before, there was something exciting about it, something hot and warm to lavish on, but this time, even the glowing sun of Ra seemed to still, allowing such a magical moment to pass. This kiss was so serene, so peaceful, and yet capable to make Ryou's heart race.

Neither felt the need to pull another closer, the temptation to feel each other's silky skin, nor anything else. They remained close enough, their lips blessing each other's in a warm, loving embrace.

Slowly, as though if he went too fast, the moment would shatter, Marik brought his hands to Ryou's throat, and gently clasped something cool upon it. Gradually, they broke the kiss, never wishing to leave, and Ryou blinked, fingering the object that was around his neck. He looked down, and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Marik asked, smirking as he raised an eyebrow.

Ryou's eyes seemed to twinkle, if possible, even more brightly. It was a necklace; a thin, delicate golden chain from which hung a beautiful golden scarab beetle, with small hinges upon one side of its wings. His fingers slowly pried open the locked that now hung around his porcelain neck, its smooth, golden surface reflecting the equal beauty of the sun itself, as Ryou opened it.

"Oh, Marik," Ryou breathed.

Inside, on each side of the locket, was, as traditional as it was, a picture of each of them. It actually looked as though it had been cut out from one single picture, since both slips seemed to fit together perfectily. Closing his eyes, Ryou clasped the lids shut, holding the locket close to his heart. When he opened them again, he stared up into Marik's eyes.

"Marik," Ryou whispered. "You….you shouldn't have…"

"If it makes you smile," Marik smirked, bending down to kiss Ryou's cheek, "then I should've."

However, Ryou suddenly turned around, his lips meeting flush on Marik's, before he wrapped his arms around the Egyptian's neck in a tight passionate kiss.

"Oh, Marik!"

The Egyptian couldn't help it. Chucking lowly, he broke the kiss, brushing Ryou's bangs away, a mischievous glint in his amethyst eyes.

"Today," Marik whispered, "is your day, Ryou."

"My day?" Ryou whispered.

"Yes, yours," Marik breathed, kissing Ryou's forehead. "There's more to come."

"What else is there?" Ryou asked, blinking with an awed, dazed expression upon his face.

Marik smirked. "You'll see."

Gently, Marik took Ryou's hand, cocking his head a little towards the risen sun.

"We'll be able to see Ra set tonight. But for now, we have to be patient. Come."

Smiling with incredible disbelief on his face, as though he could only hope that there was more, Ryou eagerly followed his lover, stepping back into the blimp.

* * *

It had been a rather exhilarating day for Ryou. He had half-expected Marik to lead him to bed again, as what the Egyptian had did last time, but instead, Marik had led him to the blimp lounge, closing the door and locking it securely. From the plush, crimson couch, they had listened to music, talked to each other, and ate sweets and chocolate as they watched a movie.

Marik had presented Ryou with flowers, a beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies, before settling down with him to watch a famous film.

At first, Ryou had expected Marik had chosen something dark, something murderous and homicidal, like "The Ring". If nothing else had surprised Ryou greatly, this did. For when Marik turned the large screen on, Ryou saw the shape of an all-too familiar ship, with four funnels, sailing upon an ocean, with large mountainous icebergs floating in the backround.

"The Titanic?" Ryou had said, his eyes wide. Smirking, Marik pulled his lover close, until Ryou was practically leaning on Marik for comfort.

"Don't look so surprised, my little thief. There are some things in this movie that I enjoy also."

"Like what?" Ryou asked, looking at Marik quizzically. A love movie. How could Marik like watching anything like that?

"Let me put it this way," Marik said slyly, leaning close to Ryou's face, giving him a sneaky gaze, "would _you _trust _me_ to bring you anywhere near a carriage after we watch this movie?"

Ryou's eyes widened drastically. "Oh…."

Laughing, Marik pulled Ryou close, kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry. We're not going to do that today. Not if you don't want to."

The hikari couldn't help but gaze, utterly amazed, as the movie progressed. Eventually Marik had decided to take advantage of Ryou's open lips to claim them.

"Hah," Marik had smirked, triumphantly.

They had watched the movie in silence, eating slowly from a bowl of fruits and chocolates. Marik wasn't quite able to tear away from the glorious scene of artistic artwork, despite Ryou's face being buried in his chest. When the scene had passed, Marik sat back, quite satisfied, and suddenly burst out in laughter when he realized Ryou's face was redder than the strawberry he was once feasting on.

"You should eat that," Marik said slyly, leaning in dangerously close to Ryou's face, as the Light was ready to pop the strawberry into his mouth.

"I…I know…" Ryou breathed, his eyes never leaving Marik's; gods, they were so entrancing….

Slowly, Marik had begun to lean closer and closer to Ryou, who had the strawberry innocently pursed between his lips.

Soon, Ryou was lying on his back, Marik's lips hovering just above his. Ryou could actually feel his heartbeat quicken like mad, as he felt Marik's heavenly breath sweep across his lips.

"It looks good," Marik whispered, seemingly also captured himself by Ryou's own eyes.

"It…it is…" Ryou whispered back, easily as dazed.

Marik's lips hovered just millimeters away. "Can I …also taste it?"

Ryou's eyes widened slightly, as he felt his breath being taken away. "M-Maybe…sure…"

Marik's face split into a grin, and within a second, he had captured Ryou's lips in his own, whole strawberry and all. Ryou gasped a little as he felt Marik's familiar tongue intrude and curl possessively over his own, as each of them began to nibble a bit on their half of the strawberry. Both eyelids fluttered shut, the strawberry in the middle being slowly consumed. When their lips finally met once more, each of their silky skin was made all the more delicious to taste, thanks to the juice of the heavenly fruit.

"You taste like strawberry," Ryou whispered.

"So do you," Marik smirked.

"Do you….do you like…strawberries?"

"I do…especially when…" Marik trailed off.

"When..?"

"When they're on you…"

Ryou flushed.

* * *

When the movie finished (all the fruit being eaten away, as well as the chocolates), Marik had one eyebrow cynically raised, while Ryou's eyes were loaded with tears. Laughing again, Marik gently pulled Ryou to his feet, kissing away the Light's tears.

"You are so sensitive," Marik said softly.

"I—I know," Ryou admitted, staring the floor, feeling his cheeks blush. In effort to look stronger, he frowned at the ground, and said, "I don't usually cry like this…but watching Titanic brings back lots of memories…"

"Which ones?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umn…" Ryou shifted uncomfortably. "…Amane and I used to watch it with Mother…"

Smiling assuringly, Marik raised Ryou's face, and promptly kissed him, a tongue flicking out to taste the bit of mousse Ryou had not managed to brush away.

"Come, Ryou. There's more."

"More?" Ryou asked, blinking, but curious all the same. "Marik! Where are we going?"

Silently, but smirking rather proudly, Marik led Ryou towards the cafeteria.

As Marik led the dazed hikari to the cafeteria, Ryou couldn't help but grin. This had been…the most wondrous day he had ever experienced. The sunrise that he had never seen in years, the golden locket, the movie; everything seemed so…unreal, as though floating among a fantasy. And what really brought warmth to Ryou's swelling heart was that…

…Marik did all this for him.

A small grumbling interrupted his thoughts, and he had realized his stomach was complaining for food. As he passed by the hallways and open rooms, he had noticed that it was quite late in the afternoon; passing clocks indicated late three-ish, and since Ryou hadn't eaten much since the sunrise, he was quite thankful towards his lover for bringing him for some food.

Marik stopped, giving Ryou a suspenseful glance. Ryou merely blinked quizzically, his eyes wide. Smirking, Marik opened the cafeteria door; Ryou stepped in, and gasped.

The entire room had donned a look of comforting darkness; crimson sheets had been hung through the ceilings, and on a single table, draped a wine red cloth, and sat two, long elegant candles.

"Oh…Marik," Ryou whispered.

Smirking, Marik stepped in, his eyes closed as Ryou stared, in utter disbelief and awe, at his surroundings. Upon the small table, where the two elegantly lighted candles lay, were two plates, each of them loaded with a delicious-looking steak.

"It's not raw, I assure you," Marik teased in his ear.

Ryou was rendered utterly speechless, beaming widely as he turned to face Marik. The Egyptian was regarding him what seemed to be a look of slight, mild intrigue. Finally breaking his gaze, Marik chuckled, leading Ryou towards the table, and sitting Ryou in one of the chairs. Before Marik himself sat, though, he stood in front of Ryou, producing something from his pocket.

"I told you there was more," Marik smirked.

Ryou gasped, if possible, even louder, as he stared at the object in Marik's hands. It was a crystal seashell, elegant and cut purely from glassy diamond, glittering in the candlelight. It was slightly open, revealing a small, golden band, with small diamond studs punctured elegantly in a beautiful, intricate design. Ryou gasped again, clasping his hands to his face, as he stared, wide-eyed at the jewelry being presented to him.

"M-Mar…Marik…" Ryou breathed, his voice slightly muffled from his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Did you really think my Rare Hunters simply stole cards?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking. "Please. There are many other valuables the world has to offer than the monsters of a stronger deck." Closing his eyes, Marik gently pried Ryou's hands away from his face, kissing the back of one lightly. "Like you, for one."

Still holding the kissed hand, Marik softly picked up the bracelet, and slipped it upon Ryou's porcelain wrist. The Light's eyes were wide, were so large, that you could almost see the diamond bracelet being reflected off his chocolate orbs.

"Oh…Marik," Ryou breathed, "I…I can't possibly…"

Smirking, Marik kissed Ryou's hand again, ignoring Ryou's breathless protests.

"It looks beautiful on you."

With that, Marik left Ryou's side, sitting opposite of the Light, smiling at him from across the table.

"Come on. Eat," he said.

Taking all his energy to tear himself from the bracelet, Ryou turned around, swallowing for breath. He looked up at Marik, seeing the Egyptian had already started on his dinner, and, hesitantly, picked up a fork, and began picking at his steak.

Oh, how light did Ryou feel! It was as though he had been filled up by helium, threatening to drift into the sky in utter bliss. This entire day had been so…so different…so loving. It had been so long since anyone had done any of this for him, since anyone else had done anything else for him. Everyday before he had came home to an empty apartment, to an empty table, and an empty bed. And now…here Marik was, setting all this up and showering him with gifts to make him feel better. Now that Ryou realized, he remembered his words from last night…Marik was doing everything Ryou had suggested the night before! And more!

Touched by this wondrous show of love and adoration, Ryou suddenly burst into tears, covering up his face with his hands in a feeble attempt to hide the tears.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Marik asked, concern laced in his voice.

Hiccupping, Ryou shook his head, his face still buried in his hands. "N-Nothing….n-nothing…"

He heard Marik get up from his seat, his chair scrapping against the floor, before strong, firm hands gently pried away his own, revealing his soaked face for all to see.

Marik was kneeling on the floor, forced to do so because there was no way of having Ryou look up. His lavender eyes clouded mauve with concern, as he scanned Ryou's face for any sign of disappointment, or distress.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Marik asked.

Hiccupping again, Ryou shook his head, allowing Marik to gently caress his hands with warming gentleness. "Nothing...(hiccup) …N-nothing…"

"Is something the matter?" Marik asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Again, Ryou shook his head, gripping Marik's hands tightly. "I…It's just…I've never…today's just been so _happy _and…and…"

The Egyptian continued to listen, kneading Ryou's hands gently to ease him to relax.

"It's just that…" Ryou hiccupped again, taking a deep breath, "…that…no one's ever…ever done so much for me…it's been so long…and…today's just been so wonderful and great and and…"

The Light hiccupped again, swallowing for breath. "…and and… I mean…you've done so much for me today, and I'm just so happy, and I've never felt like this before, or if I have, it's been so so so long and…all you've been doing today…watching the sunrise with me, giving me gifts, watching Titanic with me, and getting to know me, doing things other than just romping, it just, it just…"

Ryou hiccupped again, eyes filling with tears once more.

"…and I'm just …just so _happy, _and I've never felt this happy before, and it's so new, and so different, and I don't know why I'm crying, it's just, I don't remember being this happy, and I never want to you to leave, I don't want this day to ever end and I can't believe that you actually care so much, I mean, you really shouldn't have done so much….I'm just so _happy…_and I've never been this _happy _before.."

Smiling when he realized he hadn't screwed something up, Marik stood up, engulfing Ryou in his arms, comfortingly rubbing the boy's back as Ryou began to sob into Marik's shirt.

"It's okay," Marik said softly. "I did all this because I _wanted _to make you happy. You seemed so upset last night, and I just wanted to make it up to you. I wanted you to know that I cared more for you than a romp between the sheets."

Ryou hiccupped the loudest yet, before he buried himself deeper into Marik's chest. "T-Thank…thank you…it means so much to me…I'm so sorry I'm acting like a child…"

Marik chuckled, kissing the top of Ryou's head.

"Just enjoy yourself, Ryou," Marik smirked, breaking the embrace and wiping away Ryou's tears. "There's still more."

"There's still _more?_" Ryou's eyes widened, momentarily stopping his tears.

"Yes," Marik smirked. "Kaiba certainly supplies enough to make anything possible." He gently wiped away the last of Ryou's remaining tears, smiling softly. "Come on, Ryou. Stop crying. There's so much more to do."

Suppressing one last hiccup, Ryou nodded, and turned back to his food. He stared at the steak for a moment, before glancing up at Marik, who seemed to have finished his steak and was thinking very intently. After one more glance, Ryou stared down at his steak, and promptly began to eat it, making very happy eating noises along the way.

Marik watched the entire exchange with interest from corner of his eye. It made him smile to think that Ryou was all happy because of him. After what Ryou had been through, Marik couldn't help but feel more than guilty to ease him from all his pain. Dying in the Shadow Realm….gods…

When Ryou had finished eating, Marik silently took his hand once more, and led him back up the blimp stairs. They stepped out of the arena once more, cooler wind blasting against them, as they walked past the railing, heading towards the front of the blimp. The sun was about to set.

Feeling the wind blast past him really made Ryou feel more than alive. It was as though the air itself soaked itself into his skin, revitalizing him with all the magic within its presence. He raised up his arms by his side, closing his eyes, glad to feel the air energizing him and calming him at the same time.

He opened his eyes when he felt a pair of warm arms encircle around his waist, drawing them closer. Marik was nuzzling into the sensitive part of Ryou's throat, kissing him lightly.

Distinctly, Ryou realized they were a very familiar position…

"Have you had a good day, Ryou?" Marik asked softly, kissing the back of Ryou's neck again.

"I…I have," Ryou whispered. "Thank you so much…"

Marik smiled, as he and Ryou watched the sun sink behind the waters of the sea, the golden rays withering into the oncoming darkness of the night. As the sun finally began to disperse into the blue hue of the sea, with the remaining light, Marik led Ryou to the center of the arena.

The holographic technology activated itself immediately, and quietly, music filtered through from the sound system, soothing and loving. Smirking, Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, drawing them close as both of them began the same familiar steps that they had done in the privacy of their rooms so many times before.

"I love you," Marik whispered.

Ryou smiled, his eyes twinkling with tears. "I love you too."

_Ooooooh Ooooohhhh…._

He snuggled close deep into Marik's chest, sighing contently.

_Hmmmmm…._

_Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind._

They stepped back, rotating slowly in a circle, drinking in the flow and beat of the heavenly soothing song.

_One regrets from yesterday, that seems to grow with time_

Swiftly, Marik swirled Ryou out, having the Light twirl right back in a moment later. Ryou giggled breathlessly, kissing Marik on the cheek before the Darkness swirled the Light back out.

"I've never been this happy," Ryou breathed, as their bodies pressed into each other's once more.

Marik smiled, holding Ryou's hand tightly as they continued to rotate around the spot, occasionally kissing Ryou upon his cheek.

"I'm glad I could," Marik whispered, unusually soft. He glanced down upon Ryou, who was looking up with happy tears in his eyes. "Don't cry, Ryou…"

"I've never been this happy…"

Marik smiled, kissing Ryou's neck tenderly as he swirled Ryou around. "I assure you, Ryou. In the future, you will no longer have to ever be upset again."

_There's no use looking back, or wondering, _

Ryou sighed wistfully, snuggling close to Marik once again, feeling so warm and content in the Egyptian's grasp.

"You promise?"

"Of course."

Smile strengthening, Ryou clutched closer, nuzzling into Marik's chest.

_How it could been now or might've been_

"You'll never leave, will you?" Ryou whispered.

Holding on tighter, Marik kissed Ryou's forehead tenderly. "Never. I love you, Ryou."

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I've found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_Even Though no matter where love takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_With You…_

They continued to dance, drinking in one another's presence, as well as the flowing beat of the music, swaying their hips and cuddling close to one another.

Ryou sighed contently once more, trying his best to recall the last time he had been this happy. It wasn't easy. But he remembered his moments with his family, with people he loved, whom loved him back. Playing with Amane. Working on homework with Father. Sewing with Mother.

But this time…

…it wasn't family.

It was love.

Marik, the godly handsome figure before him, looking breathtakingly striking in his tight, black tank top and black pants, decked with his golden jewelry, seemed to Ryou, an utter dream. It had been so long since anyone had cared this much for him, cared this much for his well-being. And with Marik, that was even more surprising. Marik. The evil, cunning, insane child of the Darkness, created by hatred, anger and vengeance, was actually doing all this for him.

Ryou couldn't remember a time when he was happier.

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I lost a sense of time…_

_And through my world could never be_

_Because yesterday is all that fills my mind._

_There's no use looking back, or wondering_

_How it should been now, or might've been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

They continued to dance, even after the sun had set and the stars had dawned, twinkling as bright against the night sky as the diamonds upon Ryou's wrist. Marik watched his lover hungrily, mesmerized in total awe by those silky soft ivory hair, as though spun silver in the moonlight, that beautiful, bright smile, the smooth porcelain skin. How the stars seemed to bless Ryou's pale figure with their rays, and how the moon brought shadows and lights across Ryou's face.

Marik couldn't believe it. He was still at square one with his emotions. Though it had been a long time since he'd known he cared very much for Ryou, hearing the words "I love you" seemed so distant, so numb, as though another force was controlling him. Something stronger than that of the shadows within his heart.

He swirled the beautiful angel away from him, a mane of silver and white flashing and bouncing against the velvet night, as Ryou laughed. Oh, how Marik loved that laugh! So melodious, so joyful.

As he danced, Marik thought back to Ryou's words at the dinner table. Happiness had never came to Marik either. In truth, Marik didn't quite know what was Ryou's form of 'happy', since Marik always considered himself "happy" if someone died. Or if someone was in pain. Or if there was blood everywhere…

And yet, no one was dying. No one was in pain. There was no blood anywhere…

"Marik?" Ryou whispered, edging a little closer.

Marik snapped out of his reverie. "Yes?"

Ryou beamed, his eyes twinkling as bright as the stars themselves. He scooted closer, nuzzling deep into Marik's chest.

"Thank you."

Marik smirked. "You're welcome."

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I've found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_Even though no matter where love takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_With you…_

Soon, Ryou was utterly exhausted, having been swirling and twirling into and out of Marik's arms. As he performed one more twirl, he accidentally slipped, flying through the air. In an instant, Marik caught him in his arms, smirking as he nuzzled Ryou's cheek mischievously.

"You're so clumsy on the blimp," Marik sighed, kissing Ryou's throat. Ryou giggled.

"I know…like that time…when I fell off?"

Marik snickered. "I can't believe you even remembered."

Ryou smiled, turning to face Marik fully, his porcelain fingers idly tracing the kohl lines upon Marik's cheeks.

"You've done so much for me," Ryou whispered distantly. "I can't believe…I can't believe it's real…our entire time together has been like a dream…"

Smiling, Marik drew Ryou into a kiss, needing to feel those silky, honeyed lips. Distinctly, he felt a tear trail down upon Ryou's cheek, and opened his eyes. Ryou was crying again, but silently as he allowed his tears to flow freely.

"And then….you'd have to go…" Ryou whispered sadly.

Closing his eyes, Marik kissed each teardrop away, eventually trailing and capturing Ryou's lips fully. Whilst Ryou was distracted, Marik skillfully placed a single ring, a simple golden band, from his pinkie to Ryou's ring finger. Feeling the smooth gold against his skin, Ryou pulled back, staring in awe at the golden ring.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will , you know you will baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

"I will never leave, Ryou," Marik whispered firmly, his lavender eyes sharpening back to their normal amethyst. "And this will prove it." He raised Ryou's hand, kissing the fingertips, before he continued, "No matter where I go, Ryou, I will always come back. I promise. And while you wait, my little thief, you will have parts of me with you, to remember me by." He kissed Ryou upon the lips once more, feeling more tears travel down Ryou's cheeks.

"Oh…Marik…" Ryou whispered.

To Ryou, the ring was the most precious thing Marik had given him so far. Though plain and simple compared to the flowers, the locket, and the diamond bracelet in a diamond seashell, it brought more happiness to Ryou than he could ever thought possible. The ring…it was almost like…as if…he was finally Marik's. Finally part of Marik enough to be remembered by.

"I can't leave you," Ryou whispered.

"You never will," Marik whispered back, holding Ryou's hand firmly. "I will always come back, Ryou. And until then, these gifts will always accompany you until I do." Marik kissed the Light one more time. "I will always come back. I will never leave."

_There's no use looking back, or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try_

_I just can't say goodbye._

They kissed once more, Ryou wrapping his arms tightly around Marik's chest, drawing them so close together that they were pressing up against each other for more than warmth; for love, compassion. Gods, Ryou never wanted to leave. Those sweet lips, those heavenly eyes…how could he ever possibly leave them alone?

_No no no no…_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I've found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_Even though no matter where love takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_….with you…_

A breeze riffled pass the two lovers, and Ryou shivered instinctively. Gradually, he and Marik broke apart, before Marik picked him up, allowing him to cuddle close for warmth.

"One last thing," Marik whispered. "You're exhausted."

"But happy," Ryou murmured, nuzzling into Marik's chest once more. "So happy…thank you so much, Marik…it meant so much to me."

Marik smirked, kissing Ryou tenderly on the cheek. "Just one last thing, and then we'll go to sleep. Bakura hurt you a lot, didn't he?"

"Not too much," Ryou muttered, not wanting Marik to worry.

"You lie," Marik snorted. He gave Ryou a mischievous smirk. "But I'll make you feel better Ryou."

"How?" Ryou asked.

"You'll see," Marik said mysteriously.

* * *

Turned out, Marik's final surprise was a large bath; once again, Ryou's jaw dropped at the sight. Thick, round candles were perched around the room, casting heavenly scents. The bath was hot and warm, bubbling with a pink tinge from the fragrant soap within.

Gently, Marik perched Ryou ontop the sink, feeling the water with his hand. He smirked.

"Okay. Well. You know what to do."

After Ryou had discarded his garments, and was sinking within the depths of the tub, Marik joined, but not after making a rather impressive show of removing his own attire.

Ryou's jaw had dropped again subconsciously, as he watched Marik slowly shed his garments, his hands trailing his body before he lay fully bare. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?"

Ryou blushed furiously, sinking into the water until the bubbles covered his nose. Laughing, Marik slipped in after him, sitting behind the Light and flexing his hands.

"Just relax," Marik whispered. With that, he gently began to knead Ryou's shoulders firmly, his fingers deepening soothingly across and around Ryou's neck and throat. The Light immediately relaxed, arching back slightly.

Warm bubbles soothed his skin, accompanied by the extra and comforting warmth of Marik's body. Fragrant mists floated about them, soothing Ryou's entire body to relax against the Darkness' siren hold. Sliding his eyes shut in bliss, Ryou eased downwards, until the bubbles were barely tickling his nose, and cuddled close to Marik.

The Egyptian smirked, increasing the pressure of his ministrations, easing all of Ryou's bruises and pain away. It pleased the Darkness to finally see Ryou truly happy, and it also pleased him to know that he was the one who made Ryou happy.

A soft moan drifted from Ryou's way, and Marik increased the pressure once more, kneading with slow, yet vigorous firmness, as he leaned over Ryou's shoulder, and began to nibble a bit against the Light's earlobe.

"Enjoying yourself?" Marik purred.

Ryou giggled softly, cuddling closer to Marik's grip. "Yes…thank you so much, Marik…"

Marik chuckled, as he roamed his hands down Ryou's shoulders, back up, and down his chest. "My pleasure."

Ryou moaned once more, unable to contain himself. Despite the fact that Marik had done it at least twice before (once forcefully and once unexpectedly), Ryou couldn't help but feel the sparks along every touch, the growing heat radiating from every stroke. He felt his senses ebbing away into the bubbles, drifting off into the atmosphere. If only he could stay like this forever…

By this time, Marik had begun to wash him; seemingly unable to draw away from cleansing that of Ryou's neck. Ticklish senses activated themselves and he giggled, tensing a little bit.

"I love it when you laugh," Marik chuckled. Sneakily, he then ran his fingers around Ryou's torso, sending the Light into another laughing frenzy.

"Marik! Stop! I'm ticklish!"

"I know that," Marik laughed as he mercilessly began to run all of his fingers around Ryou's torso. Ryou's laughing grew louder, as he twisted and squirmed uncontrollably in the water.

"Marik! Stop! I'm ticklish!"

"You think I don't know that?" Ryou laughed once more, arching when Marik increased the severity of his tickle torture. However, as Ryou was squirming about in his own little world of pleasure…

…Suddenly, Marik's eyes grew wide, as Ryou felt a hard bulge slip pass the top of his bottom. Both of them immediately tensed, before Ryou turned around sheepishly, sinking farther into the depths of the water.

"Sorry," Ryou murmured weakly, his face a furious red. Regaining composure, Marik simply laughed, before he nuzzled Ryou's nose with his.

"Don't be," the Egyptian chuckled. "That'd be …the second time you made the first move?"  
"I didn't mean it!" Ryou exclaimed, his eyes widening. Marik laughed once more, before he captured Ryou's lips in a kiss.

"By Ra, you're beautiful," Marik breathed.

Ryou giggled quietly, his face flushing, as he returned the kiss.

"You are too…"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Instantly, both of them looked about, before there was another crash, and then followed by yells and screams.

The blimp lurched to one side, sending Ryou flying out of the tub. Quickly, Marik followed right after, clutching the Light protectively into his grasp as candles went out and flying, and water drenched them both. They slid into the corner of the sink.

"Damn, what the hell is with this blimp?" Marik growled, quite annoyed.

Ryou whimpered, curling into a small ball as the blimp gave another ferocious shake. There were more yells, and more screams, before they seemed to shoot off into the air. Yelping, Ryou clutched onto Marik with his life, slightly relaxed when Marik returned the protective grip, before the blimp began to shake once more.

"What's happening?" Ryou cried, his voice muffled from stuffing his face into Marik's chest.

"I have no idea," Marik growled. "Just stay close to me."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and Ryou clutched madly at Marik's body, as the blimp shook and rattled violently. Another explosion soon followed, echoing in their ears, before the blimp evened out…

…and everything was silent.

Panting for breath, Ryou timidly looked up. He could hear the voices of his friends…did Noah keep his promise? Would they come and find Ryou and Marik together?

"The door's locked," Marik whispered, as though he had read his mind. "Don't worry. No one will know. They'll think I sent you to the Shadows or something."

Weakly, Ryou nodded, before he just realized where he was.

While he knew he was sprawled out in the corner, he had no idea how indeed he was. His eyes widened as he realized that he was wet, warm, and holding an equally wet, warm (and nude) Marik, whose legs had been intertwined with Ryou's.

Though highly suggestive, Ryou couldn't help but feel…safe…and warm. Sparks flew once more between their soaking bodies, before Marik slowly sat up, making sure that Ryou wasn't too dizzy. The Light still remained clutching Marik's chest.

"You okay?" Marik asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Ryou nodded. "Yeah."

Marik nodded also, and gently picked Ryou up. Candles lay strewn across the room, the last few emitting wisps of smoke, before dying off entirely. The bath was already ruined, for most of the water had splashed out of the tub and marked the floor shining and slippery.

Suddenly, and intercom buzzed, before a voice could be heard.

"The final duels will take place tomorrow and the day after. Once we arrive at Alcatraz Tower, all four final duelists will chose their opponents before continuing the finals. Thank you."

Ryou blinked, before looking away as Marik stared (quite annoyed) at the intercom in his room. Barely sighing, Ryou snuggled a little to himself, unsure of what to take of this new news. So Marik could only stay for a few more days… Ryou's eyes were prickling, signaling more tears, when Marik shrugged, held him tight, and led him to the bed.

"Well, obviously that bath was ruined," Marik growled, looking genuinely annoyed. Ryou gave him a weak smile in return, giggling nervously.

"Well…I guess you'd better get ready then," Ryou forced out, giving Marik a strained smile. Marik gave him a bewildered one in return.

"Get ready for what?"

"The…duel tomorrow," Ryou replied feebly. "Aren't you…aren't you going? I mean, you don't know who your opponents are…"

Marik snorted, kissing Ryou on the cheek. "It doesn't matter who I duel," the Egyptian whispered softly. "I'll eventually win all the god cards anyways. And when I do…I'll know the Pharaoh's secret…and then…"

A snicker was heard, before Marik wrapped his arms possessively around Ryou's shoulders, nuzzling into the paler boy's throat.

"And when I do…the world will be drenched in darkness…" Marik smirked, "and I will be Pharaoh." Laughing, he kissed Ryou's cheek once more, nuzzling it with soft gentleness. "And you …will be my queen."

Marik burst out laughing when he saw Ryou's face. The poor boy had turned into a furious shade of red. Standing up, Marik strode forwards towards the dressers, and threw Ryou his favorite pajamas (where he managed to get them, Ryou had a sneaking suspicion), before turning back around.

"If it comforts you, my little thief," Marik smirked, striding forwards, "I shall leave my duel with the pharaoh until the end. That way, I can still spend some time with you before the world will fall under my reign." He gently stroked Ryou's cheek, coaxing the paler boy to look up and into his eyes. "Will that please you?"

Ryou smiled weakly, nodding slightly. "O…Okay."

An awkward silence fell between them. Ryou fidgeted nervously in his pajamas, hugging his knees close to him as Marik redressed himself. The Egyptian looked back, scratching his head as he thought of some way to cheer Ryou up. He was not going to allow the pharaoh's stupid duel to get in the way of his relationship with Ryou.

"You needn't worry, Ryou," Marik said silkily. "I know all of the Pharaoh's traits and secrets. His moves will be entirely predictable. Kaiba is even worse. He never changes his deck and he constantly brags about his tactics. And Jonouchi…" Marik burst out laughing. "Gods, if the Pharaoh was the one who taught that mutt, I shouldn't be worried at all." He turned to gaze at Ryou, who was still sitting on the bed, his face in his knees. "I know everyone's secret, Ryou," Marik said softly. "I know everyone's weakness. And I know yours also…"

Ryou blinked, looking up at Marik with a confused look in his eyes. "Oh?"

"Yes," Marik hissed manipulatively, striding towards Ryou with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He stood before Ryou soon, his eyes gazing piercingly into Ryou's soft ones, before he began to lean downwards, towards the paler boy.

"And your weakness is…"

Suddenly, Marik pounced, tackling Ryou onto the bed, and saddling the surprised boy across the waist. Before Ryou could do anything, Marik had already slithered up his hands beneath Ryou's shirt, and was tickling the boy mercilessly with his fingers. Ryou burst out laughing, squirming like mad beneath Marik's grip as Marik roared with laughter as well.

"Ha! See? I told you I knew everyone's weakness!"

Ryou continued to laugh uncontrollably, "Marik! Stop! It tickles!"

"I know that," Marik purred, before he ran his fingers down Ryou's side again. Ryou jerked back laughing, squirming about like mad, attempting to throw Marik's hands off him. This attempt was futile though, as the Egyptian merely grabbed both Ryou's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Ryou continued to squeal and squirm, laughing as Marik continued his ticklish onslaught.

"M-Marik!" Ryou laughed. "S-stop! I'm ticklish! Stop!"

"What will you give me if I do?" Marik asked slyly. "Will you give me anything?"

"A-any…anything!" Ryou laughed. "Just stop tickling me!"

"Okay." Slowly, Marik ceased his tickle torture, as Ryou panted for breath, flopping onto his bed, looking tired but delighted.

"So…what do you want?" Ryou asked timidly, once he had regained breath.

Chuckling, Marik slipped next to him, pulling the covers above their bodies.

"A smile," Marik said simply.

Ryou blinked. He had been expecting something a little more…different. "A smile?"

"Yes, a smile," Marik smirked, kissing Ryou softly on the lips. "You've been so upset lately, I just want to see a smile." He laced his arms around Ryou's small frame, kissing the paler boy's soft cheek tenderly. Slowly breaking into a smile, Ryou beamed, launching himself around Marik's chest.

"Thank you so much," Ryou whispered. "It meant so much for me today."

"I know," Marik said softly, kissing Ryou's forehead. Ryou beamed once more, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thank you…" he whispered, edging closer. "Thank you so much…I honestly don't know how to thank you…"

"Just seeing you smile is good enough," Marik said, before kissing Ryou on the lips once more. Ryou giggled, deepening the kiss as he prodded his tongue against Marik's timidly. Immediately, Marik's tongue dominated his, curling possessively over Ryou's own. Soon, they broke apart, snuggling deep into their sheets.

"Goodnight, Marik…"

"Goodnight, Ryou."

* * *

The ending of this chapter was crap, but I had to add in teh bath thingy a jig, so I could explain that Marik was going to have his duel very soon. Bwah! Oh yes, and that song? "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7. Listen to it!

The next two chapters will have lots of songs in it too. (snickers) You should hear the next one! I never thought it was possible to find such a song that could explain Ryou's lemoness so clearly! And do you know what the next chapter is called?

"If Walls Could Talk."

I'll leave that up to your imagination right now. XD

Sorry that this was so late! Please read and review!


	17. If Walls Could Talk

Wooh, the second last chapter. (cries) oh gods, I never knew this could end so fast!

But yes, explicit lemon here, just beware! (hugs)

DarkAngel305: Ooh, if you do some art for this fic, I'dbe so pleased! Please do! Please do! I had been meaning to get some art done about this fic also, but I've been rather disctracted lately. PLEASE DRAW SOMETHING! I'D BE SO HONOURED!

ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: If Walls Could Talk

"Do not worry, Jonouchi. Soon you will join your love Mai in the Shadow Realm. You needn't fear for her health."

"I'll beat you and get her back!"

Laughter. Cold, malicious laughter. "I'm sure, Jonouchi. You are not worthy to feel the Sun God's presence."

"I WILL get her back, you insane artichoke head!"

"Just shut up and die, Jonouchi."

Ryou sighed, nursing his head as he heard these battle comments from the computer. Once again, he had manipulated Marik's computer to give him footage of the coming duel. He sighed again, looking at the screen sadly, wishing Marik could be with him right now.

Marik's voice echoed into the room, filed with cold, heartless mirth. "Let me hear your screams of pain, Jonouchi! How much longer can you last Ra's fury?"

Ryou had to close his eyes and cup his hands over his ears to block out his friend's screams. Sighing once more, he turned off all the volume on the computer, and left the desk.

They had reached Alcatraz Tower early that morning. Both he and Marik had awoken in silence, until Marik had to leave. Ryou had attempted a strong smile, and succeeded; something that made Marik smile also. Ryou had wished his lover good luck and Marik stole a kiss, claiming that Ryou's lips had all the luck he'd ever need.

Sighing, Ryou sat back on the bed, absent-mindedly swinging his legs to and fro. The sun had barely even reached its midday point, so Marik wouldn't be back quite so soon. As Ryou watched the growing sun from the window, his mind seeped through memories of the day before, playing every gorgeous detail in front of his eyes. He sighed, wistfully this time, as he slowly smiled at the memories, fingering his locket absently.

The day before had been so utterly exhilarating, so beautiful, so _perfect,_ that Ryou just had to preserve it in his mind. He had carefully written everything, every single detail, from the morning star's dawn to the dance in the moonlight, in his journal, where he had also pressed the first rose Marik had given him. For three hours of the morning, he had relived the moments once more as he laid them out in pen and ink, before he had to close his book, for he had written everything he could possibly think of.

Now he sat, on the bed, reliving those heavenly moments once more. But Ryou knew he couldn't continue daydreaming about Marik's gift for another three to five hours; Marik wouldn't be coming back soon either, at least, not until early evening, for he had to witness Yami's and Kaiba's duel later that afternoon. And now, kicking his legs back and forth, and counting the diamonds on his bracelet, Ryou sat, restless as he tried to figure out something to do with his time.

"He's done so much for me…" Ryou whispered to himself, a soft, dreaming smile on his lips, as he fiddled with the bed sheets. "So much…you could hardly expect someone like him to do so much…he really must love me…"

At this, Ryou's smile grew into a happy grin, his heart swelling with indescribable pride and joy.

"He loves me…" Ryou whispered to himself, his eyes glazing as he stared at the terminated computer. Slowly, his grin shrank back into a small, wistful smile. "I should…I should do something for him too…" Standing up, he absently flipped through his journal, pale pages skimming past, reflecting his neat handwriting. He had written all of it in English, as to make sure Yami Bakura wouldn't read it very well. Bakura, after all, was more or less awakened when Ryou was in Japan; hence the British terms of Ryou's heritage was still a little flimsy on the spirit's tongue.

Still, Bakura didn't need to look at Ryou's journal to know how the Light felt. His heart simply felt so light, so swelled, and his grin itself seemed to glow, that it seemed as though anyone would've known something was up.

As he flipped through the creamy pages, words flew at him randomly. As he ran the pages pass his thumb once more, Ryou's mind drifted again to Marik's gifts.

"I really should do something back…" Ryou said. "…I mean…he's done so much…and I never really did anything back…" At this, he looked at the table, where a shoebox of his dolls had been stowed away. He frowned. _Maybe I should finish them? _he asked himself.

Still, something chided in the back of his mind.

_Give Marik two small dolls that you've made? _the voice snorted softly. _Well, that may be sweet, but weigh what he's done for you so far! He brought you back from the shadows, dressed your wound, kept you safe, saved you from the blimp, nursed you back to health when you fainted, admitted his love for you, saved you from Bakura, and now…he's willing to prolong the duel with Yami Yugi, so that he can be with you. Not to mention the locket, the flowers, the rose, and the bracelet…_

_…._

_…. and the ring…_

He exhaled, slightly anxious. What was he supposed to do? He knew his inner intuition was correct; judging by how much Marik had done for him, giving the Egyptian two homemade dolls seemed to be a little …pathetic.

_So…what does Marik like most? _Ryou asked himself.

Idly, Ryou scratched his head, staring at the wall quizzically. What did Marik like best? Though it had seemed that Ryou knew more about Marik than the Egyptian knew about the Light, in truth, Ryou merely had observed Marik and learned about his past through Malik. Now that Ryou thought about it, he didn't actually know what Marik liked to do with his time, given the fact that the Darkness had been using most of his time alive to plunder, pillage and kill.

_Well, I can't do that for him,_ Ryou joked weakly. _I can't kill anyone…I can't even hurt anyone! So…what does Marik like…?_

Sighing, Ryou racked his brains for ideas. Duel monster cards? No. Chocolates? No. A new knife? Eh, maybe, but where was Ryou going to get a designer dagger? True, Bakura must've stashed tons somewhere in his apartment, but Ryou wasn't in his apartment, and even then, Bakura would've killed him (with another hidden dagger) for stealing and giving one of the fancy knives to Marik.

Ryou shook his head. Too dangerous. Bakura and Marik would've then proceed into a knife fight, and they were quite evenly matched. Marik had the strength and build, but Bakura was quick and light. It would be one long duel.

Pouting (frowning!) with frustration, Ryou sat back down on the bed huffily, glaring at the wall with an intense glare. What would Marik like!

Then it hit him. As he felt the soft covers of the bed, an idea hit him. Though it had been used once…it was still used as a present to him…perhaps this time, Ryou should return the sentiment…

Jumping to his feet, Ryou giggled nervously, as a child would when they were giddy with pride. He glanced around the room, taking note of the large bed, and the empty walls. Well…

"I can do this!" he said to himself out loud. "It may not be much, but it's all I can give him." He nodded firmly. "Yes. I can do this."

Giggling with eagerness, Ryou looked at the clock. Only one. Hm..that gave him four hours at least to set everything up. And since everyone was either watching the duel or in the hospital wing (which was on the other side of the blimp!), Ryou decided he could quite proceed with his plan without much disturbance.

As he headed out the door, he clapped his hands eagerly, grinning. He was so eager to tell his plans verbally to someone, but obviously, that couldn't happen. It was such a good idea, he just needed to brag…!

The door opened, and as the Light walked through, making sure no one was around, he giggled once more, fingering the wall mischievously.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

The four hours passed slowly, since Ryou took his time when it came to setting everything up. He had managed to find the storeroom closet, where extra blankets of sorts were held, and carried a majority back to the room by himself. He retrieved a CD from his room, popping it into Marik's stereo, and listened to the song that would definitely give him inspiration.

When everything was all set up, Ryou took a bath and shower, using the same scented soap and lathering it deep into his skin, so that he would smell heavenly and fresh when Marik came back. He went through Marik's things, hoping to find something appropriate for such an occasion (since he himself would never possess such things!) and eventually, draped himself in one of Malik's lavender robes. Knotting it loosely, Ryou sat himself on the bed, idly rearranging the fruits and the wine that was laid next to the bed.

"Oh gods," Ryou breathed, a little nervously. He smiled. "I wonder what Marik will say?"

* * *

Marik groaned, dunking his head into the sink once more. He allowed the cold, soothing water to run through his thick mane, before shaking it dry like a lion's. Making a face, he threw the Millennium Rod to once side with heavy aggression, satisfied slightly to hear a crack, before the treasure bounced off. He was even more pleased to see a large dent in the wall where the Rod had struck.

"Gods," Marik muttered, picking up the Rod. "Thanks, Malik. Pop out of nowhere in Anzu's body." He shook his head, smirking evilly into the mirror. "Well, I'm you, now," he said triumphantly. "There's nothing you can do to get your body back. It's mine and mine alone. Your destiny is now mine."

He exhaled smugly, twirling the Rod between his fingers.

"Damn idiot Pharaoh…."

He looked back, staring at the clock. Hmn. Five. He should go back to Ryou soon. After all, the duel with the Pharaoh would be tomorrow…perhaps he would find Ryou on the bed once more, reading a book, before both of them would indulge into Ryou's tale, shortly after falling asleep.

He needed it, anyways. Well, at least he needed something to cheer him up. Jonouchi was actually decently strong for a mutt! Growling, Marik gagged into his hand once more, a single trickle of sweat beading the side of his face, tickling his hidden veins. That was one rather stressing duel. Better not tell Ryou how pressuring it really was.

Great. With Jonouchi, the Rod deactivating, and Malik coming back in Anzu's body, plus the Pharaoh…Marik had to wonder whether he had actually thought of Bakura as being a serious threat compared to recent matters.

"Gods, Malik," Marik grumbled, walking out of the bathroom. "What has the thief been teaching you? You're more of a persistent cockroach than Bakura is!"

Silently sighing, Marik made a face at the wall once more, before he headed down to his room.

"I hope Ryou's had a better day."

* * *

Now that it was five, Ryou had been reconsidering his plan. He tittered nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

"What if Marik doesn't like it?" Ryou asked out loud. "What if…I've never done this before…how do I make him understand?"

The room had been draped with wine and deep lavender curtains, (or blankets, as Ryou found), and the lights had dimmed to half their quality, casting hueing pale rays against the richer shades of the shadows. The bed had been stuffed with pillows and replaced with satin and silken sheets. The desk next to him was covered with a laced, pale lavender cloth, upon which sat a large bowl of fruits, cascading with ripe grapes, strawberries, and apples. Next to that, were two wine goblets, and a bottle of fine wine. Ryou hadn't been sure what to choose from; he had never drunken alcohol before, so he decided to follow Bakura's judgement on such matters. The thief had taken one too many gulps at night occasionally, and Ryou had to end up in a rather tipsy body before going home. (Of course, Bakura wasn't technically too drunk to go home; he had always meticulously knew how much to consume. He just liked teasing Ryou in a tipsy body.)

Ryou fidgeted. "Maybe I should forget about this…" he muttered nervously. "I've never done this before…at least…not with me making the first move…"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Marik strolled in. Ryou blushed.

"Umn…h-hi…Marik," Ryou greeted shyly.

The Egyptian froze at the door, eyes widening.

"What in the name of Ra…?" he breathed.

Marik couldn't quite believe it. The room looked entirely transformed, and Ryou, looking ever so delectable, was sitting on the bed, draped in only Malik's lavender robe.

If Ryou was doing what Marik thought he was doing…

Eyes flashing hungrily, Marik casually stepped forward, his senses prickling with the familiar desire since he had laid eyes upon Ryou's form.

"My my," he smirked evilly. "And what is this?"

Ryou blushed. "Aah…"

Suppressing a deep chuckle, Marik silkily strode forwards, trying to ignore the tempting fact that Ryou, in his embarrassment, had crossed his legs and shrank into himself, unintentionally bearing quite a tantalizing view of his milky skin. How delectable.

Soon, Marik was standing in front of Ryou, arching an eyebrow seductively.

"Well well well," Marik chuckled lowly, his amethyst eyes deepening violet and lavender with desire. "Do I dare even hope? Is this what I think it is?"

Ryou blushed once more, giving Marik a timid smile. "Ah…m-maybe…"

Chuckling once more, Marik idly brushed his fingers pass Ryou's silky silver locks, the touch barely feather-light, before dropping his hand back to his side. Smirking once more, he leaned forwards, until the tip of his nose was brushing pass Ryou's.

"Need a little help?"

Instantly, lips met lips, and tongues were thrust pass open mouths, into hot, moist caverns. Heat rose between the Darkness and the Light, before the younger one was thrust onto his back into the bed, with the Darker half clambering atop him and sliding across his waist. Fire reared between them as Marik forcefully pressed down, proceeding to massage Ryou's mouth open and delve his hands into Ryou's satin hair.

When they broke apart, Ryou was smiling, and Marik was quite smug.

"Well?" he purred, smirking triumphantly.

Ryou giggled, before softly brushing his fingers pass Marik's bangs. His eyes raked over Marik's face slowly, in a daze, a heavenly captured daze, before staring deep into those rich amethyst eyes. Summoning up his courage, Ryou gently kissed Marik on the lips, feather-light before pulling back once more.

"I guess…what I mean to say…" Ryou said softly, "is that…you've been doing so much for me, and I just had to make it up to you too. You've given me and done so much for me, I just had to do something back. So…"

Taking a deep breath, Ryou gave Marik a shy look, before he relaxed onto the bed, spreading out his arms and looking firmly up at the Darkness.

"I know it's not much," Ryou admitted sheepishly. "But it's all I could do right now…I wasn't sure what you would like or want…so…" He took a deep breath once more. "So tonight…I give myself to you entirely. Entirely."

"Entirely?" Marik repeated, arching an eyebrow, quite interested. "And what do you mean by 'entirely'?"

"I mean…" Ryou exhaled once more. "I guess what I mean is….this time…no holding back, I guess. You can do anything you want with me tonight. Anything. I know it isn't much, so that's why I guess I say…you can have anything you want at all."

"Anything?" Marik repeated, his tongue slipping out from the corner of his mouth. "Are you sure 'anything'?"

Ryou nodded firmly, kissing Marik once more. "Anything. Although I'm not sure what you can do…I'm going to let you do it anyways." He beamed, hugging Marik close. "It's the only way I could've thought to thank you…" he whispered softly.

Straightening, Marik gently ran his fingers down Ryou's cheek, acknowledging the Light carefully.

"You sure?" Marik asked, snickering quietly. "I thought you didn't want to spend the rest of our time together romping."

Ryou grinned, beaming at Marik once more. "Changed my mind."

Marik snickered lowly, before thrusting his lips against Ryou's once more. "You little brat…made me do all that hard work for nothing…"

He drew back, nuzzling his nose with Ryou's, before kissing his lover on the lips once more. "Well…I can't say it was for nothing," Marik admitted quietly, staring down at Ryou with a fondness in his eyes that made Ryou's spirits rise. "I wanted to make you happy."

"And I want to make you happy too," Ryou said, nodding. He gently ran his finger down Marik's cheek also, outlining the dark kohl lines. "I wanted to make you happy too…"

Chuckling, Marik kissed Ryou's forehead, idly licking the boy's cheek.

"Well then," Marik snickered sadistically, "you'd better not regret it."

Instantly, Marik had flipped Ryou's robe open, exposing the Light's little body to its full beauty. Grinning sadistically, he threw the covers above him, before sliding expertly out of his own clothes and lying flush on top of Ryou.

"Beautiful," Marik whispered, roaming his hands up Ryou's torso. Ryou shivered, feeling once again that familiar pleasure sink into his skin. Hungrily, Marik began suckling on every inch of Ryou's body that he could find, causing soft moans from the younger one beneath him, as he ran his fingers up and down Ryou's sides.

Ryou moaned again, closing his eyes in utter bliss as he allowed Marik to do his wonders. Marik's eager hands had roamed down to his thighs, manipulating them with his soft fingers, causing shivers to run up and down Ryou's spine. Marik smirked, hearing the younger one moan once more, before fixing his mouth in the crook on Ryou's neck, and sank his teeth into the soft flesh.

A sharp gasp was heard, and Ryou tensed, before Marik began to suckle on the mark, causing Ryou to moan huskily once more. Shivering, Ryou dove his hands into Marik's mane of gold, pressing Marik closer to his shoulder as the Egyptian continued to suck mercilessly on Ryou's most sensitive spot.

As Marik continued his skillful ministrations, his hands had wandered to a stop, resting his fingers upon that of Ryou's chest, skillfully hardening the nipples that were upon there. Ryou cried out, arching and moaning once more.

"But Marik…" he whispered. "What if someone hears?"

Chuckling, Marik withdrew back, leaving quite an obvious mark on Ryou's pale skin, before laying a finger on Ryou's lips. He took a moment, staring deep into Ryou's eyes with adoration and love, and pleased when he got the same look in return.

"No one would hear," Marik whispered. "And if they do, then so be it."

"We're two people who love each other," Ryou whispered back. "Will they ever be able to tear us apart?"

"Never," Marik whispered. He smirked, crushing his lips with Ryou's, as the Light's free hand found the remote control for the CD player, and turning it on. "Not unless you tell them."

"Can we keep…" breathed Ryou back, "…our love…a secret? Just…for us?"

"Of course…" Marik breathed in reply.

_Can you keep a secret?_

Smiling, Ryou drew back, fingering Marik's bangs with a sparkly look in his eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Marik chuckled back. With that, he crushed their lips together once more, feeling those silky petal soft lips part, before the hot atmosphere of Ryou's mouth. Ryou moaned, deepening the kiss as he fingered Marik's hair with his soft hands, prickling Marik's senses to the extreme.

_These walls keep a secret_

_That only….we know…._

Eventually, Marik's lips departed from Ryou's, who was panting for breath as Marik sat back up, roaming his hands once more across Ryou's torso. The Light shuddered pleasingly, clasping his fingers together around Marik's neck. Smirking, Marik promptly ran his fingers right back up to Ryou's throat, before the Darkness began placing hot, wet kisses from the edge of Ryou's lips to his jaw, and down his tender throat.

_But how long can they keep it_

_Cause we're two lovers who lose control_

Ryou moaned once more, arching, and unintentionally meeting Marik's hardness flush on. Despite himself, Marik inhaled sharply, before his instincts and senses drove him crazy, and promptly bucked back down. Ryou cried out in pleasure as his senses were once again massacred with intimate passion, sending jolts throughout his entire frame as he arched back.

Allowing himself a possessive moan, Marik grabbed Ryou's hips and held them down, before rolling upon them, grinding his hardness against Ryou's own. Ryou cried out and shuddered again, grasping the sheets as his senses exploded themselves with the pleasure Marik was giving him. And what made the passion even more wrong, or right…was that Ryou could do nothing back, with Marik's hands upon his hips. So instead, the Light simply lay there, raking his fingers up and down Marik's spine, unconsciously urging the Darkness to continue harder.

_We're two shadows chasing rainbows_

_Behind closed windows, behind closed doors_

Inhaling sharply, Marik reared back and began to roll his hips with even more ferocity against Ryou's, ascending creaking noises from the bed. Ryou cried out once more in absolute pleasure, digging his nails hard enough into Marik's skin to draw lines.

Ryou's cries only drove Marik father into passionate insanity. Gripping the younger boy's hips hard, he bucked down hard, crushing their arousals together, needing to feel the tempting, unrighteous passion once more.

Finally, the explosion they had been waiting for occurred, and Marik momentarily stopped, collapsing on top of Ryou, before drawing the panting boy into his grasp, and beginning to place butterfly kisses on his shoulder.

_If walls could talk, oh, they could say "I want you more"_

_They could say, "hey, ever felt like this before?"_

"Oh gods…" Ryou breathed, wrapping his arms around Marik's chest, nuzzling snugly into Marik's throat. "That was…incredible…"

Marik chuckled, before suckling once again on Ryou's tender flesh. "Anything for my little thief."

_That you would always be…_

_..the one for me…_

After a moment's breath, the two resumed once again, this time beginning with a deep kiss, before Marik's naughty hands had found something else to play with. Ryou gasped, jerking back as he felt Marik's cool fingers prancing upon his length. He wiggled a bit, unintentionally with Marik's one hardness, and the Darkness had to grip Ryou's length harder in his grasp to contain Ryou from doing such a thing again.

"You are far too tempting," Marik whispered, licking Ryou's throat. "I must thank you."

Ryou giggled, forcing his body to relax. "You're welcome."

Fingers nancing upon Ryou's length once more, Marik sufficiently captured Ryou's throat on the other side once more, nibbling and sucking deeply. Ryou writhed, moaning as he was conflicted with two opposing pleasures. He writhed again, clasping hard on Marik's neck, before kissing Marik's own throat with his soft lips.

"By Ra, you're beautiful," Marik whispered, biting hard on Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou gasped once more, holding Marik dearly close, encouraging the Darkness to continue. "And I'm yours," Ryou whispered. "Forever."

"Can't say I'm not lucky," Marik chuckled, wetting Ryou's collarbone with hot addictive kisses. "Bakura's an idiot not loving you. You're so …" he pulled back, brushing Ryou's bangs away. "I can't describe what you are," Marik smirked. "An enigma, really. No one can figure you out, or learn more about you just by staring." He promptly claimed Ryou's lips, before drawing the boy closer. "I'm glad I could."

Ryou moaned, his fingers brushing pass the locket that was draped across his throat. "I just wish….we could be like this together…"

"We could," Marik murmured, smirking. "I doubt you'd forget this moment any time soon, my little thief." His fingers skipped up Ryou's thigh, causing the Light to shiver again. Ryou giggled, sighing deeply.

"No…" he admitted softly. "I could never forget you…"

_Just two people, making memories_

_Just too good to take back_

_And these arms are never empty_

_When we're lying, where we fell_

Snickering, Marik drew back, regarding Ryou with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Well then…" he whispered seductively, "you won't ever forget this…"

With that, Marik hovered on all fours above the Light, giving him a naughty look. Ryou blinked, smiling cutely.

"What?"

"You said anything, right?" Marik said slyly.

Ryou nodded, looking adorably confused. "Yes…anything."

Marik chuckled. "Alright then…you'd better not regret it."

And with that, the Darkness promptly engulfed his lips around Ryou's length.

Gasping sharply, Ryou tried to draw back, but Marik had pinned him down with his hands on his hips. Panting, Ryou squirmed around, his head thick and dizzy.

"MAARRRIIIK!"

He heard Marik chuckle, and breathed in sharply when he felt Marik draw his tongue up and down his length. Shivering, Ryou collapsed onto the sheets, clutching at them to control his shudders.

How sweet Ryou tasted, Marik thought. Smirking, Marik drew his tongue across the nub, hearing Ryou whimper and breathing sharply. Laughing, Marik flicked his tongue against the length, causing moans from the smaller boy as Ryou grabbed at the sheets, shuddering.

"Marik...Ma-Marik..stop…" Ryou moaned, gasping for breath. His body was shuddering like mad as he gulped for breath. It was such an odd feeling; painful yet pleasurable, at the same time. It threw him into such a passionate frenzy that he had to break away, had to get Marik to stop. It couldn't be right, this passion! This feeling was simply far too good to be true!

"Marik! Stop!" Ryou moaned again, diving his hands into Marik's hair.

"You said anything…" Marik whined, snickering as he flicked his tongue across Ryou's length again. Smirking again, Marik gently scratched his teeth against Ryou's arousal, causing gasps and whimpers and short yells from the one beneath him.

"Marik...Marik! Stop...!"

"No."

It was a simple reply, but a horrendous one all the same. Slowly, gradually, Ryou realized that there was a force pulling against his length, shooting shaking nerves rebounding in his body. He struggled, gasping for breath, as he felt the same intrusive tongue increase pressure as it slipped pass, again and again, causing Ryou to shudder, to beg, to plead for Marik to cease such an unrighteous sense.

"Oh gods, Marik! Please... please stop...!"

But the Darkness did not stop, and instead, began to nibble lightly against the side. Ryou cried out once more, moaning loudly as his body was thrown again in frenzy that exploded all his nerves. Shuddering like mad, he squirmed, trying his best to stay still, but the shaking feeling Marik's tongue was setting was hard to suppress.

"MARRRIIIK!"

"Aww, had enough?" asked Marik sweetly as he increased the pressure of the pulling force. He flicked his tongue across the length again, gently scratching his teeth against it, wishing to hear more moans of unfamiliar pleasure from Ryou's shaking body.

"Oh gods, Marik!" Ryou exclaimed, arching back, as pleasure exploded his senses away. "MARIK!"  
"You said anything I wanted," Marik teased, before breathing in deeply. Ryou gasped again, squirming, as his body began to sweat, but yet…somehow…he had to admit…it did feel good…

"Thought so," Marik purred smugly. With that, he began to suck once more, pinning Ryou down with his hands on his hips. Ryou arched, bucking slightly deeper, before he clutched onto Marik's shoulders to suppress his shudders. His nerves exploded themselves once more, sending him into a shivering, pleasurable frenzy of insane passion.

"Oh, gods, MARIK!" Ryou cried, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. "MARRIKK!"

_We're painting pictures, making magic_

_Taking chances, making love!_

_If walls could talk, oh_

_They would say "I want you more…"_

_They would say, "hey, ever felt like this before…?"_

_That you would always be, the one for me_

_If the walls had eyes …my_

_They would see the love inside_

_They would see, me, in your arms in ecstasy_

_And with every move they'd know_

_I love you so…_

Soon, however, Marik had drawn back, giving Ryou time to gasp for breath, still occasionally shuddering. He raised Ryou's chin upwards, so that they could stare into each other's eyes deeply.

"Care for me to take you now?" Marik whispered.

Panting, Ryou nodded, before he captured Marik's lips.

"Yes, please…" Ryou whispered. "I want to be…I want to be yours…forever…"

Slithering between Ryou's parting thighs, Marik captured Ryou's lips once more, this time in a far more loving, passionate clasp than the fervor of lust and ardor.

"You were already mine," Marik whispered, "the first time I saw you. And I was yours."

"You mean…like destiny?" Ryou whispered back, stroking Marik's face with his left fingers.

Swiftly, Marik caught those fingers, and kissed the one upon which held the ring.

"Yes.…" he whispered, quietly. "You could say that…"

Ryou's eyes welled with happy tears, before he embraced Marik tightly around the neck.

"I will always be yours," Ryou whispered into Marik's chest. "Always."

"And I will always be yours," Marik breathed back.

_Oh, when I'm feeling weak_

_You give me wings_

_When the fire has no heat_

_You'll light it up again_

_When I hear no violins_

_You'll play my every strings_

Within moments, Marik had entered Ryou in one swift thrust, and in the next few, was steadying a fast and fervor rate. Ryou moaned as he felt the familiar intrusion, clasping hard on Marik's wrists as the Darkness continued his ministrations.

The pumping continued, growing steadily faster and faster, as Ryou moaned and cried out in pleasure everytime their bodies connected, merging into one passionate being. Sparks flew and flames reared; sweat trickled and moans ascended. Writhing, Ryou clasped hard around Marik's throat, as the Darkness groaned himself at Ryou's writhing pressure around his own length, before capturing Ryou's bruised lips in another heated liplock.

Shuddering with passion, Ryou clutched tenderly around Marik's throat, pressing the Darkness closer and closer to him, never wishing to let go. The pumping of passion continued, eventually echoed by the slamming of the bed, as Ryou clutched harder and harder, moaning with bliss.

Finally, Marik managed to hit that spot with more than enough force, causing Ryou to arch his back and moan loudly in pleasure. Shortly afterwards, Marik came down on Ryou's small tender frame, engulfing the smaller boy with his own body warmth. Both of them, sweating and panting, lay there for a single moment. Gently, Ryou placed a finger on Marik's lips, glancing deeply into those amethyst eyes, his own chocolate ones rich with love and adoration and devotion.

_So just stop the press_

_Hold the moves_

_The secret's safe between me and you_

_Oh walls…._

_…can you keep a secret?_

"Oh, Marik," Ryou whispered tenderly. "Oh Marik…"

"I love you," Marik cut him off, staring deep into those sweet, gorgeous eyes. He gently began to stroke Ryou's cheek, before wrapping his arms protectively around Ryou's shoulders. Smiling with joy, Ryou snuggled close, leaning his head on Marik's chest.

"Oh, Marik…" Ryou whispered. "I love you so much…I love you so much…"

"I know," Marik whispered back, wiping sweat off his forehead. "I know." He leaned forward, kissing Ryou lightly on the lips, before leaning his forehead against Ryou's. "And I love you too."

Tears welled once more in Ryou's eyes, trickling down his face, before he clutched tighter onto Marik, soaking the Egyptian's firm chest.

"I just…I can't believe it…" Ryou whispered. "It seems like only yesterday you scared the life out of me, and now here I am, lying next to you, loving you with everything I have to offer." He looked up, tears welling his eyes once more as he smiled sadly. "I don't ever want you to go…I don't want to be lonely again…"

Gently, Marik claimed those breathless lips, feeling Ryou's tears leak down pass his own cheeks. Gently he wiped them away, stroking Ryou's hair as his fingers slipped pass the ivory locks.

"You know I'd never go," Marik whispered. "I never left you when you first asked, and I never left you afterwards. And I will never leave you in the future."

"But…but what about…Yami Yugi?" Ryou whispered tearfully.

Marik gave him a wry smile. "You think I can't win?"

Ryou shook his head, his locks shifting messily. "No…it's not that…it's just…" he looked back up. "I've never…I've never been this happy before, being with you. You've shown me what it's like to be loved again, and…" he clutched closer, burying his face in the crook of Marik's throat. "…just…the thought of you being gone…it scares me so much…I don't ever want to be alone again."

"You never will," Marik said softly. He kissed Ryou's hair, holding the boy protectively in his grasp, chuckling. "You're pretty amazing too, you know? I'm not exactly sure why I love you. You are an absolute enigma. Too kind, too soft, too gentle to be able to survive in such a world as dark and miserable as this." He kissed Ryou once more.

"But…I have you to protect me," Ryou laughed weakly. "Why should I be afraid, when you're here to protect me? By my side?"

"You shouldn't," Marik agreed slyly, running soothing circles upon Ryou's back. Sighing, Marik fell back to his solemn state, directing Ryou's face to look up at his.

"Ryou…" he whispered. "No matter where I go, I promise, I will always come back. I will always be with you, wherever you go. You just need to remember the gifts that I've given you. As long as you wear them, or look at them in your times of need, you will know I'm always there, and that I will always come back." He kissed Ryou softly on the lips. "You just have to wait."

"But…are you going to go?" Ryou whispered tearfully. "I can't…I can't bear to let you go…"

"I don't plan to go anywhere," Marik said firmly. "And you'll never have to let me go." He stared distantly into Ryou's sparkling eyes. "I love you."

Slowly, both pairs of lashes fluttered shut, before petal soft lips brushed against one another, and hearts lifted towards the sky. Fireworks exploded, flowers blossomed, before whittling away, before a moon dawned. It was a kiss that brought the darkness and the light of the souls together, regardless they be one or different. The love itself had merged their differences into one.

They pulled back slowly, never wishing to leave each other's lips.

"I have loved you, Ryou," Marik said softly, "because you were strong. You were never weak in my eyes. To be able to live with a demon like Bakura for all your life, it must've been hell for you to go through." He closed his eyes, kissing Ryou's cheek. "If I do go, I will ask you this now. Will you be strong for me, and wait for me?"

Despite the sadness Ryou felt in his heart, he nodded. "I will."

Slowly, Marik pulled back, before capturing Ryou into another kiss. This kiss was different, for it banished away all of Ryou's worries, stress and fear, leaving nothing but joy and love in its place. His heart swelled as he cuddled closer, feeling Marik tighten his own grip also.

"Oh yes," Marik smirked. "Thank you."

Ryou blinked. "For what?"

Chuckling, Marik kissed Ryou's nose. "For what? For this. What did you expect?"

"Oh," Ryou giggled. "Well…it's really just a thank you for doing so much for me…I wish I knew if there was something else you'd like…"

"You know me far too well," Marik smirked. "There's nothing else I love more than to have my little thief naked and next to me."

Ryou giggled, blushing. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you?"

"Yes…"

Sighing contently, Marik drew Ryou into a deep embrace, before both of them exchanged another rounds of sweet "I love you"s, and fell asleep. Content and warm, they slept together, sharing their last intimate moments before fate would intervene, but for the moment, they were happy. Marik had to admit, he rather liked being a little more human than Dakrness. Ryou didn't even mind him too much being evil, and Marik didn't mind Ryou too much as a weakling.

Who had ever thought, that this would happen from the very beginning?

If Ryou was right, that fate had intervened, Marik had to admit; this time he would swallow his pride, and admit that he was thankful that Ryou was in his life.

Ryou himself, felt equally the same. He wasn't sure why, but being with Marik made him feel whole and warm inside. It was something Ryou's logic couldn't fathom, so he had to rely on his own heart's instincts to guide him.

That night when he and Marik argued and Marik had left, Ryou had thought his heart had betrayed him.

Now he knew otherwise.

_If walls could talk_

_Oh, they would say "I want you more."_

_They would say, "Hey, never felt like this before."_

_That you would always be the one for me_

Who would've ever known…?

Who would've never known?

Ryou never knew. He never knew that his tsunami of a life could dawn a sun as blessed as Marik. A child of the shadows who cared for him, who protected him from all that was terrifying. He never knew, but now he did. And he was thankful.

As he snuggled closer, he felt Marik tighten his grip, and smiled.

"I never knew…" he whispered, "how much you'd mean to me…please don't ever leave, Marik…"

He looked up, smiling at Marik's peaceful face, void of any violence and hate, or anger and bitterness. It was a blank but peaceful face, one that Ryou just had to touch. Gently caressing those heavenly features, Ryou cuddled closer, before kissing Marik softly on the lips. The Egyptian stirred slightly, before subconsciously returning it. Sighing contently, Ryou settled down, resting his head on Marik's chest.

"I love you, Marik," he whispered. "I never knew I could…but I do now…please don't ever go."

He looked up once more, before snuggled deep into Marik's grip.

"I love you."

_If the walls had eyes_

_My, they would see the love inside_

_They would see, me, in your arms in ecstasy_

_And with every move they'd know_

_I love you so…_

_I love you so…_

* * *

Well, since you guys are going to hate me for the next chapter, I guess you guys can consider this to be the ending, if you wish. Because I know you guys are going to hate me for the next chapter. (sweatdrops) Gomen nasai! 


	18. If I Never Knew You

T.T Yes, the last and final chapter...maybe. I'm thinking about writing an epilouge too, but I'm not sure. If I do, then...I don't know.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: If I Never Knew You

Ryou was awakened, once more, by the early morning sun. Or perhaps it wasn't the early morning sun. All he remembered before cracking his eyes open, was a blinding flash of light, and then…an absence of darkness.

Feeling something was not right, Ryou immediately bolted awake. He hurriedly scrambled about, terror filling his veins when he realized…

…there was no other occupant!

After hyperventilating for a moment, Ryou spied a note that had been scribbled hurriedly, and placed underneath the lamp. Hands shaking, Ryou reached over, unfolded the note, and began to read.

_Ryou_

_I would've woken you up, but you looked too precious to. At any rate, I'm off to duel the pharaoh this morning. Wish me luck. _

_Thank you for the present last night. You really did lighten my mood with your…gift. At times it almost makes the pharaoh's duel look like nothing. I think I would rather prefer to have my little thief next to me, naked and in bed, rather than to duel someone who possesses the power that I should own. _

_I will be back soon. I love you._

_Love,_

_Marik._

For a moment, Ryou could not possibly comprehend what Marik was talking about. The words "I love you" seemed to have taken Ryou's heart's attention more than anything else. It was after Ryou had finally surrendered to that terrible, lingering intuition of fear, that he had finally realized what Marik was telling him.

He had gone to duel Yami Yugi.

Terrified, Ryou bolted out of the bed, before scrambling to find some clothes. He couldn't'! He couldn't let Marik go on with the duel! At the very least, he had to say good-bye!

After scrambling into his striped T-shirt and jeans, Ryou hurried off, hoping with all his heart that the door was not locked. Thankfully, it wasn't, and within seconds Ryou was running with all the energy he could muster towards the dueling arena.

Marik!

Oh, why didn't Marik wake him up? He could've at least say good-bye!

Blinded by his fear of Marik's defeat, Ryou didn't notice that someone had bumped into him, and within seconds, pushed him through the cafeteria door. Clumsily, Ryou waved his hands for balance, before skidding onto the floor and into the tables.

"Malik!" Ryou cried out, his eyes wide.

Indeed, none other did the hikari, Malik Ishtal, stood before him. For a moment, Ryou's heart was torn between leaping for joy at the sight of his friend, or tattered with pain. For when Ryou got a better look at his brotherly friend, he noticed that Malik was wearing the very clothes Ryou would never thought he'd wear.

A blank tank top, securely fitted at the waist of his tan, khaki pants, tied with a simple, black belt.

Oh gods, no.

"Ryou," Malik whispered. "What on earth are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Ryou repeated distantly, blinking. His mind seemed numb, as his eyes trailed over what he had come to know as Marik's attire, the very same clothes that Marik always wore when he went to duel an opponent.

"No….no!" Ryou cried. He scrambled away, accidentally knocking into the table. Distantly he felt Malik drop to his knees in attempts to help, but Ryou was still in his state of fear and desperation, and fought Malik with everything he had.

"Ryou! Please, stop it!" Malik cried, desperation in his own voice. "Ryou! Please!"

"No…no!" Ryou cried, struggling against Malik's hold. "Where is he? Where's Marik? Where's Marik!"

When Malik did not reply, Ryou's worse fears were confirmed. Yet, he still struggled, still attempted to pelt up to the arena, where he and Marik had danced two nights before, where they had watched their first sunrise together. Surely Marik must've found a way to spare Malik and himself! Surely he must've!

Perhaps at any moment, Marik would pop up behind Malik, with an odd look upon his face, before pushing Malik out of the way and engulfing Ryou in his arms. Oh, how Ryou longed for that to happen! Desperately, he craned his neck towards the door, where he hoped Marik would come waltzing through.

/Ryou….stop it./

That voice….it was that voice again! Crying out, Ryou launched himself into Malik's arms, sobbing hard, long and loud. Bakura! He was back!

/Ryou, baka, stop it/ the spirit snapped.

"No! NO!" Ryou screamed. "NO! Where's Marik? Where's Marik! Malik!" he cried, clinging hard onto Malik as best as he could. "Please tell me where Marik is! Please tell me he's okay! Please!"

Silence greeted him, and almost distinctly, Ryou could hear Malik gulp slightly.

"R-Ryou…" Malik whispered hesitantly, "I think…I think you have to calm down first."

"No!" Ryou cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No! NO! Please, Malik! Please tell me he's okay! Please!"

"Ryou, I'm sorry," Malik whispered. "He's gone."

* * *

Days passed. The Battle City finals had ended, and so did the dream.

Yugi and his friends were none the wiser that Ryou had fallen in love with a Darkness. If anything, Yami was still friendly to Ryou, and Ryou was friendly back. Ryou could never tell Yugi that his darker half had destroyed the only person Ryou loved with all his heart. Yami, no matter how regal and cold he may have seemed, would feel terribly guilty, but still heroic. He would've said, "I'm sorry about that, Ryou, but it was for the fate of this world. The only thing I could give back now in apology is my own consolation."

But Ryou didn't want any consolation.

* * *

For a week or so, Ryou did nothing but exist. He hardly ate, he hardly drank. He merely slept day in and day out, feeling lifeless and dull. If he could, he would've thanked Yami Bakura for taking over his body occasionally to at least feed him, but Ryou had a suspicion the spirit was only doing so because Malik told him to.

The spirit himself hardly spoke to Ryou at all, and Ryou no longer had the will to fight him. So when Bakura decided to start living with Malik upon their yatch, Ryou made no complaint about his forgotten apartment, nor anything else. Malik was still feeling terribly guilty, and Ryou knew that Malik would be forever in his debt, but Ryou made no move to even speak with Malik. He didn't hate his brotherly friend. He just didn't wish to speak any longer with anyone. He was still in denial.

One night, while Bakura had taken over his body and was screwing with Malik once more, a miracle happened. It was a sad miracle, none of the less, but it managed to jostle Ryou out of his reserved and depressing manner.

He was in his soul room, staring at the ceiling, reflecting back upon the times he and Marik had spent together. Tears streamed down his cheeks without sound to accompany them.

_He's gone,_ Ryou thought to himself. _He's gone. Gone forever. Why didn't I wake up? Why didn't he wake me up? Why didn't he at least say goodbye? Why?_

Sobbing, Ryou rolled over on his side, curling up into a ball.

_Why didn't I protect him? Why? Why didn't I wake up, run to Yami Yugi and beg him to stop? Why didn't I?_

Suddenly, a soft creaking noise from his soul room door alerted him. He didn't even turn around, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face into his pillow.

"Go away, Bakura, please," he mumbled brokenly.

"Ryou," said a voice softly. "It's me."

Eyes shooting open, Ryou tensed. It was not Bakura. Not Malik. Then who….?

"M-Marik…?"

His heart freezing, Ryou jumped from his bed and swiftly turned about. He gasped, stepping back, as indeed…

From the doorway, stood Marik, looking grim. Head spinning, Ryou stumbled back, clutching anything he had in his way. He made contact with the table, and was thankful to steady himself with it.

"Mar…Marik?"

"Hello, Ryou," Marik said softly, easing the door open. "May I come in?"

"Marik…" Ryou whispered. "You….you…you're here! What are you…what are you doing here?"

Marik arched an eyebrow, stepping into the room. His eyes were a dull amethyst then, as though he held a secret, or perhaps a proclamation, that he dare not say.

"When Malik left a bit of himself in you," the Egyptian said softly, "so did I. But Ryou, I have to warn you, this is not permanent. I only came back because I had to see you one last time."

Shaking, Ryou turned away from his lover, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why?" Ryou whispered, clenching his eyes tight. "Why…? Why did you go…?"

He received no reply from the Egyptian. When he heard only silence, Ryou's denial and mourning overwhelmed him entirely, and he threw himself into his soul room wall, banging against the walls with all the strength he could muster.

"Why!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why? WHY! Why did you go! Why didn't you just…why didn't I…Why didn't I do anything! Why didn't I protect you! Why didn't I help you! Why! This is all my fault…this all my fault…it's my fault you're gone…you're GONE…you promised, you promised, you PROMISED you would stay, you promised…"

He choked, sobbing hard as he threw himself into the wall again, blood tricking from his temples as he recklessly continue to plummet his anger and denial and depression into his beating fists, which were now red and raw…

"WHY!" he yelled. "Why! Why is it always everything I care for taken away from me! Am I an omen? Am I just bad luck? Why? Why is every little hope I ever have always diminished!" He threw himself into the wall once more, more blood tricking his temples as he continued to yell desperately. "WHY? WHY? WHY DIDN'T I PROTECT YOU? WHY DIDN'T I DO ANYTHING? WHY? WHY? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT…THIS IS ALL MY FAULT…! I SHOULD DIE FOR WHAT I'VE DONE…!"

Suddenly, firm hands gripped his wrists, sufficiently ceasing any more attempts of his self-punishment. Ryou continued to sob, struggling fruitlessly against his lover's efforts.

"Let me…let me go…!"

"Ryou," Marik said solemnly. "Stop."

Ryou panted, choking on his sobs as he slowly slumped his shoulders. "Let me…let me go, please…" Ryou choked out, feebly reaching out to punch the wall once more. "P-please…just let me go…let me die…"

"No."

Warm arms circled around his shoulders, slowly leaving his wrists. Ryou continued to sob, wriggling exhaustedly in attempt to get away.

"P-please…" Ryou whispered. "Let me…let me die…let me be with you…"

"Ryou, stop," Marik repeated softly. "Stop."

Ryou swallowed, slumping against Marik's hold entirely. Sobbing, he laid his head exhaustedly back on his lover's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Why…?" Ryou whispered. "Why did you go?"

"I didn't want to," Marik said softly, as one hand gently slid up to cup Ryou's cheek. In one slow, tender movement, that very same hand wiped away Ryou's tears. "Believe me, I didn't want to."

"Why…?" Ryou whispered again. "Why? Why didn't….why didn't you at least say…at least say goodbye?"

"Didn't I?" Marik replied, slowly turning Ryou around to face him. More tears streamed down Ryou's cheeks.

"A note? That's it?" Ryou cried. "Why didn't you wake me up? Why didn't you at least say goodbye?"

Marik gave him an unreadable gaze. "You were finally so happy," he whispered distantly. "I didn't want to see you cry again."

This quiet declaration had finally rendered Ryou silent. He sat there, staring up at the spirit form of his lost lover, tears streaming down his cheeks in salty rivers. His shoulders shook, his palms ached, and his heart hurt.

Gently, Marik pulled them upwards, careful to steady Ryou, as the Light had not seemed to regain his stable footing. Ryou longed to stay in those arms forever, longed to cherish that warmth against his. Longed for Marik to stay with him forever.

Sobs slowly ceasing, Ryou timidly wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, drawing them closer in the tender embrace. As he buried his face into the crook of Marik's neck, he felt his lover slowly tighten his own embrace, gradually beginning to rock them from side to side.

For a moment, a silence fell upon them. It was no longer the silence they were used to; the sweet, soft silence that appreciated each other's presence. This silence was grim, terrifying. Ryou never wished for Marik to leave, and now, holding his lover so dearly, Ryou didn't think he could ever bear to let Marik go.

"Don't cry, Ryou," Marik whispered softly. Gently, the Egyptian pulled back slightly, just so enough so he could stare deep into Ryou's rich chocolate eyes. "Don't cry. You know how much I hate to see you cry."

"I can't…I can't help it," Ryou whispered back. "I know it's such a brat of me, but I can't help it. I can't lose you, Marik. I don't want to go back…I don't want to go back, living my life without you."

"You're not a brat," Marik said. His gaze looked expressionless, monotone, but deep in those amethyst eyes, they were clouded with mauve and lavender, mourning with sorrow. "You're not a brat. I don't ever regret our time together."

"You've shown me….you've shown me what's it like to be loved again," Ryou said, his voice breaking. "I don't think I could ever go back….to that world where no one else cares for me. It's selfish of me, I know, but Marik, I need you! I can't let you go!"

"In that world," whispered Marik softly. "You are still loved, no matter what. Someone still cares for you in that world where you think only lies loneliness. _I_ still love you."

"But you're not coming back," Ryou whispered, a tear trailing down his face once more. "You're going to be…in the Shadow Realm…forever…"

It was as though the world had suddenly exploded. The single thought of Marik, the person Ryou loved with all his heart, was now wandering in the coldest, loneliest world anyone could possibly dream of, surrounded by darkness and ice, was shattering to hear. Ryou couldn't bear the thought of Marik in the Shadow Realm. How long could Marik wait, before the Shadows could reduce him to one of itself?

"The Shadows are nothing to me," Marik said bluntly, soothing Ryou's bangs from his face. "They don't concern me at all. You, however…" He leaned forward, his eyes piercing into Ryou's, before they clouded with sorrow and regret. "…I'm concerned about you."

Ryou bowed his head, staring at his feet. He felt Marik edge closer, until they were both pressed together, sealed by the warmth between them. He felt Marik's hand slowly trail up his back, before easing into his hair, and stroking each strand with loving gentleness. The other hand reached up as well, before protectively holding Ryou close around the shoulders, the hand resting upon the base of Ryou's neck. The Light shivered instinctively at their closeness….would he ever feel such warmth again?

"I don't regret ever meeting you, Ryou," Marik said softly into his ear. "Believe it or not, you've shown me different things too. With you, I like to be more human than Darkness, but sometimes, I don't have much of a choice in the matter." He gently kissed Ryou's cheek, before nuzzling the Light's tender throat. "I still love you, Ryou. And I would give up my life for you."

Ryou felt his eyes prickle once more, his fingers shaking as his heart swelled with sorrow at Marik's tender words. He pressed closer towards the Darkness, burying his face once more in Marik's shoulder, as the Darkness continued to manipulate his hair.

"I don't…regret our time either," Ryou whispered. "I loved our time together. All I wish is that I could relive them, over and over, in my dreams, and hopefully, in the future with you."

"Perhaps we can," Marik whispered. "Normally, I hate if when fate intervenes, but sometimes fate is better at handling precious things than I am." He drew back, staring deep into Ryou's eyes, before his hands trailed down to Ryou's, holding them simply in his grip. "Like you."

Gradually, he raised one hand, while the other slithered around Ryou's waist. Almost upon instinct, Ryou reached his other hand up and rested it upon Marik's shoulder, before looking once more into Marik's eyes.

"One last dance?" Marik asked softly.

Music flittered into the soul room, possibly because of the sorrow within Ryou's heart. It was not the song that they had last danced to, the happy, romantic one that they shared upon the blimp. It was different…sadder, but full of love, and memories.

"One last dance," Ryou whispered.

As they did, Ryou distinctly heard the voice of his own lover accompany that of the music. It was distant, as though hardly uncomprehending. But Ryou knew.

_If I never knew you…_

_If I never felt this love_

_I won't have no inkling of how precious life can be _

_And_ _I_ _never_ _held_ _you_ _I_ _won't_ _ever have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear _

_Full of rage and lies _

_I can see the truth so clear _

_In your eyes so dry your eyes _

_And I'm so grateful to you _

_I have lived my whole life through _

_Lost forever _

_If I never knew you._

As they continued to rotate upon the same spot, their movements slow and precious, longing to live the moment they shared forever, Ryou stared up into Marik's eyes. His face was void of any emotion, any sign of pain or sorrow he may have felt, but Ryou could see it in his eyes. Those eyes…those captivating eyes that pierced hearts and scared others, were now shining with that loving trace of lavender.

Perhaps it was merely his soul room, as Ryou never remembered actually opening his mouth to do so, but within moments, his voice had also resounded in the room. Perhaps it was the voice of their hearts that were singing; spilling the pain, the sadness that they both shared, into notes and lyrics, because the actual simple words were too hard to say out loud.

_(If I never knew you I'd be safe, but half as real _

_Never knowing that I could a love so strong and true _

_I'm so grateful to you _

_I had lived my whole life through_

Lost _forever _

_If I never knew you) _

The voice of his lover slowly resounded into the room, desperate and eager. Driven only by his heart's instincts, Ryou threw his arm around Marik's neck, drawing them as close as they could possibly get, his lips just hovered by Marik's.

I_ thought our love will be so beautiful _

_( somehow we made the whole world bright) _

_(( I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart was saying we were right ))_

"Don't ever leave me," Ryou whispered, his vision filled once more with his tears. "Please don't ever leave me."

Closing his eyes, Marik gently claimed Ryou's lips in his own. Ryou's eyelids fluttered shut, wishing to never depart with those silky, soft lips.

"I will never leave. I love you."

Somehow, those few words seemed to explode Ryou's world in a flight of fiery compassion and love. The more he heard it, replaying it over and over his head, the longer he wished to stay in Marik's arms. His heart was driving him insane, thumping with passion and sorrow and love…

_(Oh, if I never knew )_

_There's no moment I regret_

_(If I never knew this love)_

_Since the moment that we've met_

_(I would have no inkling of)_

_If our time has gone too fast_

_(How precious life could be)_

_I've lived at last!_

(( _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd made the whole world bright))_

_(I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We've turned the darkness into light)_

_((And still my heart is saying we were right!))_

By this time, Marik's soul had begun to dissipate. This scared Ryou more than anything in the world, as he watched, immobilized, as Marik's deep, tanned color began to dissolve. It began with the edges of his figure, eating away the deep, rich color within him, and leaving behind only a transparent sheen.

"No…no!" Ryou cried, hurling himself into Marik, clutching the Egyptian tightly around the neck. "No! Please! Don't go!"

"Ryou…" Marik whispered. Gently, raising Ryou's chin with a now ghostly finger. "I will never leave your side. Never." That same finger slowly trailed downwards, and flipped open the locket that hung from Ryou's neck. "I will always be with you. No matter where you go."

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Ryou slumped in defeat, clutching hard onto the only thing he felt he had left. Yet, he didn't sob, or cry out any longer. There was no longer anything he could do. Marik was going to go, and the only part of him that would be left within Ryou, would be his memory.

Slowly, Marik bent forwards, and claimed Ryou's lips. Both of them longed to savour each other's lips one last time.

_We were right_

_And if I never knew you_

_I've had lived my whole life through_

Slowly, very slowly, as though if they went any faster the moment would shatter, they left each other's lips. Already, a majority of Marik's body had vanished, the only remnant a transparent sheen. As the Shadows continued to conquer his soul, he stared deep into Ryou's eyes.

"Be strong for me, Ryou," he whispered. "Can you?"

Despite the tears in his eyes, Ryou was determined not to let them fall any longer. As he gently stroked the remaining color in his lover's face, he nodded his head.

"I will," he whispered. "Will you…will you come back?"

For the first time since he had reunited with Ryou, Marik smiled. It was a tender, loving smile, that lingered upon his lips as he bent down and engulfed Ryou's once more. Ryou's eyes immediately fluttered shut, his fingers gently caressing Marik's cheeks, before brushing away the golden bangs that tickled his temples.

"I will," Marik said finally. "I promise. I will never leave, and I will come back. Mark my words." He opened his eyes once more, idly brushing Ryou's bangs away from his eyes. "I promise."

By now, even the transparent sheen that had been the only remnant of Marik's soul had begun to disappear as well. The Egyptian seemed to be glowing, glowing from deep within. It was a bright, white light that shone from his ghostly chest, before filling his transparent figure.

"I love you!" Ryou cried out.

The bright light had replaced Marik's skin entirely. Now nothing left of his previous, rich pigment was present, except for the remaining transparent sheen in his face. Slowly, gradually, he began to drift upwards, disappearing into the light from within as he did so.

"I love you too, Ryou," Marik whispered. "Be strong for me."

"I will!" Ryou cried. "I will! I'll wait! I promise I'll wait!"

Marik smiled, as the bright light grew in size. "I love you, Ryou. Never forget me."

There was a bright flash of light, as the ball of luminosity combusted, consuming anything of Marik's soul that might had been spared. It shone bright, hovering high above Ryou's head, before flashing once more, and disappearing altogether.

There was nothing left.

Weakly, Ryou sank to the floor, upon his knees.

"I will never forget you," he whispered. "I will wait, and I will always love you. Always." He looked up once more, where the hovering light had just been, before crying out, "I love you, Marik!"

_(Empty as the sky) _

_((Never knowing why))_

And distinctly, he heard Marik's voice, for a final time. It were almost as if the Egyptian were right next to him, breathing into his ear.

"I love you too, Ryou."

_((Lost forever_

_If I never knew you…))_


End file.
